The Dark Dragon League
by GearFried The Iron Angel
Summary: I return with 2 new chapters, to celebrate the memory of Ashley, who was born today. The first comes majorly in part from Kuro, my editor. I hope you enjoy. Chapters 39, 40 are up.
1. Aaron, the boy who could see

Our story begins in the small town of Thompson, a small town shrouded in a vast forest, where the trees grew taller than most of the buildings. It was also the place where a young man will soon find his fate unfolding before him.  
  
He was walking down a sidewalk, he wore a denim jacket, jeans, and a bright red shirt, his hair was shaved to a flat top, and on his brow were a pair of tin rimmed glasses. He carried on his back a red backpack, and his glasses had turned into dark shades, blocking the afternoon's failing light from his brown eyes.  
  
His name is Aaron, and he had a dilemma on his mind.  
  
As he walked down the worn cement that made up the sidewalk, his mind was plagued with concerns, namely the one that kept on repeating it's self over and over in his mind, _What am I doing?  
_  
He looked at his wrist and read his watch, 5:48.  
  
_So far so good, I'm not going to be late, but what the hell am I going to do when I get there? That note wasn't too forth coming with any details._ He thought to himself, and started to remember when he had found it.  
  
It happened to have been only 3 hours ago; Aaron had just escaped the depths of his school, when he finally came home to find a strange looking envelope.  
  
"What's this?" He said, prying the letter from his door frame, the letter was made from a very smooth scarlet paper. It had no return address or postage, but on it was the name Aaron.  
  
"I'll take a guess and say it's for me." He muttered to himself, and then flipped the letter over. On the back, there was a seal, branded with a strange symbol.  
  
"Now where have I seen this before? Oh no! Not again!" He clutched his head, as it erupted with a splitting headache. He fell over, and cringed with pain.  
  
For 10 seconds, remained in that state of intense pain, before the strain lifted and he pulled himself back up, and looked back at the seal, and remembered what happened.  
  
He had seen that symbol before, the exact same one, two weeks ago!  
  
"Damn! This is getting on my nerves, Every time I have De ja vu, those headaches get worse. What the hell is going on?" He growled as he smacked his fist against his door.  
  
He looked again at his tightened fist, which held the scarlet letter, and gazed upon the seal. It was an unusual one, a strange looking claw of some sorts was in the center, above it was a blazing sun, below it was a crescent moon, and surrounding it were a pair of comets moving counter- clockwise.  
  
"Wonder who it is?" He said, as he reached into his pocket and took out a pen. He cut open the top of the envelope and reached in for the letter. He unfolded it and read it aloud, "Dear Mr. Audette, It has come to our attention of your strange headaches. Obviously you must know by now they are unnatural. I wish you to come to see us, and I'll tell you all that you wish to know about it. If you accept, come to the old mill on Riverside drive at 6:00 sharp. Signed, a friend in deed? What the hell is this supposed to mean?" He demanded, though at apparently no one.  
  
_ And here I am, walking straight in to the unknown, for what? A chance to learn about these mindgrains? Big deal, I've had to put up with them for as long as I can remember._ He thought to himself, _but they have been getting a lot worse, maybe this guy can help me out. What the hell am I doing? Trying to justify going to this place? I must be out of my mind.  
_  
And such thoughts continued to plague his mind, until he arrived. The old mill was once an old textile plant that ran off the French river that ran right under its brick and concrete foundation. Aaron marveled at the size of the old building. Sure he had lived in town all his life and the mill had been the main reason the town started up in the first place, but it was a huge place that took up well over a quarter a mile long and it was 6 stories tall. Many spinnerets and towers poked through the roof, overlooking the town and the green forest.  
  
Aaron looked, but couldn't find any opening. The mill had shut down along time ago, and the place had been boarded up to prevent thievery of the antiquities.  
  
"How am I supposed to find my answers when there's no way in?" He called out, but nothing but a still quiet replied.  
  
"Well this is a fine waste of time. Sorry I even showed up." He growled as he turned to start his long walk back.  
  
Zing!  
  
Aaron spun around and raised his hand, and caught something between his fingers. He looked at it; it was an old nail that had been worn down to a tack! Sweat poured off his brow, he couldn't believe he just spun around and caught whatever it was.  
  
"Nice reflexes." Said a voice.  
  
Aaron looked around, and caught view of a person waiting in a tree nearby. He was another young man, but his hair was a shade of coal black. Same height, and roughly the same age, but he kept his gray-hazel stare on Aaron.  
  
"Who are you?" Aaron asked.  
  
"The names's Ari, but call me Jacob, I was told to meet the new member. I didn't expect him to be another seer." He said, as he climbed down from the tree.  
  
"Seer? You lost me." Aaron said, keeping his eyes on his new acquaintance.  
  
"You don't know? Man, are you in for a shock." He said surprised.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Aaron demanded.  
  
"Seers are what many people call fortune tellers or psychics. They have amazing foresight and excellent reflexes when in danger. You have that potential, but without a right conduit to use those abilities, trouble happens. You get the information a few weeks in advance, but you can't read it. And when you see it, those headaches kick in because then the now "old news" comes flooding in. Not many people have last as long as you, they normally breakdown from the stress." Jacob said, calm as ever.  
  
"So what can I do about it? And what do you mean new member?" Aaron asked, trying to take in all that he could.  
  
"You have been chosen to be a member of The Dark Dragon League; we'll help you out with the visions. But you must prove if you are worthy to be one of us."  
  
"And how do I do that?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Duel, I know you play the game, and you've got some skill. But I can be sure if you're worthy till I face you on the field." Jacob said.  
  
"I'm game, where do we duel?" Aaron said, patting his deck box on his belt.  
  
"Inside the mill, there are too many people roaming the town who'd be interested in seeing a duel of these sorts." He said, as he turned around and headed towards a large broken window.  
  
"Duel of these sorts?" Aaron wondered as he followed the mystery kid inside the old ruin.  
  
Once inside, they walked until they reached the huge area that had once been the factory floor. It had been cleared into a barren hall, put to shame most gymnasiums.  
  
"We're going to duel in here?" Aaron asked, amazed at the size of the room.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll be using these." Jacob said, handing Aaron a strange looking wrist band.  
  
"What's this thing supposed to be?" Aaron asked, holding up close.  
  
"Watch." Jacob said, putting one on his left wrist. All of a sudden, it grew huge! It had tripled in size, it looked like a shield, but on it was a likeness of a dragon, one with large red and blue scales, complete with a head on top of the shield and a tail on the bottom. In the center was a seal, the same kind as the one on the letter. The sides of the decal lead to the sides of the shield, which appeared to have wings.  
  
Aaron put on his, and the process repeated itself, but no dragon like decal appeared on his. Just then, twin metal rails popped out of the sides, they rose over the shield, connected together, and then pulled over to the shield's right side. The new rail had five slots on top of its surface and five lining the rim. In the newly exposed left side (Aaron's right), a small row of rolling numbers lined up to 8000, and the seal had changed into a squiggly looking meter.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, these are Duel Disks?" Aaron asked, completely amazed.  
  
"Nope, at least not the kind on the TV show, these are Duel Braces. They work like them, but are a little bit different." Jacob said, as the wings of his dragon decal merged together into his dueling field. The top half of the jaw unhinged itself and pulled itself up and back until it rested on a deck of cards.  
  
Aaron quickly shuffled his deck and put it in the top of the Brace. But noticed Jacob was now a good 20 feet away. "I'll go first, and show you how these things work." He said, drawing 5 cards, then another.  
  
"I set one card facedown. And I place a monster in Def mode and end my turn." Jacob said. And as he placed the cards on his Brace, two large cards appeared one horizontal and one vertical, before him.  
  
"Whoa, my move," Aaron said, drawing a card, "I set one card, and now I summon my Little Winguard in atk mode!" He said, loading the cards on his field. One card appeared in front of him, and another appeared aswell, but vanished to reveal a small knight in light blue and purple robes, boots, and a cape. His face was hidden by a sash and Wing studded helmet, save for his bright yellow eyes. In his hands were a green shield in his left hand and a sword in his right, (1400/1800).  
  
"I can't believe it! He's real!" Aaron spout, completely blown away.  
  
"I know what you mean, when I first started, I was surprised too. But watch your Brace, there is more happening there then you realize." Jacob said, waiting for Aaron's move.  
  
"Sure, but now back to the Duel, Little Winguard attack his facedown monster." He commanded.  
  
The small warrior took off and dove for Jacob's monster. With a swing of his sword, the tiny guardian cleaved the card in half. A Giant blob, slimy and hairy appeared and splattered. But soon two more appeared along side. (1000/100)2.  
  
"Giant Germs." Aaron muttered, as his lifepoints dropped to 7500, due to the poisonous effect of the Germs.  
  
"Yep, and thanks to your attack, I now have two more to protect my life points." Jacob said, admiring his new creatures.  
  
"Before I end my turn, I switch my monster into def mode, via his effect." Aaron set as he switched the position of his monster, and the knight in front of him crouched into a kneeling pose.  
  
"Draw," Jacob said, taking his card, "I set another card facedown, and switch my germs into def mode. I end my turn." He said, as another card appeared alongside his other.  
  
"Draw," Aaron drew. "I think it's time I sanitize the field, I summon Mataza the Zapper!" Aaron said, placing the card down. A Japanese warrior, clad in a green military armor, with a shining Katana appeared, (1300/800).  
  
"Am I supposed to be afraid? With my germs in def mode, you won't be able to touch my life points." Jacob pointed out.  
  
"True, but that's if you don't take in account my Zapper's effect, he can strike twice, leaving you wide open for a direct attack from my Winguard! Strike now Zapper!" Aaron called out as his samurai lunged for a germ.  
  
"Like I said, I'm I supposed to be afraid? Activate Trap, Magic Cylinder!" Jacob said, as he flipped one of his facedown cards. A pair of large pink tubes appeared in front of Jacob. Mataza shot into one, and flew out the end of the other one, right at Aaron!  
  
"OWW!" Aaron shouted as his monster collided with him, and his lp dropped from his own atk, (6200).  
  
"Care to try again?" Jacob baited.  
  
Aaron picked himself up; he knew he would be walking right into another of Jacob's tricks if he did. So he said, "I end my turn."  
  
"Draw." Jacob drew his next card, and said, "It's time to see if you can take the heat, but first I play my Amazon Swordswoman in atk mode." He placed the card on the field, and in a bright flash, a tall woman with bright red hair, very skimpy clothes, and carried a large and very sharp sword, (1500/1600). "Now I play my Ookazi, say bye to another 800 lp." Jacob loaded another card into his brace, and appearing in front of him was a magic card with a flaming house. A blast of fire came out of the card and nailed Aaron's brace, and his lp dropped down to 5400.  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
"My turn then," Aaron said, drawing his next card. He placed it facedown in his duel brace. "I end my turn."  
  
"I'm sorry Aaron, but if you can't do better, you'll lose more than just this duel. And here comes your true test, be hold a monster whose powers of destruction will seal your fate." Jacob said, holding up a card.  
  
"What card could do all that?" Aaron asked, although it was clear Jacob had the advantage.  
  
"Watch as I sacrifice your two monsters!" Jacob said, as his card began to shine!  
  
Before Aaron's eyes, his two monsters vanished in a blaze of light, "To summon this!" he exclaimed, throwing the card at Aaron, and it landed on his brace.  
  
Aaron all of a sudden was surrounded by streams of light. The light became a solid steel cage, which had him trapped.  
  
"Hey what's the deal?" Aaron demanded.  
  
"That cage is the least of your worries. Behold the power of my Lava Golem!" Jacob said, pointing behind Aaron.  
  
Aaron could feel the warmth at his back, it was a suffocating heat! Aaron felt the cage lift off the ground, and there was blinding light reflecting in his glasses coming from behind. He turned around and his jaw dropped. It was as twenty feet tall and twelve feet in diameter, it was glowing like an inferno and just as hot, its body was a mixture of solid and liquid magma with twin appendages that looked like arms and a huge, gapping mouth, lined with razor sharp teeth. No eyes could be seen, but Aaron could feel its gaze upon him. Sprouting from its girth were metal hooks, one was what held Aaron's cage above the ground, and ones could be seen sprouting out of its shoulders. Aaron looked at his brace, and saw the monster's levels, and his eyes bulged.  
  
"Why did you give me a monster with 3000 atk points!?" He demanded.  
  
"Power isn't everything, watch and see. I set one card facedown, and now Amazon Swordswoman, attack the golem! Final Joust!" He commanded. His female monster readied her weapon.  
  
Aaron was beginning to lose it, everything Jacob did was driving him mad, and now a weaker monster was now attacking a monster of double its strength!  
  
The female warrior lunged forward with the blade out stretched and drove her blade straight into the monstrous mass. Aaron looked through the bars of his cage, down to the Amazon. As her body burned in the flames of the beast, her blade was absorbing the energy of the flames!  
  
Aaron suddenly felt his brace warm up! "OUCH!" He shouted as he got burned.  
  
"I hope you're trying to figure away out of there, or you'll continue to suffer the power of the golem the hard way." Jacob said, pointing to Aaron's duel brace. Aaron looked at it and couldn't believe it. His life points had dropped to 3900!  
  
"What did your Amazon do?" He demanded.  
  
"My Final Joust is my Amazon's special effect; any damage she would normally give to me is transferred right to my opponent. Nice eh?" He gloated.  
  
"Urgh! I could have used that to stop her." He growled to himself, looking at his facedown card.  
  
"If that's all, I'll end my turn." He said, with a bit of a smirk on his face.  
  
Aaron was unsettled by his smile, and drew his card. Just then, it started to get warmer.  
  
"Heads up." Jacob spouted.  
  
"Wha? HHHHOOOOOOOTTTT!!!!" He screamed, as he was engulfed in a down poor of lava!  
  
When the drenching was over, Aaron found himself unscathed, but his life points were now down to 2900. He looked up to see the Lava Golem's left hand hovering over the cage.  
  
"What the hell happened?" He wondered.  
  
"Maybe you should look closer at strange gifts presented to you." Jacob spoke up, "The Lava Golem is a punishing monster; it inflicts 1000 damage during your standby phase. So long as it remains on the field, it shall drain you down to the last life point."  
  
Aaron looked at his new card, "Maybe but once I sacrifice it for this your life points will be the ones in danger!" He said, preparing to take the Lava Golem off the field.  
  
"I think not, you've triggered my Trap, Mask of Restrict!" Jacob shouted, as his facedown card flipped. A large Purple mask, complete with eye holes and teeth appeared on the field. It gave an ominous look to the field, the symbol on its brow glowed with a dark light. The Lava Golem card glowed with a similar light. "Now as long as my Mask covers the field with its dark power, no monster can be sacrificed, so my Lava Golem shall continue to drain you."  
  
Aaron was ticked, "I guess I'll just have to take a different approach, I summon My Gearfried the Iron Knight to the Field in Attack Mode!" He said slamming the card onto the Field.  
  
In a flash of light, Aaron's card appeared along side the Lava Golem, and transformed into a monster. It stood 6 foot tall, was coated in pitch black armor, but it stood like a human. Its body was raw metal; the sections of the body were thin and cylindrical. Instead of hands, in there place, was a thick shield on its left and a huge Iron blade for its right. Its face was cold and emotionless; its red eyes were piercing and stern, (1800/1600).  
  
"So what? Your Knight lacks any ability to harm me." Jacob stated.  
  
"But It's a non tribute monster, and with 1800 atk points, I think he can take care of your germ no problem. And thanks for your golem, I think a 3000 atk will still hurt you more than me. Now my monsters Attack!" Aaron called out, as His Knight lunged forward, and his golem's mouth filled with fire.  
  
"I thought you would've known better than that, Reveal Facedown card, GRAVITY BIND!" Jacob called out as his last card flipped up. A surge of energy flowed through the building, causing both of Aaron's monsters to freeze.  
  
"Damn, He stopped my attack!" Aaron growled, "I end my turn."  
  
"You now see what the true test is. You have entered the Lava Lock!" 


	2. The Hiss of Battle

Aaron waited with in his cage, resenting the heat that he was trapped with, and watched for Jacob's next move.  
  
Jacob held up his card, "I play the magic card, Pot of Greed, and draw two cards." He said, his hand was now 5 cards and his life points were still at an untouched 8000.  
  
Aaron wasn't so fortunate, he had 4 cards in his hand, but his life points were down to 2900.  
  
"I play Monster Reborn. And I call my Amazon Swords woman back from the Graveyard!" He said, as he loaded his card, and the Amazon returned to the field, her blade at the ready.  
  
"Oh no!" Aaron groaned at his arm, the last attack from the Amazon was still fresh in his memory.  
  
"Oh yes! Final Joust!" He called out and his swords woman lunged for the Golem once again.  
  
"I should have done this last time, Reveal Bottomless Trap Hole!" Aaron called out as his facedown card flipped over; a gigantic hole appeared under the Amazon, and she fell straight out of play.  
  
"So that's it, you do have some fight in you after all." Jacob commented, "I end my turn."  
  
Aaron groaned, _I could stop it, but I have to get some damage on him, I'll have to wait_.  
  
He drew his card, and once again, He was caught in a flow of hot magma, his life points dropped to 1900.  
  
"I got to do this." He gasped, as the Lava flow finished. This time the Lava had managed to burn his clothes a little.  
  
"Do what?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Watch, I activate My Blast with Chain!" He called out as he flipped his other facedown card. A chain strapped to a bundle of Dynamite appeared.  
  
"I attach it to Gearfried!" Aaron stated as the chain latched itself to Gearfried, "But you know what happens to cards that attach to him, and you know what happens to my trap when it's destroyed, I can take another card with it! And I choose your Mask!"  
  
The Chain strapped to the Iron Knight's shield, and he swung it towards Jacob's mask. The purple face blew to pieces.  
  
"And Now I play my Spiritualism Magic Card, It sends one magic or trap card back to hand. Say goodbye to your Gravity Bind!" He said, slamming his card into his brace. The card appeared, and a specter flew out, it flew straight for Jacob's trap and sent it off the field.  
  
"Now I play this! I sacrifice my two monsters for this!" He said as the Lava Golem and Gearfried vanished into light. And what appeared in their place was as big as the golem. It was huge, its scales were a light brown shade, and its eyes were bright green. Its mouth was loaded with sharp fangs, and its claws were no exception. And it spread its gigantic wings, which extended to about twenty feet long. "Behold my Mighty Beast, The Tyrant Dragon!" (2900/2500)  
  
"You are a strange one; you sacrifice many cards just to summon a monster with less attack power than the Golem that you sacrificed for it." Jacob said, apparently not fazed in the least.  
  
"As you said, power isn't everything, it is ability that wins these duels, and watch as I follow you up with my own Monster Reborn!" Aaron said, landing back on the ground and loaded his card. The magic card appeared and began shining in a bright light, and from it emerged Aaron's Iron Knight.  
  
"Now watch as I attack your Monsters now!" Aaron commanded.  
  
Aaron's Dragon raised its neck back, and with a mighty breath, it released a mighty stream of flame that roasted everything that remained on Jacob's field.  
  
"Now its payback time! Gearfried attack!" He called out.  
  
Aaron's revived knight's eyes flashed, he lunged forward, and in a mighty swing, he slashed Jacob, dropping his life points down to 6200.  
  
"That might have cost me most of my life points. But now you have nothing left to defend yourself." Aaron said his life point gauge was down to a bare 900.  
  
Aaron looked at his two remaining cards, "I place one card facedown and end my turn." He said.  
  
"You're thinking that you've got me cornered eh? You sacrificed so many life points just to wipe out my defenses, I admit I'm surprised you managed to hit me, but I'm afraid you are mistaken if you think you got me on the run. I draw," Jacob drew his card. "I set a monster in def mode and load two cards facedown and I end my turn."  
  
"My move," Aaron drew his card. "I play my Reinforcements to the Army, this allows me to grab one warrior from my deck and add it to my hand, and I chose to play it in def mode. Now my Iron Knight, attack his facedown monster!" He commanded.  
  
Gearfried launched himself towards Jacob's facedown card; it flipped over to reveal a large, brown squirrel. (1000/300).  
  
"Great, I lose the Germs and Get Momongas!" Aaron wailed, as Jacob's life points raised to 7200, and two cards appeared on the field.  
  
"Yes, and now I got you right where I want you." Jacob said, pointing directly at Aaron.  
  
"How pray tell?"  
  
"I wasn't sure you if you were going to wipe out my monster with another tribute monster by sacrificing another two monsters. But now that I have the field set up I can activate this! Go Cease Fire!" Jacob flipped his card. The trap card began to flip up the facedown monsters.  
  
"Nice try, But I figured you'd try something like that, Go Spell Absorbing Life!" Aaron called out, flipping his own trap card.  
  
Jacob was confused, "What does that card do?"  
  
"Well you know what Ceasefire does, this card is its reverse, It still flips our monsters and we may lose their effects, but while your trap inflicts 500 damage per effect, my trap gives me 400 lp instead!" Aaron said, as all the monsters appeared. On Jacob's side were a pair of Nimble Momongas, but on Aaron's side was now a Big Shield Guardna.  
  
Aaron's life points raised by two thousand, but then dropped right down to 400.  
  
"I can't believe it, you're still holding on!" Jacob exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and I still can wipe out another of your squirrels, attack my Dragon!" Aaron commanded as his mighty beast spewed a roaring flame upon Jacob's squirrel.  
  
Jacob sighed, his life points rose another 1000, giving him a total of eight thousand two hundred life points. More than he had even started with. But even though he was ahead by so much, this guy was still at it, barely holding on.  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
"I can't remember a duelist who I had trapped since the beginning of the duel holding off by so few life points. I admit it, you deserve a place in the League, but I shall show you my power!" Jacob said, drawing a card.  
  
"I play the Shallow Grave, allowing both of us to select one monster from our graveyards to be special summoned to the field in facedown def mode." He said, as a facedown card from his graveyard came down, riding along the dragon decal's tail to the field. A process similarly happened to Aaron.  
  
"Now I flip my Change of Heart! And I take your Big Shield for my own!" He said, as a half angelic/ half demonic being arose from his card and slammed into Aaron's monster, and brought it over to Jacob's field.  
  
"Now watch as I play my Ultimate monster! I sacrifice Nimble Momonga, Big Shield Guardna, and my facedown monster to summon this!" He said, as all 3 monsters vanished in a swarm of light.  
  
In a bolt of Lightning, a large warrior appeared, it was draped in red and light blue armor. He stood 7 foot tall, very built, wore loose pants, a dawned a giant light blue helmet. His presence was awe-inspiring, Aaron was amazed at it.  
  
"Behold my Gilford The Lightning!" (2800/1400).  
  
"You're monster seems impressive, but his attack is still lower than my dragon." Aaron stated.  
  
"Then you have never witnessed its awesome powers, watch and learn. Gilford the Lightning, reveal the power of the Raigeki blade!" Jacob commanded.  
  
Aaron watched as Jacob's warrior reached over his armored shoulder, and drew a giant saber, the blade was as long as Gearfried's right arm. He brought it up into the air, and within seconds, large storm clouds appeared in the building.  
  
"DO IT!" Jacob commanded.  
  
With a mighty swing, it brought his blade down, and following it, was a giant lighting bolt!  
  
"WHOA!" Aaron exclaimed as the electricity slammed right into the monsters and all 3 of his cards were blown apart!  
  
"My monster is a powerful thunder deity, while not a God card; it does have a special power, if you sacrifice 3 monsters to summon it to the field, I can wipe out all the monsters on your side of the field." Jacob said, as his monster readied his blade.  
  
"You were waiting to see if I could escape your Golem, I know you had that card in your hand for the entire duel. And now this is the end." Aaron said, lowering his head.  
  
"Indeed, now we end this. Gilford, finish this duel once and for all." Jacob said, as his monster raised his blade over his head.  
  
"THUNDER BOLT CUT!!!"  
  
Gilford's blade was sparking with electricity; the metal was jolt suckling with megawatts of energy. The power flowing through the blade was like a concentrated thunderstorm. And with a mighty slash, Gilford brought his weapon's power upon Aaron.  
  
Just then, a transparent barrier formed around Aaron. The blast rippled along the invisible wall. Jacob smiled, "You have mastered it, the power of your Rema."  
  
Aaron looked up and saw himself unharmed by the powerful blast of energy. "Rema?"  
  
"What do you think made this duel possible? Rema is the power source of your Duel Brace. Basically, it's powered by the strength of your soul, but when you run out, it runs off your life force. But it provides a barrier that protects you from powerful energy. Look at your brace." Jacob said.  
  
Aaron looked, and noticed the squiggle meter in the center, half of the squiggle had been drained. "That is the Rema meter, it produced all of the effects you saw in this duel, but it also protected you from my Lava Golem's lava and you summoned it to protect you from my Gilford's strike. But enough of that for now, I think that's plenty of trouble for now."  
  
"What now?" Aaron asked.  
  
"I get you confirmed; you need to get your skills in order. Then we-"  
  
There was a sudden rumbling under the floor, the wooden planks were rattling like there was an earthquake.  
  
"Get back!" Jacob shouted as something broke right through the floor!  
  
Aaron jumped back and watched as the thing came into view.  
  
It was ugly, to say the least. Its head was shaped like a vertical boomerang, its upper torso was humanoid, but the bottom was the same as a giant snake's. Its torso was coated in Egyptian armor, and in its hands was a scepter. Its face was downright hideous, with curved eyes and a mouth filled with needle like teeth.  
  
"It's a Serpentine Princess!" Aaron called out.  
  
"Just stay back! I can handle her." Jacob said, reaching into his deck, and grabbed a card, "It's time I charm this snake!"  
  
"SPIRIT MERGE!!!" He called out as he loaded the card into his Brace. It began to shine with an incredible light. When it was over, a new figure stood where Jacob once stood, and it looked nothing like him. He was the definition of a geometric shape. Cones, circles, and cylinders made up its body. It wore a bright red cape, and its body was coated in an orange paint job. Its head looked like one you'd find on a crash dummy but with spikes sticking out were normally temples would go. And all over the body there were polished mirrors. Normally Aaron would laugh at something like that, but he knew what that was, and he knew what it could do. "REFLECT BOUNDER!"  
  
"He turned into Reflect Bounder; he just became a Duel Monster!" Aaron exclaimed.  
  
Jacob drifted towards the Reptile as she hissed at him, "Keep it to ya self, time to skin my girlfriend some boots." He said, as he held out his hands. The snake pointed her scepter at him, and a violet beam fired out the end. Jacob was hit dead in the center mirror, but it didn't crack, it was absorbing the energy!  
  
"Right back at ya bitch!" He shouted, as he reversed the flow of energy.  
  
But the slithering beast ducked out of the way at the last second and the blast melted the wall, right through the brick. Aaron kept his eyes one the snake, she was making a break for the hole in the floor.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Jacob shouted. He aimed his hands right her, and both mirrors began to draw in energy.  
  
But the snake was making her way right towards her exit!  
  
Aaron looked at his Brace, and his deck, then at the monster.  
  
"If he can do it, I know I can help him out. Here it goes!" He said to himself as he ran towards the snake.  
  
The monster was almost within jumping range of her hole, when Aaron lunged forward.  
  
"Going some where?" He asked as he snatched a card from his deck, and peered at it. "Take this! Windstorm of Etaqua!" He shouted as he slammed the card down into his brace. A wind of gale storm proportions spewed forth from Aaron's dueling brace and slammed against the incoming Snake. She wasn't able to hold her ground as she was shot back against a wall.  
  
"Do it!" Aaron called over to Jacob.  
  
"Prism Focus!" He called out, as twin beams of energy shot right out of his palms and right towards the princess. They made contact with her scaly flesh and there was a bright explosion!  
  
Aaron covered his eyes against the blinding light, while Jacob watched the creature. But when the light died down, the creature was still alive, without as much as a scratch!  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Aaron exclaimed.  
  
"There's no way she could have taken a direct hit and have nothing to show for it." Jacob spat.  
  
Aaron looked closer and then remembered, "She's got 2000 def power in the card game, her skin's probably just as hard."  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to crack it open!" Jacob shouted as he shot forward.  
  
But then, the snake, with lightning speed shot right towards him!  
  
"What the-?!" He gasped as the serpent wrapped herself right around him.  
  
"Jacob!" Aaron called out.  
  
"Get out of here, before she puts the squeeze on you too!" He shouted, just as the snake began to crush her prey. The sounds of twisting metal started to fill the room.  
  
But Aaron remained firm, he didn't budge.  
  
"I'm staying, I can't let you die on me, and so I'll be right here with you!" He said, drawing a card.  
  
Just then, both Aaron's deck and brace were glowing like they were about to explode!  
  
"Now what?" He wondered, as the air around him began to swirl.  
  
The snake turned her attention from her prey to see the boy who was starting to shine, Jacob swiveled his head towards him as well, _He's accelerating, He just learned of his destiny, and his power is already increasing. His dragon is already emerging!  
_  
Just then, in a flash of light, a being of light in the shape of a dragon flew from Aaron's deck and began to circle around him. He could feel the energy coming from the creature as it began to close in.  
  
"ROOOAAARRR!!!" The being called out, as it landed on top the brace. In a bright flash of light, Aaron's brace had transformed. Now, his Brace had a decal of his Tyrant Dragon, and its green eyes were glowing. Aaron could feel a strong pulse, like the thing had come to life.  
  
"Whoa..." He said in total amazement.  
  
Just then, the Serpentine Princess turned her royal pain in the ass face right at him, she knew she had a problem.  
  
Aaron watched as his dragon's jaws opened, revealing his deck. He closed his eyes and reached for it, _I know I have a monster that can help me, but the way the Queen of De-Nile is staring at me, I only got one chance to draw before I get the business end of those fangs of hers. Here goes.  
_  
Aaron drew the card and held it into the air, "Please let this be the card I need!" He called out!  
  
The card began to shine, and the room lit up with an incredible blaze! 


	3. The rise of the Knight

Aaron brought the card to his face, and smiled, "You're Mine!" He shouted as he slammed the monster card onto the wing of his brace.  
  
"SPIRIT MERGE!!!" He called out, and the brace began glowing even brighter.  
  
It transformed into streams of light, and they began to circle around him, and became giant rings. Aaron spread out his arms and legs, and closed his eyes, and the transformation began.  
  
His face became encased in steel, and a helmet emerged from the black metal, dawning a large red jewel on the forehead. His arms from the forearm up had thinned down, and the shoulders had now ball hinges, each with a plate of black iron. But from the forearm down on the right was now a giant 3 foot long blade, and on the left was a large shield of similar design and color. Aaron's torso was now incased in the thick black metal, his waist had shrunk to about a bowling ball in width and size, and finally his legs transformed like the rest, and he was decked out with silver streaks all over. The rings vanished, and his change was over.  
  
"GEARFRIED THE IRON KNIGHT!"  
  
The knight's eyes lit up with a bright red, and he cocked back his bladed arm. "Let him go, or I'll carve you open like a can of sardines." He warned.  
  
"HISS!" The monster spat back at him, began to crush harder.  
  
"Have it your way, Heyaih!" Gearfried lunged forward.  
  
The snake aimed her scepter at the incoming warrior, and fired. Gearfried drove his blade into the floor, and used it as a vault, sending him flying over the blast.  
  
He pulled back his blade, "Take this!" He shouted as he fell towards the reptilian menace.  
  
"Metal Forearm Thrust!" His blade shot forward like it was a gun, and slashed the beast's flesh. She screamed in pain, releasing the Reflect Bounder.  
  
"You alright?" Gearfried asked.  
  
"Nothing a good dose of revenge couldn't cure." He said, drifting alongside.  
  
"Then let's give this thing a bon voyage straight to hell!" Gearfried said, pulling back his blade and holding forward his shield.  
  
"Let's go!" Reflect shouted as the two of the charged her.  
  
The snake saw the two racing towards her; she hissed and fired her scepter.  
  
Gearfried lunged forward and braced the blast with his shield, "You're up!"  
  
"I got it!" Jacob said, flying right up behind him, his hand and chest mirrors were pulsating, "Halo Burst!" All three released an incredible barrage of energy blasts right at her.  
  
Just then, she vanished!  
  
"What the hell!?" The two exclaimed as the blasts wiped out the wall that was right behind her.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Gearfried demanded.  
  
"Don't worry, I got it covered, but shut your eyes, It's going to get bright." Jacob said, rising into the air.  
  
Once he rose to the top of the ceiling, he held out both his arms, the mirrors began to glow. Just then, his body began to spin, slowly at first, but then he started to pick up speed. Soon he was a glowing blur, "LIGHT FORCE SHINE!" He lit up like a Roman Candle! The whole room lit up like some one had flipped on a strobe light. Just then, a shadowy figure appeared in the light!  
  
"There she is! Aaron on your Right!" Jacob called down.  
  
"Got it!" He replied, opening his eyes and leaped towards her.  
  
"Peek-a-boo!" Gearfried shouted as he raised his blade, preparing to drive it right through her. But something was happening to the monster. She was pulsating with energy.  
  
"What the heck?" He wondered, as he prepared to jab for the kill.  
  
But then, something dove in front of him and intercepted the strike, It was a snake with a set of green feathery wings, "A Sinister Serpent!" He exclaimed.  
  
The princess dove out of the way, as Gearfried's strike followed through.  
  
"What happened?" Jacob asked.  
  
"A monster intercepted me at the last minute, and she got out of the way." He explained.  
  
The snake had now circled around and was preparing for another round.  
  
"She hasn't had enough already?" Jacob asked.  
  
Just then, she held up her scepter, and then made a brain rattling screech!  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAIIIIHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Aaron and Jacob's bodies were rattling from the hyper sonic tones, Aaron's armor looked like it was about to crack, and Jacob's mirrors looked like they were going to shatter!  
  
Just then, a large amount of shadowy figures began to emerge out of thin air! They were of all shapes and sizes. Dozens of Sinister Serpents were filling up the room, but so were several jars, that were lining the floor. And also, many shells decked in decorations of beads and red sashes appeared as well. And more were continuing to appear.  
  
"Sinister Serpents, Cobra Jars and Don Turtles, She's summoning an army of Reptiles." Gearfried said, trying to count the growing army.  
  
"Gearfried, leave them to me. I can handle them; you go for the big one." Jacob said, drifting forward to engage.  
  
"What?! Are you crazy? You can't handle that many of them on your own!" Gearfried exclaimed.  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed, my attacks aren't able to effect her like your blade, and I can hold my own against these feather weights. Just get going, I know you can do it. Now get going." Jacob said, his already battered body was charging up for another assault.  
  
"Thank you." Gearfried said, stepping forward.  
  
"I'll clear a path, just don't get killed." Jacob said, his mirrors shining.  
  
"You got it, ready when you are." Gearfried, head out his blade, reading to lunge forward.  
  
"_PRISM FOCUS_!" Reflect Bounder's hand mirrors fired a stream of energy that cut right down the center of the growing army.  
  
Gearfried took off down the straightaway and ran as fast as he could, as the path was already filling up!  
  
He jumped into the air, "SHUT IT!" He shouted, as he backhanded her with his shield, right against her face.  
  
The monsters stopped appearing, and he tried a follow up with a jab with his blade. But the snake's lightning quick speed kicked in and she ducked the strike.  
  
The army of cold bloods turned around to face the Iron Knight, but in a flash of light, a quarter of them burst into shadowy vapors. They looked behind to see the damaged Reflect Bounder. "Don't tell me you were planning on forgetting me?"  
  
The monsters turned back and began to assault him.  
  
Gearfried looked around to see the Princess readying to fire her scepter. "I think not!" He said, as he aimed his blade right for her.  
  
She fired her violet beam right towards him, he lunged right into it. The blast of energy was closing in, when he raised the blade at the last second.  
  
And he cut the power of the blast! The Princess couldn't believe it!  
  
_ "IRON FREICE!"_ He shouted as his blade glowed with light as he made a furious slash!  
  
The snake managed to dodge the brunt of the slice, but her scepter was slashed to bits!  
  
He landed on the ground and slid to a stop, and grinned, "Anything else?"  
  
The snake was pissed, and she reared back, Gearfried prepared for another strike, powering up for another Iron Fierce.  
  
Jacob, meanwhile was axel deep in monsters.  
  
"Come on, is that all you got?" He goaded.  
  
A pair of Sinister Serpents dive bombed him, but with a turn of his head, a pair of lasers shot from his eyes silts and roasted them.  
  
Just then, 3 Cobras launched themselves from their Jars; Jacob raised a hand, and blew them apart.  
  
"They're easy to wipe out, but they are pain." He said to himself, just as 5 Don Turtles dove in on him.  
  
_ "HALO BURST!"_ He fired energy through his hand and chest mirrors right at the Turtles, and blew them to pieces.  
  
"And that's all, eh Aaron?" He asked, looking for him, when he saw him squaring off against the princess.  
  
_Looks like he's got this one, I think he can-...Wait, She's got some thing pulsating, I can feel it. What is it?  
_  
"Alright, here comes the final strike you slithering monster, Take this!" Gearfried shouted as he prepared to strike.  
  
"IRON FIER-"  
  
"SNAKE FANG VENOM!" She screeched as her tail shot forward, with a snake head on the end!  
  
The fangs sunk into his blade, and his body was jerking like he was being electrocuted!  
  
"Soon you're power will be mine, and you'll turn into an empty shell!" She screeched.  
  
Gearfried cried out in pain, "YEEEEEEIIIIIGGG!!!!"  
  
"Aaron!" Jacob called out!  
  
Gearfried's jeweled red portions were turning dark, until his red eyes vanished into the darkness of the metal armor.  
  
Meanwhile inside, Aaron soul remained trapped inside. He could feel his very soul being drained away. His grip on reality was slipping into the darkness.  
  
_ Is this the end? Do I go now, when I just learn the reason behind my pain, I'm to leave it behind? I guess I won't be able to help you out Jacob, forgive me...  
_  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GIVING UP ON ME!" A voice shot through the eclipsing darkness. Aaron's descent into the shadows halted, he could feel new strength pour back into his battle worn soul.  
  
_ I WILL RISE ONCE MORE, I CAN DO IT! NOW LET ME GET BACK UP, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
_  
The Darkness around him expelled like it was a balloon that had just popped.  
  
Gearfried's eyes lit up once again, to a sight he couldn't believe.  
  
Reflect Bounder was prying off the fangs of her tail, but she was putting the bite on him with own set of choppers!  
  
"About time you woke up." Jacob spout, his head was getting crushed by the Serpents jaws.  
  
"Thanks for the wake up call, Heyaih!" He pulled back his blade and with a quick swing, he managed to slash at the beast's face!  
  
She tried to avoid the hit, but she was too slow getting her jaws unlodged from her prey's head! Gearfried's blade managed to chop off the fleshy horn atop her head!  
  
"YYYIIIIEEEEAHH!!!" She screamed as she clutched her bleeding scalp.  
  
Aaron, inside the illuminated space inside Gearfried, looked at up, and saw his Rema meter, it was barely enough to perform one last blast of an Iron Fierce, but he knew she still had enough strength to survive, he needed something stronger.  
  
He turned to Jacob, whose head looked like a crushed Trash can, "You still alive?"  
  
"Barely, I can move a little, but that's about it." He moaned.  
  
"Well, I guess we're not doing too good, huh?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Well, at least she's on her last leg too. Any Ideas?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I can get one more Iron Fierce, but that's it."  
  
Jacob thought for a second, then asked, "You think you can catch it?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I got an idea, but we have to hurry before she get's over it." He said, motioning to the princess, who was still suffering mind warping pain.  
  
Gearfried nodded, "Now what?"  
  
"Fire you're Iron Fierce at me, If you can catch the rebound, the power should super charge it enough for you to wipe her out."  
  
"Why not reflect it at her?"  
  
"The power wouldn't be enough by itself; you must power it up back into your blade and fire it again. But if you miss, the power will wipe you out, are you up to it?"  
  
Gearfried tilted his head, "After all I've been through in the past hour, I think I can handle it." He smiled.  
  
A bright grin, or if you could call it that, appeared on Reflect Bounder's face.  
  
Gearfried drew all his strength into his blade, it glowed a bright gold.  
  
"You ready?" He asked.  
  
"I think I'll die from old age at this rate, get it moving!"  
  
"Alright, you asked for it, _IRON FIERCE!_" He called out as he swung the blade blast right at Reflect Bounder.  
  
The golden beam slammed right into Jacob's center mirror, but it stopped on the mirror's surface.  
  
"Get ready, here it comes!"  
  
The blast rebounded off the reflector, and headed right back at Aaron!  
  
Gearfried threw out his blade, and the blade collided with the energy, and the energy was forcing him back!  
  
"Come on!" He said, although it wasn't helping, as the energy began to over take him.  
  
**_Don't try to fight it, let it pass.  
_**  
A deep voice Gearfried heard in his head.  
  
_What!? Wha-the hell, I must be losing it._ Gearfried told himself.  
  
**_Trust the armor, it will guide you. Let the power flow._** It said again.  
  
I've gone nuts. But that's not stopped me before. Here goes...  
  
Gearfried gave up on pushing the blast back, and the beam soon over took the blade.  
  
But then...  
  
"Huh?" Gearfried gasped, as the power retained itself in the blade, but his whole arm began spinning backwards at high speed!  
  
The blur of the spinning arm sparked with incredible energy, that crackled like thunder.  
  
"Where is this power coming from?" He wondered.  
  
"Your element, you're a warrior whose attribute is earth, when you tap the full potential of your Rema, you can draw even more strength from the stone and earth around you." Jacob said.  
  
The Snake finally calmed down and saw Gearfried and she screeched.  
  
"I almost forgot about you, sorry to keep you waiting!" He said, turning to her.  
  
The strength of the spinning arm was now at its peak, and both of them knew it.  
  
_"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!!"  
_  
Gearfried swung his blade in her direction, and what followed the path, was wave of pure geothermal energy, tearing and dissolving everything in its path!  
  
The reptile was caught in the flow of the energy, and her body slowly was ripped to shreds! Aaron watched as her flesh vaporized into nothing, and saw her disappear.  
  
And with that, Aaron's power ran out, and his body turned into a giant light, and reappeared as himself.  
  
"Whoa..." He said, as he landed facedown on the ground, completely exhausted.  
  
Jacob returned to normal, and kneeled alongside, "Not bad, rest up. You're going to need it."  
  
He looked at Aaron's Duel Brace. "He managed to jump straight through two months of training in less than 2 hours; maybe he can figure it out."  
  
To be continued... 


	4. The whole story

When Aaron woke up, he found himself not lying on the wooden floor of the mill, but on a soft wool couch.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked readjusting himself as he tried to get up, the strain from the duel and the battle right after was slowing him down to a snail pace.  
  
_ I'd better take it easy, who knows how long until the fatigue lasts?_ He wondered, as he looked around. It was a pretty large room, but save for the couch and a small table it was pretty much empty. But there was also a terrace, and the scenery outside wasn't remotely close to his home.  
  
He slowly crossed the room to the terrace, and stared out on to the strange surroundings. The floor of the outside was a gigantic sea of trees, which seemed to extend right to a mountain range in the distance.  
  
He looked up to the horizon; the setting sun was turning the clear sky a shade of light purple. But he noticed something, a small glowing light on the edge of the mountain.  
  
"What is that?" He wondered.  
  
"Someone in the middle of his afternoon practices, so you are the one who wiped out the Serpentine Princess? I'm impressed." A voice spoke out, but from behind.  
  
Aaron spun around, and found someone staring at him through a doorway, and it was a girl.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked of the lady.  
  
"My name is Sarah, and I was asked to check up on you, after all you used all your Rema, and started to drain your own life force." She said, stepping into the room.  
  
"Aaron, Jacob mentioned something about your Seer potential and believed it might have accelerated your powers ahead of many of us." She said, continuing until she stood against the small table. Aaron just then realized that both his deck and his brace were both on it.  
  
She reached over and picked up his deck, and began to shuffle it.  
  
"I have some of the seer abilities you do; I've gained some expertise in the ways of sensing strong energies." She said, continuing to shuffle, until she stopped and drew the top card. "This one has a strong bond with you, a strange bond indeed." She said, turning the card to Aaron. It was his Gearfried.  
  
"Why him?" Aaron asked, even though he knew it was his favorite monster.  
  
"You do realize that you were able to turn into him, but if you were able to turn into your favorite monster, why didn't Jacob turn into Gilford?" She asked.  
  
Aaron simply said, "No clue, I just though he changed into Reflect Bounder because it was the top card he drew like I did."  
  
"No, the cards you can transform into have to reflect your inner self. After all, you chose them in the first place. Also, when we transform we can only reach the level 4, no further. Your choice of monster is right at the brink, and that provides you a great strength." She said.  
  
"I still don't understand why I was chosen." Aaron said, slowly stepping forward.  
  
"Didn't we already say you may need our help with your abilities?" She asked.  
  
"I'm betting there's a bigger reason. Just because I maybe a seer, doesn't mean I was solely chosen because of it. I'm betting there are other struggling psychics out there that could be in worse shape than I am in. And besides,"  
  
He stopped alongside her, "I still don't know what this Dark Dragon League is."  
  
Sarah looked at the brown eyes peering right back at her, she could sense a force surrounding the boy in front of her. _He does have strong presence emanating from him, He maybe able to handle the pressure, he can take the truth.  
_  
"I'll show you, but be prepared for anything." She said.  
  
"I will, but I'll probably be a little slow." He said, taking his deck and putting on his shrunken brace.  
  
"Follow me." She said, turning around, but put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"No problem." She said, as they stepped out of the room. But in the darkness of the room, a pair of green eyes glowed.   
  
Meanwhile out in the distance, on top of the mountain, a pair of young men was conversing. One was Jacob, who was reclining against the mountain side, while the other was on fire, literally.  
  
He was wearing a white and red kimono, stood 5.9, hair had been tied back, his skin was a bright red, and his eyes were focused and intent. In his hands were a pair of flaming katanas. And he was directed right towards a rock pillar.  
  
"So you think he can find out how to exceed the level 4 barrier?" He said.  
  
"Yes, he was able to master transformation after witnessing it with me. Last I checked, it took you a day to find out what card you could become." Jacob stated.  
  
"It was a lucky draw that he managed to get that card, and you said he needed you to defeat her." The Dark Fire Soldier said.  
  
"I admit he needs more training, but I say he could become a duelist as good as you." Jacob said.  
  
"We shall see, he has potential, but even with training, he probably won't make it that far up the latter." He said.  
  
"We all started like him, and take a look how far we've all come." Jacob said.  
  
"I don't know, remember what happened with the last one, and how he disappeared. I don't know if we can stand to lose another one." The soldier said.  
  
"Vaurnut, you know what happened as well as we do. Matt disappeared for reasons of his own." Jacob said.  
  
"But you know what happened to the others when it did, and how badly they felt. I don't want that to happen again." Vaurnut said, his body suddenly grew even hotter. Jacob watched as his friend's body was distorted by the sickening heat. Then at last the soldier's whole body was engulfed in flames. He held out both his arms, and the flames around him began to flow towards his swords.  
  
"Flame Saber, INCINERATION!" He cried as he slashed with both swords, and wave of hell fire flowed forth and roasted the stone pillar into charred glass.  
  
"Still got it." He said.  
  
"Show off." Jacob spout.  
  
Meanwhile, back inside, Sarah was leading Aaron down long halls.  
  
"May I ask where I am?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, this is the Castle of the Dragons, the stronghold of the Dark Dragon League. It's where we meet and handle situations here in the world." She said.  
  
"What is the Dark Dragon League, a duel monster club or something?" He asked.  
  
"Actually yes, but not like that. I'll show you." She said.  
  
Just then, a stranger came running down the hall, at high speed!  
  
"Clear a path!" He said, it was a guy, but he was moving at the pace of a bullet!  
  
Sarah and Aaron sidestepped just as he shot down the hall, but soon after someone was chasing after him. It was a girl this time, and moving at the same breakneck speed!  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" She shouted as she shot right past them.  
  
"Is that normal around here?" Aaron asked.  
  
"You get used to it after the first 3 months, That was Amy and Josh, Josh has been known for raiding the kitchen, and I think this time he might have snatched something he shouldn't have." Sarah said.  
  
"Sounds like a friend of mine." Aaron added, as they continued their journey.  
  
After three flights of stairs, they came to a room had pair of guards watching the door. Each was at least 7 tall, and looked completely decked out in classic English plate armor, but they were a glassy coat, and their helmets lacked the silts. Each carried heavy shields, and they both carried curved blades.  
  
"These guys look like they escaped an Armory." Aaron smirked.  
  
Just then, they both swung their blades and stopped a hair from his brow.  
  
"I'd be careful with them, they're Blade Knights and they don't have a sense of humor." Sarah said, waving to them. They pulled back their blades, and the giant red doors opened.  
  
Aaron and Sarah stepped inside, and he was breath taken. Several gigantic crystal statues of Dragons stood in the center of the room, each was over 20 feet tall, each varying in horns, claws, wings and the sorts. Surrounding them were 12 stone statues that bordered the room itself. Each were Duel Monsters, each was different from each other, all in breath taking detail. Aaron looked and sure enough, a Gearfried the Iron Knight stood at attention.  
  
"What is this place?" He wondered.  
  
"The sanctuary of the truth, and the home of the brave." A voice came from all around.  
  
Just then, in a burst of Light, a creature stood before him, decked out in deep blue and golden trim that resembled a dragon. He carried a large blade, and a helmet with an exposed face. His expression was cool and collected, and his eyes were fixed on the young man.  
  
"I'm The Envoy of the Beginning. My name is Jeregine, and at last we meet Aaron." He said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Aaron replied shaking the warrior's gloved hand.  
  
"Aaron, I see you have many questions about our organization. I guess I should explain." He said.  
  
"Our organization has stood for over 3 millennia, carried upon by the brave hearts of mortals such as yourself. We are here for two reasons, one is the extermination of Duel monsters that roam out of control in the world such as the Princess you dealt with today, and second is to participate in a Tournament to protect the world."  
  
"A tournament?"  
  
"Yes, a tournament that has been won by us for all this time, but we are not without steep competition. The enemy is those who wish for the destruction of the world as it is and to replace with anarchy. And this time we may have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Watch and learn, the answer will show itself." The soldier said, as he pointed at a wall, and it began to change into a motion picture.  
  
"The purpose of the tournament is to see who will win the final battle and win the wish of the Dragon. You see, back in the primitive history of Earth, duel monsters were common place, spawning the ancient mythologies around the globe, but there were a few that were pure evil. They were the kinds such as the Arch Fiends, but there were also ones whose raw essence that corrupted the best of us. But there was one Great monster known as the Gaia Dragon."  
  
Aaron saw the crude drawings appear on the image, it was a giant black creature that appeared to be hanging between sphere which looked like the Earth and Moon.  
  
"The Gaia Dragon was a creature unlike any that had come before it, a benevolent being whose powers were unsurpassable. But it dwelled in the shadows of the Moon, and only appeared every 500 years. It watched over the planet, and saw the constant battles that waged over the lands, and the shifting balance of Good and Evil."  
  
The image shifted to a picture of the Dark creature coming down from the clouds and to the Earth.  
  
"It decided to see what the destiny of man and monster was truly going to be, and proposed the idea, if one side of man and monster could win several tournaments in a row; the dragon would grant any wish the winning side."  
  
The image changed to what appeared to be dragons fighting with one another.  
  
"For as long as that challenge stood, there has always been a force of good and evil combating one another in this tournament. And through out the millennia, no side had any clear prediction as to who would win it all. But now we have come to the grave problem that has befallen this tournament."  
  
"What has gone wrong?" Aaron asked.  
  
"In order to win the wish, the winning side most have 4 straight victories, and now, they have managed to win 3, this will be the tournament that will decide weather or not they shall claim the wish."  
  
"But what about the good side? Didn't they win any?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Yes, they managed to perform the same feat as well. But during that time, we had their guidance." Jeregine turned around and pointed to the crystal statues.  
  
"The Dragons." Aaron stated, suddenly realizing what he meant, "They were the ones who helped win the first tournaments."  
  
"Yes, during that time, the Guardian Dragons granted their power to those of the side righteousness, and together they came together to win the tournament for three straight victories." Jeregine said proudly.  
  
Aaron thought for a second then asked, "What happened at the 4th tournament?"  
  
"We were ahead, but in our ignorance, we left them vulnerable. As the tournament was about to begin once again, a massive invasion took place, one for the sole purpose of their destruction. The Dragons were able to prevent their destruction, but couldn't afford to stay for the tournament. They were drained and became these dormant statues." Jeregine said, with a bit of regret.  
  
"So when will they wake up?" Aaron asked.  
  
"No one knows, the have remained like this for over 1000 years, and there is no sign to point that they will arise to this years challenge. I came first this year to signify the beginning of the tournament; it is only a matter of Time before the Envoy of the End will arrive to announce the start."  
  
"Will you be ready to fight them?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Actually that depends on you my friend." He said.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"It's true Aaron." A voice came out from the other side of the room.  
  
Aaron looked and saw it was Jacob, but with Amy, Josh, and 7 others.  
  
"Aaron this is Amy, Josh, Nick, Paul, Dalin, Kyle, Jordan, Vaurnut, and the man who is somewhat in charge, Chuck." Jacob said, pointing at the last guy in the row.  
  
"Nice to meet ya." Chuck said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Same goes for me." Aaron shook it, "So why am I needed? The future that bleak around here?"  
  
"No, we need another duelist to add to the roster." Dalin said.  
  
"Uh... what? I know I may have some dueling talent, but if all of you are at Jacob's level, I'm a joke!"  
  
"Actually, Jacob happens to be the best we have, he hasn't been beaten by anyone here." Josh said, watching Aaron nearly collapse from the relief.  
  
"But don't think anyone here is a push over." Amy added.  
  
"I wouldn't imagine it." Aaron said, honestly, but sweat was still streaming down his face.  
  
"Hey don't worry, you'll be alright." Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, you'll fit in just fine." Nick added in.  
  
"But you better be up to the training." Vaurnut said.  
  
Aaron wiped off his brow, "I don't know, I just started this, I don't know if I should."  
  
"It might be hard sometimes, but it is for a greater cause. You should give it a try." Kyle said.  
  
"Yeah, we all maybe from all over the country, but that means we all have more to bring to the table." Jordan philosophized.  
  
The whole team looked at him, "What'd I say?"  
  
"Something that actually meant sense." Jacob said.  
  
"Yeah." Chuck added.  
  
Aaron looked around to these people, each was different, but there was something in the air, it felt like a strong pulling sensation that wrapped around all of them. They were allies and friends, people that could be trusted.  
  
He looked to his brace, and he realized,_ I'm a part of this, just like them. Oh what the hell, why not?_ He grinned.  
  
"I'm in." He said, holding out his brace, and it grew to full size.  
  
"Alright." Jacob said, stepping forth, his Death Volstargaf brace grew to size and joined the circle of Aaron, Sarah, and Chuck.  
  
Amy stepped forth, a Blue eyes Brace appeared on her arm. "Welcome to the group."  
  
Josh and Nick stepped forth, on their wrists grew a Black Skull and a Luster Dragon brace. "We'll show ya the ropes." Josh said, Nick nodded in agreement.  
  
Dalin, Paul and Kyle stepped along side, eachs' brace grew to full size. "This is going to be fun, so let's stick together, you guys agree?" Paul asked, his Hyozanryu brace shining brightly.  
  
"Definitely." Jordan said, stepping into the crowd, brace at the ready.  
  
"Lets make this the tournament that counts." Vaurnut said, his Blackland Fire dragon brace unfolding and he readied himself, completing the circle.  
  
"Oh yeah." Sarah said, holding out her brace.  
  
"We're in this together. Let these dragons be the links in the chain that shall hold you as one." Jeregine said, holding up his blade, and it started to glow with a bright light.  
  
Each of their Dueling Braces glowed in a similar light, and like falcons taking to the sky, the Dragons upon them took to the air as streamers of light.  
  
They wept together in a streamer of blanketing light, and in a bright flash. They appeared, Black Skull, Blackland, Blue Eyes, they all hung in the air over their respective holder.  
  
"Cool." Aaron commented.  
  
"Well, Aaron, you are now one of us. Welcome to the Dark Dragon League." Chuck said. 


	5. Vaurnut, a soul of Fervor

We return to the Castle of the Dragons, where the adventure continues.  
  
Jacob was strolling down the polished marble floors, heading for the 8th floor promenade, I wonder if they finished already?  
  
He made the final turn around the bend and entered the 8th floor's promenade garden. It was covered in soft grass; walkways were stone blocks that made clear paths through the vast green. Bushes and a flower beds lined the garden, giving both border and color. In the center was a giant fountain; it was a marvelous sight of silver, whose water dispersed into small ponds around the garden.  
  
Jacob saw the familiar form of Chuck resting against a tree, he stepped along side. "So how is it going for them?" He asked.  
  
"About as much as we'd expect from those two, see for yourself." He said, pointing over to the far end of the garden.  
  
That end of the garden was mostly a giant stone block that had been warn smooth, it was also the very edge of the promenade. On it at the moment was Gearfried and Dark Fire Soldier.  
  
Gearfried's body was panting, he was exhausted from his training, while Dark Fire had barely broken a sweat.  
  
"Don't tell me you're finished already." V said, apparently disappointed.  
  
"Hey, you're built for heat. You try running around in a suit of black iron and see how you do." Aaron shot back.  
  
"Excuses aren't going to win a battle. You better get used to fighting in that armor or you won't last long." V replied, holding his sabers at the ready.  
  
Aaron stood up right and readied his weapons, _V has been running circles around me, and hasn't even put up a struggle. I got to find a way to strike.  
_  
Back over by the tree, Chuck said to Jacob, "They've been going at it for the past two hours. Aaron's tenacity has been remarkable, but Vaurnut's been putting that to the breaking point."  
  
"I can see that Vaurnut's training has been intensive. But I think Aaron can figure a way out." Jacob said.  
  
He then saw a bruise on Chuck's face, "Hey where'd you get that?"  
  
"He looked up here." A voice came from above.  
  
"What the- OWW!" He looked up and as soon as he did, a foot smashed into his face.  
  
Sarah was sitting in the tree; she was wearing a skirt, and was very aggravated.  
  
"You alright Jacob?" Chuck asked.  
  
"That hurt." He said, rubbing his face, which happened to have sneaker imprint.  
  
Up in the tree, Sarah watched the two warriors on the stone,_ Aaron's seer abilities are strong, but he still can't focus. He needs to if he's going to be a match for Vaurnut's intense speed.  
_  
Gearfried lunged forward, and made a powerful thrust at Dark Fire. The Soldier made a last minute side step to the right and kicked the Iron Knight in the side.  
  
"Aw!!!" Gearfried cried out as he fell to his knees. Damn, I can't lay a blow on him!  
  
"That had to hurt." Chuck spoke up.  
  
V looked down on him,_ He's still going, I'll give him one for that. But unless he shows some improvement, he'll be beaten alive in the tournament._  
  
Aaron thought for a second, _I'm moving too slow, and I'm probably giving off signals to how I'll move. I got to catch him off guard.  
_  
He planted the jagged edges of his weapons down and used them to flip over and landed back on his feet.  
  
He turned around to face V, "You up for another pummeling?"  
  
"Well see." Aaron said, back flipping, and then pulled his blade back, and held his shield forward.  
  
V studied Aaron's stance, He must be planning another charge, he pulled back his blade for a jab but held out the shield to try and plow through.  
  
Gearfried lunged in a mighty bound straight for Dark Fire soldier.  
  
Focus! Got to see it, Gotta see what he'll do! Gearfried thought, staring right into the Dark Fire Soldier's eyes.  
  
The eyes were focused on the oncoming warrior heading straight for him. They were determined and locked on the target.  
  
They flashed!  
  
The form of the Dark Fire soldier suddenly fazed out of sight!  
  
Aaron closed his eyes, _Alright! Senses, I know you're a cut above the rest, I know you can do this; Just tell me where he is!  
  
_ Aaron's senses immediately became supercharged; he could smell the roses across the garden, the sound of the fountain's water, the vibrations of the ground beneath him, and the taste of the air itself. His senses zeroed in all around him, until they felt V's intense heat.  
  
_ ABOVE!  
_  
Descending above him, V readied to slam his foot, much like Sarah, into Aaron's head.  
  
Just then, Gearfried propelled himself even faster!  
  
"What the?!" V's strike missed as Aaron put his feet down and pushed off backwards.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" Gearfried smacked his blade under the Soldier's legs.  
  
"Whoa!" V called out as he landed on his back, How'd he pulled that off?  
  
Gearfried flipped back onto his feet, and threw his shield arm down to pin Dark Fire's neck.  
  
But then, something appeared in V's hand, and he threw it at Gearfried. It was a glass vial filled with a green mixture.  
  
The glass broke against Gearfried's Iron armor, but then the green mixture smeared all over his body.  
  
_ What the?_ Aaron's body began to freeze up, he couldn't move.  
  
V pulled himself back up, and looked over at Aaron. "That was a Paralyzing Potion, I'm afraid you're stuck there for a while."  
  
_ How'd that happen? Gearfried's effect should negate the potion, since it's an equip._ Aaron thought to himself.  
  
"Aaron, monster abilities are learned, not given." Sarah called out.  
  
Then it sunk in, he had to learn how to use his monster's effect.  
  
_ Now that just sucks.  
_  
V had to smirk, looking at the frozen statue of his opponent, and started to move towards him.  
  
_Tink!  
_  
Aaron heard something, a distant sound that was picking up on his still hyperactive hearing. He moved his eye, and saw something bright blue flying towards them!  
  
Gearfried tried to open his jaws, but the potion had managed to smear his face!  
  
_ THIS IS NOT GOOD!  
_  
He looked back at the object, it was closing in, but the trajectory wasn't aiming for him. The pitch was too shallow; it would hit the stone floor.  
  
Then it hit him, V!  
  
V, completely unaware, was heading straight towards the projectile's path!  
  
_ I got to think fast, or he'll be shot,_ He thought to himself. He looked at his right arm and to his brace, _this better work.  
_  
He drew a card,_ Perfect!_ He slammed the card into brace.  
  
All of a sudden, Gearfried was swept up in a tiny twister, "Mystical Space Typhoon!"  
  
V watched in wonder as the potion began to blow off the armor,_ He learned how to use magic cards while still a monster.  
_  
Just then, Gearfried lunged forward, his shield close to his chest and his shoulder down, "Get back!" He shouted!  
  
"What?!" Dark Fire asked, just as the blue projectile broke through the solid rock floor, coming straight at him!  
  
Gearfried collided against the soldier, pushing him back, and braced the projectile with his shield.  
  
But it was no use.  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
The blue bolt smashed right through the shield, and right through Aaron's armor!

"NNOOO!!" Sarah called out, as the blue bolt shot right through Gearfried's body!  
  
The Iron Knight's body landed on the smooth stone with a deafening thud.  
  
Jacob and Chuck didn't waste another second, they sprang up and ran towards Gearfried.  
  
Vaurnut looked in shock, _He...he...tried to save me.  
_  
He got back up and looked at the injury; a clean hole had bored its way right through his shield and right through his back. He knew Gearfried's body was pretty lifeless before, since he didn't have any organs, but the bolt had landed straight where a human heart would be.  
  
Just then, he heard something, it sounded like rustling leaves during rain, but it was coming from over the edge of the promenade.  
  
He looked up, and saw a hail of the blue lights coming straight for him!  
  
"GET BACK!" He called out, grabbing Gearfried's motionless body, and jumped off the stone. No sooner than that, the blue hail blew the rock into dust!  
  
Jacob's Death Volstargaf brace unfolded, "SPIRIT MERGE!" He called out and was surrounded in a streamer of light, and emerged as the Reflect Bounder. He flew over to the destroyed rock, and saw more lights coming.  
  
"HALO BURST!!!!" He called out as a massive blast of energy came forth and blew the lights apart.  
  
Dark Fire put down Gearfried, as Sarah and Chuck came over.  
  
"It takes two braces to bring a human back from his monster form, Help out Jacob!" Chuck told Dark Fire.  
  
He nodded, and back flipped into the air. He spun around and held his blades close.  
  
The steel of the blades began to grow incredibly hot, turning bright white, and sizzled in the cool air.  
  
Chuck and Sarah put their hands over Gearfried, Both of their Duel Braces where glowing brightly. Just then, the Iron Knight's body vanished in a flash of light, and in its place was Aaron; the injury was gone, but his body remained motionless.  
  
Chuck checked his pulse, "He's still alive, but it's faint, we got to get him to the infirmary."  
  
"OK, I'll pick up his legs." Sarah said, as the two picked him up and headed towards the exit.  
  
Meanwhile Dark Fire Soldier landed along side Reflect Bounder.  
  
"They won't stop!" Jacob spat as another round of lights emerged from the woods.  
  
"I'll handle it, you better go check on him, I've got a bone to pick with them." V said, as he lunged off the edge of the promenade, His blades boiling with heat.  
  
"HALO BURST!" Reflect Bounder fired another volley of energy blasts. Once again the lights were blown apart.  
  
But this time, "FLAME SABER, INCINERATION!!!" V threw a massive blast of fire right after the explosion and it was heading straight towards the forest.  
  
The trees blew apart, and flying from them were burning cards.  
  
Vaurnut landed from his 8 story plunge, on his feet completely unfazed, and looked over to the forest.  
  
Just then, a blue bolt shot towards him!  
  
He swung his blade and batted it out of the way, and looked back to the point of origin. He saw someone running through the forest.  
  
"There!" He said, taking off after him.  
  
Jacob changed back and watched Dark Fire charge into the forest, "Good luck V, just be careful; who ever it is, he was aiming for you." He said, then turned around and made a run for the infirmary.  
  
The sun soon set, and in the infirmary things weren't looking good.  
  
The infirmary was basically the entire 15th floor, lined with hospital beds and lined with medical equipment. At the time, Aaron was floating in a vat of green liquid, his shirt was taken off, and an air mask was strapped to his face. Paul and Nick were looking at a readout of information, while Sarah and Jacob looked at Aaron's chest.  
  
Some sort of growth was hanging right above where his heart, it looked like a fungus. "What is that?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I don't really know, but it's not good whatever it is." Said the Doctor, who was a Magical Scientist.  
  
Chuck came into the room, "So do we know what did this?"  
  
"I couldn't see anything in the woods, but they were fast. The positions of the shooters kept on changing." Jacob said, remembering the attack.  
  
"Well, I think we may have figured out what was attacking us." Paul said.  
  
"You do?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yep, we've been reviewing the data on Aaron's Duel Brace. The recorder managed to download the weapon in action when it struck." Nick said, as he stepped aside to show the computer screen. Aaron's Tyrant Dragon Brace was hardwired straight into the monitor.  
  
An image of Gearfried's shield appeared, it turned to the side, and all of a sudden, in an instant something smashed straight through.  
  
"Now watch what happens when we bring it right to the point where it broke through." Paul said, as the image rewound back and stopped. It showed something poking right through the shield.  
  
It was a sharp point that made a formed a thin line left and right.  
  
"An arrow." Jacob said, "Whose is its owner?"  
  
"The blue color is what gives it away. Only one archer monster fires blue arrows." Nick said, holding up a card. It was a young man with dirty blonde hair, dressed in brown clothes, he was sitting in a tree, readying to fire an arrow charged with blue energy, the bow was finely carved but was bigger than the archer.  
  
"Arcane Archer of the Forest." Chuck said, "But with its stats, it shouldn't have broken through Gearfried's armor."  
  
"And shouldn't be doing this." The doc said, adjusting the oxygen mixture.  
  
"What's happening?" Nick asked.  
  
"The growth is changing his body's chemistry, turning from an oxygen breathing life form to one who breathes carbon dioxide." He said.  
  
"CO2? He's turning into a plant?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes, and unless we find away to counter act the growth, he'll be as stiff as a redwood." The doctor said, looking at Aaron's fingers. They were starting to change from skin to bark.  
  
"Come on V, time is running out." Jacob said, looking out a window to the moon lit sky.  
  
Meanwhile, V was charging through the forest, keeping his eyes on the runaway archer.  
  
_That's it shorty, bring me to the boss,_ He thought to himself, as the kid started to slow down.  
  
Just then, there was a rumble coming from the ground. Trees appeared out of thin air behind him.  
  
"What the?" He said.  
  
"Welcome, Jonathon. I hope you enjoyed the jog." A voice said. It was coming from a kid wearing a lumberjack outfit. Boots, Jeans, red flannel short shelve shirt. He had on his arm a Duel brace, already charged and running.  
  
Dark Fire changed back into V, his Twin Headed Fire Dragon Brace transformed into its duel mode. "You know me, but I don't know you, what's your name and what do you want with me?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Forester, and I'm here to duel you. If I manage to defeat you, one of the few who are expected to make it to the finals, My master will allow me to be a member of this tournament, as well as disqualify you."  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but if you aren't worthy enough to make it into the tournament by your own skills, you aren't worth the time." V said coldly.  
  
"Oh, I think you should, or your friend will be spending his days as a lawn ornament." Forester said, with a devious grin of a lawyer.  
  
"What did you do? Tell me, or I will be very displeased." V said, his eyes were fixed on the pale complexion of Forester.  
  
"You're friend has been infected with a poison that is turning him into a tree. The only vaccine comes from the King of the Forest himself, My Fairy King Truesdale." He said, holding up the card, "If you win the duel, you can have it. But I wouldn't be too hopeful; my deck has more power than any you've ever seen."  
  
"Any strong deck has a weakness to counteract that strength, and I'll find yours. I accept your challenge." V said.


	6. Forester and The Ivy League

V looked over to Forester, he already had 5 cards in his hand and on his brace, the field magic card had been loaded with a Forest card.  
  
"I see you've decided to go first. Is that all?"  
  
"No, I set a monster in def mode. And that will be all." He said, as a facedown card appeared.  
  
V drew his six cards, he made a quick glance and called out, "I summon the Dark Fire Soldier #1 in attack mode, and one card facedown."  
  
A facedown card appeared in front of him, and from the other card came a muscle bound figure, wearing black shoulder guards and gauntlets, had long blonde hair, he was surrounded in flame, and carried with him a curved blade, (1700/1150).  
  
"I'll end my turn there." V said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine, I'll take it from here." Forester said, drawing his next card.  
  
"I'll Play my Heart of the Underdog, and set another monster in def mode. I'll end my turn." He said, and another horizontal card appeared along side its partner, and a magic card appeared on the field. It had a picture of a man running through an inferno.  
  
V drew his next card, "I'll sacrifice my Dark Fire soldier to summon this to the field." He said, placing the card down.  
  
Dark Fire Soldier one was engulfed in light and what emerged in its place was a giant beast. It stood 7 feet tall; it wore flesh colored armor on its shoulders, arms, waist and legs. Its face was the same shade as the armor, with piercing black eyes, its helmet resembled a Vikings with the duel horns on the sides, and steaming from every opening of its blue and pinkish outfit was ghastly white hair.  
  
"Say hi to my Great Maju Garzett." (3400/0).  
  
"Your beast is mighty, but I'm not afraid." Forester stated, apparently not impressed.  
  
"We'll see, Maju, destroy his first facedown monster." V commanded.  
  
The beast swung its massive fist and smashed against the facedown monster, what appeared was a female plant monster, she was a bright green creature with thorny skin, blonde hair and red eyes, she wore what appeared to be a pink blossom dress, and instead of arms she had thorny whips. (500/2200).  
  
"Sorry Vaurnut, but your monster has attacked my Prickle Fairy, now watch her effect!" Forester exclaimed.  
  
The Fairy swung her whips at the Great Maju Grazett, the thorns slashed the beast's arm. The Fiend screamed in pain and crouched, holding the wound.  
  
V looked at his brace and saw his monster card was now in defense mode, "What did she do?"  
  
"My Fairy's first effect prevents you from attacking bugs by making you attack her first, the second effect forces the monster attacking her switch to defense mode at the end of the battle. And since your monster has no defense points, you're out of luck." Forester said.  
  
"I end my turn." _If he tries to summon another monster to attack me, my facedown Bottomless Traphole, will send it right out of play.  
_  
"My turn then," Forester drew his card, he grinned, "I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn." He said, as three cards appeared along side the Heart of The Underdog.  
  
V drew his next card, "I'll switch my monster into attack mode. And now I'll place one monster down in def mode, I'll strike your last monster." He said, as a facedown card appeared and the fiend lunged forward and smashed the other card, however...  
  
"Needle Worm!" V exclaimed as he saw the familiar form of the pink caterpillar with green spots and sharp stingers on both ends appeared, (950/800).  
  
The Worm reared its head back, and fired one of its needles, landing right into V's deck.  
  
"My worm's poison has now decimated the top 5 cards of your deck, and as they are sent to the grave, I'll chain with this!" Forester said, as one of his facedown cards flipped up.  
  
It was a trap card; the picture on it was that of a spiraling thorny bush, "Behold my Magic Thorn!" He said, just as razor sharp barbs shot out and slashed at V!  
  
V focused, and a skin tight barrier of Rema formed around him, the vicious reeds bounced off, but his life points dropped down to 5500.  
  
"My Magic Thorn Trap inflicts 500 points of damage for each card you have to discard from any effect of a monster, magic or trap card, and since it's a permanent trap, you'll have to be even more on your guard." Forester claimed.  
  
V brought down the barrier and said, "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
Forester drew his next card, "I drew my Green Phantom King, by the effect of my magic card; I can draw another card by showing it." He said, drawing again.  
  
"I drew the Queen of Autumn Leaves," He drew again, "Man-Eating Plant," again, "Bean Soldier," again, "Silver Fang," again, "Trent," again, "Living Vase," again, "Darkworld Thorns," again, "Yashinoki,"  
  
"Are you going to duel or deck yourself already?" V demanded, getting aggravated.  
  
"Actually, yes. I drew one card that wasn't a normal monster, I set in def mode. And end my turn, but take a look at my hand." Forester said, holding it up.  
  
V counted, and realized Forester had nine cards in his hand, "You have to discard 3 cards."  
  
"And so do you."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Say hello to my trap card, Forced Requisition!" He called out as his facedown card activated. It was a picture of a soldier taking a chest from a woman, "Now if I discard a card from my hand, so do you, so say good bye to the last 3 cards in your hand!"  
  
V grimaced, and tossed his cards into the graveyard, the thorns shot forward from the trap card. He blocked with his Rema barrier, but his life points dropped down to 4000.  
  
He drew his next card, "I attack the facedown monster with my Maju." The beast swung down and smashed an eagerly waiting bug.  
  
It was huge, its body was coated in a thick brown exoskeleton, its abdomen and upper torso were separated by a thin spine, its jaws were lined with sharp teeth, and both of its forearms had sharp claws, (650/800)  
  
"Man Eater!" He called out as the beast was swallowed up whole by the giant bug!  
  
"It looks to me that you're out of options." Forester said with a smirk, his life points were at an untouched 8000.  
  
"As long as I have a life point, I'm still in this duel, and you'll have to do better than this if you think you're beating me." V said, "I end my turn, bring it on."  
  
"You asked for it, I draw," he called out drawing his card, "I play my facedown Polymerization, and fuse my Silver Fang with my Dark world Thorns."  
  
Forester's last facedown card flipped up, and two monsters appeared on the field, one was a large silver wolf with bright yellow eyes, and the other was a giant blue plant with thorny stems. They were swept up in a vortex coming from his Polymerization card, and in a bright flash of light, the Fusion was complete. A purple card appeared, and what emerged was a large black dog with a ring of pinkish petals around his neck. and rolled down its back. (2000/1600).  
  
"Down boy, I play my Bottomless Trap hole!" V called out as his facedown card flipped up. A massive pit formed under the mutt and pulled it down and out of play.  
  
"Nice try, I'll now summon my Bean Soldier, and attack your facedown monster." He called out, as he placed the card down on his brace. A pretty big green bean appeared, complete with arms, legs, eyes, hair, red boots and a sword, (1600/1500).  
  
The renegade sprout from a barn took off and charged at V's facedown monster. The Veggie with an attitude cleaved the card in half, but what emerged was a small goblin holding a spear, (500/500).  
  
"Now you've fallen into my Trap, we both get to summon or set a monster from our graveyards. And I chose this!" V's brace shined as a monster appeared on the field.  
  
It was pretty tall; it wore a robe that was mostly black, its shoulder armor covered a good portion of the chest; the color was a teal green. It had a huge neck, with a bald hair with a facemask strapped to its face, which seem to draw immediate attention to its red eye.  
  
"I use my monster's effect to bring my Jinzo back to the field." V said.  
  
"I bring my monster back to the field in facedown def mode," Forester said, "And I end my turn."  
  
V drew his card, and looked at his brace, he looked at a small list on the side of his Rema gauge, with was down to ½ from all of the work today, and checked what cards were still in his grave yard, and The Prickle Fairy was still there, and so was the Man Eater Bug  
  
That leaves only one other monster he would have brought back, but I wonder why? But it means I can do this, but it will be a risk.  
  
V called out, "I play my face down card, Reload. I switch my cards in my hand with two new draws from my deck."  
  
V's facedown magic card flipped, and he stuffed his cards back in his deck, he shuffled, and drew his new cards. "I attack with Jinzo and destroy your facedown monster."  
  
Jinzo's hands filled with energy, and he threw it right at the facedown monster, which appeared to be the Needle Worm again.  
  
"I know with Jinzo on the field my Magic Thorn doesn't work, I'll just wipe out your deck. Say goodbye to another five cards." Forester said, watching V count the five cards. But then was unsettled by V's grin.  
  
"Too bad Forest, I used my Reload card to send this card back to my deck, and when your Needle worm's effect made me discard it, You allowed me to use it!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Forester demanded.  
  
"I call my monster from the grave, Behold!" V called, holding his arm up into the air. A massive, ghostly hand broke right through the ground!  
  
"What is that?!" Forester demanded.  
  
Another hand soon followed, and then it emerged, a huge specter with a huge sinister grin on its face took up the star lit sky, "Meet my Despair from the Dark." V said, (2800/3000).  
  
"Now watch as he dines on your veggie, attack!"  
  
The ghost's massive hands grabbed hold of the Bean soldier, and threw it into its jaws, and that was the end of it.  
  
Forester growled as his life points plunged down to 6800.  
  
"I end my turn. Your move." V said, looking quite pleased with his two monsters on the field.  
  
Forester drew his card, "I set a monster in def mode." He said, as the monster appeared in front of him, "I end my turn."  
  
_If I summon another monster, I can slam his life points twice, but I'm betting that must be another one of his traps. I can't let him get the come back, I have to take the chance and strike now.  
_  
"I draw, and now Jinzo destroy his facedown monster!" V commanded.  
  
Jinzo's eyes fired a bright red blast that burned the card, but what emerged was a small tree, but resembled a container, (500/500).  
  
"You've tripped my Fiber Jar, now we start all over again." Forester grinned as V's monsters vanished from the field.  
  
But V kept on grinning, "Yep, but all I see is an empty field, and you've got nothing to hide behind."  
  
He drew his cards, "I now summon My thing in the Crater, and I attack your Life points!" V slammed the card on the card on the brace and the creature emerged as a distorted figure, all that could be seen clearly was a pair of blue eyes., (1000/1200). Some how, it formed a fire ball, and shot it at Forester.  
  
Forester formed a Rema shield and deflected the blast. His life points dropped to 5800.  
  
"I set one card facedown. And end my turn." He said.  
  
"Fine." Forester drew his card, "I play my Polymerization Card, this time I fuse my Beast King of the Swamps and my Snakeyashi."  
  
Once again, he preformed a Fusion, and this time, it was a giant blob of green muck, and a demonic palm tree. The resulting monster was a giant rose, with a green woman sprouting out from the blossom; its stats were 2000/1800. "Meet my Rose Spectre of Dunn, and watch as she wipes out your monster."  
  
The fusion dove forward and smashed the Thing into nothing, but in its place a burning fire ball appeared.  
  
"What's happening?" Forester wondered.  
  
"When ever my Thing is destroyed in battle, he allows me to summon a Pyro from my hand, and I choose to summon this." V said, taking his Thing off the field and summoned another monster, it was man of equal size to V, he wore clothes of a gentleman, dawned with a cape, his hair was shaped like a fireball and colored just like one. His whole body was warm with a powerful essence.  
  
"My Mr. Volcano." (2100/1300).  
  
"I set this monster facedown, and end my turn." Forester said.  
  
"I'll attack with my Mr. Volcano, destroy his Rose." V commanded as he drew his card.  
  
The pyro monster made a gun with his fingers and aimed it at the Rose, "Bang," the volcanic aristocrat said. A blast of fire shot out and roasted the giant weed.

Forester remained calm; the score was V 3000, while Forester had 5700.  
  
"I'll end my turn without playing a card." V said.  
  
As Forester placed the card down, a strange form emerged from it:it was like a blob of fungus with sharp claws sticking out of its forearms and all over its body; it had a solitary eye, and had a tail that curved behind it, (1500/1000).  
  
_"What's the deal with that monster?" V asked, all the creatures this guy has been using revolves around plants and inflicting damage, I wonder what he expects to do with that?  
_  
"Next I flip summon my Rigorous Reaper." Forest said, as his card flipped up. The monster was a Fire type which surprised V as the card changed into a monster. It was a wooden puppet with spiked knuckles; its head had green beads encircling its equator, and had a mouth running vertical up its face. In its hands was a bright red scythe, and it was   
eyeing Mr. Volcano, (1600/100).  
  
"First since it has been flipped we both discard one card from our hands to the graveyard." Forester said, ditching his Woodland Spite, leaving him with one card left in his hand, and watched as V ditched his Trap hole, leaving him with two cards.  
  
"Now I'll attack with my Reaper! Attack his Mr. Volcano!"  
  
V was stunned, _What's the deal? His monster has only sixteen hundred attack points; my monster won't even break a sweat.  
_  
The Reaper closed in on the Pyro, but Mr. Volcano simply pointed his finger and shot a stream of fire at the plant. The monster immediately burst into flames, but not before it came and nicked V's favorite monster with the scythe the Reaper carried.  
  
V watched as his monster recoiled in pain, "What did your freak do to him?"  
  
"My Monster's second effect lowers the points of the monster that destroyed it by 500 for the rest of the duel. I may have lost 500 life points, but watch what happens next. Lord Poison strike him now!" Forester commanded, as his fungus monster charged forward towards the wounded Mr. Volcano.  
  
_ It's still not enough, even without those 500 attack points, my monster still out ranks his by one hundred.  
_  
Mr. Volcano's eyes flared with rage, his fist erupted in fire. He swung his fist at the incoming monster. Lord Poison couldn't withstand the infernal blaze and vaporized into ash.  
  
Forester remained unfazed; his life points were at 5100, "Finally, its time for you to face my favorite monster."  
  
"What do you mean? My favorite wiped out both of yours." V said, pointing to his injured monster, (1600/800).  
  
"Yes this true, but now watch as my Lord Poison's effect activates, when he is destroyed, I can summon any Plant in my Deck, save for another Lord Poison, Behold!" He said, as he pulled a card from his deck and slammed in on the field.  
  
The creature was dressed in a large white and green robe, it was an elven creature with bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, on its back was a pair of giant pinkish butterfly-like wings, in its hands was a staff with leaf like extensions near the top of the head, which was a blue crystal surrounded by a gold ring.  
  
"Meet my Fairy King Truesdale." (2200/1500).  
  
"It doesn't look strong to me." V said, staring at the creature he was dueling for.  
  
"As I said when we first met, he is the lord of the Forest, watch his effect." Forester said, pointing at his monster.  
  
The Fairy King raised its staff, the golden leaves started to glow with an incredible light, and the Fairy King was soaking it up.  
  
"As long as my Truesdale remains on the field, all plants attack and defense raise by 500. Now watch as my monster destroys yours!"  
  
The Fairy King aimed his staff, and a powerful green beam fired at the Mr. Volcano.

V reached for his duel brace, _I gotta save him,  
_  
Just then, Mr. Volcano raised his hand, as though it wanted V to stop, "Save it for the next time. And use my spirit to help you." said V's favorite monster, as the beam blasted him to dust.  
  
V watched as his monster vanished, and cinched his fist, That was the last straw. LP 1900


	7. The new and old burns

I now play my Forest magic card, raising my Monster's attack to 3000. And I   
end my turn."  
  
V drew his next card, and his eyes flashed, "I call upon the soul   
of my Monster!" He said, as a ghostly presence of his Favorite appeared.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Forester demanded.  
  
"I'm fulfilling my monster's wish and use his soul to create this   
card, Behold my monster, Inferno!"  
  
Mr. Volcano was swept up in flames, until there was nothing but a   
huge fire ball. Within the heated flames, a pair of eyes could be seen along   
with a mouth of fire, (1100/1900).  
  
"Now I set this card, and use my new monster as a sacrifice to   
summon my Twin Headed Fire Dragon!" V called out as his fire born monster   
was swept up into a stream of light.  
  
With an explosion, the creature appeared. Its body was muscled and   
lacked any limbs, save for vestigial arm under itself. Its twin heads were   
furious with bright red eyes, atop them were forked horns, four each, and   
the whole creature remained in the air by its two wings flapping on its   
back. (2200/1700).  
  
"You seem to be quite foolish; your monster isn't a match for   
mine." Forester said.  
  
"We'll see, but I guarantee this duel will be won by the strength   
given to me by my fallen comrade." V said, bearing his gaze on Forester.  
  
Forester wasn't shaken by V's determination and confidence, and   
drew his next card.  
  
"I play the magic card, Pot of Greed. I draw two more cards." He   
said.  
  
He looked at his new cards, and his eyes bulged. _Yes! My most   
powerful creature, once I play this card, I will be recognized as a stronger   
duelist than even Tobias. I just need two more monsters on the field to   
summon it.  
  
_  
  
"I summon Arcane Archer of the Forest in Attack mode!"  
  
A creature similar to the one that V had chased earlier appeared,   
(900/1400).  
  
"As long as I have a Plant on the field, he is safe from any of   
your attacks. And Now, Fairy King Truesdale destroy his dragon with your   
mighty staff!"  
  
Truesdale's staff charged up, and with a thunderous blast, a   
powerful beam shot towards V's Monster.  
  
"Open facedown Card, Waboku! It will render your attacks useless   
for one turn!" V said, as his trap card activated and a trio of women dress   
in blue robes appeared infront of the dragon. A barrier formed infront of   
them, and the blast impacted on the surface.  
  
"Urgh!" Forester growled._ It matters not, I need only summon one   
more monster before my ultimate weapon emerges and crushes him once and for   
all.  
_  
  
"Since you can't do anything else, it's my turn!" V declared   
drawing his card, "Now I activate my facedown card, Sixth Sense!"  
  
His facedown trap flipped up, and shined, it was a picture of a   
woman with a vision coming to her, In front of it appeared a die.  
  
"You have to roll the die, I call out two numbers, if one is the   
result, I can draw that may cards, if I call it wrong, I have to send that   
many cards from my deck to the graveyard." V explained.  
  
"You expect this to help you?" Forester asked.  
  
"This trap will signal the end for you, I call 5 and 6, Roll!" V   
called out.  
  
"Fine, Roll." Forester called to the die.

The die started to tumble forward, quickly at first, but slowly   
coming to a halt, 2, 3, 5, 1, 4, 6, 2, 1.  
  
"FIVE!" Forester couldn't believe it.  
  
"Thanks, you've been a big help." V said, drawing 5 new cards.  
  
Keep it up, You're only two turns away from being crushed.   
Forester grumbled.  
  
V looked at his cards and then glanced at Forester, "This Duel is   
over, you're done."  
  
"Impossible! You haven't defeated me yet!" Forester called back.  
  
"Watch and learn, I first play my Molten Destruction Field Magic   
Card. It will destroy your Forest and leave your monsters attack strength   
now equal to mine."  
  
V loaded the magic card, and watched as the forest around them   
burned away into a volcanic wasteland. Vaurnut's Twin Headed Fire Dragon was   
absorbing the flames and its attack rose by five hundred, now equal to the   
Fairy King.  
  
"Now I play my United We Stand and my Axe of Despair,   
strengthening my monster's attack to 4500!" He said, as his magic cards   
powered up his monster even further.  
  
"It still isn't enough to defeat me." Forester boasted.  
  
"Watch as I play my ScapeGoats, see what happens!" V said, as his   
next magic card was loaded. 4 different colored sheep appeared on the field,   
they lacked atk and def, but they were strengthening the Fire Dragon by   
another 3200 atk and def points!  
  
The Dragon's size had doubled, and it was roaring with an   
incredible rage! (7700/4500)  
  
"And to finish my Dragon's strength, I play my Salamandra, raising   
his attack power by 700!" V said, loading the card, and watched as the   
Dragon's eyes flashed and its attack rose to 8400!  
  
"Impossible!" Forester exclaimed, _if it destroys my Fairy King, I   
lose everything!  
_  
  
"And now for my final card, the card that will defeat you and your   
mulch monsters once and for all." V said, holding the card in his hand.  
  
"What is it?" Forester demanded.  
  
"One of my deadliest weapons; so powerful, it requires 1500 to   
use. I play my Genocide magic card!" V called out as he loaded the card.  
  
The image on the card was that of a great inferno laying waste to   
a planet!  
  
"This card allows me to chose one type of monster and remove all   
of that type from my opponent's hand, deck, and graveyard. And I choose   
Plant, So all of them are gone!"  
  
"No!" Forester called out, as his Fairy King vaporized and the   
cards in his deck and his graveyard were smoking.  
  
"You forgot the basic rule of Fire, Forester, wood burns. Your   
monsters were never meant to win a battle against my deck, and now without   
your strongest creatures, your weakest are easy pickings."  
  
The Twin Headed Fire Dragon's 4 eyes focused on the Arcane Archer   
and Forester.  
  
"Now Forester, you know why you weren't chosen to fight on this   
tournament, you aren't worthy, so now its time for me to end this." V said,   
raising his arm towards his opponent.  
  
Vaurnut pointed a finger right at Forester, V's bluish-green eyes   
flashed, "LEARN YOUR PLACE!"  
  
Forester was frozen with fear, _THIS CAN'T BE!  
_  
  
"Twin Headed Fire Dragon, Attack now with Double Inferno Flare!"  
  
The beast's mouths filled with incredible heat that rivaled the   
heat from the magma around them. It released the fire, and twin streams of   
Hellfire spewed forth and incinerated the Arcane Archer in an instant.   
Forester put up a Rema barrier, but the heat was sucking the strength right   
out him.  
  
The fire vanished as well as everything else, leaving the two back   
in the woods.  
  
V LP: 400 Forester LP: 0  
  
V looked at his Duel brace, the decal of the Twin Headed Fire   
Dragon head. "Thank you."  
  
He looked at his Rema level; it was now at 1/8th. "It's been a   
tough day." He said, as he walked over to Forester, who was now out cold.  
  
He reached over and took the Fairy King Truesdale, "I better get   
this back to the Castle, Aaron probably is running out of time."  
  
He turned around and started to walk back the way he came.  
  
Just then, ZING!  
  
V's Dueling brace flashed, the Twin Headed Fire Dragon's wings   
encompassed him. A blue arrow smashed against the wings.  
  
V looked over his shoulder, it was Forester, and he had become the   
Arcane Archer.  
  
"You still picking a fight with me?" He asked.  
  
"I won't stop until I defeat you, one way or another!" He fired   
another arrow.  
  
In V's deck, the Mr. Volcano card flashed, and in his hand,   
another card flashed.  
  
Fairy King and Mr. Volcano appeared and caught the arrow!  
  
Forester froze, "Impossible, why would my monster protect you?"  
  
"You fight unjustly, you used this card to harm people, and now   
you lost him. Now he is loyal to me. Feel the Wrath of your own rage!" V   
shouted.  
  
The two monsters pulled the arrow back, then threw it back at   
Forester!  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" He tried to block it with his Duel Brace.  
  
The blazing blue arrow collided with his deck, and all of a   
sudden, the deck began to pulsate with incredible energy!  
  
"What's happening?!!!" Forester demanded, the power pulsating   
within his deck was going out of control.  
  
_The arrow must have pierced something powerful in his deck, and   
all the power in the arrow must have released the strength inside the deck.   
I better get out of here!  
_  
  
V took one last look, then made a dash for the castle as fast as   
he could.  
  
Meanwhile Forester's body was quaking from the incredible force   
coming from his deck. A line of white light circled around him, and a ring   
appeared on the ground. The force was becoming more focused, drawing all the   
power to a single point.  
  
Forester.  
  
V, at the moment was running as fast as his two legs could take   
him.  
  
_ I can feel the energy from here, it's going to be a big bang!  
  
_  
  
Just then, another figure appeared in the shadows of the trees,   
looking at the white light forming in the forest.  
  
"That fool! How could he be so stupid to destroy it?!" He growled.  
  
"Tobias, Return immediately. It is too late to salvage it now, let   
the fool perish." said a voice coming from a Duel Brace on his arm.  
  
"Understood." Tobias answered.  
  
He looked again at the light, "So long, fool." And with that, he   
vanished into the darkness of the night.  
  
Just then, Forester's body began to stiffen up. His skin was   
turning hard and rough and darkening to a shade of brown. His legs were   
fusing together and then his face was frozen in a sign of pure agony. Then,   
his hair sprouted into green leaves, his arms withered away into branches,   
and he sprouted to full bloom.  
  
And that was it, the white ring's energy imploded with a massive  
  
BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!  
  
The resulting shockwave was spreading right through the forest,   
trees were bursting into splinters! Leaves were breaking into dust, and the   
wave of destruction was closing in on V!  
  
_ This is not good!_ V thought to himself, as he tried to out run the   
wave of destruction!V tried his hardest, but the powerful force was gaining ground, slowing   
down, but still coming.  
  
V looked at his duel Brace, his Rema was real low. "I just need a   
little, if I push too far, I'm going to be out of commission."  
  
He heard the growing destruction closing in on him, "Oh what the   
hell? SPIRIT MERGE!"  
  
His brace burst into a streamer of light that wrapped around him,   
his body increased in mass, and was wrapped in flames.  
  
"Dark Fire Soldier #2!" V's merged form burst from the light, and   
made an incredible burst in speed.  
  
The blazing warrior shot like a bullet straight out of the forest,   
just as the shockwave finally came to a halt.  
  
The night came to end, as the sun rose above the horizon.  
  
The bright sun light rose on the Aaron's sleeping eyelids, causing   
him to wake up from his slumber.  
  
He yawned, "What happened?" he asked, looking around the room,   
seeing nothing clearly.  
  
He remembered his glasses weren't on, and looked around to find   
them. He made out their shape on the nearby nightstand and picked them up   
and put them on.  
  
"Much better. Huh? What's that?" He wondered, seeing a card on the   
nightstand.  
  
He picked it up and looked at it, "Fairy King Truesdale? I wonder   
who left it?"  
  
"Ah, you're awake." A voice came from down the room.  
  
Aaron turned to see Amy, "I was wondering if you were going to   
make it. You were already sprouting leaves when Vaurnut brought the cure."  
  
"What? Since when did he start caring?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Since you saved his life from that arrow, and since the   
accident." Amy said, sitting down on a bed next to him.  
  
"Accident? What happened?" Aaron asked.  
  
Meanwhile, V was watching the sun rise over the damaged forest.  
  
_ Whatever was in Forester's deck is long gone, as well as the   
forest's security deposit. I wonder what it was?  
  
_  
  
"Yo V." A voice came from behind.  
  
Vaurnut looked behind him, and saw Aaron walk towards him, "I   
heard what you did for me. I wanted to say thanks."  
  
"It wasn't a problem. Forester was all Bark and no bite." V   
smirked.  
  
"Amy said you were friends with the guy I ended up replacing, but   
she didn't tell me what happened to him." Aaron said, he wasn't sure if he   
should ask, but it was a risk he was willing to take.  
  
V reclined on the balcony, "His name was Matthew; he was a smart   
ass, but a good kid. He ran with the best of us, and was pretty good with   
his deck."  
  
"What kind of monsters did he run?" Aaron asked.  
  
"A very strong Union Deck, it was a surprise how well it worked.   
He was really proud of his Monsters, and he was a Dark Blade as his monster   
form."  
  
"So what happened to him?" Aaron asked.  
  
V paused for a second, "It was a freak accident. He and I had   
gotten into a fight with a Possessed Dark Soul atop a high story tower. The   
fight had set the building ablaze, and some people had been trapped inside."  
  
Flashback Begin  
  
Dark Fire Soldier #2 was running down a hall blazing with fire,   
walls were already crumbling.  
  
Behind him was a Dark Blade, his armor was smoking from the oven   
like environment.  
  
"How many more people unaccounted for?" V asked his Duel Brace.  
  
"There's a woman missing who's believed to be trapped on the 25th   
floor. Hurry, the supports are burning away fast and the building's going to   
collapse!" Said Chuck on the other end of the line.  
  
"She's three floors down." Matt said, "Let's move it!"  
  
V took out one of his swords, and pulled away to the side as they   
reached the end of the hall. "Get back." He told Matt.  
  
He swung his saber and sliced the door to the stairwell open, and   
a massive blast of fire spewed forth from the sudden air.  
  
"Let's take the express!" V shouted as he leaped and dropped   
through the center of the stairwell.  
  
"Show off." Matt said, diving head first.  
  
27, 26, time to hit the brakes! V thought, as he pulled out his   
blades and plunged them into the walls.  
  
Using the blades as a volt, he flipped over and landed on the   
cement.  
  
Matt pulled out his blades and clung them to the floors railings,   
and used the centrifugal force to flip him onto the floor.  
  
The two burst through the door, and found the halls to be seas of   
flame. And at the far end was a large figure that appeared to be composed   
completely of orange flame. It appeared demonic , the creature had horns   
like a ram and a spiked tail, and its eyes were full of malice.  
  
"You again? I thought getting you ass handed to you the first time   
was enough to get the message across." Matt said condescendingly.  
  
"True, you are a mighty force to be reckoned with, but as long as   
I have this trump card you can't touch me." The Dark Soul said.  
  
"Trump card?" V wondered.  
  
Just then, V understood what he meant, the woman was trapped   
behind the door the demon was blocking!  
  
"What will you do? If you strike too powerfully, the woman on the   
other side will perish. You attack too weakly and I'll roast you. And if you   
do nothing you and her shall all perish in the rubble of this building."  
  
V was stuck, he didn't know how to handle this.  
  
But Matt was already, "Seiyaryu, Razor Flame!"  
  
A blast of fire shot up from the floor and struck the soul from   
below!  
  
Dark Blade charged forward, "V, get the girl and get out of here!"  
  
"Matt wait!" V called out, but the Warrior dove forward, and   
tackled the soul down into the pit of flames below them.  
  
Dark Fire ran after him, but as he approached the pit, a massive   
explosion blew fire up through the hole.  
  
"MATT!!!!" V cried, just as the building began to collapse around   
him.  
  
Flashback end  
  
"I managed to get her out of there, and jumped out the window as   
the building crashed into the dust. All of us visited the ruins, to pay our   
last respects to him." V said.  
  
"Oh man, I'm sorry about that." Aaron said, starting to regret   
asking.  
  
"No, it's alright, you deserve to know." V said.  
  
Aaron looked at the Fairy King card, "I suppose you want this   
back."  
  
"Nope, I run with fire, water just isn't my style. Besides you   
probably need it a lot more than I do." V said.  
  
"Well, thanks I-, wait, are you saying my deck isn't good enough   
for you?" Aaron questioned.  
  
"Well last I checked you barely put a dent in Jacob's life points,   
so that makes me think you need a little more work."  
  
"Oh that does it; break out your cards V. I'm going to wipe the   
floor with ya."  
  
"Bring it on rookie. I need the laugh today." V said, taking his   
deck out.  
  
Down the hall, Amy and Jacob were watching.  
  
"So you think those two will get along?" Amy asked.  
  
"Remember V's Salamandra card? It was given to V by Matt and those   
were the same words that passed between them. I think it's a good sign."   
Jacob said.  
  
"I hope so." Amy said.  
  
Deeper inside the chambers of the castle, two of the dragon   
statues began to resonate.  
  
"The ties are growing stronger; this team may be the ones to turn   
this tournament around." Jeregrine said, solemnly. 


	8. The Train Pains

  
Our story resumes at the time of 2:09, back in the sleepy town of Thompson.  
  
"Please, for the love of God, ring." Aaron muttered as he watched the slow ticking of the clock.  
  
He was supposed to meet up with Sarah today to talk about how to use Gearfried's effect, but at this rate he was going to break down from the total boredom of listening of his Algebra teacher.   
  
RING! The bell sounded.  
  
"Out of here!" He called out as he snatched his books and dove out the door.  
  
"What's his rush?" Asked one of the on looking classmates.  
  
Aaron skillfully dove in between the shifting lanes of human traffic as he made his way to his locker, 8 years of this kind of anarchy had trained him how to bend and swerve along with either the slow moving or completely parked kids.  
  
He swung to a halt as he slid to his locker and grabbed his bag. _I better move it; I only got another five minutes to catch my ride.  
_  
He slammed the door, and ran down the hall.   
  
He broke out the doors and continued his mad dash down the hill and down towards his home town.  
  
Aaron looked at his Dueling brace; a timer was counting down, less than 3 minutes.  
  
"Great, just my luck." He muttered, as he turned to a path through the trees.  
  
His Brace grew to full size as he followed the stone path that lead behind the town hall. He pulled out a card, "Shift!" He slammed the card down, and in a blaze of light, vanished.   
  
He reemerged a good 300 yards northeast on the set of train racks that ran straight through the center of town.   
  
"With two minutes to spare. Alright." He said, sitting down on the rail.  
  
Aaron was still having trouble believing what he had to do to get to the castle. This would be the second time he'd be using it on his own, the first time was a bit of a shocker to him.   
  
He pulled his deck out, and looked through it till he found a Gearfried.  
  
"Now how am I going to figure out how I can use your effect? There isn't exactly manual for this." He wondered, his mind was still replaying the Paralyzing Potion V had used on him, and he couldn't move.  
  
Beep! Beep! The timer on his brace was signaling the 30 second marker.   
  
"Time to go for a ride." Aaron said, placing the card back in his deck, and stood up and faced down the east end of the tracks. But there was nothing coming down either ends.  
  
The seconds were counting down, 10...9...8  
  
Aaron held up his brace, it began to blaze with light.  
  
5...4...3...2...1...  
  
0.  
  
Aaron, in the blink of an eye, vanished into nothing, leaving the train tracks barren.  
  
Or were they?  
  
"Dang, I got to find a new way to get on this freight train." He muttered, rubbing his head.   
  
Aaron stood up and found himself inside a passenger car of an old steam engine.  
  
The Zephyr Express, was the name of the train. A trans-dimensional train, which at certain points across the world, picked up certain passengers, if they signaled for a lift to the Duel Monster World.   
  
Problem was that the train didn't stop for the passengers. So when they boarded, they normally were sent flying backwards from the sudden acceleration.  
  
Aaron sat down in the closest seat, and looked out the window, the scenery was still breath taking to him. A vast ocean with an ivory white sand beach, the brilliance of the sun made the ocean shine and sparkle like a polished sapphire.   
  
Just then, another passenger went flying from the front of the passenger car to the back, bashing his head against the door.  
  
"Ouch." Aaron said, who couldn't help but feel for the guy.  
  
The kid in question was Paul, the kid who strangely reminded Aaron of himself, a 6 foot kid with short brown hair, he wore short rimmed glasses. His attire was a it's a short-sleeved shirt with another shirt over it, unbuttoned and jeans, sneakers and on his arm was the shining Hyozanryu brace. His eyes were one of those things you see very rarely, the right was a normal brown, but the left was constantly changing between hazel and blue with the light.  
  
"You alright?" Aaron asked.  
  
"For the moment." He said.  
  
Just then, an Injection Fairy Lily appeared and crashed into the front of the car.  
  
"Amy!" Paul called out, scrambling to his feet and running down the aisle, with Aaron not far behind.  
  
Lily was dazed from crashing into the wall; her pink hair was a mess in her face. Aaron and Paul picked her off the floor and put her in a chair.  
  
"You ok?" Paul asked.  
  
"I'm alright, just a headache that's all." She said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"What happened?" Aaron asked, looking at the impact point of the wall. The force was strong enough to dent the metal wall.  
  
"I was trying to make it to the jump site, but the train had already left with Paul when I got there, I changed to Lily to see if I could catch it. Guess I tried a little too hard." She tried to chuckle.  
  
Aaron had to smile; he saw that Paul remained concerned for her well-being, much like a brother. He decided to head try and reach the conductor.  
  
After crossing two cars, he found himself in front of the car loaded with coal. "Great, more fun." He muttered, as he looked for a way around, but knew in his gut, there wasn't any other way than climbing over.  
  
He reached over the rim and pulled himself on top of the coal pile, getting covered in black dust. "Aw man, I just got this shirt!" He mumbled as he stood up, and tried to walk across.  
  
He ducked his head down when he reached the engine and called out, "Hey there, how long till we get to the castle?"   
  
The conductor was a woman, with chocolate brown hair in a pony tail that was sticking out of a cap. She wore overalls with black work shoes, her face was smudged, but the clearness of her blue eyes still bore through. "Another 5 minutes. I'm surprised, not many come up here."   
  
"I'm an exception, a passenger got the wind knocked out of her when she boarded. She'll be fine, but I was checking just in case. By the way, my name's Aaron."   
  
"Kara, pleasure to meet you." She said, holding out her gloved hand.  
  
Aaron shook it gratefully, he held up his brace and called to Paul, "Yo Paul, we'll be disembarking shortly."   
  
"Thanks, Amy's feeling better. She's up and mov- Hey, take it easy Amy."   
  
"Oh come on Paul, you know I can take care of myself." She said on the other line.  
  
"You just crashed into a wall at full speed, I'd be a little bit easier on myself."   
  
"I am!"   
  
"Amy!"  
  
"Ha ha ha. That's most I think I've heard out of Paul in a while." Kara said.  
  
"Sounds like you've known these guys for awhile." Aaron said, hoping off the car and stood next to her.  
  
"I've be around for quite a while, I started to be this train's conductor when my father passed away fifteen years ago. Jeregrine found I had a heart of a pure nature and a thirst for adventure, so he asked me to help him out when the tournament would begin. So I've had time to learn from the kids." She said, keeping her eyes on the gauges.  
  
"So Paul doesn't talk that much? He sounded as talkative as anyone else I've met." Aaron said.  
  
"He's like that around you and the others, but when he's around strangers, he stays pretty quiet. Amy is the one he gets along with the most."   
  
"And Amy is pretty out going, polar opposites due connect." Aaron said.  
  
"I guess you have a point there." Kara said, watching the scenery fly by.  
  
"So you a duelist too?" Aaron asked, realizing he still had his Duel Brace armed.  
  
"Actually I-aahh!"   
  
The train made a sudden and strong jerk to the right, causing Kara to land on Aaron, pinning him against the steel floor. "Ow." He moaned.   
  
Just then, he saw the train had just switched tracks, and was drifting towards the ocean.  
  
"Hey, How'd we switch the tracks?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. But we've got to hit the breaks." Kara said, trying to get up.  
  
Just then, Aaron heard something sounding like pounding. His Dueling Brace flashed, "Spirit Merge!"   
  
He was swept up in light and emerged as Gearfried.  
  
He jumped up on to the coal car to see a Goblin Attack Force come charging atop the cars. The green humanoids with purple vests, golden head wear, and carrying clubs were running full speed.   
  
"Not smart." Gearfried said, spreading his arms out as jumped towards them.  
  
The goblins were surprise at the move, but were even more scared at how fast he was flying towards them!  
  
Gearfried's body had become the equivalent of a brush, sweeping the goblins right off the train!  
  
Gearfried stuck out his foot as he soared towards the final car, stopping his traveling, but the sudden jerk had released the goblins and sent them sailing off the end.  
  
"Bye bye." He smiled.   
  
Just then, twin red bolts came running down the cars towards him. Aaron could make out they were decked out in crimson ninja wear. Each carried a curved blade of steel, their eyes were blank as snow.   
  
"More trouble." Gearfried spat, bracing for a strike.  
  
Just then, something burst up from one of the cars, and following a quick blue blaze, the Crimson Ninjas burst into vapor.   
  
Aaron quickly recognized the figure as it landed on one of the cars. He was decked out in fire engine red armor, lined in a gold trim, and was styled like that of an elegant knight, but the helmet curved like a crescent signaled that it was a spellcaster. The eyes of the knight were covered in the shade of the helmet's gold visor, but the skin of the face was a light blue. The red cape flowing down its back had golden streaks, and elongated shoulder guards formed curves. Its weapon was a bright blue blade, and in its other hand was a large shield which carried the similar style of the armor.  
  
It was Paul, he had become Breaker the Magical Warrior.  
  
"Thought you were going to have all the fun to yourself."  
  
"It looks like we aren't done, look!" Gearfried pointed.  
  
Up ahead was a number of men, each was dressed in red garments covered in ancient English soldier armor, carrying swords and spears, they had very blank facial expressions.  
  
"Exiled Forces, what the heck is going on here?" Aaron demanded.   
  
"I don't know, but if we don't do something fast, those guys are going to over run us." Paul said, preparing to charge.  
  
"I'll handle this!"   
  
Gearfried and Breaker looked behind them, the petite form of an angel in a nurse's outfit, with pink wings and holding in her arms was a giant syringe!   
  
"Uh oh, Aaron, get down!" Breaker called out, lying facedown on the ceiling of the car.  
  
Gearfried quickly complied, as Lily took flight at mach 2! She shot clear pass the forces, and following suit was a sonic boom!  
  
The sky filled with vanishing soldiers as they were flung into the air.  
  
Gearfried looked up, "Is that all of them?"   
  
"No, I think not." Kara called from the front.   
  
"Now what?" Breaker pondered.  
  
"Guys, it looks like we've got a big problem!" Lily said, pointing up ahead.   
  
It was big, standing at least 15 feet off the ground, its body was completely covered and incased in silver and crimson armor. The features of this being were its armor lined with spikes, a jagged blade held in its right hand, the circular designs on its waist and knee caps, and the golden face mask in the design of the sun.  
  
"I know that card, the Warrior of the Sun." Gearfried said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll cut it in two!" Breaker said, lunging forward.  
  
"Hey Paul, wait!" Lily called out to him.  
  
Breaker had already made it to the car before the coal car, the blue saber in his hands was sparking with energy.  
  
"Shadow Thrust!" The blade lit up with a dark color, as Breaker swung it in the direction of the Giant monster. A wave of dark energy spewed forth from the arc of the slash.  
  
The metal, warrior giant reacted to the attack with lighting like speed, it swung its left fist right in the wave's path!  
  
"Paul, get out of there!" Aaron called out, the monster's sudden reaction had triggered his memory of the creature's ability.  
  
Too late, the warrior's strike had impacted the wave of energy, but in the process, it managed to change the polarity and send it back the way it came!  
  
Breaker raised his shield to block the wave's return, but the energy was just what was thrown at the giant, there was something else. The wave's power had inverted from darkness to light!  
  
The blast smashed dead center with the shield, sending Breaker careening backwards, and flying off the train!  
  
"Kunai With Chain!" Gearfried called out, a curved hook like metal boomerang appeared under his shield, and shot out like it was launched from a cannon!  
  
The boomerang latched around Breaker's leg, and with its chain, Gearfried pulled him in for a landing on the rear car.  
  
"Thanks, and how'd you do that?" Breaker asked, picking himself up.  
  
"I still haven't figured how to use my effect yet, so I can use equips." Gearfried replied.   
  
"Guys, back to the problem at hand." Kara called out; the train was still coming in for a collision with the Sun Warrior.  
  
The Warrior pulled back his blade, and swung it down. A massive beam of light came flying out of sword, heading straight for the engine!  
  
Gearfried dove forward, _it's not the same as my energy, but maybe I can use it to charge my Iron Rock Crusher.  
_  
The iron knight threw his blade in the beam's path, and collided with it! The whole arm begun to spin, and gather strength.  
  
"Paul, Amy, I'll do what can, you'll have to finish it off." Aaron called out, trying to draw in as much strength as he could.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Lily called out, as she dove along side Breaker.  
  
"Here it goes, IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!!" Gearfried shouted as he counteracted the spin of his arm and threw the massive field of geothermal energy right towards the giant warrior.  
  
The field of energy came down on the giant like sandstorm, the energy was drawn to the metal armor and was crushing it like a can. But the power was not enough, the Sun monster didn't fall.  
  
_I thought as much, the Warrior of the Sun's effect to increase its attack when facing dark monsters is why Breaker's attack didn't lay a scratch on him, but even with my Iron Rock Crusher, I can't defeat a high level monster like that_. Gearfried thought to himself.  
  
"My turn! SPELL SABRE FLARE!" Breaker's blade was over flowing with a magical inferno. He brought the blade over his head, a swung with all his might, and released the blaze on the creature.  
  
"And mine as well." Lily said, her body was shining, and her syringe was growing to the size of a sedan! She held the weapon over her shoulder, and aimed right for the giant, "Hope you aren't afraid of needles! Heyaih!" She threw the giant needle, and it slammed dead center of the creatures chest.  
  
The resulting explosion from the flame and needle, blew the metal being into paper clips, just as the Zephyr Express shot right through the dust cloud.  
  
"Whew." Lily said, landing on the train along side Breaker who was exhausted as well.  
  
"That was fun, now can some one explain to me what the deal with the sortie was?" Paul demanded.  
  
"I don't know, all that I figure is someone is trying to ambush us and they use warri-"  
  
Just then, Aaron felt strange, there was some strange pull coming from around him.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" He demanded, as he was pulled from the front of the engine to the back of it.  
  
He landed on the floor and he crouched with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey I can't move." He gasped in disbelief.   
  
Just then, two figures landed beside him. One was a guy with a golden helmet with a blue crescent sticking out of the back, red hair and his red eyes could be seen in from it, his body was completely blue and he carried a green, cone like spear.  
  
The other was covered with golden chest and shoulder armor with horns sprouting from each end, he wore a similar helmet with green eyes, and carried a spear with a curved blade.  
  
"M-Warriors 1 and 2, How can they do that to him?" Lily wondered.  
  
"They attack with Magnetism, and since Gearfried is the iron knight, he's easy pickings." Breaker answered.   
  
"Exactly, I knew you were bright Paul." A voice came from behind.  
  
Amy and Paul looked behind to see a pair of teenagers, both wore similar sweatshirts and jeans, and both had Duel braces ready for battle.  
  
"My name is Jeni." Said the red haired, green eyed girl.  
  
"And mine is Ken. We are going to be your opponents." Said the blonde, green eyed guy of their pair.  
  
"You're joking right?" Gearfried asked.  
  
"I'd be quiet if I were you tin man, you're in enough trouble as it is. Do it." Ken commanded, and M- warrior 2 took something from it's waist and put it in front of Gearfried.  
  
It separated into 4 and surrounded him, but then these four disks linked together by energy.   
  
"We heard you still haven't figured out your effect, so that Ring of Magnetism should keep you busy for now. And if you try to sweep it away like last time with MST, you're conductor friend is a goner." Ken said, as the two M-warriors turned their weapons on Kara.  
  
"What do you want?" Breaker demanded.  
  
"A double duel, us, against you two. We had to make sure your friends didn't try to stop us, so we sent you on this detour to challenge you. You're now too physically weak to fight again so soon, and if you refuse to duel, your metal buddy and girlfriend won't be around for much longer." Jeni stated.  
  
"And what do you get out of it?" Lily asked.  
  
"A chance to participate in the tournament, and our master wants to see how strong you are, so now on with the duel." Ken said, drawing his first five cards.  
  
Breaker looked at Lily, and vise versa, they looked behind at Gearfried and Kara, then back at each other. They both knew what they had to do.  
  
Breaker changed into light, and when it dissipated, Paul was ready with his Hyozanryu brace.  
  
And then Lily changed into light, then leaving Amy, a girl with blue eyes, brown spiky hair with long brades, she wore a small pink cloth that wrapped around the back of her head, with a knot raised up, white shirt with a pick jacket that had white sleeves from the mid shoulder down, and fanned out at the neck and bottom. Pants with flares with white from the knee down, a white scarf that has both ends pulled back, resting between her shoulders and collar, waving like a cape. On her arm was a Blue Eye White Dragon brace.  
  
She reached into a small pouch on her waist and pulled out her deck, she slammed it into her brace and drew her five cards. "Alright Paul, you ready for this?"  
  
"All the time, let's do this." Paul nodded in agreement, his brace unfolded and drew his hand.  
  
"Then it's time to duel, prepare to lose." Jeni said, drawing 6 cards and the duel was on. 


	9. Arms and Amazons

"I'll start this duel off by summoning my Amazoness Blowpiper to the field and end my turn." Jeni said, as a woman, clad in loin clothes with bones, her hair was lavender and a vile mess, was musclebound and carried a blowgun with the skull of a rodent on the end. (800/1500).

"My turn, I play this." Paul said, slamming a card down. In a burst of light appeared an angel, dressed like an attorney or law student, with bright blue hair, and horn-rimed glasses. "Hysteric Fairy." (1800/500)

"Now it's my turn, I play set my monster on the field. And I place another card on the field as well. I end my turn." Ken said, as two cards appeared infront of him.

"And last but not least, I play My Archfiend Soldier, and one card facedown. End turn." Amy said, as a face down card appeared infront of her, and a demon clad in purple armor. It stood 6 ft tall, the armor showed the developed muscles of the creature, and was decaled with many spikes and horns. Its cape was as dark as dust, it wielded a sharp blade and on the sides of its helmet, were ram like horns, (1900/1500).

"Watch and learn kids, I summon my Amazoness Paladin." Jeni said, placing her monster card on the field, and appearing before her was another woman, but this one was guised in white garments and golden jewelry, her eyes were light blue with untamed blonde hair, and in her hands was a broadsword, (1700/300).

"I'll attack with her and choose your soldier as her target!" She called out, pointing at the archfiend.

The Amazon lunged forward and brought her sword up for a slash, Amy's Archfiend prepared it's blade for a counterstrike. But the Soldier's movements were sluggish and too slow to strike, just as the Paladin cleaved the soldier in half.

"What?" Amy wondered, looking at her brace, and saw that she had just lost five hundred lifepoints.

"You didn't notice my Blowpiper's effect did you? Right before I summoned my monster, she weakened yours by 500, and my Paladin gained 200 hundred atk for their being two Amazons on the field." Jeni said, proudly. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Paul looked at his hand, and said, "I sacrifice my Fairy for this." He said. The Fairy vanished in a swirl of energy, but emerging from it came a large menacing creature. It stood a good 7 ft, all muscle and bone, four claw arms, and 3 claw feet. Its muscles were a bright red, on its back were short, demonic wings, and its head was solely bone with horns matching the former archfiend. "My Summoned Skull" (2500/1200).

"Now, I'll attack the Blowpiper, Lightning Strike!" Paul called out, the skull's eyes lit up.

"Hold on, I'll chain with My Amazoness Archers!" Jeni called out, one of her facedown cards flipped up, and a squad of archers with bows at the ready appeared. They fired a barrage of arrows that sunk into the skulls limbs!

The skull roared, as its strength dropped to 2000, but it raised its arms and coming down from the sky, came a bolt of lightning that rained down on her field.

But when the smoke cleared, both of Jeni's monsters remained unharmed.

Paul looked at her field and saw that a Waboku card had been flipped, "Drat, Now I'm stuck with a weakened Skull. I set one card and end my turn." He said.

Ken drew his next card, "I'll flip my facedown monster, Shadow Tamer." His card flipped up to reveal a woman with bright blue hair, in a skimpy trainer's out fit with boots and gloves, holding in her hands a whip, (800/700).

"Her effect allows me to take control of your Summoned Skull." He said, as his monster swung her whip.

The cord wrapped around the Skull's neck and pulled it over to Ken's Side of the field.

"Now I sacrifice both of these monsters to summon my Sword Hunter." Both of the creatures vanished in an instant, leaving a heavily armed warrior. He was six feet, a normal human, but covered in every form of sword in existence, his face was covered by a sword mask, but it was clear it had its eyes on Paul.

"I attack your Life points directly!" Ken Called out. His soldier made a mad charge for Paul.

"I'll stop your attack with this, Mirror Force!" Paul's card flipped up, and reflective barrier appeared in front of him.

"I think not, Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Ken's facedown card flipped up, his life points dropped down to 7000, but Paul's Mirror Force cracked and burst into shards!

Paul's eyes went wide as the Sword Hunter broke through and slashed at him!

Paul formed a Rema barrier to block the strike, but the impact sent him flying backwards. He landed with a thud against the metal roof, his life points dropping straight down to 5550.

"Paul! Talk to me, are you alright?" Amy called back.

"Yeah, I'm still breathing." He said, pulling himself up.

"I'll end my turn by setting this facedown and end my turn." Ken said.

Meanwhile, Aaron, inside of Gearfried, was hearing the whole story.

_Great, Paul took a direct hit and our side's got no monsters on the field to defend. They had better get some plan set up soon, Warrior monsters are easily accessible and can gather quickly. I got to figure a way out of here._

He turned his head, the M-Warriors were watching Kara, but he couldn't do anything, he was still trapped in the Ring of Magnetism.

_I'll have to wait for something to happen before I can escape._

"My move." Amy called out, drawing her card, _Ok, she lost all her facedown cards last turn, but Ken just set something up. This move is going to have to count._

"I set a card facedown, and a monster in defense mode. That's all for me." She said.

Jeni drew her card, "I summon my Amazoness Fighter." In a flash of light, a butch looking Amazon appeared, she had more muscles than any normal body builder, with thick brown hair, and light green cloth. Her stats were 1300/1300.

"This raises my Paladin's attack to 2000. And now I'll strike Paul directly!" She called out, as the 3 Amazons lunged for him.

"Not so fast, I throw my def monster in front of your attack!" Amy called out, as her card flew from her side and dove in front of the enraged women.

The card vanished to reveal a small, furry mouse, with tan hair and beady eyes. (900/600).

"What is that?" Jeni demanded.

"My Bubonic Vermin, and when ever one is flipped, I can set another from my deck!" Amy said, as another facedown card appeared in front of it.

"So what, I'll just finish off your defenses. Attack!" The Blow Piper shot the first away, the Fighter smashed the next. But as the Paladin prepared to strike, a large spear like device with wings near the blade appeared took the impact of the saber and transferred it to the final vermin, and it burst into dust.

"Why thank you, my Enchanted Javelin made your efforts worth so much to me." Amy said, with now 9500 lp.

"I end my turn." Jeni said with a pout.

"My Draw," Paul said, pulling the card and raising it to his face, "Alright, I set this card facedown, and I set this monster in def mode."

"Then it's my turn, I summon my Hayabusa Knight." Ken said, as a flaconlike humanoid appeared in front of him, it was with purple feathers, but dawned a green cape, and carried in his hands a long saber.

"And I reveal my A. Forces, powering my monsters up by 400 apiece." Ken played the card, which revealed to be a bunch of warriors being energized. And on the field, the Flacon and Swordsman were strengthening as well.

"Now its time to crush you, Sword Hunter Attack!" The Sword Hunter lunged forward to strike.

"Not so fast, I reveal my Shadow Spell, Your monster is halted!" Paul called out, as a rain of chains spewed forth from his card, and wrapped Ken's monster in iron, dropping his attack points to 2150.

"So what, my Hayabusa will cut you down in two strikes." Ken said, as the knight shot pass the bound Hunter, straight for the facedown card.

But what emerged was a wall, its surface was like flesh, lined in golden metal, but with a face emerging from the center. (1000/1850).

"Wall of Illusion, this monster is more than enough to halt your assault and throw him back at you!" Paul said, as his monster rebounded the strike and disappeared from the field.

Ken was fuming, his life points were at 6550, and he was without any way out.

"Draw," Amy said, picking up her card, She grinned, "Open facedown card, Call of the Haunted, I revive my Archfiend Soldier to the field." Her facedown card flipped over to show a graveyard with a fog emerging from the headstones. In a fuzzy haze, the Archfiend emerged from the fog.

"Now I'll sacrifice my monster for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!" She said, as her monster faded away, and a new being emerged. It was big, covered in robes, a heavy headdress covered the creatures head, leaving a green and demonic face. In its left hand was a goblet, and on its chest was a skull emblem. (2450/1600).

"Ha Des, destroy The Blow Piper." She said, an the fiend responded by holding up its right hand, and a wave of ditch black fire spewed forth and roasted away the Amazoness.

"I set one card facedown, and end my turn." Amy said.

"My turn then." Jeni said, drawing her card. "I summon my Amazoness Tiger!" She called out as she slammed the card onto the field.

It was a huge tiger, orange and striped, remains of its shackles on its legs, and it was missing its right eye. (1100/1500).

"As long as this card is on the field, you can't attack another amazon on my field, and it gains 400 atk for each on the field." Jeni explained, as the beast's strength rose to 1900, now equal to the Paladin.

"So what? Both your monsters are too weak to take on mine." Amy said. The Ha Des nodded in agreement.

"And anything you throw at me will bounce back at you." Paul said, his Wall of Illusion was still weaker, but the effect was still insured its survival.

"True, But I've got bigger plans. I play the card, Rare Gold Armor." Jeni said, The Amazoness Fighter was soon groomed in white armor with golden trimmings. The glare of its ivory surface was blinding to the Ha Des.

"This card directs all attacks to this monster, but do you remember my Tiger's effect?" She asked.

The Tiger roared, drawing the Ha Des' attention, but the monster was now shifting its gaze back and forth from the two monsters.

"What'd you do to him?" Amy demanded.

"With my armor drawing your attacks to my Amazon, my Tiger wards them away, so now you can't attack at all!" Jeni said, "I'll end my turn with one card facedown and end my turn."

Paul drew his card, "It's time to I take to the offense, I summon my Zombyra the Dark." In a blaze of Dark light, a new creature emerged beside the Wall of Illusion. It stood 6.5; its build was heavily muscled, wrapped in a blue skintight outfit with bonelike armor on its legs and chest. His head was encased in a bony helmet, and he wore a huge red cape on his back. (2100/500).

"I can't your monsters Jeni, but Ken's isn't so lucky! Attack!" Paul commanded.

Zombyra lunged into the air, and with the added speed of the train, he shot down the train with a bullet's speed, and he delivered a powerful kick that crushed the Sword Hunter into dust!

Ken growled, his monster's attack had dropped to 1950 when his Knight was sent back to his hand, just enough for Zombyra to crush it. LP: 6400.

Paul was relieved, but showed no sign of it, his monster also lost attack points to drop to 1900 when its effect kicked in. "I'll set this card facedown and end my turn." Paul said, as a card appeared behind his two monsters.

Ken drew his next card, he looked at it and started to laugh hysterically!

"Hey, what's with you?" Paul asked.

"Watch, I set one card facedown, and summon the Marauding Captain to the field." He called out, appearing before him was yet another warrior. He was a knight, decked out in plate mail armor, he carried to large broad swords, he wore a red cape, and his face was stern and emotionless, with rough blonde hair, (1200/400).

"And since every Captain needs an Army. I call my second Marauding Captain to the field!" Ken called out, as a double appeared!

"Oh great!" Gearfried said, the infamous Captain Attack lock, now neither could be attacked.

_Unless something is done, they'll be out gunned, I got to figure out away out of here, but How? If they see me use MST again, Kara and I are both dead. _He thought to himself, he reached into his deck and was going through it.

_What the? Where'd it go? I know I had that card in here, where'd go?_

He wondered, just then he remembered when he got on the train.

Flash Back Begins

Aaron was sent flying backwards, and he hit the wall with a thud. A card fell off the top of his deck.

Flash Back Ends

_Paul must have picked it up when he landed in the back of the train as well, that means they got away to get out that lock, And I've got an idea. But I got to get out of this ring. _

He thought back to the battle, and remembered how Lily used her effect to wipe out the Warrior of the Sun, and even to when Reflect Bounder sent the Iron Fierce back at him.

_Both did it so naturally, maybe all I have to do is believe I can do it on my own. I've only got one shot to pull this off, I got to plan it just right._

"My Turn." Amy called out, drawing her card. "I'll set two cards facedown, and leave it at that." She said, as a pair of cards appeared behind the Dark Ruler.

"My turn then." Jeni said, taking her card, "I play Amazoness Spellcastor, It will switch your Ha Des's attack power with my Amazoness Fighter, and I'll crush your Zombyra the Dark!"

Amy watched as her monster shrank to the size of kid, while the armored Amazon lunged forward and smashed Paul's to bits.

"That's all for me." Jeni called out as Paul's lp dropped to 5000.

_Here goes!_

Aaron's Rema filled space started to fire up with a bright light!

Gearfried's body flashed in a blaze of energy! The magnets surrounding him burst into dust!

The M-Warriors turned in alarm, but were too slow, as Gearfried's arm swung around to knock them away.

They raised their weapons, to try and freeze him again.

_Not this time, _Aaron thought, slamming a card into his brace.

"Polymerization!"

A swirling vortex appeared in front of Gearfried, the M-Warriors struggled against the pull of its event horizon, but were pulled inside.

Gearfried stepped past it, "You alright?" He asked Kara.

"I'm alright, but are you sure about what you just did?" She asked.

"Trust me, things are about to get a lot fairer." He said, turning around to see the emerging fusion.

He stood 5.9, covered in purple armor. He was a classic English knight with a vintage broad saber and a shield with a lion head crest. His face was angry, his blonde hair poked from the rim of his helmet.

"So nice to meet you Karbonala Warrior, let's see how well you do without that magnetic personality of yours." Gearfried said.

The enraged Knight charged him, but Gearfried was all set up. He ducked under the knight and shoved the two of them up into the air and out of the engine car.

The speeding train shot under them until they landed one of the rear cars.

"Gearfried! You're back!" Amy called out.

"How'd he learn how to use his effect?" Ken demanded.

"Never mind him, we still in charge of this duel, so he can fight all he wants, we'll still crush them." Jeni told him off.

"Sorry to disappoint you. But I know Paul and Amy can wipe you out in no time." Gearfried said, turning his attention back to the fight at hand.

Paul drew his next card, "I'll activate my facedown card, Card Destruction, now we all discard our hands and draw brand new cards." He said, ditching his hand, and drew his 3 new cards. And as he drew his last card, his eyes bulged, "What the?"

"I see you drew my card Paul." Gearfried said, dodging a slash from the Karbonala Warrior.

Paul looked again at the card, and then figured out what he needed.

"Let's really heat things up." He said, as the train continued down the tracks at high speed.

To be continued...


	10. Amy and Paul, the strength of Teamwork

Paul looked again at the card, _This can definitely get us out of this lock, but how'd I get it in my deck?_

Just then, he remembered back to when he boarded back on to the train.

Flash Back Begins

"Amy is going to miss the train, I hope she's alright." He said, as his brace flashed.

Paul felt his body lift off his feet and go flying backwards!

_This is going to hurt... OW!_ He thought as his head slammed to the door.

The sudden impact had caused several of his cards to fall out of his deck.

_Aw man._ He thought as he grabbed the mess of cards on the floor.

"You alright?"

Flash Back Ends

_I must have picked it up by accident; I didn't bother to look after Amy crashed on the train. Now the only problem I got is, how am I going to get to work? I've got to hold out for a few more turns._

"I set this card facedown, and leave it at that." Paul said.

Ken drew his next card giving him a total of 3 cards in his hand.

"I'll now flip my Facedown card, Aqua Chorus." He said, as his trap card flipped over, it was the picture of a woman praying, and ghostly specters were singing around her.

"This trap gives any monster with a double on the field a five hundred point boost!" Both of the captains' stats jumped in response. (2300/900)x2.

"I now set one monster, and leave it at that." Ken said, as a card appeared in front of him

"My draw then," Amy said, drawing her card. She looked and she still couldn't break through the monster's effects. "I end my turn."

Gearfried was still running circles around the Karbonala Warrior, but the creature was still going strong.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that much. But I've got better things to do than playing tag." Gearfried said, twitching his blade.

Aaron reached for his deck, and looked for what he needed, and realized something.

_No way, I lost that card too, but how? I lost the first in the crash but how'd I lose that? I'll worry about it later, I got to finish this fight._

He found what he needed, and loaded it into his brace.

"Smoke Grenade of the Thief!"

A massive blast encompassed Gearfried, and left a bright orange smokescreen.

The Karbonala swung its blade to try and part the smoke, but he too was swept up in it. He looked franticly around himself, but no sign of the Iron Knight.

Just then, the smoke cleared, and there stood Gearfried, a good twenty feet away.

"Bye bye." He said, his blade glowing with a bright light. The purple knight tried to back away, but it was obvious he was a goner.

"IRON FRIECE!" Gearfried swung his blast, spewing a wave of concentrated energy. The Knight was swept up and vaporized like a leaf in a bonfire.

"Looks like the rest of the trip is up to you." Gearfried said, sitting down on the car to watch the rest of the duel.

"Fine, it's my move anyway." Jeni said, drawing her card, "I summon my Amazoness Swordswoman!" Jacob's amazon appeared on her field, her blade at the ready!

"Oh no you don't! I reveal my Bottomless Trap Hole!" Amy called out as her facedown card flipped up.

"Not a chance, I reveal my Dramatic Rescue. This allows me to switch an Amazoness for a card in my hand, I choose my Witch of the Black Forest."

The Sword wielding Amazon vanished from the field, leaving a woman with three eyes, a black robe, and her hair was a violet mess. (1100/1200).

The witch simply bounced over the hole of Amy's trap card.

"I'll end my turn." She said.

Paul drew his card, "Alright! Pot of Greed, I draw two more cards." Paul said, bringing his hand to 4 cards."

He glanced at his hand, "I summon the Gemini Elf." As he placed the card on his brace, a pair of elven women each with similar outfits, one was a white blonde with a greenish outfit, while the second was taller with red hair, tanned skin with a purple outfit. Combined stats were (1900/900).

"Looks like your armor needs some sanding, I'll give you a hand. Activate Dust Tornado!" Paul called out, his facedown card floated up, and a massive twister of bluish wind flew forth and blew apart the Amazoness' armor.

"Now that that's taken care of, I set this card, and I attack the Witch!" He declared as his Elves dove forth, smashing the witch to dust.

Jeni growled, Her lock was gone, and she was down to 5550 lp. But a card came out of her deck, and she added it to her hand.

"I think that's enough." Paul said.

Ken drew his next card, "I summon Commanding Knight to the field." Appearing before him was some sort of knight with an outfit of red and orange ordained for high royality, he carried a sword, and wore a yellow cape. (1200/1900).

"This knight cannot be attacked as long as I have another monster on the field, and every one of my warriors on the field gets a 400 atk point boost."

Aaron watched with amazement, _Ken has assembled quite a formidable opposition force, and with each warrior assembled, the A. Forces rise their atk point transfer rate. The Captains are what his whole plan works around. If Paul doesn't get the right monster on the field, the card won't work, and he'll be swarmed. What the hell?_

All of a sudden, both Ken and Jeni's fields grew very close to each other, the same happened to Amy and Paul's fields. But just then, Ken and Jeni's monsters attack points were shooting up the charts. Amazon Paladin, 3300, Amazon Fighter, 2700, The Maruding Captains, 3100, and the Commanding Knight, 2600.

"What just happened?" Gearfried demanded.

"They did a field merge." Amy called out.

"Yes, whenever one team wishes too, both team members fields become one, and whatever happens to one's field affects the other. And when one team chooses to the other must too!" Jeni said, marveling at her arsenal.

"However, once the merge occurs, the player loses his battle phase." Paul said.

"I know, so I'll end my turn by setting this card facedown." Ken said.

"My draw then." Amy said, "I summon my Injection Fairy Lily." Amy said, as her hypodermic wielding angel appeared along side her, (400/1500).

"I'll end my turn." Amy said, and waited for Jeni to make her attack.

"My move." She said, "I play the magic card, Card of Sanctity, we now all draw until we have 6 cards in our hands."

When she finished drawing, "I play Dark Core, and remove from the field your Ha Des." She said, discarding one card from her hand to activate a giant black vortex that crushed Amy's monster to dust.

"Now I play Monster Reborn, to revive the card I just sent to the graveyard, Amazon Chain Master." Another Amazon appeared before Jeni, however, this one had very dark skin, same kind of shaggy hair, and carried a large chain, (1500/1300).

"With the added power of A. Forces and Commanding Knight, her Attack is 3100, and gives every one else on the field an additional 200 atk and another 100 to my Paladin. But enough of that, I attack your Fairy Lily." She said, as her Amazon swung her chain at lily.

"I activate Lily's effect; I pay 2000 lp to raise her attack by 3000, that's 300 more than you can take!" She said, as her life points dropped down to 7500, and Lily's syringe grew huge, and fired a blast of energy, right, at the Amazon.

"Thanks, now I'll make use of my monster's effect as well. I pay 1500 lp, to allow her to take any monster I want from your hand!"

Jeni's lp dropped to 3750, but the Amazon's chain circled around Amy's hand, and dragged her across the train towards Jeni!

"Hm, ah, I'll take this." Jeni said, as the chain snapped, and sent Amy flying back!

"Amy!" Paul called out.

Lily circled around, and stopped her from falling clear off the train.

"Now I'll play your monster, Pharaoh's Guardian!" She called out, as Ken's facedown monster vanished, leaving a person resembling Yami the Pharaoh on the field, his multicolored spikey hair and the blue cape on his back fluttered in the wind, but his violet eyes were blank and glossy. (2000/2300).

"What kind of monster is that? Is that Amy's?" Aaron wondered, but watched as its point totals were sky rocketing!

"Amy, what a lovely card you created, with its ability to gain 300 points for every monster except itself on the field, I now have the strongest monster on the field, (4100/4400), and it also adds its power to the A.Forces, making our monsters unstoppable." Jeni said.

"Yeah but your turn is over, and It's now mine." Paul said, drawing, and looked at his card, "I sacrifice my two monsters on the field to set this card in defense mode. And I also set this card and end my turn."

Ken drew his card, "Perfect, I play my Warrior Returning alive, to bring my SwordHunter back into my hand, next I'll play my Black Luster Ritual, sacrificing him and my Gaia the Fierce Knight." He said, playing the cards insaid order, twin urns appeared before a large crest, the two warrior cards were sucked into the green light emerging from the urns. The crest burst like a dam, and emerging from it, was a soldier that looked a lot like Jeregrine, but his face was stony and still.

"My Black Luster Soldier, and with all the power from A. Forces and Commanding Knight, gives him an attack power of 4800. More than enough to crush your puny defenses, and to lose all your life points!"

"Before your praising goes to your head, I reveal my Waboku! Our defenses are staying right where they are!" He said, As his trap flipped over and the trio of priestesses appeared to protect them.

"I'll end my turn there." Ken said, clearly having the game all set for himself.

Amy drew her next card, "I play my Graceful Charity card. I draw 3 cards and discard any two from my hand." She said, drawing her next few cards.

"Alright, I discard my Blue Eyes White Dragon and Jinzo, and now I play my Change of Heart and bring back my Guardian to me." She said, as her magic card's effect pulled the guardian away from Jeni, and back to Amy.

"So what? Its attack is now so pathetic it doesn't make it a threat at all. And besides, the Change of Heart only lasts one turn and you can't attack us at all." Jeni said.

"True, but I can still use him to help me, I sacrifice my Guardian to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" She said, as her monster vanished in a swirl of light.

Emerging from the light, came a young girl, her blonde hair was covered by a cone like hat, she wore a pink cape and skirt, her boots, arm guards and her out fit and hat were all sky blue. Her green eyes flashed, her face bold a bright smile as she held up a small wand, (2000/1700).

"Is that supposed to intimidate us?" Ken asked, in disbelief.

"Not by itself perhaps, but she has more than attack points to make her something to be feared." Amy said, as she held up a card to her face, "For this card in my hand will allow me to summon yet an even stronger monster."

Aaron felt a sudden pull at his sides, _No way, impossible; she's got my card too! But it's just what they need, play it Amy!_

"I play the magic card Sage's Stone, when this card is played with a DMG is on the field, I can summon this to the field!" She said, as a large stone appeared aside the Magician. It began to flash with dark light, and burst apart to reveal, a tall monster dressed in Purple robes, with a similar hat to the DMG, his hair was light purple, with clear blue eyes. In his hands was a green staff with a gem stone in the head, (2500/2100). "My Dark Magician." She said.

"That's all?" Jeni said, she looked like she was going to die from laughing.

"Not quite, Dark Magician Girl, attack the Amazoness Tiger, Dark Burning Attack!" Amy Called out, as her monster swung her wand, and fired a beam of pink energy that blew the Tiger to bits. "Now that's all for now." Amy said.

"I'll end it then." Jeni said, "I summon my Amazoness Swordswoman, and I'll wipe out your life points in one strike!" She called out as her female army charged for Amy's spellcastors.

"Amy!" Paul called out!

"Don't worry Paul, I got it covered, Negate Attack!" Amy called out, as her facedown card flipped up, creating a swirling vortex, halting the damage from all of Jeni's monsters.

"You're only prolonging your defeat, you'll never match our attack power." Jeni said, ending her turn.

"And I'm afraid you're dead wrong." Paul said, drawing his card. "Perfect, it's time I take this duel by storm." He said.

"How? You have nothing that can break through our army." Ken said.

"Watch, I reveal my facedown monster, Hyozanryu!" He said, as his large dragon of diamond appeared before him, its face was lined with 3 sharp horns, and its eyes were full of rage, (2100/2800).

"And that's going to win the game for you?" Jeni asked.

"Not by himself, but he will give me help, as I do this, I play Polymerization, Combining Amy's Dark Magician with My Buster Blader in my hand.

A swirling vortex appeared on the field, and both their monsters were pulled inside.

_They did it, just what they need to break through, here it comes! _Aaron thought, as the fusion emerged.

He was tall, thin, decked out in black robes with symbols in golden thread, and golden trim around the edges of his boots, leggings, and the rest of him, his armor and helmet resembled the Dark Magician, but the blue gems found in the armor came from the Buster Blader. His skin was a very light blue, with dirty blonde hair and dark lines under his orange eyes. In his hand, was a huge sword with golden spikes lining the blade, and the whole figure was glowing in light.

"I present to you the Ultimate Magical Swordsman, the Dark Paladin!" Paul called out, (2900/2400).

"So what, that monster has no power to stop us." Jeni said.

"Oh no? Look again." Amy said, as her graveyard was glowing

And beside Paul, his Hyozanryu glowing as well.

The Dark Paladin's attack instantly increased to 3900.

"Our monster gains Five hundred attack points for every dragon that has been played, making it 1000 points stronger."

"But my Black Luster Soldier still has more attack points still." Ken said, his Warrior staring daggers at the Paladin.

"And if you try and attack my Amazoness Fighter or Swordswoman, I won't even be affected at all." Jeni said.

"And the Captain lock is still in play Paul, how do you plan to get through it?" Aaron called ahead.

"Simple, true teamwork. Now watch as I begin." Paul said, holding up his four remaining cards.

"I play Monster Reborn and Call Amy's Blue Eyes White Dragon to the Field." He said, as Amy's large White Beast roared to life as it emerged from her Graveyard.

"I wanted to make sure he got a front row seat, next I summon my Breaker the Magical Warrior to the field." The crimson warrior with its weapon's at the ready appeared as well.

"Now I remove my monster's magic counter to destroy your A. Forces card!" He said, as Breaker's sword burned with blue fire, as he slashed away Ken's Magic card!

"No!!!!" Jeni and Ken called out as the monsters attack points dropped down almost to their original values.

"Amy, you ready for this?" Paul asked.

"Oh yeah, finish it." She said.

"Alright, now to end this duel, I reveal my facedown card. Diffusion Wave Motion!" He called out, his life points dropping by 1000, as the card activated.

The Dark Paladin held up his sword, and a blue sphere appeared in the blade, "Your Lock works by preventing your monsters from being targeted by a monster's attack, well this magic card allows my monster to strike down all your monsters in one shot, and none of there effects will go off, so Jeni, Ken, It's over." Paul said, calmly.

The two looked in horror as the sphere began to send out rings of energy of incredible magnitude!

"Dark Paladin Attack!" Amy and Paul called out.

The Waves of energy began to fire off like a gunshots, and they sliced right through the warrior army.

Ken and Jeni's life points dropped right down to 0.

"NO! It's Impossible!" They wailed.

"Shut up and get off my Train!" A voice called out.

Behind Amy and Paul, appeared a woman with thick gray ash hair, wearing red druid robes, and carrying it her hands was a large branch with a blue gem lodged in the front.

"Ember Barrage!" She called out as multiple bursts of fire shot forth from the end of her staff, and blasted the two intruders right off the train.

Gearfried was swept up in light, and emerged as Aaron, "A Fire Princess, nice Kara." He said.

Kara emerged as her duel monster self vanished, "I didn't want interrupt the duel, so I waited till after they had the rear ends handed to them."

"Speaking of which, mind explaining how you got my Sage's Stone Amy?" Aaron asked.

"When I was walking around in the back car, I found it on the floor by the window." She said.

_Must have fallen out when I went to help her after she crashed into the wall,_ He thought, "Looks like you handled it well."

"Here it is, but what are you doing with Spellcastor cards?" She asked.

"Yeah, I thought you worked with Warrior cards like those two." Paul said, handing over the Diffusion Wave.

"I'll tell you when we get back, and speaking of which, how do we pull a U turn on a train?" Aaron asked.

"No need, take a look." Kara pointed.

They looked over the lining mountain range, and could see the edges of the forest surrounding the castle.

"They just put us on a loop around the valley, so we'll be arriving shortly." She said.

"Well, I just hope we aren't too late. Sarah's gonna kill me." Aaron grimaced.


	11. Sarah, the Teacher strikes

The Zephyr Express slowed down as it came towards the final bend before the platform. Kara blew the horn three times as the battle worn train had come to a full halt.

Paul and Aaron were rubbing their necks as they stepped off the train, "Well if that's the commute to work everyday, I think an early retirement is in order." Aaron muttered.

"No kidding." Paul said in total agreement.

Just then, Amy bounced up and wrapped her arms around their necks, "Come on guys, it was fun."

"All a matter of opinion." Aaron muttered under his breath.

"So what took you guys so long?" Asked Sarah, she was approaching them from the castle entrance.

"Giant monsters, double duels, the usual." Kara called down to her.

"So you ready to work?" Sarah asked Aaron.

"Um, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think I need to." He said, a little worried.

"Say what?" She asked.

"He figured out how to use Gearfried's effect on the train." Paul said.

Sarah froze for a second, _How is this happening? His progress is accelerating beyond anything we've seen before. I wonder if he's ready to visit the Vault._

Aaron was starting to panic, Jacob, Chuck and Jordan had all filled him in on the rampant destruction attributed to her fury and frying pan.

"Aaron, come with me." She said, turning around.

Aaron didn't know if he should be thankful or not that his head hadn't been flattened; he probably was in for worse.

They proceeded to an elevator, and stepped inside. Aaron noticed that they were supposedly the basement floor, but there were several more floors down.

"How far underground do we intend to go?" He asked.

"Another 2,000 feet, I hope you're not afraid of tight spaces." She said.

"No, afraid of extreme heights." He said, as the elevator shot down into the bowels of the earth.

Aaron looked at his duel brace, took out his deck and started to look through it.

"Whatca you doing?" Sarah asked looking over his shoulder.

"Making sure I built this deck right, I was hoping on trying it out soon." He said, taking out a card, which was the Dark Magician Knight.

"You made a Spellcastor deck?" She inquired.

"Yep, I'm trying to see if I can work with a different type of monster that just my Warrior monsters. Gearfried's still in here, but more of a comfort than an actual purpose." He said.

"I wish I had a DMG, she's my favorite card, but I just could never get one. Even the one in the Vault is off limits." She said.

"Vault? This place got a Fort Knox in the basement?" He asked.

"Sort of, you'll have to see for yourself, but she may have other ideas." Sarah said with a smirk.

"Why do I think I'm in more trouble than I want to be in?"

Meanwhile, up near the ground level, Jacob and Paul were discussing the trouble of the train.

"They're getting bolder, first the attack on the castle and now the train." Paul said.

"These are duelists with experience, but no real concept of what's at stake." Jacob said, looking out on to the horizon.

"So what do you think there next move to be?" Paul asked.

"When Chuck told me about the tournament, he said that tests would appear to test our mettle and our hearts. I don't think our enemy is as important as what we have to do ourselves." Jacob said.

"You're talking about Aaron aren't you?" Said a voice coming from the doorway.

They saw it was a kid in baggy pants, a dark green shirt and a backwards green hat to match, his brown hair and eyes were calm, but held a strange sense of responsibility.

"Yeah Chuck, I am. You know as well as I do that we need 12 members of the league ready for the tournament, and we've got 3 people waiting to take that last spot."

"You know that each brings something different to this league. One is highly creative, but is still not ready; the next has been training herself from day one and is one of the best we have. And lastly we have your discovery of Aaron." Chuck said.

"Kuro is a very good duelist, but Aaron is continuing to surprise us. He manages to jump through his training with ease, and is almost on Kuro's level. When I faced him for the first time, he was brash and was reckless, but towards the end, he started to find a way around my strategy. He is a strong duelist, and fast learner."

"It sounds to me that you think he'll be the one chosen for the 12th place." Paul said.

"He won't have it easy, all three of them will be tried like Matt and the rest of us were. And I think we may get to see what he can do today." Chuck said.

Back in the lower bedrock the elevator came to a halt, allowing Aaron and Sarah to leave.

They walked down a long, immaculate, hallway that lead to a very large steel door.

"This place reminds me of the accounting office at my job." Aaron remarked at the heavy piece of steel.

Just then, the huge steel door flew open at high speed, inside was a girl with Honey-blonde, somewhat wavy hair that flowed over her shoulders and near her neck and hazel eyes, she wore a T- shirt with an eagle on it, shorts. She also wore a dog chain style necklace with a piece of a green stone, a carved black eagle, a talon shaped claw holding a clear orb and a pair of rune tags, she wore a blue watch on her left arm, and a pair of rings on each of her index fingers. She was sitting behind a large wooden desk, looking at a few TV screens.

"Hey Kuro, how's it going?" Sarah asked.

"Well aside from the fact Jordan was talking to himself in the north wing mirror again not much." She said, "Who's the new guy?"

"Kuro, meet the new trainee, Aaron. Aaron, meet our head of security, Kuro." Sarah said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Aaron said, holding out his hand.

Kuro did take the hand, then flipped the whole body on the desk!

"Ow..." Aaron managed to blurt out.

"Seems like a nice guy, but if he can't take my kind of handshake, I don't know how well he's going to do." Kuro said.

"I admit he needs work." Sarah said.

"You two aren't related are you?" Aaron asked, trying to get up.

"No, but she's got to put up with the same amount of trouble, so you could call us sisters." Sarah said.

_This is going to take some getting used to, I better pack some Advile for the next meeting._

"So you are taking him into the vault, what for?" Kuro asked.

"He's going to try out the CRS, he's got seer abilities, so he might be able to do it." Sarah said.

"Alright, head on in, take it easy on him." Kuro said, pressing a few buttons on her desk.

A section of the wall simply vanished and left a passage way.

"I'll be gentle, come on Aaron." Sarah said, leading him into the doorway.

They stepped inside, and found it to be an empty room, save for a single chair in the center of the circular room.

"Sit down, and watch."

Aaron sat down in the chair, and all of a sudden, the floor dropped into the ground. He watched as the floor sunk past more rooms, ones surrounded in filing bins, more vault doors, and landed on the bottom.

The room was shaped like a dome, and all of a sudden a computer screen and a strange pad appeared in front of his chair.

Sarah stepped beside him, "Aaron, this is the CRS or Card Reading System, this system makes use of your seer abilities and allows those like us to see into the future or past."

"How does it work?" He wondered.

"Inside this vault, is every known card in circulation, and many that have been uncovered in our adventures. The CRS has a record of each, and randomly presents them to you in the form of a virtual deck. Your seer strengths should be able to pick up the faint energies in the cards and allow you to see a point in time. Its easy to do, but the effect is different for each person." She said.

"When do I start?"

"Right now." She said, as the lights went out, and the screen engaged.

Hundreds of facedown cards began to shoot across the screen, all at high speed.

"What do I do?" Aaron asked.

"Trust your instincts, and pick out cards as they pass by, when your done, they will appear before you one the pad."

Aaron took a deep breath and closed his eyes, _Ok, here goes._

He began to move his hand on the screen, he felt very weak pulses of energy, and began to press them.

He opened his eyes, and saw a pyramid form of cards on the pad.

"Flip the cards, each has its own meaning." Sarah said.

Aaron did, and found a strange pattern, the top card was the Umi card, the next two Gearfried, and Fire Princess, the next 3 were Obelisk the Tormentor, Orisis the Sky Dragon, and the Wing Dragon of Ra, but each of them were upside down. And the 4 were a Time Wizard, Meteor Black Dragon, Hino Kaga Tsuchi, and a Union Rider.

"What does this mean?" He wondered, just then the cards began to glow, and so did his eyes!

"WHOA!!!" He called out as everything went black.

Just then, he saw light, bright light. He saw that he was looking straight at a women, she was dressed in robes that belonged to the ancient Egyptian period. Her eyes were full exhaustion, but she had willed herself to stand. Her brown hair was a mess from some sort of struggle, and her face was dirty.

However to the side of Aaron's vision, was a Dark Paladin, the creature was calm as usual but something in its eyes made it seem that it was struggling inside.

_It looks like this guy is about to break down and cry_, Aaron thought to himself.

Just then, the right arm of the body Aaron was looking through pointed at the girl, "Attack now!" He heard the voice call out.

The Paladin clamped his eyes closed and dove for the girl, and then the image shattered like glass!

Aaron's vision returned, and found himself back in the chair.

"That was new." He said, as the screen vanished in front of him.

"So what did you see?" Sarah asked.

Aaron took a second to look at Sarah, She had hazel eyes behind silver glasses, her hair was shoulder length light brown, and she wore a white t-shirt with blue flowers along the bottom, khaki capris, flowered leather belt, and khaki sandals.

_Not the same as the girl in the vision, but when I saw her, I could have sworn I met her before. Maybe if I use my spellcaster deck, maybe it might strike some memories._

"It was strange, but I got a request Sarah."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Could I try my Spellcaster deck against you? I need to see something for myself."

"Of course, let's head up to the Arena." She said.

For the next few minutes, Aaron stared at his Dark Paladin card, one of the strongest cards he managed to assemble in his deck.

"You've been looking at that for so long, you're going to burn a hole in it. What's the deal?" Sarah said.

"In the vision, I saw a Dark Paladin, it looked like it was going to cry. But after seeing Paul's in action, I can hardly believe it had any feelings." He said.

"Well, let's see how it will do when it shows up on the field." Sarah said, as the elevator came up to the arena floor.

As soon as the doors opened, Aaron saw Vaurnut listening to a guy a good foot taller than him, yelling in his ear. The strange thing was his attire, a bright yellow clown suit. His blonde hair was in spiked locks, and his green eyes were flaring.

"V! This is an outrage! I demand a rematch!"

"Calm down Granola, you lost fair and square, and it was your run of the mouth that got you in that outfit." V said.

"I thought his name was Dalin." Aaron said, pointing at the Clown.

"Yep, V enjoys calling him Granola." Sarah said.

"Hey Sarah, you mind telling him to lay off?" V asked.

"Actually I have a better Idea, Aaron and I were going to use the arena to try out his deck, would you two mind joining us?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, a double duel, any objections Granola?" V asked.

"Anytime, Aaron lets do this." Dalin said, leading the way in those incredibly large shoes.

"Why do I think I made a mistake?" Aaron asked himself as he walked after the other duelists.

The 4 duelists stepped into a room with very steep walls, all made of white polished stone, and the floor was a grid patten, save for the circular device in the center.

"So what do we do in here?" Aaron asked.

"Watch." Sarah's duel brace grew into a Thunder Dragon Brace.

V's changed into its Twin Headed Fire Dragon, and Dalin's into its Spear Dragon.

The 3 of them held there braces over the device, Aaron's Tyrant Dragon brace appeared and he held his over the device.

Suddenly, the device unfolded and drifted apart, along with the floor, in four equal quadrants, each carrying a DDL member on it.

They were all pulled to the corners of the room, and a small railing sprang up infront each of them, keeping them from falling into the vast emptiness below them.

Just then, Dalin's railing glowed with light, and his Lp counter appeared.

"I go first, I summon the Cat's Ear tribe in Attack Mode!" Infront of Dalin appeared a trio of kittens dressed in army issue outfits, each colored differently, ivory white, sky blue and light tan. (200/100).

Aaron knew the Cat's Ear Tribe, while comical in appearance, had a useable ability, but it also made him think his partner didn't have all his marbles in check.

"I also add the Heart of Clear Water, and one card facedown that's all." Dalin said.

The light flashed to Sarah, "My turn then, I set a monster and another card facedown. I'm done."

Aaron's rail shined to life, "My move," He said, looking at his cards. "I'll do the same, a monster and another card facedown, and that's all."

And finally it was V, "I set a monster and 2 cards." He called out, as 3 cards appeared in front of him.

"Now I go again," Dalin said, drawing a card. "I set another monster and end my turn."

"Draw," Sarah said, taking her card, "I set this monster facedown." And she was done.

Aaron drew his next card, and grinned, "I summon My Gearfried the Iron Knight to the field."

In a flash of light, Aaron's favorite monster appeared, and apparently was the only monster besides the Cats on the field ready to attack.

_I want to attack but the number of trap cards in this place doesn't make me want to trip them, I'll have to play it safe._ "I end my turn."

V drew his card, "I end my turn."

Dalin drew his next card, "I summon my Winged Sage Flacos and flip my Des Lacooda and draw one card from his effect."

Dalin's facedown monster flipped up revealing a mummified camel with a dust cloud coming out of his mouth, (500/600). And appearing in front of him was a large human sized and shaped bird dressed in white robes and had a shiny red cap, (1700/1200).

"I take a break from you V, and attack Sarah's original facedown monster." He said, as the Winged Sage flew up and charged the monster.

The sage pounded the card to bits, but they recombined into a metal container with a large green eye. (900/900).

"CYBER JAR!"

The Jar's eye opened up, and a powerful vacuum filled the room and was sucking all the monsters inside!

Aaron and Dalin could only watch as there favorite monsters vanished into the jar as it exploded.

Just then, five cards slipped off each duelist's deck and loaded themselves on the field to show everyone what they got.

Coming in from above, Jacob, Chuck, Amy and the rest of the team came in from the Bang from the Cyber jar.

"I wonder how Aaron's doing?" Paul asked.

"Judging by the look on his face I guess he isn't too happy." Kuro said.

The five cards gained from the Cyber jar for each player were visable for all to see.

Dalin's were Monster Reborn, Metal Reflect Slime, Yata-Garasu, Wall of Illusion, and D.D. Warrior Lady.

Sarah's were Wingweaver, Goblin of Greed, Black pendant, Magic Jammer, and Magician of faith.

Aaron's were Diffusion Wave Motion, Polymerization, Sages Stone, La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, and Pot of Greed.

And V's were Twin Solar Flare Dragons, Graceful Charity, Ring of Destruction, and Tremendous Fire.

Aaron grimaced, "Great, I lose my favorite monster for a fill in." As the Green Genie with the black facial hair appeared before him. (1800/1000).

Both of Sarah's monsters were facedown (1000/1800) (300/400), while V's twin string dragons that were made of magma with green eyes appeared in attack mode, (1500/1000).

And Dalin watched as his Wall remained facedown, and a blonde decked in a black leather outfit with a beam dagger appeared in front of him. (1000/1850) (1500/1600).

"I'll end my turn by setting two cards facedown." He said, clearly upset.

Sarah looked at her cards, "I end my turn."

_She had enough for the Wing Weaver, but she's being just as cautious as I am, but things aren't looking good for me._ Aaron thought as he drew his card.

"I play Pot of Greed. And draw two more cards." He said, then looked at the mess of cards from the cyber jar and the pot.

"I set 4 cards facedown and a monster in defense mode." Aaron said, dumping 5 cards from his hand.

"My turn then, and I play Harpie's Feather Duster on you Aaron." V said.

"I'll chain with my Waboku in case anything else happens." Aaron replied, but now upset that he lost so many cards in a few seconds time.

"I set a monster, and equip my one of my Solar Flare Dragons with the Ring of Magnetism." Another monster card appeared near the twins, but one was soon wrapped in an electromagnetic field like Gearfried was on the train. "Now neither of you can attack." He said, seeing as the Dragon's powers prevented them from being targeted if there was another Pryo on the field.

"Great, more Locks." Amy said.

"I end my turn, And choose you Dalin to taste my Dragons fury." He said, as the twin dragons spewed embers at Dalin.

The clown raised a Rema Barrier to block the flames, but his Life points dropped to 7000 from the Flare Dragon's effect.

"Then it's back to me V." Dalin said, drawing his card, and slammed it into his Brace.

"I activate Magic Effect Arrow!" He called out, as an arrow appeared in front of Dalin and shot right at V's Ring of Magnetism, and blew it to pieces, and dropped V's Lp by 500.

"Now I play Graceful Charity, and draw 3 cards and ditch 2." He said.

"Now I play Dark Hole, and wipe the field clean again." He called out, as a swirling black vortex appeared in the center of the arena.

"I play Magic Jammer." V called out, as his facedown card appeared to cut off Dalin's Magic card.

"I think not, Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Dalin said, as his card shattered the trap card.

"Why'd he do that? He left Aaron vulnerable to a strike?" Josh asked, looking over the edge, and watched as the cards vanished.

"He's got a plan, watch." Jacob said.

"I play Monster Reborn and call my Fiend Megacyber to the field!" He called out, as his Magic card activated and a large warrior in chrome yellow armor with curves and claws, his body was muscular and his face was still with mow hawk helmet and a sharp chin guard. (2200/1700).

"And Lastly, I remove the two monsters I sent to the Grave yard to call forth My Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning." As a Jeregrine monster appeared in front of him. (3000/2500).

"Time I wipe that smile off your face V, attack!" He called out.

"You never learn do you? Mirror Force!" Vaurnut called out.

V's magical barrier appeared in front of him and blew Dalin's attack force into the dust.

"Well that was a complete waste." Nick said.

"I set this monster and I end my turn." Dalin said.

Dalin 6000

Sarah 8000

Aaron 8000

Vaurnut 7500

To be continued...


	12. Dalin, a Lesson in Paience

The situation looked grim for Aaron, he was out of luck since his only defense had taken a blast for the worst, first from V's Feather Duster, and then when he lost his monsters from Dalin's Dark Hole card.

Now it was Sarah's turn, and so far the only thing protecting Aaron, where the possible aid from Dalin's facedown cards.

"I draw," Sarah said.

Aaron braced himself for a hit, any thing could get him.

"I set one monster in defense mode and a card facedown." She said. And she ended her turn.

"My turn." Aaron said, with a relief, drawing his card.

"I summon Sangan to the field." He called out, as he placed the monster on the field. Appearing before him was a small creature that was about the height of a cat, it was covered in brownish colored fur, it had small feet with lanky arms, its mouth was gaping, and it had 3 yellow eyes in a triangle formation. (1000/600).

"Time to get some action in. Sangan attack V directly." Aaron called out. The mini monster dove forward and opened its mouth to bite V!

V focused his Rema to a fine beam and formed a pole, the monster hit it and rebounded backwards.

"Nice trick, but you still lose the life points." Aaron said, as the monster came back, _But I wonder what She has on the field that is protecting her? I better prepare for anything._

"I set one card facedown and then I end my turn." He said.

V drew his next card, "I play Graceful Charity," he said, drawing 3 cards, and then ditched 2 into his grave yard. "Two cards facedown and a monster in defense mode." As three cards appeared before him to protect him.

High above from the viewing seats, the rest of the DDL watched carefully.

"Aaron managed to get through to V, but V recovered his defenses pretty fast." Jordan said.

"But so far, both Sarah and Aaron haven't lost any of their life points. I wonder who will be the first to take a hit?" Kyle wondered.

"Well it's Dalin's move, so well see." Amy said.

Dalin drew his card, "I set one card facedown, and end my turn." He said.

"A wait and see approach." Jacob said, carefully observing the constants.

Sarah drew her next card, and placed it facedown on the field. "That's all."

Aaron drew his next, "I summon the Witch of The Black Forest."

Appearing before him was the woman with purple hair, and 3 closed eyes, in the black robe, (1100/1200).

"I'll attack with my Witch against Sarah's monster and Sangan attacks V's." He commanded. The Sangan dove forward right at V's monster, while the witch flew towards Sarah's.

V's was swallowed in one gulp, not a clue to what it was, but Sarah's wasn't so weak. A woman dressed in pink armor with blue shoulder guards, one her short black hair was a pink hat, and in her hands was a scepter with a pink winged bat like head, (1450/1200).

"My Ancient Elf counters your strike!" Sarah called out, as the witch was battered away, and Aaron lost 100 life points for his efforts.

Nick looked at the score, Dalin 6000, V, 6500. Aaron, 7900, Sarah 8000. "Looks like they are going to be at each others throats for a while more."

"My move." V drew his card, and imedately set it up on the monster zone. "I end my turn."

Dalin drew his new card, "I choose to end my turn with out playing a card."

"He's being a lot more cautious this time." Paul said.

"Well he's in last place, and he just lost a very strong attack force, So would I." Chuck said.

Sarah drew her card, "I think I better start to deliver some pain of my own. I summon La Jinn to the field." She said, as the Green genie appeared. (1800/1000).

"I'll have my Genie attack Aaron's Sangan." She said, the monster opened his mouth and released a bright flame.

"Not so fast, take this!" Dalin called out as his trap card flipped over.

"Seven Tools!" Sarah called out, as her own trap card flipped over and was about to take Dalin's apart like His had done to V's Magic Jammer.

"Trap Jammer!" He called out, refusing to let her attack to go through, his new trap fired a beam of purple energy that tore her card to bits.

Out of Dalin's first trap came a silver, spiky blob of liquid metal. Just then, it deformed into streamers and dove infront of the fire, and reformed itself into a new La Jin! (0/3000). The fire bounced off the metal genie's surface.

"My Metal Reflect Slime has halted your assault."

"Well I choose to play Waboku, so I only lose 1000 life points from my Seven Tools." She said, her lifepoints dropping to 7000.

Aaron drew his next card, "It's time to clear the field in a different way, I sacrifice my two monsters on the field and Summon My Dark Magician!" He said, as his monsters were sweapt up into light and in their place came the familiar form of the Dark Magician, (2500/2100).

"How's that going to clear the field?" V asked.

"The same way it did for Paul and Amy, I play my Diffusion Wave Motion, and give my monster the power to strike down all your monsters!" Aaron said, as he loaded the magic card, and the magician's staff began to pulse with energy, and fire off rings of energy!

"Big mistake, Magic Cylinder!" V called out, as a pair of pink tubes appeared, one sucked up the energy, and the other fired it directly at Aaron!

Aaron threw his hand forward, and formed a Rema barrier, but the blast was powerful, and sent him crashing into the back of the wall.

"Aaron, You alright?" Dalin asked.

"Yeah, but my life points have seen better days." Aaron moaned, as his life points plunged by 3500.

Everyone watching knew how much of a blow that was.

"I'm surprised his Rema was strong enough to block that kind of damage." Amy said.

"But it still means that he went from first to last place in one move." Josh said.

"And now he's out of options, and it's V's move." Kuro said.

V drew his next card, _Aaron's lost is a lot, but I can't afford to let this opportunity._

"I Play the magic cards, Dian Keto the Cure Master and Tremedous Fire!" V called out, as the two cards activated. His Life points raised up to 7000, but then an intense blaze surrounded Aaron and lowered his by 1000.

"And then I reveal my new Fiber Jar!" He called out, as the plant container flipped over.

"He most have found it when he went back into the forest, I'm surprised it's still intact." Jacob stated.

The Jar exploded, releasing Vines that extended to every card on the field, hand, and Graveyard of every duelist. Aaron watched as his Dark Magician vanished in a flash, and all his cards were back in his deck.

Each Duelist's deck reshuffled and then dispensed 5 cards for each.

V looked at his cards, _I can attack Aaron's life points again this turn, but Dalin may take my opening to strike, I'll have to be defensive._

"I set a monster and 2 cards." He said, "And I end my turn."

Dalin drew his next card, "I play Harpies Feather Duster, and since you're the only one with any, I'll blow your cards away V." He said.

"I chain with Waboku, and that means not strikes from you." V said, as the 3 maidens appeared, but his other card blew apart.

"Very well, I set Two cards and Summon my Spear Dragon." He said, as a monster resembling a Pterodactyl with a blue back and a long pointy beak in front appeared along side him. (1900/0).

Sarah drew her card, "I set a monster and 3 cards, and end my turn there."

_That was fast, that many cards so fast, my guess is she's bluffing._

Aaron thought, as he drew his card, "I'll bring back an old friend, I summon my Witch back to the field and end my turn." He said, _Even if she's bluffing, my witch isn't going to do it on its own._

V drew his card, "I set a monster and one card facedown." He said, as he now had two monsters on the field.

"Then it's my turn, I and I'll strike your new monster with my Dragon, Cyclone Blast!" Dalin called out, as his dragon opened it's mouth and released a twister that struck V's monster, a form less mass with bluish eyes, (1000/1200).

"You just destroyed my Thing in the Crater, you allow me to Summon one Pryo from my Hand, and I choose my Blazing Inpachi." V said, as the thing burst into flames, but emerging from them was a tall machine made of flaming wood, with a number 18 on it' chest and yellow eyes could be seen from within the inferno, (1850/0).

_Dang, I lose one monster only to get one that rivals mine. I got 700 lifepoint damage though, but now my Spear Dragon's in Def mode and open to attack._ Dalin thought. "I set one monster facedown and end my turn."

Sarah drew her next card, "I play Ookazi on Aaron." She said, as a blast of fire shot towards him.

Aaron formed a Rema barrier and blocked the burst of fire, but his life points dropped by 800, leaving him with 2600.

"That's all Aaron." She said.

"Fine, my Draw." Aaron said, Drawing his card, "Alright, I play this, Contract with the Abyss!" He called out as he played the card; a massive blue flame appeared in the pit under them.

"I didn't know Aaron used Ritual Monsters." Nick said.

"I wonder what it is?" Amy wondered.

"This card allows me to summon any Dark Ritual Monster from my hand, so long as I match the monster's level with monsters I sacrifice, so I choose my Witch of the Black Forest and my Mystical Elf. Begone!" Aaron said, sending the two cards to the graveyard.

From the pit of fire came a monster that stood onto monstrous legs, its lower half was demonic with clawed feet, red skin with many protrusions and tail, with the upper body a humanoid from with orange skin, a skull poking from his chest and horns from his shoulders, his face was a mess of red skin and spikes, and nothing else. And in its hands was a staff with a monstrous faces on it. "Behold the power of my Masked Beast!" Aaron called out, but was finding himself getting tired, his Rema was running low from all the dueling an direct attacks.

_Now who should I go for, V's monster is in attack mode so I could finish it in one strike, but he's probably got a trap set up. So I'll attack Sarah._

"I strike Sarah's monster with my beast!" Aaron called out as the large creature, (3200/1800).

"Big Mistake, I activate my Enchanted Javelin, and say hello to my Wall of Illusion!" Sarah called out, as the javelin and Wall arose to protect her. (1000/1850).

"That's not good!" Nick called out.

"The Masked Beast gone in one shot." Chuck said, as the beast impacted the wall and the trap. The beast shot back wards and vanished as the wall exploded from the force.

"Nice trick, but with my witch allowed me to get a monster when I sacrificed her with 1500 or lower defense points, I choose to set it in defense mode." Aaron said, but clearly ticked.

"Poor Aaron, he's really getting Slammed out there." Kuro said.

"Yeah, his own Beast was used to strengthen her. Look at the score." Jordan said.

Aaron 2600, Dalin 6000, V, 6300, and Sarah, 10200.

"It's not looking good out there for him; I wonder what Dalin can do to help him?" Paul wondered.

V drew his next card, "I play Pot of Greed, and draw 2 more cards." He said, and did so, "I set one card facedown, and I'll leave it at that." He said.

Dalin drew his card, _Aaron and I are getting our rears handed to us, but I've got to keep him alive, I may have more life points, but I can't stop them both on my own._

"My Spear Dragon will now take flight, and strike your life points directly!" Dalin commanded, as the monster flew up into the air, and released a blast of wind right at Sarah.

Sarah raised a barrier, the wind simply bounced off.

"I end my turn." _Whoa, all this time, her Rema has been used in such small amounts, she's stocked up enough to block a strike with no effort at all._

Sarah drew her next card,_ I have no monsters to protect me, and with Dalin's Spear Dragon on the field, I can't leave monsters on the field, I better make sure Aaron can't strike either. I know V will be able to take care of it from there._

"I Play my own Dark Hole!" She called, as the swirling vortex appeared again, and started to pull everything in!

Aaron growled, his only monster was crushed. And Dalin was ticked, as his Dragon also was pulled in with all of V's.

"I end my turn by setting one card facedown." She said.

Aaron drew his next card, _I better summon a monster to take out some life points, But of them are out of monsters, but I have to try and get past their defenses._

"I summon Slate Warrior!" Aaron called out as a warrior clad in red pants, brown boots, a yellow vest and green sleeves. Its body was composed of a solid blue mineral; it carried a scepter with a similar colored jewel in the headpiece. And its head was round and smooth, its green eyes and an outline of his nose were visible along with a gem in his forehead, (1900/400).

"Sorry Aaron, Trap Hole!" V called out, as a pit formed up Slate Warrior and caused it to plummet straight into the grave yard.

"Fine, I set one card facedown and end my turn." Aaron said.

"Looks like this duel is going to hold out for a while longer." Nick said, leaning back.

"Each move Aaron and Dalin make has been equally countered in some way. They can't hold out for much longer before one of them is crushed." Jacob said.

"And it looks like V is going to apply the pressure." Chuck said.

"I play Graceful Charity." V said, "Now I set one monster and play Tremendous Fire on Aaron again!" He said, as his life points dropped to 5800.

Aaron formed a Rema Barrier to block the heat, but he was worn out, LP, 1600.

Dalin drew his next card, _If I can't get him out of this mess its going to be both of us in the fryer. Come on Aaron, hold on just a little longer._

"I set one monster on the field, and end my turn."

Sarah drew her card, _He's barely hanging in there One more attack and he's gone, He's still worn out from the battle on the train, I hope he doesn't push himself so hard._

"I set a monster in defense mode." She said.

"My...Turn..." Aaron muttered, the last burn had really worn him out.

He drew his card, "I play Pot of Greed. I draw two more cards." He said, as he drew them.

His eyes budged,_ I've got it! I can finish one of them off, but I got to do this just right. Come on Dalin, if you and I are going to win this, I'm going to need your help._


	13. The Moves that make us what we Are

The everyone in the building had there eyes on Aaron, the kid had been hit some many times from everyone, they were wondered if he would collapse.

"It's time I take this Duel by Storm. Dalin, you ready?" He asked, holding up his card.

"I'll back you up." He said, _I know that look, whatever he's planning, isn't going to be easy on him._

"You think you're going to make a comeback? You're the one in last place." V stated.

"He's got a point, you only have 1600 hundred lifepoints left, and one mistake and you are a goner." Sarah said.

"As I said, all a matter of opinion. Now watch and learn, all it takes is one turn to turn the tide of victory." Aaron said.

Up in the balcony, everyone was watching him.

"What can he do to get the lead back?" Amy asked.

"I don't think that's what he's after." Paul said.

"True, he's planning on making a hard choice." Chuck said.

"What kind of choice?" Jordan asked.

"Win or lose, life or death." Nick said, his voice held a stern truth.

"I play the magic card, Heavy Storm, It will blow away all the monsters on the field." He called out. As a massive windstorm roared to life and was tearing all the facedown cards apart, _It's up to Dalin to make this move count._

"I'll chain with Compulsory Evacuation Device!" Dalin called out in the maelstrom of wind and rain, "I use this card to send Vaurnut's facedown monster back to his hand!" His facedown card appeared and sucked up V's and fired it off the field.

As the storm ended, Aaron continued, "I play my Foolish Burial card, this allows me to send one monster from my deck to my graveyard." The card appeared, a hand with a shovel was poking out of a grave.

"What did he plan on doing on sending a monster to the graveyard?" Kyle asked.

"He's planning on summoning monster he didn't draw." Kuro said, watching as Aaron played his next magic card, "Monster Reborn!"

Out of the card emerged the familiar form of the Iron knight Gearfried, battle ready and all set to go. (1800/1600).

"That is his big move?" Jordan said, in disbelief.

"No, it's just the beginning." Jacob said, knowing what this mean.

"I'm unimpressed Aaron, he may be your favorite card, but he isn't strong enough to win this duel for you." Vaurnut said, although he had nothing to protect his life points.

"Don't mistake my Iron Knight for just any monster, that estimation of my monster will be the straw that breaks the camel's back." Aaron said.

"What can he be planning?" Paul wondered.

"The only move. There is only one reason why he would have chosen that monster over stronger ones. He is going to try and release the full strength of his deck in one shot." Chuck said.

"Here it comes." Jacob said.

Aaron slammed a monster onto his field, "I summon the Royal Magical Library." Just then, a massive structure appeared around him, it was a section of a building, lined with books and green spheres under the floors, taking up all of Aaron's quarter of the dueling field, (0/2000).

"In attack mode?" Sarah wondered.

Just then, it dawned on them all, "No way, he's not going to do that, he can't!" Amy said.

"It's his move, his choice, it's up to him to make that play, and now as far as I can see, its his only chance." Chuck said.

"But he's lost so much Rema, he'll kill himself!" Nick exclaimed.

"Too late for him to turn back now, look!" Paul said.

"Now I play the card that will be your downfall, Behold the power of the Butterfly Dagger-Elma!" Aaron called out, as he slammed the card into the brace, and in flash of light appeared a dagger of emerald with an organic like design and a golden butterfly symbol on the hilt.

"This card allows me to access my ultimate weapon, Infinite Draw!" Aaron called out, as the dagger's power wrapped around Gearfried, causing him to turn an emerald green. And all of a sudden the orbs on the library begin to pulsate violently!

"Every time a magic card is played, the Library powers up by one spell counter, But with the infinite loop the Dagger's power gives Gearfried, the Library powers up to the ultimate, and gives him the power to draw until he's out of cards." Chuck stated, as Aaron drew his cards after every 3 pulses.

"But each time he plays his magic cards, it drains his Rema. He's lost so much, and since it takes 3 to engage, he'll die if he draws too many." Kuro exclaimed.

"I'm sure he knows, but he made sure no one could stop him. Other wise why else destroy every facedown card including his own?" Jacob subjected.

Meanwhile down on the field, Sarah watched Aaron draw his cards one by one. Her eyes glowed with a green light, She saw an aura around her friend, and it was shrinking before her eyes.

_He's already at the brink, if he goes any further, he'll exhaust his soul._

Aaron looked at his cards, each one as he drew it, and through the exhaustion and anguish, he counted, _I'm not going to survive if I draw them all, I need to find a way to draw more cards with out the strain._

He looked at his cards, a mass of magic, traps and monster cards, so many possibilities but bound by the rules of the game that limit it, but now there was only one chance for him to win, _Here goes, I have to have faith._

He drew one last card, before removing the Dagger from the disk.

He looked at the card, and couldn't believe it, _There is a God in Heaven._

"I play Poison of the Old man, to give my life points a 1200 boost." He said, raising his life points to 2800.

"The I play Dark Magic Curtain, I pay half my Life points, to summon one Dark Magician from my Deck." He said, as a skeleton holding a bright red curtain appeared, and leaping from it, came the Dark Magician, (2500/2100).

"I set these 3 cards, and Play Card Destruction!" He called out, _That will leave me with 2 cards left in my deck, but it won't cost my soul._

Aaron slammed the incredible amount of cards in his hand, and redrew the same cards. "I Play Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer."

A giant hilt of Gold appeared on the field, "This allows me to take my Buster Blader back from my Grave Yard, and now I play Polymerization! Combine!" He called out as the Dark Magician on the field was swallowed in a powerful vortex, and emerged forth was the Dark Paladin. (2900/2400).

"This monster has not only my monsters strengths, but the power of my Tyrant Dragon in the grave as well as Dalin's Spear Dragon." Aaron said, as the monster's attack went up to 3900.

"Now I play the final card, Axe of Despair, raising him up to 4900. And since that's 3, I draw one more card." He said, drawing it. _What? It's the last card in my deck? Go figure, Oh well. I guess I better finish this now. I'm already half dead anyway._

"V, I hope your insured, for your in for a collision." Aaron said, his face was tired, his body, run down, but he grabbed on to the railing and said, "Brace for impact...ATTACK!"

The Dark Paladin dove forward with blinding speed, and held the blade over his head for a slash.

V focused a massive pulse of Rema in to his right hand, and formed a giant shield.

The Swordsman brought his weapon down on the shield with incredible force, enough to cause the barrier to ripple and tear. LP. 900

But Just then, Gearfried snuck under the Paladin!

"Psych." Aaron said, as he slipped in a card, Shrink.

Gearfried shrank to half his size, an even 900 atk points.

The half-pint metal warrior swung its metal arm back, and smacked V in the gut, and sent him flying back into the wall. LP 0

"I end my turn." Aaron said, as he dumped his cards until he had only 6 cards in his hand. He slumped against the railing and said, "It's all you Dalin."

Dalin, in behind all the yellow cloth was stunned, _He brought himself to near death, and managed to defeat V, but fairly and didn't send more damage than need be. I better make this count or he'll be gone before his next turn._

"I draw," He said, and saw the card he needed, "I flip Des Lacooda, and draw another card." The decaying monster appeared, and Dalin drew his next card.

"I now Banish My Pixie Knight and My Spirit Reaper in my Graveyard, to Summon My Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning!"

In a flash of white and dark light, emerged the Jeregrine lookalike for another go. (3000/2500)

"I play my own Axe of Despair. And Strengthen him to 4000."

Jordan looked at the powerful monster, "Looks like Sarah's in for one heck of an assault."

"And Battery, V took the beating, but Sarah's now up against 2." Kyle said.

"More like one and a quarter, Aaron's in no condition to launch any counter attack." Kuro stated, looking at the boy on the rail.

"Well, don't count her out yet, she's still got a facedown monster. And it could be her Cyber Jar again." Paul said.

"Or she could be bluffing." Josh pointed out.

"If it is the Jar, Aaron is dead, he's only got one card left in his deck." Jacob stated.

"Well it's all up to Dalin now, let's see what he's got." Nick spoke up.

Dalin looked at the facedown monster, _I could remove it, and let my Lacooda attack. But then she'll have more life points to work with, and Aaron will be taken out with one strike. _

Then he looked at Aaron, his monsters were stern in their conviction, while their master was barely able to stand on his own.

_He put his faith in his deck, and it aided him against V. If the new guy could do it, I can't let him do it alone, I got to attack!_

"Black Luster Soldier, Strike now with the Chaos Slash!" Dalin commanded, as the Soldier pulled back his blade and slashed the card, which splattered to pieces, (1000/100).

"A Giant Germ." He almost broke into a laugh, his life points dropped to 5500, but since she had no more germs in her deck, none emerged on the field.

"Well, it was worth a shot." She shook her shoulders.

"And so are these, I attack directly with both my monsters!" As the soldier and the Camel lunged forward.

Sarah erected a powerful barrier, but the two monsters forced it so close to her, they were a foot away from her. LP 3800.

"I end my turn." Dalin said.

"Draw," Sarah said, she closed her eyes when she saw the card. "I end my turn."

Aaron, through all the faigue, couldn't believe his ears; she had just left herself wide open, the image from before resembled the situation perfectly. He looked at his monster, while not clearly expressing any emotion, there was something in its eyes that made it seem like it was struggling.

_This has happened before, and I saw the result, but after all the support she has given me...I can't do it, not with out giving her a chance._

He drew his last card, and said, "I reveal my Magic card, Shallow Grave, allowing both Sarah and I to summon one card from each of our graveyards." As two facedown cards appeared on the field.

"I now... sacrifice, my monster...for...Dark...Magician Girl." He said, his body was quaking, but the monster changed from a facedown card to the Famous Spellcaster all cheerful and happy, (2300/1700).

"What's he doing?" Nick asked.

"He just gave her a defensive monster, and is killing himself for what reason?" Paul asked.

"Aaron what are you doing?" Amy called down from the stage.

"I...reveal...Creatuure...swwappp." He fumbled, as the DMG and her facedown monster switched places.

Sarah was stunned, "Aaron, what are you doing? This doesn't make any sense."

Aaron's face riddled with agony broke out a smile, "You...you...said...you...liked...her, ..s..he's...your's." He sputtered, as he reached for the duel disk, and watched her monster flip over, to reveal a green English dragon, one with a sparkling personality, (1600/1500).

"A Thunder Dragon." Chuck said, as he looked on.

"Bang...bang." Aaron spit out, as he looked at his monsters, especially the Dark Paladin.

The Magical Swordsman, looked into the eyes of his master, and nodded.

"Bye..." Aaron said, his Rema but a flicker, as his final card flipped up.

A ring of grenades wrapped around the Dark Paladin's arm!

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A tremendous explosion sent Sarah flying backwards, but the DMG dove behind her and caught her.

Dalin looked on, as the smoke cleared out, he was the only one who was still in the game.

Dalin LP 5500

Sarah LP 0

Aaron LP 0

V LP 0

Sarah grabbed her railing and called out, "Aaron! Are you ok? Talk to me!"

The smoke had cleared, and their on the floor, was Aaron, on the ground, not moving.

The floor started moving, and met back in the middle, Sarah and Dalin ran over to him.

"He made it, but he's completely exhausted." She said.

"No kidding." Said a voice, V started to pick himself up.

"Hey hold on, I gotcha." Dalin said, picking him up, and putting his arm over his shoulder.

"To the infirmary, and step on it." V commanded.

"Aye Aye." Dalin quoted, but turned around and asked, "You coming?"

"Yeah hold on." She said, taking her Thunder Dragon back, but when she reached for the DMG, felt Aaron's hand grab her arm.

"don't..., it's...yours...now." He sputtered, before blacking out again.

Sarah didn't know what to say, _He could have won too if he only attacked, but why didn't he? What was his reason? Maybe he saw something in this duel that I didn't. But..._

She looked at the DMG card in her hand, "I guess I owe him one." She said, putting the card in her deck, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You try anything, and you're dead." She said to her unconscious friend, as the two of them headed along side Dalin and V to the infirmary.

High above, the crew was wondering what just happened. "What did Aaron just do? He threw away the game." Kyle said.

"I don't know, it would have taken just one attack and they would have both won." Paul said.

"That is what you must all find out for your selves." Said a voice.

The crew looked to see Jeregrine waiting at the doorway, "He chose to follow his path of dueling, he didn't care about winning or losing, but to have fun. And in the end, it is when you're having fun, that you will find your way to victory, defeat, or a stalemate. He wasn't willing to break away from his ideals, he is true of heart."

"Well I'm going to check up on him." Amy said.

"Yeah, I'll go too." Kuro said.

"Hey wait for me." Jordan called out.

"If we did that Aaron would be in a casket by then." Josh said, following suit.

"Let's go." Kyle said, catching up.

However, Jacob, Paul, Nick and Chuck remained behind.

"So what do we do now? V's out of commission for a while and Aaron will be bedridden for a week." Paul said.

"Well, we'll cross the bridge when we get there. For now I think we should just relax a little." Jacob said.

"Yeah, you're right, let's go get something to eat." Chuck said.

"The cafeteria will be empty by the time he's done." Jacob shot.

"Oh you did it now." Paul said.

But Nick had not left; he put his hand on the railing and looked around, "What is this uneasiness in the air? Something's wrong."

He looked once more before leaving, _We've got an intruder._

To be continued...


	14. Nick, instincts speak louder than words

Aaron and V were left in the hands of the Doc, while the others watched from afar.

"He's gone through a lot in just a few short weeks." Jordan said.

"But it looks like he gave V a run for his money, he's out cold." Josh said, looking at the guy lying on the bed.

"Well, its time to call it a night, but those 2 will have to stay over night to recover, anyone willing to stay the night and watch over them?" Chuck asked.

"I will, I technically got them into this mess." Sarah volunteered.

"Me too, I got to get out of this clown suit anyway." Dalin said.

"I've got night watch anyway so I'm staying." Kuro spoke up.

"And so will I." Nick stated, as he came down the hall.

"Alright, good night." Jacob said, as the rest headed downstairs to catch the Zephyr Express home.

Kuro turned to Nick, "Hey why are you staying?"

"I got an uneasy feeling, keep an eye out, I'm going to check the grounds." Nick replied, as he headed out.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Sarah spoke up.

"Who knows? Come on, let's get something to eat." Dalin said, as the 3 left the infirmary.

However in the shadows, a pair of green eyes glowed in the dark.

Nick stepped out onto the Promenade, walked up to the Fountain, a saw his reflection in the water shinning from the star light.

He stood 5.9, 130 lbs, and was roughly 15, his hair was short dirty blonde, his bluish green eyes behind glasses, he wore blue jeans, a Red Buccaneers Jacket, and a blue Tampa Bay Lightning T-shirt.

"I know this kid is a seer, but how could he do that?" He said, remembering Aaron's finishing move.

_I've seen the Dark Paladin many times from the others dueling, but when he used it, it was like he was putting his trust in the monster, and it reacted with the same feelings he had. I wonder if there's something more to this, but I've got bigger problems._

He turned around, and saw a strange claw marks on the stone walkway.

"It looks like we've got ourselves a small guest." He said, upon examination of the claw marks, which were no bigger that that off a dog's.

Back down in the infirmary, V had woken up, and was staring at the unconscious Aaron next to him.

_Back in the bed again? If he keeps this up he'll be dueling strapped to a gurney. But I honesty didn't think he had the strength to pull that shot off._

He reached over and picked up Aaron's Duel Brace, and looked into the Graveyard, seeing as all his cards were there from the dueling.

He skimmed through and found Gearfried and the Shrink Magic card, He thought back to the moment after Aaron attacked him

Flash Back Begins

The Dark Paladin dove forward with blinding speed, and held the blade over his head for a slash.

V focused a massive pulse of Rema in to his right hand, and formed a giant shield.

The Swordsman brought his weapon down on the shield with incredible force, enough to cause the barrier to ripple and tear. LP. 900

But Just then, Gearfried snuck under the Paladin!

"Psych." Aaron said, as he slipped in a card, Shrink.

Gearfried shrank to half his size, an even 900 atk points.

The half-pint metal warrior swung its metal arm back, and smacked V in the gut, and sent him flying back into the wall. LP 0

Flash Back Ends

_He didn't have to do that, and I'm surprised he did, after all the direct damage I gave him, he didn't inflict more pain than he needed._

He put the cards together and shuffled, then put them back in the Brace, "For next time, sleep tight." He said.

Down in the cafeteria, Dalin had gotten out of his clown suit, and switched to cargo pants and jeans, a regular shirt and a red overshirt, and was now stuffing his face, and his cheeks were as puffy as a squirrel's.

"Disgusting." Sarah said

"Preach it sister." Kuro agreed.

"Stay clear or he'll swallow you guys too." Nick said, as he stepped inside.

"Hey, how was your inspection of the grounds?" Kuro asked.

"I found small claw marks on the Promenade, they aren't very large, but sharp, I've got the computer making a match." He said.

"An intruder? It's been a while since we had anyone that suicidal." Sarah said.

_BOOM!_

The whole room shook, causing plates to fall off the tables and smash!

"That does it! Nobody messes with my Castle!" Kuro stormed out of her chair and made a mad dash for the security station.

Dalin's face was coated in lasagna, "And nobody messes with my Food!"

"Well at least we know what makes his brain tick." Nick said.

Just then, Something blew up one of the windows above them!

It was a small monster with a rocket strapped to his back!

"Rocket Jumper!" Dalin called out.

"SPIRIT MERGE!" Nick called out, his Twin Headed Behemoth brace flashed with light, and he was swept up in energy, his muscles bluged, his outfit changed to a black and red out fit, a eye patch covering his right eye, hair grew and turned a dark purple, a string of bullets swung over his chest, and at his sides were a pair of sidearms and large knives. And finally, a black tattoo of a scorpion appeared on his right arm.

He emerged, "DON ZALOOG!"

He pulled out one of his guns, and fired, the rocket exploded in the air.

"Kuro, what's the situation?" Dalin called in to his duel brace.

"Trouble, I've got Castle defenses responding, but the Rocket Jumpers are coming in volleys and I'm detecting 3 monsters heading straight for you!"

Dalin and Sarah's braces flashed, "SPIRIT MERGE!"

Dalin's form was swallowed in light, but immediately changed drastically in size, turning smaller and wider!

Sarah's form also became smaller, but not as much, her form remained humanoid, but all the more different.

Dalin emerged as the trio of kitten warriors, "CAT'S EAR TRIBE!"

Sarah also emerged as another familiar monster, "ANCIENT ELF!"

As the 5 monsters stood together, 3 monsters broke through the busted window, a trio of different monsters that all resembled each other in design.

One was the slimmest of the group, arms and legs were poles, its body was solid metal, it face was a rim of metal with blue and red ends, it carried a heavy shield in its left arm, and a sword in his right.

The next looked like a giant yellow block, with hose arms and legs, with small pointy feet and orbs with magnets sticking out for hands. And the head of this creature mirrored its hands, save for being a lot bigger two beady eyes.

And the final creature was a pretty much a ball that could fly, its body was mostly a bright pink, with metal angel like wings, it had hands and pointy feet attacked via hoses, and its head was a vertical block with a screen which showed its small yellow eyes, and on it's chest was a large S.

Together they were Alpha, Beta, and Gamma.

"MAGNET WARRIORS!" Dalin called out.

"Get them away from each other, or they'll transform into Valkyrion!" Nick shouted as he dove after Alpha.

The magnets spilt in different directions, Beta and Gamma dove after Dalin and Sarah.

Don pulled out his sabers and tried to slash Alpha's weak arms, but the rock warrior blocked with its equally strong blade and parried.

Beta's hands began to spin and spark with electricity, then started to blast lightning at the Cats like a mini gun. The tribe split into different directions and started to run around the room!

Gamma dove straight at Sarah, both of its fists ready to pound her face in.

"Big mistake." She said, as a she bounced up into the air, with her staff held back like a base ball bat.

The Pink Magnet warrior reared its fist back for a swing, But the elf was faster, and she swung and smacked the pink ball body with a mighty thrust! The magnet was sent careening backwards.

Meanwhile in the control booth, Kuro's hands were flying right across the controls.

"Sentinel Cannons, Fire!" She commanded.

Giant machine guns popped out of the corner posts of the castle walls, and roared with bullets as they intercepted more of the Rocket Jumpers, and lit the sky with fire!

Kuro looked at the screen, and saw more volleys heading her way, "Where the hell are they all coming from?"

Beta continued to spin in a circle, trying to keep up with the trio of kittens.

"Delta Strike Slice!" The 3 cats called out in unison as they jumped into the air, and slashed the magnet warrior to ribbons.

Ancient Elf, held her staff up, and the bat headpiece glowed with red light, "Soul Scepter Flare!" She shouted, as she swung her weapon, and a red hot wave of energy flew forward and sliced Gamma in half!

Alpha soon realized it was out numbered, and made a break for a retreat.

"I got him!" Don said, as he jumped through the room after it.

Kuro in the control room was loosing her patience, "DIE!"

Suddenly, a squad of Catapult Turtles appeared in front of the castle gates with Blast Spheres loaded for deployment.

"Lock on and FIRE!"

The catapults released and sent the flying bombs straight into the fray, wiping out the remaining rockets.

Don outside the castle walls was in hot pursuit of the renegade Alpha, "Hey! Slow down. Don't you run out of batteries or some thing?"

He pulled out his gun, and took a shot, but it bounced off the stony body of the magnet.

"Damn, I thought my problems would be depth related, not bullet proof." He commented.

Just then, Alpha Turned and slashed at him, Don back flipped and countered with a blade, "I guess I chipped the paint." He muttered as the rock was gaining leverage.

_Ok, this fridge door freak is getting on my nerves._

Don pulled, and then shoved with all his muscle bound might and forced the magnet off!

Alpha tried to get back on its feet, but Don was too quick, "Stick around."

The next thing the rock knew, it had a 6 inch blade sticking hilt deep in it.

"Well that was fun, but it still doesn't explain why the attack." He said to himself, as he pulled the blade out, and the monster dispersed into dust.

_This has distraction spelled all over it, but what's the deal? The only clue I have is the intruder, a monster with small size and sharp claws. If the attack was to delay us to allow its escape, they should have directed their assault to one place, but they attacked the castle indiscriminately, save for the magnets, and...wait a sec. The Rocket Jumpers, the Magnet Warriors, there all rock monsters. _

Don looked around, and thought for a second, _I remember a Duelist in the tournament in Chicago a few months ago, a tough contender who ran a lot of earth monsters but specialized in rock monsters. He went missing soon afterwards, reports said he was last seen at his house, but all they could find out of place at the scene was a stray Duel monsters card._

Nick, inside Don, was scratching his head, _but what was it? It was something that didn't make sense, it wasn't a card he would use at all, it was something stupid it was...it was..._

Just then, he froze, Don's single eye saw a Card imbedded in a tree, a monster card, one that most duelists would call a double edge, a risk not worth taking, a joke, but in select circles of the dueling community, a calling card to defeat.

Time Wizard.

_DAN!_

Don immediately spun around to try and get back; however, the ground shook and rumbled as a wall of bricks 40 feet high surged out of the Earth to block his path.

"Oh I think not Nick. I'm afraid you won't be escaping me." Said a very deep voice.

Don didn't take the hint, and attempted to leap over the wall.

However, a very strong and muscled arm smashed him against the wall, and sent him falling back down.

Don's form couldn't remain stable from the blow and fizzled away, leaving Nick on the ground, staring at his opponent. A man of green muscle, with burly hair and red eyes, he wore a karate uniform, and was ready to wipe the floor with him.

The monstrous figure before Nick vanished, leaving behind a human being. He was dressed in black pants, with brown work boots, a blue long shelve shirt, and his face was a sturdy as granite.

"Rocky Quarry." Nick spat, as he pulled himself up.

"I see my reputation precedes me, and I know about you as well Nick, a champion till that last tournament, I wonder, do you still have nightmares?"

Nick shook off the comment, "That is behind me, and I'm afraid your in my way. So step aside or face my wrath."

"I'm sorry Nikolas, but I'm afraid I promised Dan your absence. So I'm afraid if you want to get through, you're going to have to defeat me in a duel, and you know you don't stand a chance." Rocky stated, his duel brace glowing.

Nick's duel brace unfolded and said, "Well then, you're in for a disappointment, cuz I'm going to rock your block off Rocko."

"Fine then, let the crushing begin." He said, as the duel was on.


	15. A Rocky Start

Nick drew his sixth card, "I'll start this duel by setting this card in defense mode, and one card facedown." He said, as cards appeared in quick flashes.

Rocky drew his, "I play the magic card, Infinite Cards; now both of us will be able to hold as many cards in our hands as we want. Then I set one monster and end my turn."

_Just a monster? Probably a strong defender._

Nick drew his next card, "I set one more card and end my turn." He said.

"For some one who is trying to get back to his friends, you're sure taking your time." Rocky said, as he drew his next card, "I flip my Cyber Jar, you know what that means." The card in front of him flipped up, and appearing before him was the same rock monster that Sarah had played appeared, (900/900). And once again, the eye of the creature opened, and created a powerful vacuum, sucking up Nick's only monster and destroyed itself.

And appearing on the fields of both players appeared the top 5 cards of each of their decks, revealing themselves to one another.

Rocky's were Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Stone Statue of the Aztecs, Pot of Greed, Rocket Jumper, and Soul Resurrection.

Nick's were Royal Keeper, Bistro Butcher, Reasoning, Giant Trunade, and Mystic Tomato.

All of Rocky's monsters appeared facedown on the field, (1400/1700), (300/2000), (1000/800). While Nick's Keeper and Tomato stayed down, (1600/1700), (1400/1100), while his Bistro Butcher remained face up, its face was bright purple with a sinister grin, he had a hook on its right arm, and in its left was a large knife the size of a machete, and wore an outfit of a flesh like pink, and a same shade chef hat, (1800/1000).

"Now I summon my Beta the Magnet Warrior." He said, as the yellow monster appeared for battle, (1700/1600).

"I'll end my turn there." He said.

_Why'd he leave Beta in attack mode? He's up to something._ Nick thought to himself as he drew his next card.

"I'll set this monster facedown, and I'll attack with my Butcher, your Beta is the main course!" Nick called out, as the butcher leaped into the air, and with a single slice, cleaved the Magnet's head off.

Rocky's life points dropped by 100, but due to the effect of the Butcher, he had to draw the next two cards in his deck, giving him a total of 7 cards in his hand.

Nick finished and said, "Your move."

"I draw," Rocky looked at his next card, "I summon the Avatar of the Pot." He stated, as a monster bearing the Pot of greed for its head appeared on the field, his body was muscular but its stats were still weak, (1200/1300).

"When this monster is one the field, I can discard my Pot of Greed in my Hand to draw an additional 3 cards. He said, giving him a total of 10."

"Now I flip my Alpha the Magnet Warrior, I use him to attack your Facedown Mystic Tomato!" He commanded, as the magnet monster flew forward, and sliced Nick's card in half, but emerging from it came Don Zaloog, (1400/1500).

"By destroying your Tomato you are allowed to summon any monster with 1500 or lower attack points aligned with Darkness in attack mode. I end my turn."

_What's this guy doing? He's leaving weak monsters out in the open without any defenses, he's up to some thing, but if he keeps up these plays, I can get through him, his deck has already loss about 25 percent of itself, If I keep this up, I can deck him._

"Draw," Nick called out, as he drew his next card, "I flip my Needle Worm!" As his facedown monster flipped up, and revealed the pink caterpillar, (750/600).

"Watch as you lose 5 more cards!" He said, as the Worm fired its needle at the deck and sent the cards to the grave yard.

"Now, Don Zaloog, attack the Avatar of the Pot!" He commanded, as his monster pulled the blades from his sides and dove forward, and sliced the monster into 4 pieces.

"Whenever Don Zaloog strikes your life points, I can send the top 2 cards from your deck to the graveyard. And don't think it's over yet! Butcher, Destroy his magnet warrior!" Nick shouted, as the butcher added another Magnet Warrior to the Graveyard.

Rocky's hand was now at 12 cards, his life points were 7400, but his deck was near half way gone.

"I end my turn."

"I draw," Rocky said, "I set two cards facedown, and play the magic card Mesmeric Control, this card forces all your monsters to stay in the same mode their in till my next turn. Then I set one monster facedown and end my turn."

Nick drew his next card, and saw the pendulum generated from Rocky's card, all his monsters were hypnotized. "Set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Draw." He said, then grinned, "I play the magic card Shallow Grave, calling back a monster facedown for each of us." As a monster appeared facedown in front of him, Nick chose his Mystic Tomato and put it facedown.

"Then I reveal my Soul Resurrection, allowing me to summon another monster back from the graveyard in defense mode. I choose Alpha the Magnet Warrior." He explained as his trap flipped over, and his Magnet returned again.

"Now watch, I'll now use the power of my Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" He said, as the Pink monster appeared on the field, (1500/1800).

_Uh oh! Here it comes!_

"Combine my Magnet Warriors, combine into your ultimate form!" Rocky commanded.

Each of the magnets broke apart into separate pieces, but flew up into the air, in a bright flash, a new being was formed. It was huge, body resembled a humanoid form, but had distinct parts visible from each of the magnet warriors, Alpha's body had become armor and skin while its sword had become this form's weapon, Beta's orbs were used as joints to hold the form together, and Gamma's face, hands, feet and wings had become the creatures as well. It flew down to the ground, and landed next to Rocky.

"Say hello to my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior." (3500/3850).

Nick knew he was in trouble, _Oh great; he managed to do it the hard way, and with my deck as it is, I have no monsters with the strength to beat that thing._

"And the fun is just beginning; next I play the Field power of Wasteland, changing this environment more suitable for my Rocks." Rocky said, as the forest around them changed into a desert, raising Valk's and all the other Rock, Dinosaur and Zombie monsters by 200 points."

"I will now flip summon my Giant Soldier of Stone and My Stone Statue of Aztecs. Come forth my mighty sentinels!" He commanded, as the two cards flipped up.

First arriving was a giant who rivaled Valkyrion in Height; it was a crude looking monster block monster which two stone swords now in its hands. (1500/2200)

And then the second, it was about the size of a truck, a simple statue of a face with two hands bracing for impact, (500/2200).

Nick wondered what the hell this guy was planning, _The Statue is too weak to do any damage on its own. So why'd he bring it into attack mode, he's only got 3 monsters on the field in attack mode, while I have 3 in attack and 2 defense. _

"Here comes the fun part, I play the Magic of Shield and Sword!" Rocky called out, and Nick's face went pale, as all the monsters on the field's attack and defenses switched, and he was looking at a very powerful assault team, while his all but his Zaloog and Keeper had become weaker.

Rocky's Attack points (4050) (2200)2

Nick's Attack Points (1500) (600) (1000)

"Fear the power of the Landslide, Statue, Soldier, Valkyrion, Attack!"

The Solider of Stone jumped into the air, while the other two dove forward. The Statue's hands clasped around the Butcher and crushed it to dust. Valkryion made a massive swing, and pulverized the Needle worm, and the Giant Soldier of Stone landed on Don, crushing him instantly!

The powerful shockwaves were too much, and sent Nick flying backwards, till he crashed against the brick wall, with sand flying all around him. He fell down; his life points plunged straight down to 2650.

Kuro looked at her screen, and saw a massive seismic tremor down towards the southern gate. She scanned the area, and saw the 3 giant monsters, and a down and out Nick!

"Guys we've got a problem!"

Up in the infirmary, V looked out a window, and saw the faint image of the Magna Warrior. "Rock Monsters. A tough opponent, I wonder how he'll handle it?"

Nick was still sprawled on the ground, but his slowly came to.

"Aw man...that was painful." He moaned as he picked himself up.

"The agony of defeat is worse, so maybe you should forfeit and crawl away." Rocky said, with a confidant glare in his eyes, "I set one card, so give me your best shot."

Nick drew his next card, "I set this card facedown, and I flip my facedown Tomato."

The card flipped to reveal the large red fruit with a pair of eyes and a mouth appeared on the field, (1400/1100).

"The power of shield and sword is old news, so taste this rotten tomato!" Nick spat, as the Tomato lunged at the Stone Statue.

"I'm not hungry, Take this! Desert Sunlight!" Rocky called out as his facedown card flipped up. A trap card, with apparently an image of Egyptian territory, flashed with a bright light.

All of Rocky's monsters crouched and changed to defense mode, the Tomato bounced off the Statue, and vibrated violently. "My Statue can double the damage reflected back at my opponents failed attack, and I chain with My Destruction Punch!" Rocky said, as his other facedown card flipped up, and a flying boxing mitt flew out, and blew apart the tomato into a splatter.

Nick watched as his life points dropped down to 1050, but appearing from his deck was a Swarm of Grasshoppers, (1000/500).

"I end my Turn." Nick said.

"Too bad, I draw, and bye bye Nick." Rocky said, as he drew his next card.

"Hold on, Thunder of Ruler!" Nick smiled and he threw out his hand, as his trap activated, a powerful blast of energy hit all of Rocky's monsters, immobilizing each.

"No battle phase for you, too bad, ha ha!" Nick mocked.

"You have a funny way of fooling yourself. I play Upstart Goblin, it may give you 1000 life points, but another card for me." He said, drawing a card, and Nick's lp rose.

"I'll set this card facedown, and end my turn. Go ahead, try and stop me, my Magna Warrior is more than enough to destroy you." Rocky goaded.

Nick looked at the creature, its bright glowing yellow eyes were focused on him, and his Swarm. _If I defend, his Rocket Jumper will be able to hit my Life points, but I can't win with that guy on the field, I need away to get rid of it, and I need to draw the card now, or I'm finished._

He held his hand over his deck, and prepared to draw, _I know it's been along time since I've put this much faith in my deck, ever since that time, but know I must put my trust in this deck, or It's all over._

Back in the Castle, in Aaron's subconscious, he was seeing a vague memory, but not of his own.

It was a large stadium, and it was full of kids, they were all cheering wildly, as it was the finals of a tournament, and the end was near.

One kid was a big duffus, but on his field was a pair of Blue Eyes White Dragons, and no cards left in his hand or field, life points at 1400.

The other was Nick, a little younger, but he had only one facedown monster left, and 4 magic cards in his hand. Life points for him stood at 550.

_It looks like Nick's going to need a miracle to pull this one off. _

Nick prepared to draw his next card, and closed his eyes. He drew the card, and slammed it on top of his facedown monster, "I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon my all powerful Magical Marionette!" He said, without looking at the card, yet that was it.

"You think you can handle me with that?"

"Oh yeah watch this!" Paul said, as he prepared to win.

_Those 4 magic cards are just what he needs, activating all of them will give the monster the 4 spell counters it needs, it won't give him the strength to destroy them in battle, but the counters will finish the blue eyes so he can attack dire- Hey! What's that?_

Aaron saw Nick's was quite literally on fire, a mysterious green fire was surrounding him, but nobody seemed to notice.

_I'm sensing incredible Rema, its overflowing, but if it... oh no!_

The surging Rema managed to reach the Marionette card, and the card started glowing.

"What the?" Nick said, as all of a sudden, the creature inside the card emerged in a powerful burst of energy, taking up the ceiling.

However, the monster continued growing, Nick's overflowing Rema was feeding the card too much for it to handle!

The crowd couldn't make out the creature, as a matter of fact, no one, not even Nick could tell what was happening, save for the fact the card was sparking with energy generated by himself.

Just then, the mass hit critical mass, and in a surge of incredible energy, blew up! Vaporizing the ceiling, but putting everyone in a frightened shock.

Nick remained still, motion less, "What...what was that?"

Then image vanished from Aaron's mind, leaving him with the question, _What happened?_

Back at the Duel, Nick put his fingers on the card, _The power of Valkyrion is what I have to counter, his strength is in its 3 parts merging, and its too late to stop that problem. Second is its ability allows it to split back into its 3 pieces, and that's not going to happen. So what's left to handle is the incredible stats it's got. Despite its defense power, he's not going to keep it in defense mode against me, so the only factor left for me to do is counter that attack power. I know the cards I need, I've just got to draw the right one!_

He pulled, _PLEASE!_

He looked at the card, and said, "Time I give you a run for your money Rocky, I play the Magic Card Ekibyo Drakmord!"

Just then, Valkyrion clutched his head, and began thrashing it around, as though it had a splinter its mind and couldn't get it out.

"NO!" Rocky called out.

"And that's not all, Locusts,Lunch time!" Nick called out, as the Swarm dove forth and devoured the Rocket monster.

Rocky was a little taken aback, "You're stronger than I thought you'd be. Not many have the will to stand in my way when I've reminded them of the hard times."

"I learned to deal, so I can move on. And it looks to me like your best monster isn't going to be lasting too much longer." Nick said.

"Who said, my Valkyrion was my best monster? Sure he's mighty but not the best creature my deck can produce."

"What?" Nick said, _Impossible, Valkyrion is one of strongest cards in the game, what could he have that would make it that be the second best?_

"This Duel may have just drifted your direction. However, this isn't over just yet. So prepare to lose, your Deck will be crushed!"

To be continued...


	16. Never Fear Power

The duel was looking grim for both duelists.

Rocky had lost more than 50 percent of his deck, and Nick was hanging on by 2050 life points.

However the duel was still up in the air, Rocky had 4 cards left in his hand, his life points were at 7400, and on the field, he had a Wasteland field magic card, and in face up defense mode were his Giant Soldier of Stone, Stone Statue of The Aztecs, and a Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, and one card facedown.

Nick had 7 cards in his hand, A Royal Keeper facedown, Swarm of Locusts, Ekibyo Drakmord which was affecting Valkyrion, and two cards facedown. "I end my turn." He said.

Rocky drew his next card and said, "I sacrifice my Stone Soldier to set a monster in defense mode, then I set these 4 cards and end my turn."

Nick drew his next card, "I'm not taking any chances with you pal, I know you got something planned and it's not going to work, I reveal Nobleman of Cross out, and Destroy your facedown monster!"

His magic card flipped up, and a blinding light fired out, destroying the monster without effort, it was giant sphinx and it crumbled to dust, (1900/2600).

"Ancient Sphinx, nice try, but now all you have to protect your self is you're statue." Nick stated.

"Not quite kid, I've still got more that enough to defeat you." Rocky said.

"Is that so? I'll end my turn by switching my My Locusts into facedown Defense mode." Nick said.

Rocky drew his card, and watched as the Magna Warrior's head blew up! The rest followed soon after, leaving him with his statue alone.

"God, I love it when that happens." Nick smiled.

"Laugh it up. I summon Muka Muka!" Rocky said, as his monster appeared, it looked like a small bug, with six pink legs with green underbelly, its red compound eyes were glowing, and its top was full of smoke vents! (800/500).

"Ha Ha Ha! What the hell do you think you're going to do with that thing?" Nick nearly broke out in tears.

"I thought u'd say that, so I made sure I had this ready. I reveal my Card of Sanctity! Giving me 6 cards, and powering my monster by 1800 attack points!"

Muka 2's attack jumped up to 2600, "Watch as he destroys the Royal Keeper, attack!" He called out, as his monster dove at the card and shredded Nick's monster to bits.

"I end my turn." He said, and watched Nick draw his next card.

_Not good, he may have only a few more cards left in his deck, but still he's got me in a jam, he still has 4 cards facedown, and any of them could stop my Locusts if I try to use its effect, I'm running low on options. I hope this card works._

"I play the Magic Card Reasoning, Call out a monster level."

"Fine, all the monsters you've played so far have been level 4, so I chose that."

Nick drew his next card, and sighed, "Nice guess, but not this time, I call My Freed the Matchless General!" He said, as a mighty warrior, clad in armor and a cape, he carried a large broadsword, and his hair was a long and blonde. (2300/1700).

"I think not, Offerings to the Doomed!" Rocky called out, as his facedown card activated, and out of it came multiple beams of energy, that lanced out towards the General.

But the General's armor canceled the magic, "I guess you forgot about my guy's effect to cancel magic targeted at him."

"Dang." Rocky complained.

"I set this card, and end my turn. Go ahead and try me." Nick dared.

"Before I begin my turn, I activate my Reckless Greed! This allows me to draw my 2 next two cards at the costs of my next two draw phases, but since I don't get one from my offerings, I only get to miss one more!"

Rocky drew his next two cards, and said, "I'll end my turn, so go ahead and try me."

"Get your own lines." Nick said, "I use my monster's effect to allow me to draw a 4 star warrior instead of another card, and I choose to play this!"

A female warrior appeared alongside the two others, she had long brown hair, a delicate face, but wore the outfit of a Dark Scorpion Thief. In her hands was a barbed whip, and one her right arm was the tattoo. "I give you Meanae the Thorn." (1000/1800).

"Next I play the magic of Secret Pass to the Treasures, allowing her to attack your life points!" He said, "But before that I play this! Dark Scorpion Poison!" He loaded the card, and watched as she swung her whip and slashed at him.

Rocky used his Duel Brace to block, but his life points dropped to 6400.

"Now thanks to her ability, I can get one of the cards that have to do with the Dark Scorpions from my deck or grave yard." He said, taking one from his deck.

"I set 2 cards and switch my General into Defense mode I end my turn." He said.

"My turn, and I activate the Jar of Greed, allowing me to take one card." He said, and did so, his hand now was 9 cards, giving his monster 3500 attack points.

"I'll destroy the Matchless General, so you can't choose your cards anymore." He said, as his monster struck the general, and blew him to bits!

Nick was surprised, "Hey why didn't you go after Meanae? One, attack and I'd be dead."

"I still see more than one facedown card, and I'm not falling for any of your traps, so I chose to make your options less available. So I end my turn." He said.

"Fine, I draw." He looked at the card and said, "Take this Card Destruction!" Nick dumped his 5 cards into the graveyard and drew 5 more.

Rocky had to now drop 9 cards into his graveyard, and redrew 9 more, leaving his deck with now a very sparse number of cards left.

"And since it's my standby phase, my Poison inflicts 500 battle damage points to your lifepoints, and allows me to draw the one last Dark Scorpion card from Meanae's effect." He said, as he drew the last card.

"Don't be so happy yet, when you activated Card Destruction, you activated these! Elephant Statues of Blessing and Disaster!" He said, as the two cards engaged. A large red elephant appeared and roared at Nick, dropping his life points down to 50! While a Blue elephant appeared alongside Rocky and gave him 2000 extra life points!

"You're hanging by a thread Nicky, one breath and you're finished."

"Don't be so sure yet! I sacrifice my Swarm to summon Grog the Strong to the field!" He said, as a giant muscle bound man in a Dark Scorpion outfit holding a mace appeared, (1800/1500).

"Now I reveal my Monster Reborn, and Bring back Don Zaloog!" He said, as the Leader of the Dark Scorpions appeared along side his teammates, (1400/1500).

"And now I play this, Mustering of The Dark Scorpions, allowing me to summon my Chick the Yellow and Cliff the Trap Remover!"

Chick, despite the name, was a boy kid, wearing the same outfit, but had dirty blonde hair that was cut like a broom, on his back was a large mallet, and his stats were (1000/1000).

Cliff was a grown man with sandy brown hair, he wore glasses, and carried a small dagger, same outfit, but had a very vicious grin on his face. (1200/1000).

"Behold my Dark Scorpion Burglar Team!" Nick said, as all 5 monsters were ready for battle.

"There's a little problem with your math, I may only have one monster on the field, but his stats are double all yours." Rocky stated.

"Yeah, but you're monster isn't the target. You are!" Nick said, his eyes glaring.

"What!?" Rocky demanded.

"Reveal facedown cards, Robbin' Zombie, Robbin Goblin, and Dark Scorpion Combination! This is the end for you, Watch as my monsters strike you directly!"

All of Nick's monsters lunged at Rocky, each swung a weapon at him.

Rocky formed a wide Rema Barrier to block the strikes, but the combined effort of the monsters sent him skidding back wards! (Lp, 6400).

However, then the other cards effects kicked in, 5 cards from his hand were lost to the graveyard, and so were 5 from the top of the deck, both were attributed to the Robbin' cards. But then the Dark Scorpion effects, Muka Muka was sent back to Rocky's hand, and 5 cards were sent to the grave yard from his deck. And finally Meanae returned the combination card back to Nick.

Rocky pulled himself back up, and realized he was down to his last two cards, but he revealed his trap card! "I activate my Des Counterblow!" He said, as 5 red beams fired and blew away all of Nick's monsters.

"So we're both out of monsters eh? I set these two cards and I end my turn."

Rocky drew his next card, "I summon my Legendary Jujitsu Master! (1500/2000). "I attack you directly for the win!" He said, almost in a rant.

"I reveal my Hero Emerges, and since it's my only card in my hand, I can summon it to intercept your strike." Nick said, as his monster appeared.

"I still attack, all I need is hit you!" Rocky said.

But appearing in front of the Monster he summoned, appeared a large purple dragon, with a regular dragon torso from the waist down, however where the neck should go, there was a large spike, and where the arms would be, there were twin necks, each with a dragon's head on the end, each with eyes aimed at the master. (1500/1200).

The Jujitsu Master swung his fist to try and crush the dragon, but the dragon released a powerful flame, causing the two monsters to explode in the impact.

"I win! I win!" Rocky said, hysterically.

"No, you don't. Luck's out for you pal. See my Dragon is one for speedy recoveries." He said, as the Dragon remerged, (1000/1000).

"No..No! This can't be!" Rocky shouted.

"This duel is over, you may have the life points to live, but with one card left, once I attack, the zombie card will take it away, and that means at your next turn, you won't have a card to draw. You lose." Nick explained, as his dragon flew in for the kill.

"Good bye Champ, Twin Headed Behemoth Attack now with Duo Fire Barrage!" He said, as the dragon let loose a powerful burst of flame that slammed into Rocky, sending his last card to the graveyard, and winning the Game for Nick.

Nick looked at his duel brace, and read the 50 LP marker, "Been a while since I've been down this low. But enough of that, I got to get back to the castle." He said, turning around.

"Watch your back!" A voice called out from the trees.

Nick, without thinking flipped to his side, as a green, stony arm smashed into the ground where he was standing.

"You won't get away with this!" Rocky shouted, inside the form of the Master.

"Flame Saber Incineration!"

A massive wave of fire descended from the trees, and nailed the rock master, but it merely pushed him aside.

Nick looked up to see Aaron and The Dark Fire Soldier waiting up in the trees.

"Looks like you can use a hand." Aaron said.

"Aaron? Never mind me; the Castle is going to be attacked by Dan! You got to stop him!" Nick called out.

V suddenly froze, _Dan, the Horseman of War, oh great._

"V, you go back and help them out at the castle, I'll stay and fight." Aaron said.

"What!? You shouldn't even be moving."

"If this Dan is so special, you're needed back there. I can handle myself. Now GO!" Aaron said, as he slowly headed down the tree.

V gave the kid one last look, before jumping through the trees back to the castle.

Nick slammed the Don Zaloog card back on the Duel Brace, "SPIRIT MERGE!"

In a bright flash of light, he emerged, and drew his guns. "Never bring fists to a gun fight, so eat lead!" He started firing rounds right into the Rock hard monster, but the bullets were barely scratching the hide!

"Now this isn't funny." Nick said, as the Master swung his fist, and sent Don flying backwards.

Just then, he hit something hard to stop his flailing. He turned around to see the form of Gearfried.

"Aaron? What the hell are you doing?"

Just then, the iron knight vanished, leaving the tired boy back to normal.

"Saving your ass." He said, holding up a card, "I think you could use this." It was the Magical Marionette.

"Wha...How'd you...No...I can't." Nick sputtered, seeing his favorite card in front of him, but scared at the same time.

"Nick, I saw what happened at the tournament, how this card seemingly came alive. But I know this card is apart of you, there is no reason to fear it." Aaron said.

"But I can't, that card could have killed everyone in the crowd." Don said.

"I don't think so, you won't kill those people, why should this guy?" Aaron said.

"Shut up and FIGHT!" Rocky shouted as he swung his fist at them.

Aaron engaged a card in his duel brace, "NEGATE ATTACK!"

A swirling vortex surrounded the two, as the Granite Brain slammed against it, trying to break in.

"I can't keep him out forever, Nick. So either you get over it and summon this guy to help you, or I'll do it." Aaron stated.

Nick looked in shock, _No way, this guy is supposed to be bedridden for a week, and he's doing better against Rocky than I am. But he can't be serious, if he tries, what little Rema he got back will be sucked right out of him._

But Aaron closed his eyes, and the card began to glow, and a swirling energy vortex started to form.

_NO! I can't let him do it, if I did, I'd be the same scared kid I was back then._

Don's form vanished, and Nick's remained, he grabbed the card from Aaron's hands, and slammed it onto his duel brace. "MAGICAL MARIONETTE, I SUMMON YOU!!!"

A powerful burst of energy shot out of the card, and flew right into the sky, to reveal a figure, in light purple armor, a crimson red cape on his back, his face was covered by a mask, he carried a strange ominous presence as he floated above them all.

Nick was frozen, the true form of his card had come and was ready to fight for him.

Rocky was scared, "No! This can not be! You should be too afraid to play that card!"

"A friend of mine showed me what I've been running from wasn't worth all those years of hesitation. Prepare to taste true power!" Nick said, as the Marionette's arms crossed and a large puppet appeared holding a pair of blades.

"BE GONE!" Nick called out, as the monster slashed his blades, and sent the Jujitsu Master flying over the trees and into the distance.

Nick calmed down, and watched as his monster nodded at him, then vanished back into the card in his hand.

"Till the next time," Nick said, "So you ready to get back to the castle?"

"Alright, let's get going then." Aaron said.

Nick put the Twin Headed Behemoth card in his duel brace, and the Dragon appeared, "You afraid of heights?"

Aaron wallowed in grief, "Why me?"


	17. Dan, Horseman of War and Thief of Cards

Back at the castle, some one large had just arrived at the main Gate and was heading for the entrance.

Dalin, Sarah, and Kuro ran out side to see what it was, and they were frozen. It was a Giant Soldier of Stone, and it was ready to smash right through the wall!

"It's _him_!" Dalin said.

"He's too big to fight with the automated defenses systems; we'll have to drop him ourselves." Sarah said.

"Then let's do it!" Kuro said, as she slammed a card on her duel brace, and was swept up in energy.

Dalin and Sarah did as well, as they also were surrounded in energy.

"SPIRIT MERGE!"

"CAT'S EAR TRIBE!"

"ANCIENT ELF!"

"AMAZONESS SWORDSWOMAN!"

All 5 monsters emerged, and had drawn the attention of the Giant.

"So. Is this all your castle can muster to face me? I'd think I'd have more of a challenge breaking into Public Library." The giant spoke in a very disappointed voice.

"Is that right? Well get ready for a pounding!" The trio of cats said in unison.

"Let's go!" Kuro shouted as she and Sarah jumped into the air and landed on the top of the wall, and were now on eye level of the Giant.

"Watch the Birdie, SOUL SCEPTAR FLARE!!!" Sarah called out as she swung her weapon at the stone monolith, and released the blinding flame.

However, the Stone monster vanished from sight, and the flare flew right by!

"What the hell?" She demanded.

Just then, The stone man's head popped up!

"That was close." He said sarcastically.

Sarah nearly fell back from the shock, _How'd he move so fast!?_

The stone soldier pulled a sword loose from its shoulder sheathes, "My turn." He said, as he held up the giant stone blade, and swung the blade down to crush the wall and the Girls in one shot!

"We Don't Think So!"

The trio of kittens came running up the wall, each with their swords in held out for battle.

The cats pounced off the wall and intercepted the blade with theirs.

All of a sudden, the miniature monsters swords glowed brightly.

"What the-?" Dan said, as the momentum from the blade shifted, instead of landing on the castle, it was going backwards!

The Giant's shifting motion sent him falling backwards, till he crashed on the ground on his back.

"DELTA SABER STRIKE!!!" The kittens shouted as they form a triangle, and each of their blades was glowing brightly.

However, the Giant's body phased out of the way, and appeared behind them!

"Bad Kitty." He said, as he pulled back his fist and slammed it down on them!

"DALIN!!!" The girls called out.

The 3 beings turned into energy, and fused back together, leaving Dalin cold on the ground.

Sarah jumped off the castle wall, and flipped until she landed on the Stone Soldier's head.

"DODGE THIS! SOUL SCEPTAR FLARE!!!" She screamed as the staff's power was sent flying down towards the giant's skull!

A massive red flash overtook the night's sky, Sarah had jumped off and watched the smoke cloud from her attack.

_That did it._ She though to herself.

But a giant stone arm shot out of the cloud!

"Nap time."

The fist nailed her head on, and sent her flying to the ground, her transformation unraveling as she plummeted to the ground.

The Stone soldier turned towards Kuro, "Looks like its just you and me now Doll."

Kuro pulled out her blade, "You're going down."

"Bring it on blonde wonder."

She dove forward and brought her blade above her head, "GLADIUS CAEDIS!" She swung the blade, a jagged wave of energy came forth, and sent it hurling at the Giant rock.

The wave hit with incredible magnitude, but not so much as a scratch!

"Impossible!"

The Giant brushed off his arm, "Fraid so, you seem to forget that I'm solid stone, it will take a lot better than your best shot to break through this hide."

"If you say so," She said, as she started to glow, and become Rema.

But then, her form began to change, it was no longer an Amazon, but a new creature all together. It was still female, but she was also part bird, she had taloned feet and hands. Her skin was a pale blue, she wore a leather garment on her front, her legs, on her arms and around her neck, she had wings of green feathers from her elbows to her wrists, her hair was a long and a dark red.

"HARPIE LADY SB!" She called out, as she took to the sky and flew above the clouds.

She flipped around, and made a plunge, straight for Dan!

Dan pulled back his weapon, and held it like a bat, ready to hit her out of the park.

But she came down with blinding speed!

"PHENIOX FEATHER ZEPHYR!!!"

Her wings were glowing with red fire!

She shot right down, her wings and claws grazing the Soldier's rocky form. But the power from her strike had clearly scorched the rock and left a definite crack in the body.

"You were saying?" She said.

Dan simply said, "You had your shot. My turn."

The Giant rock pulled his other blade from his sheathe, and held them at his side. Just then, a powerful force was being exerted from the giant's body.

The ground was pulsating, and was being drained of strength, but it seemed to be flowing straight for Dan!

"TERRA THUNDER SWORD!!!" He swung both swords at the same time, following their descent were powerful shockwaves of force flying right at her!

Kuro braced herself, as the powerful air current sent her flying backwards and crashing into the trees.

Dan, sheathed his weapons, "And then there were none." His giant form was encompassed in energy, and shrank down into a much smaller form.

The being, in a single bound, landed, over the wall next to the open door of the castle.

Dan was back to his human form, a tall kid, 5.10 He was heavy set, his muscles around his arms and legs were large, as was his waist. He wore a bright orange t-shirt, a pair of khaki jean shorts, steel toed boots, and on his head was an Indiana Jones style hat. His eyes were blue, and his hair was a very light blonde, and on his left arm, was a Dueling Brace of the Thousand Dragon.

"Well that was fun." He humored himself, as he stepped inside.

He put his fingers to his lips, and blew a loud whistle, one so loud it rang through the halls of the castle like a siren.

Just then, a small creature flew towards him, it was a bright orange dragon, with small claws, horns, and talons.

Dan held out his arm as the dragon perched on top, it was a Baby Dragon, but with emerald green eyes.

"Nice to see you again, have you found it yet?"

The little creature on his arm nodded his head.

"Good, let's go hunting."

Back outside, Nick, Aaron, and V had picked up Dalin, and now had just grabbed ahold of Sarah.

"So what's the deal with this guy?" Aaron asked, as they all rode their dragons.

"He's a powerful duelist; he's been the champion of nine tournaments, one after the other. Not many have managed to beat him." V said.

"But he's known more for being a thief, he's managed to grab all sorts of valuables from any kind of safe or lock, no security system has thwarted him." Nick stated.

"Till now." A voice said, as Kuro flew up behind them.

"You ok?" V asked.

"Good enough, I'll take the back door in." Kuro said.

"You know you can't beat him on your own." Nick said.

"Well see." Kuro said coldly, as she dove back under the clouds.

"Why'd you do that?" Aaron asked.

"Reverse Psychology, works every time." Nick said.

"Oh brother." V shook his head, as they descended towards the castle.

Back in the castle, or more appropriately, in the vault hallway, Dan had just got off the elevator.

"So you say this is where all the valuables are?" He asked his dragon, who simply nodded in reply.

"Then I guess we'd better get going." He said, taking several cards off his deck and slammed them on his brace.

"Stray Lambs, Scapegoats go!" He commanded, as a flock miniature sheep appeared in front of him, and they stampeded across the hall.

Just then, all of them sprouted stingers and insect wings.

DNA Surgery

Just then, a sticky web spewed from under one of the sheep, and a giant brown spider jumped from under the tile, devouring it in one shot.

Jirai Gumo

But as the rest of the swarm headed forward, a net of yellow energy beams cut them off.

Insect Barrier

Dan drew a card from his deck and played it, "Remove Trap."

A card appeared with the image of a broken bear trap, just then all the sheep returned to normal and continued on their trek.

_An interesting first line defense, I wonder what else she's planning._

As the steep drew closer to the end of the hall, more traps began to emerge.

First one of the sheep was sucked into the floor and shot up through the roof.

Compulsory Evacuation Device

Just then, another trap went off, a group of small monsters, each was a disgusting little midget with bad teeth, each had there own ugly characteristics and own color.

Ojama Trio

Then the three uglies came charging and smashed all but one of the sheep, who went along as though nothing happened.

And then, a 3 clawed arm shot out of the wall and sliced the sheep to ribbons!

Wall Shadow

"My, she's put together a pretty descent security system. I'm going to have to write her a thank you letter for the workout." He said, as stepped back and began running down the hall!

He pushed off on one of his steps and flipped, just as the Landmine Spider shot up to eat him.

He landed on the Evacuation pad, however, with his added weight of 224, he forced the pad to turn. Instead of shooting him through the roof, he was shot across the hall!

The trio and Wall Shadow tried to intercept him, but he was going to fast!

And with one final flip, he landed past the monsters and at the door, "Raigeki!!!"

He threw a massive blast of electricity, and blew away all of the monsters behind him, and roasted a hole through the vault door.

Dan waited a sec for the metal to cool, then he pried the door open.

Just then, a fist came flying and nailed him in the face, sending him reeling back wards.

Kuro was ready, panting, but was aggravated more than anything else.

"Step into my parlor." She spat, as she raised her fists like a boxer.

Dan picked his hat off the floor, "Nice punch, here's mine!"

Just then, his body began to faze as he moved with blinding speed, and appeared right on top of her, with his fist coming straight down!

She flipped out of the way, and tried to use her legs to nail him as he came down, but they simply bounced off the muscled exterior.

"Nice try cupcake."

Kuro's normally moderate tempter was now skyrocketing to Volcanic!

"What'd you say? That's it you're dead!" She growled as she clinched her fists.

"Go ahead and try." Dan said, goading her on.

"Don't bother."

The two looked behind them, Sarah, Dalin, and the others were watching them.

"Rather than beating the crap out of each other, how bout you settle with a duel." V suggested.

"Fine with me, if I win, I'll be helping myself to your vault." Dan said, his brace humming with energy.

"And If I win, I'll be sending your rear in the brig." Kuro said.

"Oh no you don't, not with out me." A voice called out from behind her.

It was coming from inside the vault, a guy who had blonde hair, piercing black eyes, he was decked out in an all black ensemble of a T-shirt and pants. On his left arm was a Duel brace, a large brownish dragon, with bright red eyes.

"Vic, leave this to me." Kuro said.

"Kuro, your exhausted, I can't let you duel this guy." Vic said, stepping next to her.

"Who's he?" Aaron asked.

"He's Vic, one of the Vault's many categorizers. He's a good duelist, but he's stayed out of many of the fights, and Dan is an ace, not just anyone can take him on." Dalin stated.

"But he's the only one who hasn't gotten his face beaten into the ground today." Nick said.

"Stay out of it Vic, He's gone after my Vault and he's going to pay." Kuro warned.

"How bout I take you both on? Neither of you 2 is going to back down, so let's get this duel going." Dan said, his brace unfolding.

"Fine." They said, as their braces unfolded.

The air in the hall had become still, it was now time for them to face one of the Dark Side's strongest.

To be continued...


	18. Vic, a Powerful Conflict

Beginning the Duel, Kuro drew her first six cards from her duel brace, which was not a dragon, it was a creature with large brown feathered wings, but also carried a furry mane around its neck, and its head was like an ivory white skull with horns of a bull.

"What kind of Duel Brace is that? Looks like the chicken sandwich I had this morning for lunch." Dan smirked.

"That does it, I summon Cleo, the Amazoness Paladin!" She growled, as she slammed her monster card on her brace, and the blonde warrior appeared in a bright flash, her sword at the ready. (1800/300)

"I set one card and end my turn." She said, as a card appeared below her monster.

"My turn," Vic said, drawing his sixth card, "I summon the Shining Angel to the Field." He said, as a guy in a toga with four shining gold wings appeared on the field. (1400/800).

"I'll end my turn by setting this card facedown, you're move." Vic said.

Dan drew his last card, "I set two cards facedown and summon the Time Wizard to the field." He said, as two cards appeared and a red being composed of a clock appeared, wearing a face, a purple cape, and carried a scepter with a small spinner on the end, (500/400).

Kuro and Vic tensed.

"What the heck is this guy trying to pull? That move is as bad as his cholesterol count." Aaron said.

"Not when he's the one doing it." Nick said, as he watched the Wizard float into the air.

"Time Roulette." Dan said, as the monster's spinner begin to spin wildly.

However, with unflinching faith, Dan simply waited, as the spinner landed on the stop watch.

"No way!" Aaron called out.

"Time Magic!"

A massive vortex filled up the space above them, and pulled the two monsters of Kuro and Vic right off the field.

"I end my turn." Dan said, as the mage floated along side him.

Aaron couldn't believe it, _No way, that's impossible, the Time Roulette is a fifty fifty chance, he should have been at least a little worried about his monster._

Kuro drew her next card, "I summon Calamitia, the Amazoness Swordswoman." Her monster appeared alongside her, with her blade pointed directly at the mini monster. (1500/1600).

"Gladius Caedis!" She called out, as her monster dove for the wizard.

"Time to play a little game, Activate Fairy Box!" He said, as the Time Wizard was covered up in a Whack a Crack box, and began to bounce up and down the holes!

"Oh no!" Kuro said, as her monster's blade narrowly missed the Wizard, and her blade shattered against the box, and her monster disappeared.

"And that's that folks." Dan said smoggly, his life points dropping by five hundred from the Swordswoman.

Kuro looked at her hand and said, "I end my turn."

Vic drew his next card, "I set this card in defense mode, and one card facedown, I end my turn."

Dan said, "Before my turn begins, I activate my Solemn Wishes card, giving me five hundred lifepoints for every card I draw, I now draw, and pay 500 lp to keep my fairy box on the field.

Aaron watched intently, _This guy is playing an interesting strategy, a Time Wizard is liability to most duelists, but he seams to be in full control of it._

Dan looked at his new card, "I play Pot of Greed, and this activates my wishes bringing my life points back to what they once were."

Dan's lp was back at its original 8000, and he now had 5 cards in his hand, "I now Play Cost Down, and send this card to the Graveyard so I can play this without a sacrifice," He said, as he threw a card into the grave yard, and he threw a monster card on the field.

Appearing in the hall way, was a large metal monster, it was a bright red creature, it stood on two legs, a strong metallic tail, lacked any arms, and its head was a combination of a strong steel jaw and a giant hand gun.

"Meet my Blowback Dragon." He said, (2300/1200).

_That's not good._ Dalin thought to himself.

Dan paused for a second, looking at the Time Wizard, then said, "I'll use my Dragons effect, my dragon's chamber will charge 3 times, if it gets two cells charged, I can blow any card off the field." He said, as the Dragon's gun hammer pulled back and smacked the back of the barrel, after 3 times, the 3 cells were fully charged.

"Oh crud." Sarah said, as the Dragon pulled back its head, and fired a blast of energy, and blew away Vic's monster. It was a Fiber Jar, and it blew into ash.

"Now My Time Wizard will attack Kuro's Life points directly!" Dan said, as the mini clock lunged forward, and hit her head like a hammer.

Kuro crashed down to the ground, her life points dropped to 7500.

"I end my turn." Dan said.

Everyone was shocked, "Why didn't he attack with the blowback?" Aaron asked.

"And why didn't he just use the Time Wizard to destroy the Jar instead of the Dragon?" Nick wondered.

"He knows." V said, calmly.

Kuro drew her next card, "Vic, care to field merge?"

"Sure." He said, as their cards drifted closer to each other.

"I set this card and end my turn." She said.

Vic drew his next, "And I set this Monster in defense mode, ending my turn."

Dan drew his next card, "I set this card, and play Dimension Hole." He said, as a mysterious hole in space appeared and sucked the Time Wizard inside.

Kuro drew her card, "I choose to end my turn with out playing a card." _He's up to something, otherwise why take the Wizard off the field?_

And Vic drew his next card, "Now I reveal my facedown card, Cyber Jar!"

The Monster Card flipped up, and the Jar of the future appeared to suck up every monster on the field.

"Nice try, activate my Facedown Interdimensional Matter Transporter." He said, as a large small machine appeared in front of him, and the BlowBack Dragon was pulled inside a vortex, escaping the vacuum of the Cyber Jar.

The Jar exploded, and five cards appeared off the top of each of their decks.

Dan's were Arsenal Summoner, Baby Dragon, Sanga of Thunder, Sand Gambler, and Polymerization.

Kuro's were Tsukiyomi, Sphinx Teleia, Elegant Egotist, Amazoness Chain Master, and Enemy Controller.

And Vic's were Kaiser Seahorse, Luminous Spark, Snatch Steal, Andro Sphinx, and Waboku.

Dan's monsters appeared on the field, a blonde gentleman wereing a white shirt and black pants, (300/1600), The Dragon with Green eyes, (1200/700), and the last remained facedown, (1600/1600).

Only Kuro's Chain Master Appeared on the field, as did the Large blue and purple Sea Surpent of Vic. (1500/1300) (1750/1650)

However, Vic wasn't done yet.

"I'll now command Kuro's Chain Master, Auri, Attack the Sand Gambler!" He said, as her monster swung her chain at the Gentleman.

"Have you forgotten? My Fairy Box is still in play." Dan said, as the gentleman was encased in the box, and his head was popping in and out.

"That's got to be making him dizzy." Nick smirked.

The Chain shot over the hole as the head fell in, however the Gambler grabbed a hold of the chain, and sent the Amazoness flying forward, till she hit the box.

Vic's life points dropped to 7700, "Now I use her effect, to allow me to take Sanga of Thunder!" He said, as his lp now decreased to 6200.

The Amazon snatched the card from Dan's hand and threw it to Vic, as she broke apart into digital bits.

"Now I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse, to summon your Sanga of Thunder!" He said, as the Sea Creature Vanished from the field, and appearing in its place was a giant being, one with two massive limbs, a kanji symbol above two green slanted eyes, it a had a red plate around the front, and a ring of orbs on the back. (2600/2200).

"And I now play my Trap card, Pyramid of Light." Vic said, as his facedown card activated, as the field around them was engulfed in a pyramid of bluish light.

"With this card in play, I can pay 500 life points to summon my Andro Sphinx from my hand!" He said, as he slammed the card in to the brace, and out of it came a giant cat, a massive build, were blue armor, and besides its humanoid form, it retained a lion's face and mane, (3000/2500).

"I play the Luminous Spark and end my turn." He said.

Dan's field filled with light, as both Time Wizard and the Blow Back Dragon appeared, and now the field was full of monsters.

Dan looked at his next card, and said, "First I play the Magic card, Polymerization, fusing my Baby Dragon with my Time Wizard."

Dan's two monsters were swept up in energy, and reemerged as a giant brown dragon, it was old, and decrepit, but its attack was still strong enough to fight, "My Thousand Dragon has emerged." (2400/2000).

"Then I play Painful Choice, Choose which card can I have in my hand?" He said, as he picked 5 cards from his deck, and held them up.

Barrel Dragon, Kazejin, Suijin, Giant Soldier of Stone, and Cyber Stein.

"What do you think Kuro?" Vic asked.

"I say the Barrel Dragon." She said.

"Fine." He said, as the monsters were deposited into the graveyard.

"I now play Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards, and discarding 2. He said, as he ditched the Barrel Dragon and another card.

"I set one card facedown, and Play the magic card, Card of Sanctity, Since Kuro has 9 cards and you have 6, I'm the only one who can draw." He said, as he took 6 cards from his deck.

"Now I'll handle you're Sanga, First I flip my Arsenal Summoner, and bring a card with Guardian in the name to my hand." He said, as a robed figure appeared on the field.

"And next I use my Blow Back Dragon, and blow your monster away!"

The Dragon's barrel loaded up two energy cells, and in a massive burst of energy, fried Vic's hard earned Sanga.

"I'll set these two cards facedown, and end my turn." He said.

On the side lines, everyone was wondering what the heck was Dan doing.

"He's left Kuro alone again. What's he doing?" Sarah asked.

"Haven't you noticed it yet?" V asked.

"What?" Aaron asked, and everyone looked at V.

"He's only using the effects, only when he knows they will work, he's able to understand his luck like it was an actual force that can be measured. He knows if the effect will work or not before the coin is flipped and such."

Kuro drew her next card, she now hand 10 cards, and needed to get through Dan's offensive.

"I will special Summon Sphinx Teleia from my hand by the effect of the Pyramid of Light." She said, as her life points dropped to 7000, and a great beast appeared on the field. It was another giant cat, but this one was pretty much the opposite of Vic's.

She was gray haired instead of the brown of Andro, she was pure cat, save for her head. Instead of a Cats face, it was that of a woman, her eyes were piercing yellow, and she had bright red hair flowing down from her head. (3000/2600).

"Now I set 4 cards facedown, and summon my Tsukiyomi, with her effect I can switch one of your monsters into facedown defense mode, and I chose your Blow Back Dragon." She said, as the Machine roared as it was sucked down into a facedown card.

"Now watch as I take your monsters apart! Sphinx Teleia attack his Arsenal Summoner, Tsukiyomi destroy his Sand Gambler!"

The spectral figure monster flew down and crushed the Gambler with her 1100 atk, and then the mighty sphinx pounced into the air, and crushed the Summoner under her massive paw.

Dan's lp dropped down to 5800.

"Alright she beat the Fairy Box!" Dalin said.

"And with that I end my turn, she said, as the Spirit on the field returned to her hand.

Vic drew his next card and said, "This is it for you Dan!, I attack with Andro Sphinx!"

The Fairy Box appeared around the field, and both of Dan's monsters were popping up and down.

_Please let this work._ Vic thought to himself, as his monster lunged forth.

The mighty beast lunged up, and with a powerful swing, carved the facedown dragon machine to ribbons.

"That's not good for you Dan, the effect of Andro Sphinx allows me to take half the attack power of your machine and take it out of your life points."

Dan remained firm as his life points dropped by 1150.

"And to end this Duel once and for all, I activate my Dust Tornado!"

The trap flipped up, and a violent twister filled the air, and blew the Pyramid apart!

All of a sudden, the two sphinx's turned into energy, and fused together, leaving a monster whose torso was Andro, but its legs and wings were that of Teleia, and both of their faces were on the head. (4000/2600).

"Meet Theinen The Great Sphinx!, and since its still my battle phase, I can pay 500 lp to raise his attack by 3000 and wipe out your dragon and your Life points!" He said, as his monsters attack grew tremendously!

Dan's Lp was 4650, while his Dragon's attack power was merely 2400, and the Sphinx was now 7000, one attack and the duel would be done.

"Attack now!!!" The two called out to their combined monster.

The Sphinx charged forth to grind Dan's dragon to bits, when Dan said, "Nice try."

Two of Dan's facedown cards engaged, one was a trap, and a gray fog came out, emerging from it was Sanga of Thunder (3100/1800), the second created a blinding flash, pulling Theinen away from Thousand Dragon, and right for Sanga.

"My Call of The Haunted and Shift Traps will now return you a favor. Thunder Barrier engage!"

Sanga's body began pulsating and a powerful barrier of energy formed, and hit the Sphinx as it closed in for a killing blow.

The powerful energy was too much and blew the Sphinx to ash!

Vic looked in horror, as his monster was gone, and now his life points were now down to 2100.

"Man, Dan really let him have it." V said.

"Its still Vic's move." Aaron said, "Maybe he can turn it around."

Vic looked at his hand and said, "For my last move, I summon My White Magician Pikeru."

In a burst of Light emerged a small lady, she wore a white robe, small shoes, had magenta pink hair, and bright blue eyes. She carried a glowing scepter and had a yellow hat in the form of a Scapegoat, (1200/0).

My move then, Dan said, as he drew his next card, "Excellent, now prepare to taste my Power!" He said, as his brace and body began to glow.

"What's he doing?" Aaron demanded.

"He's revving his Rema like a Bike, he's going to do something that's going to drain his Rema like what you did to you with the infinite draw."

"Oh great."

Dan slammed the card into the brace, "I play my Soul Release, allowing me to send up to 5 cards from any player's graveyard out of play."

Just then, Suijin, and Kazejin were ejected from the Game.

"Now I play my facedown card, Return From the Different Dimension, I sacrifice half my life points to resummon the two monsters I cast out."

His facedown card engaged, and emerging from it were a pair of monsters, similar to Sanga, But different nonetheless. One was a giant beast made of blue segmented pieces, (2500/2400). The second was smaller than the other two, and was a green giant sphere with two small arms, (2400/2200).

Every one looked at Dan, and knew what was next, "Impossible." Dalin said.

"He's going to do it." Aaron said.

"Here it comes!" Kuro said.

"Combine my Monsters, I fuse you together to summon the almighty Gate Guardian!" He said, as he slammed the monster card down on the brace.

The 3 Monsters climbed ontop of one another, and combined into one creature, Suijin stood as the legs, Kazejin the midsection, and Sanga the top of the body, (3750/3400).

Kuro and Vic looked on in amazement at the feat, Dan's monster was now the strongest on the field, and was ready to take them out.

To be continued...


	19. Kuro, a tactiful strike

Back in the duel, Dan apparently had just preformed the miracle of summoning the Gate Guardian. His field had the Thousand Dragon (2400/2000), and a self preservation Fairy Box and Solemn Wishes combo. He had 4 cards left in his hand and his life points were down to 2825.

Kuro's field had no monsters, she had 5 cards face down on the field and 5 cards in her hand, her life points were the highest at 7000.

And Vic was apparently in the worst position; he had only A White Magician Pikeru, a Luminous Spark and one card facedown from the effect of his Dust Tornado, he had 5 cards left in his hand and 2100 life points left.

It was Dan's turn, and it looked like he was about to clean house.

"Well I can say this much, Dan's not one for subtlety." Nick said.

"And here comes the real punchline." V said, as Dan raised his fist.

"Gate Guardian attack now, Devastate her life points!" Dan said, as the huge monster swung forth to crush her.

"I chain with Mirror Wall!" She said, as her card flipped up and a massive wall of reflective glass grew up to block the attack.

Gate Guardians attack sliced in half to 1875, but the attack continued to go through.

"And now, Shadow Spell!" She commanded, as several hundred chains bound the giant from moving, and lowering his attack power even further, 1375.

"You're only delaying the inevitable. I set two cards, and end my turn."

Kuro drew her card, "I choose not to pay for my Mirror Wall," she said, as the glass vanished before her. "I set this monster in defense mode and end my turn." She said.

Vic drew his card and said, "Ok Dan, High time I finish you off."

"I'd like to see you try with that powder puff girl" Dan shot back.

"Take another look, she's gotten a boost from Luminous Spark, and she increases my life points by 800 hundred, now I play my Reflect Bounder, whose attack points raise by five hundred from my Luminous Spark." He said, as Jacob's Duel Form appeared, (2200/500).

"I attack now with my Reflect Bounder! Destroy his Gate Guardian!" Vic commanded, as his monster charged up to fire.

"Activate Magic Arm Shield!" Dan commanded, as a large pink shield appeared, and out of a compartment in the center came a pair of tongs shot out, and grabbed a hold of Pikeru!

"NO!!!" Vic called out, but it was too late, the Bounder's attack fired, and the Shield pulled his monster in the way to block the attack.

Dan's life points dropped by 500, but the White Magician was gone.

"And that's all folks." Dan smirked.

Vic looked like he was ready to kill, "I end my Turn!"

"Thank you." Dan said, drawing his next card, the Fairy Box Wishs combo engaged, and then he said, "I first play the Magic of Spell Reproduction, sending these two magic cards in my hand to get magic card back from the graveyard. And I play it, Dimension Hole, on my Gate Guardian, sending him out of play and removing your cards effect." He said, as the vortex appeared again, and pulled his monster out of the game.

"Then I'll attack with my Thousand Dragon, Noxious Nostril Gust!" He said, as the Dragon's nostrils let loose a powerful plume of volcanic gas!

The Fumes hit, and a Jar card flipped over, and branches started pouring out.

"You hit my Larch, The Fiber Jar; now say good by to your Fairy Box, Wishes, and your Dragon!"

"That's what you think; I activate my Second Interdimensional Matter Transporter!"

Kuro couldn't believe it, as his last monster escaped into the void, as the Jar's magic restarted the decks.

Dan redrew his five cards from his new deck, "I can't attack with anything on the field, so I guess I'll just have to set one card facedown, and end my turn." He said, as the Dragon reappeared beside him.

Kuro drew her sixth card, _this is not good, that Dragon's back and I'm out of monsters that can go toe to toe with it, and in one turn the Gate Guardian will be back. I better make him be the one to regret it for a change._

"I summon Suzuka the Amazoness Swordswoman to the field." She said, (1500/1600).

"Then it's a good thing I set this, Chain Destruction!" He said, as his Trap card flipped over, and a chain fired out and speared into the Amazoness's blade and into her deck!

Just then, both of the remaining Swordswomen were lost to the grave yard.

"Urgh, I set one card facedown and end my turn." She growled.

Vic drew his card, "I set this monster in defense mode, and two cards facedown." He said, "That's all Dan."

Dan drew his next card, "And be hold, I set these 3 cards facedown, and then, Say hello to the big Guy again!" He said, as Gate Guardian emerged at his peak again.

"Gate Guardian attack now with Thunderstrobe Attack!" He commanded, as the Guardian threw a powerful burst of energy straight towards the facedown monster.

The facedown appeared to be the Shining angel again, before it vanished in the onslaught.

Reappearing in its place was a Small Star monster, with a face and wearing boots, (500/400).

"Meet my Hoshiningen, his effect strengthens himself, and weakens your Guardian."

"No matter, Thousand Dragon attack!" He said, as he launched an attack.

"Book of the Moon!" Kuro called out, her facedown card engaged, and forced the Dragon into facedown defense mode.

"My turn is over, give me you're best shot girl."

"Fine!" She said, drawing her next card.

She paused for a second, "Alright, I summon my Megami, Harpie Lady SB!" She called out as her monster appeared ready for battle.

"I set these two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Draw," Vic said, taking his card, "I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer!" he said, as his monster appeared, looking much like Nick's General, but slender and not as strong, (1700/1200).

"Next I play Card Destruction!" He said, slamming his cards into his grave yard and drew two more.

"Now what's he planning?" Sarah asked.

"I got a clue." Aaron said.

"Yep, just watch." Nick said, as the rest of the duelists lost their cards to the graveyard.

"Now I remove my Shining Angel and My Magician of Faith lost to Card Destruction, and Destroy Gate Guardian!" Vic explained, as Freed's blade glowed with energy, and he lunged into the air and sliced the Guardian in half!

"YEAH!" The group called out as the Guardian pieces turned to dust.

"Now I activate Mage Power, strengthening my Freed by 500 hundred for each magic trap card on my side of the field." He said, as he loaded the card in.

"Kuro's got 2, and he has 2, plus mage Power, that's 2500 atk points." V estimated.

"4700 atk points, not bad." Dan said.

"Watch as I take your dragon a part. Freed, slice and dice."

Vic monster lunged straight for the monster, "I activate my traps, Enchanted Javelin, and Draining Shield!"

Everyone in the hall jaws hit the floor, "No way in hell."

"Impossible."

"He just did."

The magical spear appeared as well as a shield, the blade impacted them, and Dan's Lp jumped by 9400!

Vic nearly fell over, "I end my turn."

Dan's grin was so large it looked like his head had been severed, as he drew his next card. LP (11725)

"I now activate, my facedown card, Ultimate Offering, and summon two monsters, at the cost of 500 life points."

Two monsters appeared on the field, A Giant soldier of Stone, and a Time Wizard.

"Oh give me a break." Dalin spat.

"It's been one of those days." Sarah said.

"Time Roulette!" Dan called out, as the mini monster's wand lit up, and released a powerful energy wave that aged all their monsters into the dust!

"Now I play my Card of Sanctity again, allowing you to get some cards for a change." Dan said, as he redrew a brand new hand.

Kuro drew her 4 cards, and Vic drew 5.

"I Play My Pot of Greed." Dan said, making his hand of 7 cards.

"I pay another 500 life points to summon My Jirai Gumo." He said, as he threw the card down on the field.

"And now for the finale, I play Cost Down, and lower all the monsters in my hand levels down by 2 by ditching a card to the graveyard." He said, throwing a card in the graveyard, which happened to be a monster card.

"Now watch, as I pay 1500 life points to summon my army of monsters!" He said, as the monsters on the field vanished, and replacing them were the 3 Gate Guardian Pieces!

"And finally, I play my Monster Reborn Card! Come Forth Gate Guardian!"

The Great monster reemerged, and now Dan's victory arsenal was ready.

"Gate Guardian, attack her now!" He commanded.

The mighty monster's fist came flying down at her at break neck speed!

Kuro didn't have time to engage any of her facedown cards, as she threw up a Rema barrier to prevent her from being crushed.

"Now my Monsters, attack now!!!" Dan said, as the remaining creatures closed in.

"Waboku!!!" Vic called out as the 4 monsters came in for the attack.

"So be it, you survived this round, but you won't the next." Dan said, ending his turn.

Kuro drew her next card, "I play Soul Release, and remove Megami, Calamitia, Suzuka and Fera from the game. Next I Play Amazonite." She said. As the field turned a light green, "And now I summon my Amazoness Paladin Aurelia, the power of Amazonite gives her more than enough attack power to face your monsters." (2500/1000).

Dan Lp 9225

Kuro Lp 3250

Vic Lp 2100

"Things aren't looking good." Aaron said.

"There's still time to turn things around." V said, as Vic drew his next card.

He blinked again and said, "It's high time we take you out Dan! I play my Painful Choice!" He said, as he played the magic card, and took 5 cards from his deck, Kaiser Seahorse, 3 Pikeru the White Magician, And Kaiser Glider.

"I choose you're Magician." Dan said, as Vic threw the rest of the monsters in the graveyard.

"Now I play this card, by sacrificing 4 light monsters from my deck I can summon this!"

He slammed the card on his duel brace, and emerging before him was a young girl, with blue hair and angel-like wings, but was very faint in appearance. She had two small markings on her forehead, and wore light-yellow and white clothes, and she had a soft glow to her.

"Meet my Drifting Dream!" He said, (1900/700).

"You wasted that many monsters to summon that?" Dan asked.

"Wasted and tributed are to different words, and she's more than she appears." Vic stated, as his monsters body began to shine brightly.

"You see, when ever she's special summoned, I can take any magic trap or monster card from my deck and add it to my hand, and I choose this card Dan." He said, as he pulled it out.

"Fear the Power of Our decks, I play Dimension Fusion!!!"

Vic's life points dropped down to 100, as a wave of energy filled the room, and monsters began to appear.

Megami, the 3 Amazoness Swordswomen, Andro Sphinx, 2 Pikerus, and his Duel Brace Dragon, Kaiser Gilder appeared on the field.

"I'll set this card facedown, and now, Kaiser Glider, attack the Thousand Dragon now with Nova Burst Strike!"

The Dragon flew up into the air, and lit up with powerful flames, as the creature flew down towards Dan's dragon.

"Thousand Dragon, counter attack!" Dan commanded, as the Dragon released a powerful stream of volcanic fumes.

But the fumes were dispersed by the flames of the Glider, as it crashed into the Thousand Dragon and blew him away.

"My Kaiser Dragon's effect prevented your monster from finishing him off. And I end my turn. Go ahead and try me." Vic goaded.

Dan drew his next card, and grinned, "Good bye Vic, I play Raigeki, and you're finished!"

"I play my Solemn Judgement, at the cost of half my life points, you're now out of luck!"

Vic's trap card engaged as the lightning fizzled out over head.

"And to end your turn, I play my second Waboku. So you're done!" Vic laughed, as Dan fumed.

"It's not over yet as long as he's got that much Lp left." Nick said.

"Then it's down to this move then." Aaron said, watching as Kuro drew her last card.

"I sacrifice my Aurelia to summon this!" She said, as her Amazon vanished, leaving in its wake the giant beast that was her Duel Brace!

"My Monstrous Bird of Foggy Valley will aid me and allow me to finish you off!" (2400/1400).

"And how do you plan on that?" Dan said, "Attack me and you'll be the one losing this duel."

"Don't be so sure about that, first I activate Kunai With Chain!" She said, as her facedown card engaged as it wrapped around the Guardian and forced it into defense mode, and strengthened Megami, (2300).

"Next I play My Riryoku! I'll take half of your Gate's attack power and add it to my Harpie." She said, as the Gate seemed to shrink, and her Megami grew with the power!

"And now, I shall destroy Gate Guardian with Smashing Ground!" She said, as her card activated, and blew the monster apart.

"Now watch as my Warriors will finish you off!" She said, as the 3 swordswomen readied the blades.

"Bring it on." Dan said, _It's suicide, if she attacks me with those monsters, I'll bring up my barriers and finish her off._

"This is the end, Suzuka, Calamitia, Fera, _Gladius Caedis!!!_"

The three women obeyed and lunged at the 3 separate beasts.

"Activate Guardian Shields, you lose Kuro!" He called out, as the monsters barriers engaged, each destroying the Amazoness Swordswomen on impact.

"Sorry Dan, but it looks like you fell into my trap." Kuro grinned, as she looked at his life point counter.

Dan LP 1725

Kuro LP 3250

Vic LP 50

"What the?" Dan demanded.

"My Amazoness effects still work even though they have no attack points. And now this is the end, Dan!"

The Monstrous Bird and Megami took flight!

"I play My Enemy Controller, forcing your Sanga into defense mode, and allowing my Bird to destroy it!"

The Bird of the Foggy valley came soaring in, as it smashed the Monster to dust.

"And now Megami, Finish off Kazejin with Antimony Slash!!!" She called out, as the now super charged Harpie Lady flew down with 4175 attack points!

Dan looked up and watched as the Female lady sliced the Spell caster of the skies to ribbons and his life points dropped down to zero.

The Monsters vanished from the hall, and Dan was defeated.

"Impressive, but you only won by a fluke, next time you won't be so lucky." Dan said.

"Says you." Vic said.

"And there won't be a next time, cuz you're heading for the brig." Kuro said, whipping out a pair of hand cuffs.

"Sorry, but no, It's time for me to say good night." He said, as he fazed out of sight.

"Where'd he go?" Dalin demanded.

"I'll say this, I'm not finished with you, but you've earned one night's reprieve. I am a man of my word, and will leave you to rest. But when we meet again, you wouldn't be so fortunate." Dan's voice filled the room.

"Dang it! He got away." Kuro growled.

"At least he didn't win." Nick said.

"And that's something to be thankful for." Sarah said.

Aaron and V remained at a distance, "It looks like we may be in deeper trouble than before." Aaron said.

"And it won't get any better any time soon, but we've earned our rest tonight, so let's go." V said.

Aaron looked at his duel brace, _If anymore of those guys are as strong as Dan, I'm a goner._

To be continued...


	20. Lessons in the ways of rejection and hea...

It was a few weeks later that things were back to normal, the castle's repairs and all members were back in tip top shape. Dan's words were true enough; no attacks or appearances of the agents of darkness had appeared since.

But a strange calm was still in the air, and both Aaron and Sarah could sense the unease of around them.

Sarah had been spending her time down in the Vault trying to figure out if Dan was after any thing particular, while Aaron had been spending his time back on the promenade, trying to rearrange his Spellcaster deck for his original deck.

Jacob and Chuck were nearby watching him, seeing what kind of deck he was trying to construct.

"He's innovative, I'll give him that much." Chuck said.

"After that Double Duel, I think he's trying to work out some new tricks until his Rema grows enough to handle another Elma combo." Jacob said.

Aaron looked at the Masked Beast card, and remembered how Sarah had sent it flying back to his hand.

_Despite the problems surrounding him, he's still a good card to have in here. _

He put it in the deck, and looked at the pile of cards beside him, looking for any of the gems he had collected in his career.

Just then, he saw something that caught his eye, St. Joan.

"Wait a sec... oh crud, I forgot, the dance!" He moaned.

Chuck looked at Jacob, "You know what he's talking about?"

"If I'm not mistaken, he's got a formal Dance to go to at the end of the next 2 days, but I think he's moaning because he forgot to ask a girl out." Jacob explained.

"Well you're always popular with the girls, why not try and hook him up?" Chuck suggested.

"Oh no, the last time I did that, Kyle ended up in a body cast." Jacob objected.

Aaron finished his deck, and sat down in frustration, _Great, I've got only 2 days to ask a girl out. But there's just one problem. I CAN'T EVEN LOOK ONE GIRL IN THE EYE AND ASK!_

As Aaron wallowed in self inflicted grief, Jacob wondered what to do.

"Hey what's up homies!" A very loud voice called out from down the halls.

Chuck looked and saw it was Jordan, "Hey man, whatca doing here?"

"I was bored, the folks tried to put me to work volunteering at Retirement Home." He said.

"So you were planning on hiding out here till the heat blows over eh?" Jacob smirked.

"Yeah, hey what's up with the new guy?" Jordan asked, looking at Aaron.

"He just realized he's got a better chance beating Kuro arm wrestling or growing taller than Dalin in the next two days than getting a girl for the dance." Chuck summed up.

"Man that's rough."

"Hey Jordan, I got a proposition for ya." Jacob said, a vile grin on his face.

"Oh man, he's got that look on his face." Jordan said.

"It's the look of a sinister man at work." Chuck agreed.

Aaron pulled himself out of his misery and said, "Oh well, I guess I'm going to spend the night doing Laundry."

"Is that the attitude of a winner or a quitter, boy?" A voice called out from behind him.

Aaron turned around to see a kid with brown eyes and hair, about 2 inches taller but about the same build. He wore a T-shirt with a Picture of Yu Yu Hakuso, a blue hoodie jacket, a pair of jeans, and Necklace with a silver Ankh and a pewter Cross.

"Jordan, may I ask why you prying into my business?"

"Because I'm going to help you become a lady killer, mark my words!"

"As last ones?" Aaron asked, and watched Jordan slammed against the floor in typical anime form.

And in similar style he flew back up to his feet and said, "I'll show you the ropes pal, Give me a chance, I mean, come on what do you got to lose?"

_My sanity for one, but who knows, I need all the help I can get._

"Alright then, Jordan, lets do this." He answered.

"Then follow me, to the bat cave!" Jordan said, running back down the hall.

"I may have just agreed to further embarrassment." Aaron muttered, as he followed suit.

As the two took off, Jacob looked at Chuck, "I wish I could go see this, but I've got watch duty today."

"I'll go then. I'll give you the instant replay." Chuck said, as he followed them.

Chuck snuck aboard the Zephyr Express as the two got on.

Aaron and Jordan sat down and began to talk, "So what's the game plan?" Aaron asked.

"Find a hunting ground; it'd be in your best interest to find a girl from your neighborhood." Jordan explained.

"And then?"

"We go to work." He grinned.

_This is going to be a rough day._

In a bright flash, Jordan and Aaron landed in Thompson, at the same train tracks where Aaron had gone on before the Jeni and Ken duel.

"So this is where you live eh? Not a bad place hommie." Jordan stated.

"I know, it's peaceful but there's a slight problem." Aaron said.

"And that would be?"

"You'll see."

Meanwhile Chuck had gotten off the train a few yards behind them, and continued to keep an eye on them.

Aaron led the way, going from the center of town, to towards the School. The classes were over, but kids were all over the place.

Aaron paused, and let Jordan take in the sights, "This is the problem I have."

Jordan looked, and couldn't believe his eyes, gorgeous women were all over the grounds, red heads, blondes, brunettes, anything you could imagine was there.

"This is a problem?!!" Jordan gasped.

"You'll find out, try using those lady killer lessons out." Aaron said, stepping back.

Jordan gave him one last glance, but then put on his cool Play boy expression, and approached a stunning red head; her dazzling green eyes looked like emeralds.

"Shannon Peacock, Uh oh." Aaron muttered to himself.

"Hey there, beautiful, mind spending your evening with a handsome gentleman such as myself?" Jordan asked.

"Sorry, but I don't think my boyfriend will like that." She grinned.

"And who would that be?" Jordan asked, not getting the hint.

"Jordan, get out of there!" Aaron tried to call out, but he was too far away for Jordan to hear.

Just then, a heavy hand landed on Jordan's shoulder, He turned around, and saw a guy a few inches shorter, his figure was quite muscular, he wore jeans and a flannel long sleeve shirt, one his feet were cowboy boots, and a hat of similar era. His coal black eyes were focused on Jordan.

"Me," He said, as he gripped harder, and flew Jordan into the air and slammed him against the tree Aaron was standing next to.

"Ouch..." Jordan moaned.

"That would be Tommy Witkozki, I suggest you don't do that again." Aaron said, helping him up.

"Point me in the direction of a girl who doesn't have a boyfriend, and I'll win her over." Jordan commanded, apparently unfazed from the sudden collision.

"Ok, try a brunette, Ah, over there." Aaron pointed out. This one had her hair in a long ponytail; she wore a short skirt, and a blue turtle neck. Her eyes were a hazel brown.

Jordan's eyes bulged, and pranced his way over to the lovely, and spoke, "To the fairest sight I've seen in all of the providences, I ask of you, will you be my lady?"

The brunette turned around and said, "Oh, you're so sweet, but I'm taken."

"What? I thought you didn't have a boyfriend." Jordan stated, just as a pair of long nailed hands wrapped around his neck.

"Get away from my girl!" He heard a feminine voice call out as he was thrown back wards.

He collided with a branch and fell down to the ground with a deafening thud.

"Aaron, why didn't you tell me she was taken?" Jordan flew up from the ground and pointed at Aaron.

"Ahem, Point me in the direction of a girl who doesn't have a _boyfriend_, and I'll win her over. Sound familiar?"

"Good point. Is there a single girl in this place that's single?" Jordan asked.

"Well if I followed that exactly, that is a yes. But there are still some who are single. Over there, the blonde." Aaron pointed.

Jordan's face turned a bright red, she was stunningly beautiful, her hair was a golden waterfall that flowed past her shoulders, her skin was a faint tan, her crystal blue eyes were sparkling, and she was wearing a cheerleader's uniform.

"That is Catherine. Now don't push it with this one." Aaron said.

Jordan's nose had a steady stream of blood flowing out of it before he came to his senses and headed over to her.

"Hey there Beautiful, I hear you're available, Care you got out on a date tonight?" Jordan in his coolest tone.

"Sorry, But I got to clean my hair, maybe next time." She said, walking away.

Aaron looked on and said, "Well at least this time he didn't get hurt."

But just then, Jordan pulled out a cape from his pocket, and threw it on, and in a single bound, he flew up into the air, and nailed his head against a tree branch.

When he landed back on the ground, Aaron looked over him and asked, "And what was that for?"

"Sorry, But I'm Captain Heartbreak! I can't explain my motives to an innocent bystander." He explained.

_What did this guy have for breakfast? Jet fumes?_

"Alright, let's get you out of here." Aaron said, trying to pull him off the ground.

"Hey what happened to this guy?" A voice called out from behind.

"Reality came down and let him have it. I know that voice anywhere Ashley, so may I ask what you're doing here?" Aaron asked.

Jordan turned his head to she a stunning brunette, her face had a pair of small glasses covering her blue eyes, she wore a white blouse, and a pair of dress pants.

"I was checking up a few things when I saw you're friend here lying on the ground." She said.

"Oh, well then, Ashley, I'd like you to meet Jordan, Jordan, this is Ashley Lovechild." Aaron said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Ashley said.

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine." Jordan restated.

"Hey Ash." A voice called out.

Aaron simply closed his eyes and said, "Better get going, sounds like Dave is calling for you."

"Alright, Nice seeing you again." She said, as she headed back into the crowd.

Jordan looked at Aaron, "Hey what's up man?"

"Nothing, Jordan." Aaron said, taking another look out to the crowd, "Nothing at all. Let's get you some place where you can't get thrown through the air."

"Sounds great." Jordan said, as Aaron struggled to pull him along.

"And I thought Dan was heavy." Aaron moaned.

"Hey, I'm on a diet here."

"Say that to my back!"

As the two marched back into town, Chuck was watching from the tree.

"You'd think after all those collisions; they'd have the sense to look up?" Chuck muttered to himself.

But then he turned his attention back towards the crowd, he saw Ashley meet up with a guy in the mass of kids. He was tall, had black hair, a light complexion, and sharp brown eyes.

He gave Ashley a peck on the cheek, and the two of them headed off the grounds.

_I wonder. _Chuck thought to himself.

Just then, his duel brace began to glow.

_Something is nearby, but I don't sense a monster. It looks like the hiatus is over._

Chuck took one more look, and jumped out of the tree, but in the woods, many eyes were watching.

"So 3 of them eh?"

"Looks like were going to have some fun tonight!"

Meanwhile, after walking a half hour down the road, Aaron had brought Jordan to a Pizza parlor. Jordan had sat himself down in front of the TV watching Jerry Springer.

"Watching that will give you bad ideas." Aaron said, as he sat down as well.

"Well watching you is almost as entertaining." Jordan replied, as he watched a pair of men tear each others wigs off.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Jordan turned away from TV, and turned to face Aaron. "What's the deal with you and Ashley? You seem to get along with her good enough."

"She's the Principal's daughter, the unattainable for somebody like me." Aaron stated.

"Oh? After seeing you risk your life to beat V, I don't think a simple inconvenience is enough to ward you away, I can see it in your eyes man. You're falling for her."

"Gimme a break, there's more to it than that. She's got a boyfriend, Dave Leone, school salutatorian and she's valedictorian, everyone at the school saw a relationship forming." Aaron said, his mood getting a little sadder.

"Every one but you." A voice said from behind.

Aaron turned to see Chuck standing behind him.

"Yikes! What do you people do all day? Stalk people?" Aaron called out in fright.

"Nah, more of a hobby, any way, judging by how you two get along, why didn't a relationship grow out of it?" Chuck asked.

"She was always busy studying and working to stay on top of school that she never had much time for herself. I was just a kid staking through school by the skin of my teeth, and while the both of us met and became friends, I knew nothing could grow out of it; she could only have time for a boyfriend that was on an equal level with her. And then came Dave, and the rest is history."

"Well that bites." Jordan said simply.

"Oh yeah." Chuck said.

"Something tells me you two have had worse trouble than this."

Just then, as a pair of women was ready to get into a cat fight, the TV switched over to a news broadcast.

"Attention, Amber Alert is in effect for the town of Thompson Connecticut."

The three guys turned back to the TV, "Amber alert? What the hell?" Aaron wondered, _My Town is far from perfect, but I've been here my whole life, the kids around here are smart enough to keep themselves from being nabbed._

"Approximately 10 minutes ago, a 911 call was issued for the abduction of a teenager in the West Thompson district. Her name is Ashley Lovechild, age 18."

All of a sudden, Aaron froze, _What the..._

"Reports indicate that the young girl was abducted from right in front of her boyfriend, Dave Leone."

The announcer was switched over to a reporter, "Diane, I'm with Dave now, He's been with an interview with the police and is still under questioning. When I spoke to him, he claimed two men in black suits, and a man in a monster costume ambushed them as they crossed over the West Thompson Dam."

Aaron's gaze met with Chuck and Jordan's, "Daikai."

"A letter was left at the crime scene, To the 3 knights; we are your dark rivals. Be one with speed, or the fair flower shall wilt and perish. Across the vast mirror, on the river of stone, and in the house of old come to face us, or be gone the flower shall be. The police are baffled at the meaning, but are doing every thing in there power to try and locate this missing child."

Chuck turned to his teammates and said, "I knew there was something amiss in this town. I should have looked closer!"

"Enough of that! It's us they want, so we have to be there to save her. But where do we go?" Jordan asked.

"They had to have picked places close enough for us to reach if they expect us to go after them. And I think I know where." Aaron said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a map.

"The mirror has to mean a large reflection, and since water reflects, the West Thompson Dam is the closest body of water." He pointed.

"But that means they never left." Chuck said.

"I'll take that area." Jordan said.

"The river I think means the high way, an exit isn't that far away from here." Aaron said.

"And I'll take that, Aaron, the last place is yours. Let's move!" Chuck said, as the three of them barreled out the door.

"SPIRIT MERGE!!!"

Jordan and Aaron were swept up in energy, and transformed to their duel monster forms.

"Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

"Archfriend Soldier!"

Chuck, instead of transforming, decided on a different method of transportation.

"Where'd you get that truck?" Jordan asked.

"I'll explain later, get going!" He shouted, as his newly acquired red Dodge Ram burned out of the parking lot.

Archfiend took off at high speed down the road, while Gearfried dove into the trees.

"Hang on Ashley, we're coming!"

To be continued...


	21. Chuck, the Declaration of a Duel

The 3 dove through the small town as they hunted for the Daikai members.

Gearfried was bouncing through the vast forest's trees, as he headed south towards the old mill district.

_The oldest buildings in town are the mills, and they used to be old rental homes. Whose ever there is going to pay for this!_

He bounced off a branch and went soaring over the vast sea of green trees.

Jordan was diving at over 40 miles an hour as he passed cars on his way towards the Dam. _Hang on Ash, we'll be right there._

He made a turn, and got on the last road to the Dam.

And back further on the road, Chuck was driving his way on the high way.

_I'm sorry I had to borrow that guys wheels back at the truck stop when I got here. But at least it's coming in handy, now what am I looking for?_

Just then, he saw something large and reptilian standing on top of a semi. It was about six feet tall, green skin with sharp claws on its fingers, toes, and some were sprouting out of its shoulders. Its face was definitely a lizard, and it wore white cloth around its elbows and legs.

"Gagagigo." Chuck said the mouthful.

Just then, the monster dove forward, his fist pulled back as it headed for the engine of Chuck's truck!

"Spirit Merge!"

The cabin filled with Light, as the monster smashed the engine, and caused it to explode!

The monster went up with the truck as it turned into an inferno on the road!

However,

In a burst of light, a man appeared on the top of the Semi truck. He wore brown clothes dawned with royal crests on his shoulder guards. His blonde hair was bright and untamed. He wore a blue cape, and carried a simmering blade.

"Nice trick Chuck, Becoming Neo the Magical Swordsman to faze out of the blast." A voice said.

Neo looked to see a young man wearing a black Chinese martial arts workout outfit. His hair was a dark green, and his eyes were a piercing black.

"And you are?"

"My name is Ser. I have drawn you here to a duel you can not win." He answered.

"Funny, I don't think I signed up for a duel. I'm here for the girl."

"Sorry, But I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place. But if you're thinking of leaving, think again." Ser said, holding up a remote, with a timer on it.

"This truck is loaded with explosives, when this timer reaches zero, the truck will blow up, and take out everything around it."

Neo looked over the edge and saw they were heading for grid locked traffic.

"And what happens before hand?" Chuck asked, as he emerged out of his duel form.

"The winner has a forty second escape window after your opponent's life points hit zero; however, the loser automatically dies, since both you and I are on pressure pads. The second the loser's life points plunge, the shaped charge will blow him to bits."

Chuck stood still for a second, and then said, "Let's do this." His Tri Horn Dragon brace unfolding for battle.

Ser readied his as well, "Prepare for your destruction."

"That's what you think, I grantee this duel will be decided in less than 5 turns." Chuck said, as he snatched his hand from his deck.

"A fool's declaration, no one determine the outcome of a duel before it even begins." Ser spat.

"When the fate of the innocent is in jeopardy, I can make anything happen."

The air tensed up as the truck sped further down the road.

Back at the Dam, The Archfiend had made it at last. He looked around, the giant pile of rocks that constituted the dam stood a good four stories tall, and ½ a mile long. The police where up ahead, and so were the news crews, both were facing out to the water of the lake.

Jordan looked out, and saw the vast lake was still, but something was charging at high speed! It stood about 5.6, a good 6 feet long, its skin was a sandy brown, and was a Dinosaur! The characteristics of the creature looked like a Velociraptor.

"What the heck is that doing here?" He wondered, just then, he saw more of them charging across the lake!

"Oh hell." He said, as the herds of monsters were coming with hunger rage eyes.

He dove over the railing, and slid down the rocks towards the bottom of the dam, and landed on marshy grass. He pulled out his sword, and held it to his side.

_Got to get'em in one shot,_ He thought, as the blade began to burn, a blazing black fire emerged from the blade.

"_NOIR INFERNO FISSURE_!!!" He called out as he swung his weapon with incredible speed, but following the blade's path was a wave of pitch black fire!

The wave of dark flames swept across the water and incinerated the dinos in a furious fire storm!

Jordan looked on as the flame burned out, and the creatures were ash on the wind.

He looked over to his duel brace, "Jacob, I'm going to need Amy down here, I'd had a few civilians see a Dino herd."

"Got it, she's on the way." He said, "What's going on down there?"

"A game, of course." A voice spoke up.

Archfiend looked, and saw Massive Mountain of gray muscle, it was a large creature. Standing 6.4, its heavy built, its body was humanoid, but its feet were small and had 3 sharp talons, the legs were covered in green pants, and armor was covering the shins. Its huge muscular arms had bands around the elbows. It wore a light shirt, and its face was a resemblance to any carnivorous dinosaur!

"No way!" Jordan shouted, back flipping as a giant duel bladed axe came crashing down.

Jacob on the other side of the transmission was awestruck, "A level 5 Spirit Merge."

"Who are you? And what have you done with Ashley?" Jordan demanded.

"The name is Deno, my form is that of the Guardian Grarl. And you're friend is our guest. I suggest you prepare to lose." He said.

"Sorry pal, you may be stronger than me, but I'm faster than your fat rear can catch, so how bout I blow out of here?"

"Then you'll be very sorry." He said, pointing up to the top of the dam.

Jordan looked, and saw the problem; a pair of Dinosaur Herds had cut off both sides of the road. The police and news crews were caught in the middle of some very hungry creatures.

"You try and run, and my pets will be having them for brunch." Deno said, his dinosaur mouth moving amazingly well to speak English.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Jordan asked.

"Face me in a duel, if you win, you get to leave with your life, but if not, those people will lose their lives, and I will see personally that you are devoured." Deno said.

"Fine, I'll kick your sorry carcass back to the stone age." Jordan said, his Rema dispersing, leaving him back to normal.

Deno's transformation faded away, leaving a guy with sandy brown hair and red eyes, he wore a similar dark outfit to the one Ser was wearing.

"Let's duel!"

Back at the truck, Chuck had drawn his sixth card, "Since you challenged me, I'll go first."

"Fine, let's see you pull off a miracle." Ser said, waiting for this duel's opening move.

"I set one card facedown, next I play Card Destruction!" Chuck said, as a card appeared in front of him and he threw 4 cards into his grave yard, and redrew 4 from his deck.

"What's the point of that move?" Ser asked.

"You'll see. I play Shallow Grave!" He said, slamming his card into his brace, and two new monsters appeared facedown on both sides of the dueling field.

"And lastly, I play the magic of Soul Exchange!" He called out as he threw the card into the brace, and watched as the card in front of Ser was changed into energy.

"I'll use your monster to summon my Favorite Monster, Jinzo!" He called out, as the tall master of Trap disarmament appeared on the field. (2400/1500).

"That will end my turn. That's one down, 4 to go." Chuck said, as his dominating monster ruled the field.

Ser drew his next card, and said, "You're Bald wonder won't save you from my monsters. I play Premature Burial!" He said, as he played the card, and his life points dropped to 7200.

Just then, a small monster that looked like a baby Gagagigo, it's eyes were full of excitement, and it was happy as a clam, (350/300).

"Gigobyte, in attack mode." Ser said.

Chuck observed the small lizard with mild interest, _There has to be a reason this guy has this card in his deck; It's the baby form of his last. But it is a waste of a deck slot. _

"Next I play the magic card, Monster Gate." Ser said, activating his magic card, and a mysterious energy ring emerged around Gigobyte.

"You probably know from the first monster you saw, I have a connection with the monster Gagagigo. His story of being innocent changing to be the strongest monster in the reptile family, turning into a monster with no conscience, and only the lure of more power could rule him. Now watch his history unfold before you!"

The ring of energy began to flow down up the small monster, "By using my Monster Gate, I can sacrifice my monster, to summon the next monster I draw from my deck!" He said, drawing cards from his deck, and slammed one onto his brace, and threw the rest in his graveyard.

As the ring rose upwards, the Gigobyte seemed to transform, growing taller, and stronger, until the ring vanished, and there stood before Ser, was the object of his dueling Style, Gagagigo (1850/1000).

"I see you managed to get your favorite card on the field, but it still isn't powerful enough to defeat mine." Chuck stated.

The difference was clear in strength; Jinzo towered over the reptile both in stature and strength, but the look in Ser's eyes told Chuck the Daikai warrior wasn't finished.

"Now begins the succession of the 3rd stage, I sacrifice my Gagagigo, to summon his next form." He said.

Gagagigo didn't vanish in light as others had done when sacrificed, instead he grew larger, his skin changed into a dark green tone, and then, his body was becoming more machinelike, a cyborg. His legs, arms, chest, tail and face had been incased in chrome steel, and his once yellow eyes had changed into a crimson red.

"Meet Giga Gagagigo." (2450/1500). "Now watch as he tears your monster apart!"

The new monster lunged forward, and with a swipe of its metal clawed hand, it slashed Jinzo's head clean off.

Chuck's life points dropped to 7950, "I activate my trap, Dark Renewal!" He called out, as his facedown card flipped up, appearing before him was a scarlet coffin with gold trim.

"Now watch, I sacrifice you're Giga Gagagigo, and my facedown monster." He said, as the two creatures were sucked into the coffin. But then the coffin opened again, to reveal a Dark Magician, (2500/2100).

"You must have sent it to the grave yard when you played Card Destruction." Ser said, clearly upset he was up against a 2500 atk monster, and his only creature had been sent to the graveyard.

"So now what will you do?" Chuck asked.

"I set these three cards facedown, and end my turn." He said, dropping his last few cards facedown on the field.

"That was 4, now it's 3." Chuck said, "Draw!"

Back at the dam, Jordan's Red Eyes Black Dragon brace unfolded, as his drew his first 5 cards.

"I'll go first," Deno said, drawing a sixth card, "I special summon Gilasaurus!" He said, as the monster Raptor appeared on the field. (1400/400).

"What the?" Jordan wondered.

"My monster's special ability is to change his normal summon to a special summon, in exchange, you are allowed to summon a monster from your graveyard, but since this is the first turn of the duel, you haven't lost any to the graveyard, so you don't get any monsters." Deno said, "But now I special summon my second Gilasaurus." He said, as another appeared alongside its partner.

"And now I summon Two Headed King Rex!" In a burst of light, appeared a giant dinosaur, its claws, teeth, and horns were a bright yellow, its skin was a dull purple, and it stood a great 7 feet tall. (1700/1200).

"I end my turn." Deno said.

"Draw!" Jordan called out, "I play Harpy's Brother in attack mode!"

The creature appearing before him was a large humanoid, it stood about 6 feet tall, wore jeans, its face was covered with a bright red mask, wore black gloves, hair was jet black, and on its right arm was giant red tri bladed weapon. (1800/600)

"I attack the first Gilasaurus, Wing Saber slash!" He called out, as the monster dove forward with incredible speed, and blew Deno's monster to shreds.

"I set this card facedown, and that ends my turn." He said.

Deno drew his next card and said, "Now I summon the-"

"Thunder of Ruler!" Jordan called out, his facedown card engaged, forcing Deno's battle phase out of his next turn.

"Fine then, you're out of luck anyway. I summon The Mad Sword Beast." He said, as the monster appeared before him. The creature resembled a rhino, but the top of it was encased in hard skin, and blades were sticking out of its sides and its horn. (1400/1200).

"I'm starting to think I wasted my trap for nothing." Jordan said, visibly disappointed.

"Don't be so quick to judge, for now I play the magic card Gravity Axe!" He called out, loading the card into his brace, the giant duel bladed axe appeared on the field, and on the back of the Mad Sword, raising its atk by 500, (1900).

"I set this card, and now, I can use this card." He said, holding the only card in his hand.

"Oh no." Jordan said, realizing what he had.

"Since it's the only card in my hand, I can Speical Summon Guardian Grarl to the field in attack Mode!" He declared, as his Duel form appeared on the field, and was ready for battle, (2500/1000).

"I have nothing left to play so now it's your move." Deno said.

Jordan didn't like the looks of things, with only one monster against 4, he was about to be swarmed.

"I switch my Harpie's brother into defense mode," He said, attempting to turn the card, but the card was glowing, "What the?"

"My Gravity Axe prevents your monsters from changing their modes, so your birdy is out in the open." Deno laughed.

Jordan looked at his hand, and said, "I set this card in defense mode. Then I play the magic card, Black Pendant, It raises my monster's attack points by 500, and I end my turn." A mysterious black gem in a golden casing appeared on the Brother's neck, and his attack rose to 2300.

Deno drew his next card, "I set one card facedown, now I attack with my Two Headed King Rex, stomp his facedown monster to dust!"

The massive purple dino charged forward, and stomped the card under its giant foot. But appearing under it was a small penguin, with purple feathers, red shoulder guards, and a small steel blade, and it began to flap its wings fast! (750/500).

"You flipped my Penguin Soldier! Now watch as I can return your Mad Sword Beast and Grarl back to your hand!" Jordan called out, as the monsters wings provided a tremendous windstorm, and the two monsters began to float it to the air.

_Alright, when I send the Mad back to his hand, the axe will be destroyed, and he won't be able to summon Grarl again! _Jordan thought to himself.

"Nice try kid, activate trap card, Collected Power!" Deno called out, as his trap flipped up, and waves of energy snatch onto the Black Pendant and the Gravity Axe! The two items vanished off their owners, and landed on the Gilasaurus, raising its attack points by 1000, (2400).

"Now then, Gilasaurus, Destroy the Bird with your Raptor Slash!" Deno called out, as the monster slashed its feet claws into the Bird's abdomen, and caused it to burst into light.

"And now, I resummon My Mad Sword Beast, and now my Grarl can return to the field." He said, as the two creatures resumed their place on the field.

Jordan's life points had dropped by 600 from the loss of his monster, and now was out of any defenses.

"My turn is done. So go ahead and try to get out of this."

"Watch me!" Jordan called out as he drew his next card.

Back on the truck, Chuck's declaration was still valid, he had now two cards, and he had the only monster on the field.

"Dark Magician Attack with Dark Magic!" He called out, as his monster swung his staff, and released a wave of dark energy directly at Ser.

"I activate my traps, Astral Barrier, Spirit Barrier, and Soul Resurrection!"

The three cards engaged, and appearing again on the field was Giga Gagagigo, in defense mode, (1500). But infront of him was a set of dual energy fields. "My trap combination prevents you now from destroying either my monsters, or my life points!"

"So you believe, I end my turn, so give me your best shot." Chuck said.

"Fine, draw!" Ser said, "I play the Pot of Greed and draw two cards!"

He looked at his hand and gave a slight chuckle, "Looks like its time you see the power of my greatest monster, first I play the Magic of Monster Reborn!" He called out, as the card activated, and Gigobyte returned to the field.

"Now watch as I sacrifice both my monsters to summon the greatest monster in my deck!" He called out.

Gigobyte changed into light, but then it fused to the Giga version, but then that monster began to grow, its armor changed to a gold trim and its skin turned a crimson shade. "Behold Gogiga Gagagigo!" (2950/2800).

"Now feel his wrath, attack with Furious Claw Crush!" The beast charged forward, and slashed both its arms, and carved the magician to shreds!

Chuck's life points dropped to 7500, now the advantage had switched back to Ser.

"So now how are you going to beat me in one turn? Come on, it's hopeless." Ser stated.

Chuck looked over the side of the truck, and saw the kids in the cars with there parents were screaming and playing around. Then out around to see the traffic jam of cars, and all the people inside them.

Chuck looked at Ser with cold, hard determination. "As long as there are there is a reason to fight, I will never give in. So prepare to lose!" He called out as he drew his final card.

Jordan at the dam looked at Deno, "This duel is far from over you Flintstones fanatic, and I'm not going to let you're pets have those people for lunch. So watch me take this duel back!" He called out.

Aaron meanwhile had landed at the old brick building, "Here I go." He said, as he burst through the window.

To be continued...


	22. Jordan, The Greed and valor of heroes

Chuck slammed his newly drawn card on his Duel Brace, "I summon the Skilled Dark Magician in Attack mode!" He called out, as a man dawned in thick black garbs and heavy shoulder armor. He carried a long staff, at the end was a sphere that all so was on his chest and both shoulder guards, his eyes were hidden by a black hood, but his force was ominous. (1900/1700).

"And how is that supposed to help you?" Ser asked.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy grandstanding your trap combo during my last turn you may have noticed something. My Facedown card!" Chuck said, pointing at it.

"What! How did you get that card on the field without me knowing?"

"Simple, after I attacked with my Dark Magican and you chained, my battle phase ended, allowing me to slip my card in before I ended my turn, so now it is time to reveal it, Go Grave Robber!"

The trap flipped up and a small elf with a pickaxe and a green outfit with a tombstone on his back appeared, holding in his hands a magic card, Ser's Pot of Greed.

"You expect to win with that card? And besides, playing the card from Graverobber inflicts 2000 damage to your lifepoints."

"That maybe but I'm after more than just another two cards, I'm after 4! I play Pot of Greed, and follow through with my Serial Spell Card!" He called out, his life points dropping, but duo pots appeared before him and he drew 4 new cards. However, the two orbs on the Magician shoulders had lit up upon activation of the Pots.

"And now I play my own Pot of Greed, giving me five cards, and now watch as I revive my Dark Magician!"

The final orb on the monster's chest glowed brightly, but then the whole monster was swept up in a dark vortex, and emerging from it came Chuck's Dark Magician for the second time.

"So what, I crushed that monster once already, he's still no match for my monster." Ser said, his monster's fierce gaze was focused on the Dark Magician.

"I think not, I Play Double Spell, by casting out my Cost Down, I can take 1 of your magic cards and use it as my own, and this time I choose your Monster Reborn!"

The card shot from Ser's graveyard, and landed in Chuck's Hand, "Now I play two Monster Reborns, I call back to the field, Jinzo, and the Tri Horned Dragon!"

Both cards grew bright with light as the monsters emerged, Jinzo appeared once again, its menacing appearance gave Ser a slight fright, since now his trap combo was not active. And appearing along side him was a giant blue dragon, its head was large and carried long yellow horns sprouting from the back of its neck, it was as long as a dinosaur, and its fury was not to be challenged. (2850/2350).

"Ha, your strongest beast is still no match for mine Chuck; you are just prolonging your defeat. Ha ha ha ha!" Ser began to rant.

But Chuck had a big grin, and he pulled a card from his hand and held it up, Polymerization.

"What!!!"

"You got it, My monsters lack the power to crush your beast separately, but as one, you'll see for your self as I fuse them, Go Polymerization!" Chuck called out as he slammed the card in the brace.

The familiar swirling vortex appeared on the field, but this time the Dark Magician was pulled in, along with Jinzo. The Vortex was becoming unstable, the being formed inside it was becoming whole, as the energies combined, and the vortex exploded from the force!

The same purple robes stretched down but the chest plate armor of Jinzo appeared. The purple hat disappeared and the Dark Magician's long hair rolled down his back. He then wore a pair of snowboarding goggles that were red like Jinzo's own pair. And instead of a normal staff, it transformed into a purple handle sword with a shining green blade.

"Impossible!!!" Ser called out in disbelief.

Chuck held the card up; the image of the card was the monster with its sword at the ready. "Read it and weep pal, It's my own card, Dark Holocaust!" (3000/2400).

Ser realized the advantage had changed indeed, the monster's piercing gaze beyond its red shades gave away the fact he still possessed the power of Trap disarmament. And with 3000 atk points, he had enough to destroy his only monster!

"The end begins here, Go! Neon Blade Attack!!!" Chuck commanded his monster, as it lunged forward and with its blade glowing brightly, slashed the massive beast in half as it blew apart.

Ser's life points dropped by 50, but at 7150 life points, he would easily survive the attack of the Dragon.

"It looks like your declaration is false; you can't finish me off with just one monster."

"How true, So prepare to lose at the hands of all my monsters!" Chuck said, holding his last card in his hand up.

"Impossible!"

"When the need rises, there is no such thing, I play De-Fusion!" He called out as the card caused the Dark Fusion monster to break apart into energy, and then back into the 2 monsters it was made from. (2500) (2400)

"This can't be!!!"

"Attack! Dark Magic Attack! Cyber Energy Shock! Black Inferno Storm!!" Chuck called out as his 3 monsters dove forward.

The Dark Magician fired his staff, Jinzo raised his hands and fired a blast of dark energy, and the Tri Horned Dragon's mouth released a powerful down pour of black flame upon Ser! (7750)

Ser didn't even put up a barrier, the bomb under him exploded and he vaporized from the following strikes.

Chuck had no time to worry; the timer started up and counted down from 40 seconds.

The truck had come to a full stop, the traffic jam was so congested there was no way that the explosion wouldn't take out over 500 people and injure hundreds more.

"URRGGHHH!!!!" He called out as his body began to glow with incredible force, his hair was changing from its brown shade to a emerald green, the Rema within him was flaring in and out of control as he summoned all that he could, and it surrounded the truck!

"Time to Fly!!!" He called out as he forced the truck off the ground and into the air at incredible speed!

Chuck threw the vehicle so far up into the sky, he was hitting the stratosphere!

He bailed out, and dove out off the truck and plummeted as fast as he could!

The timer ran out, and the whole vehicle burst into an inferno in the sky! The flaming debris was scattered to the winds, but Chuck had used so much of his Rema, he couldn't turn back into Neo and phase to safety.

_ Funny I didn't expect to die like this, Willie Coyote eat your heart out._

Just then he saw something out of the corner of his eye, _There is a god._

Back at the Damn, Jordan threw a card, 4 now in his hand, but the only card he had on the field was his Black pendant and even that had been taken away from him.

"I'll set this monster facedown, then, I set these two cards facedown. And that's all folks."

"It must be sad to lose so badly, but on with the game!" He said, drawing a card, I play My Pot of greed, and draw these 2 cards."

Deno drew next two cards and grinned, "I set one card facedown, and next I summon Hyper Hammer Head." The card emerged on the field, and appearing before them was another monster resembling a raptor, but this copper skinned creature had a head designed like a hammer, the nostrils was warped into a hammer, (1500/1200).

"This is not looking good." Jordan said to himself.

"And now it's time I take you out! Mad Sword Beast Attack!" Deno called out, as the charging beast ran forth to crush Jordan's monster.

"Not quite!" Jordan called out, as he threw his last card into his graveyard, and one of his facedown cards flipped up and it was a trap card with the image of a monster being electrocuted, "Raigeki Break go!"

A burst of lightning fired from the card and the Mad Sword beast burned up in flames.

"Not a bad play, but it will not save you, Hammer Head attack!" The dino came in with a mad charge, and with a head bash, Jordan's facedown monster exploded, The faint image of a fuzzy brown ball with green paws, and yellow eyes, (300/200).

"Say good bye to your Kuriboh, and now your life points! Attack!"

Jordan raised his hand and said, "Scapegoat!" His facedown magic card engaged, and 4 multicolored goats appeared on the field, and all but the red one wear crushed under the force of the 3 dinos.

"I never liked those fuzzballs."

"Well too bad Barney lover, your move's done!" Jordan called out, as he drew his card.

"POT OF GREED!" He called out, as he drew his own pot, and took 2 cards from his deck.

"I figured you may get that card eventually, so now I activate Appropriate!" Deno called out, as his trap activated, and he drew 4 cards!

"Oh gimme a break!" Jordan whined.

"Tough luck, for every card you get out of your draw phase, I get 2!"

Jordan growled, "Fine, we'll see what happens!" He looked at his hand, and couldn't believe what he saw, "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Deno couldn't believe it, "It's your funeral, Draw!"

"Now I special summon my third Gilasaurs!" He called out, as the final raptor appeared, (1400/400).

"But now summon a monster from my graveyard!" Jordan called out, as he pulled a monster out of his graveyard and slammed it into his brace, and emerging on the field was a Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)

"How'd that get there!?"

"My Raigeki Break made me throw a card to the graveyard, and I since it was the only one left in my hand, so now I can use him to take you out." Jordan said, proudly admiring his card.

"Well I wouldn't be so proud yet, I still out number you 5 to 2, and now it's time I make way and crush your final goat, I sacrifice my Gilasaurs, and summon this!"

The dino vanished, but in its place appeared a giant beast, it was a massive hulk of flesh, stood on all fours, but its face resembled a bird, complete with yellow beak, and a mane of feathers. (2450/1500).

"Meet My Dark Driceratops, and watch when I crush your last scapegoat!"

The beast reached with its beak with tremendous force, and blew the goat to dust, but the beast's trample power dropped Jordan's life points down to 4950.

But then Jordan called out, "Facedown card open! Cape of the Hero!"

"What the?" Deno wondered.

The card was a trap card, but the image on it was a cape that appeared to be changing colors.

"My own trap card here will be the beginning of the end for you Deno, It takes half my life points to use, but here it goes."

The trap card began to spin, the cape's color changing each time it circled.

"Whatever my cape's color lands on, I must follow the effect that goes with it, and I'll warn you, each is as bad as the next!"

The card finally stopped spinning, And the cape's color was now a flaming bright red.

"Alright!" Jordan called out, "The red cape allows me draw and summon till I have the same number of monsters on your side of the field, in exchange, you get to summon a monster from your hand with the highest atk power at half its sacrifice cost."

Deno drew cards double to the ones Jordan was from his trap card, from the mass of cards in his hand, he made his decision, he removed his Two headed King Rex, and in its place came a huge black dinosaur, its body was covering in thick exoskeleton, his jaws were filled with razor sharp teeth, and spikes were on its shoulders, and was larger than the Blue Eyes, "I choose to Summon my Black Tyranno!" he called out, (2600/1800).

The red cape flowed across Jordan's field, and appearing along side the Blues were a pair of its kind, as well as two large dragons, each coated in black skin, they were far more aero dynamitic with its lighter body, they were far more boney than the blue eyes, but they gave a furious rage that rivaled the blue eyes, and they're red eyes were full of anger. (2400/2000)

"3 Blue Eyes White Dragons and 2 Red Eyes Black Dragons, I say we've gotten our selves a show down." Jordan said, holding 3 more cards that he got from the cape.

"That's what you think, I'll play my Smashing Ground card! Say good bye to one of your Blue Eyes. And I'll attack with my Hammer head and send Red eyes back to your hand!"

His Hammerhead collided with a Red eyes Dragon, the force caused both of them to shake, but where as one monster was destroyed, the Red eyes was thrown back, and off the field.

"Try and get me." Deno said, his army of 4 Dinos seemed unbeatable. He cast out the mass in his hands and ended his turn.

Jordan drew his next card, and said, "Now I remove My Blue Eyes and Kuriboh from my graveyard to special summon Chaos Sorcerer!" A monster appeared next to Jordan, a guy dawned in black leather uniform, his head was covered with a black hood, with wings similar to the ones on the Buster Blader, similar curves were also on the out fit, but in his hands were forces of both light and darkness. (2300/2000)

"I now play my Riryoku, I'll take half of your Rex's attack power and add it to my Blue eyes!" He said, as the Tyrano appeared to weaken, and the Blue eyes grew mightier, (4300)

"Now watch as I use his special ability to remove one monster from the field at the cost of his attack, now say good bye to your Rex!" Jordan called out as the monsters hands created twin beams of incredible energy, the effect seemed to drain the sorcerer, but he still released it, and in a powerful burst of energy, the Tyranno exploded!

"No!"

"It gets far worse, activate Big Bang Shot! These raise my Blue Eyes strength by 400, now the fun begins, I play Fissure!"

A crack in the earth formed under Gilasaurs, and caused it to fall in.

"Now that he's gone, my Black Pendant I put on him causes you to lose 500 life points!"

Deno growled, his life points were down to 6200.

"Now here we go, Blue Eyes White Dragons, Destroy his monsters now! Burst Stream!"

The twin dragons floated into the air, and released a powerful burst of energy so strong, the earth shook as the two monsters were blown away. (3450)

"And now, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Direct attack!"

The Red eyes flew forward, and swiped with its sharp claws, Deno formed a barrier to block the damage, (1050).

"Looks like you couldn't finish me off, too bad, my turn."

"Who said it was over?" Jordan said, "I now sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon and Chaos Sorcerer to summon my other Red Eyes back to the field." The two monsters were engulfed in light, and the dragon appeared strong as ever.

"Why did you sacrifice one dragon and another monster for the same dragon?"

"So I can play this magic card, it couldn't work on the last Red Eyes since it already attacked, but this one didn't. Now this duel ends, I play the Magic card, Inferno Fire Blast!!!"

The Dragon's mouth fueled with incredible flame, as the creature flew into the air, and sent the burst flying straight towards Deno.

"Spirit MERGE!!!" Deno called out, as the Gravity Axe appeared before him, just as the blast hit him.

His life points dropped to zero, but Guardian Grarl came charging straight for Jordan!

"I'll kill you!" He roared.

Jordan swung his fist, and surprisingly, the blow knocked back the Monster.

"I guess the deal is off, Spirit Merge!" Jordan said, transforming himself back into Archfiend Soldier.

He took off with incredible speed up the rocky embankment towards the news crews.

"Get back here!" Grarl roared.

"Shut up!" a voice called out from above.

The Dino looked up to see a boot crash on his face.

"Do it now Amy!" Neo called out.

Coming down from the skies, Injection Fairy Lily came barreling down at full speed, "NEEDLE SHOCK WAVE!!!" She called out, as she released a powerful force of energy right out of her syringe!

Deno had no time to react, and was engulfed in the powerful light and vaporized.

Without the Rema of their master, the Dinosaurs on the Dam faded away.

"What took you so long?" Jordan asked.

"Sorry, I had to give Chuck a lift." Amy answered as she descended towards him.

"I didn't find Ashley with me," Chuck said.

"And it's pretty easy to see she isn't here either." Jordan said.

"Then we better find where Aaron went, Amy could you take care of the audience?" Chuck asked.

"Sure." She said, and then turned to the shocked civilians. "Now you and I are going to have a long talk." She said, stroking her 5 ft long weapon.

"Let's get going, Aaron's going to need back up." Jordan said.

"Then point the way, he didn't say where." Chuck stated.

Then that thought dawned on him, Aaron had explained the other two points but the last he had gone on his own, so neither of them knew where he was heading.

"Son of a-"

A white gloved hand smacked him across the face.

To be continued…


	23. The Beating of the Iron Heart

Gearfried scanned the room he broke into, a small office that had been ransacked, the door was a jar though. He moved up to it, and looked through the crack, he saw something large and green.

They stood about 5.8, they were humanoid in shape, but they were giant snakes, they had long tails, wore Egyptian garbs, had the hoods of a cobra, they each carried a wooden shield, and a jagged blade.

_Cobraman Sukazy, they aren't very strong, but there are a lot of them._ Aaron said to himself.

All of a sudden, he caught a glimpse; Ashley was bound and gagged in the center of the room, surrounded by the monsters, like a mouse in a snake pit.

"IRON FRIECE!!!" He called out, firing the energy out the window, using the recoil to shoot him through the door!

The Snakes responded with lightning swift speed as the speeding metal soldier was shooting towards them!

"Out of my way!" Gear growled as he whacked one away with his shield.

Just then, 5 Gagagigos descended from a large hole in the ceiling, and made a line drive right at him, sending the Knight flying backwards as he smashed against the wall.

"That was fun." He groaned, getting back on his feet as a Cobraman came flying at him with his blade aimed for his throat!

Gearfried released the tension on his leather shoes, and slid across the wood floor; the blade went sliding over his head and smashed into the wall. Gear swung his blade up and burst the snake into dark vapor and was back for another round.

"Alright, who wants some?" He called out, his blade shining brightly.

Two of the Gagagigos came running on all fours like a crocodile, and lunged for him.

Gear swung his blade forward, and stuck it in the wood floor, "IRON FRIECE!!!" He shouted, as the energy flew out of the blade, and sent him shooting forward, he held out his left shoulder. The Gagagigos bounced off his armor, and were sent spiraling down the pit in the floor from His attack's aftermath.

Aaron was sent barreling at full bore, _Hold on, I'm coming!_

Just then, 5 of the Cobramen intercepted him and grabbed on tight, "Let go!" he growled as he struggled to escape their grasp.

The 5 reptiles ran with their package and dove off the edge and into Aaron's pit plummeting down into the depths!

_NOO!!! Ashley needs me and I won't let you stop me!!! _Aaron called out inside Gearfried, grabbing a card from his deck and threw it into his duel brace.

"KUNAI WITH CHAIN!!!" He called out, as the metal boomerang shot out of his shield, followed with a chain.

The rang grabbed a hold of the damaged planks, and the sudden tension caused the Cobras to get shaken off. But Gear's weight was too much for the damaged wood to take, and snapped off!

Gear began to fall again, he looked down to see that the entire floor of the foundation was covered in all sorts of reptile and Dinosaur monsters! Their teeth gleamed in the sparse light shining down in the pit.

_Teeth, Where's a dentist when you need one? _

Gearfried, pulled back his blade, "METAL FOREARM THRUST!!!" He shouted, as he swung the blade with as much force he could muster.

The resulting shockwave blew away a small portion of the monsters, and causing a crater in the cement.

Gearfried crashed at the bottom of the crater, and watched the masses of cold blooded monsters came charging for him, jaws snapping.

"COME AND GET IT!!!" He called out, as he held up his blade and began to draw his energy into it.

Inside him, Aaron reached into his deck and loaded up magic and traps inside his brace, "If I'm going down, I'm taking these things out with me." He said, and then looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

_Ashley, forgive me, All I can hope for is that you'll make it out of here alright. _He thought to himself.

"Aaron, don't give up!" A voice called out to him.

The voice surprised him, _But that was-!_

Just then, his duel brace began to flash, and burn with light!!!

Gearfried began to glow and burn with Rema, his body turning a bright white.

The Dinosaurs and Reptiles halted their advance; they stood in anger and snapped at the glowing warrior.

Just then, a vortex appeared in the air, Injection Fairy Lily, with Neo and Archfiend siding shotgun came flying out.

"Here comes the Calvary!" Jordan called out.

"What's going on!?" Chuck demanded, seeing Gearfried glowing.

"It…looks like a spirit merge!" Amy stated.

Just then, the light exploded, revealing, Fairy King Truesdale, his staff at the ready, and his wings out folded.

Jacob at the castle of Dragons nearly fell back in his chair, "He did it. He escaped the level 4 barrier!"

Aaron looked around inside his new area, it was the same but different, he looked at his brace, and saw the card V had given him.

"How'd I do that!?" Truesdale called out.

"Aaron! Look out!" Neo called out.

Truesdale looked and saw a Black Tyranno coming down on him!

He spun the staff in his hands and aimed it at the Dino, "PROMENIACE FORCE!!!" He called out.

The staff head gathered in energy from around it, and released an incredibly strong beam of green energy that swept the T-rex into the Stone Age!

Truesdale opened his wings, and floated up into the air, and held his staff over his head, "PETAL THUNDER STORM!!!" He called out, as his wings lit up with energy, and vast storm of leaves and pedals flew from them and blew the monsters against the walls of the basement.

"Everyone ready?" Chuck called out.

"Affirmative." Aaron answered.

"Roger." Amy replied.

"Oh yeah." Jordan said, holding his blade at his side.

"ATTACK!!! SABER OF LIGHT!!!" Neo shouted, his blade glowing with light rivaling the sun, and swung it at his side of the basement.

"NOIR INFERNO FISSURE!!!" Archfiend called out, as the wave of black fire flew from his blade and barbecued his monsters.

"NEEDLE SHOCK WAVE!!!" Lily called out, as her needle plunger pulled back then shot out a incredible stream of energy!

"PROMENACE FORCE!!!" Truesdale said, as he aimed his staff and let loose a powerful wave of green energy at the cold blooded beasts.

The powerful forces destroyed the monsters in less than an instant, but then, the walls began cracking, and the build began shaking.

"The foundation's crumbling; the whole building's going to implode!" Chuck shouted.

"Ashley! She's still upstairs!" Aaron called out.

"Let's bail!" Archfiend shouted, as ran up the side of the falling wall.

Neo grabbed onto Lily's Needle as she and Truesdale took to the skies in an attempt to fly their way out of the collapsing structure.

Just then, the supports of the top floor smashed, and the building began its destructive path as the floors from the roof were crushing there way down to ground level!

Aaron knew time was running short, _This new form gives me more strength than Gearfried, but its not as fast, I need to go back a step. I may never be able to turn back into Truesdale, but I'll gladly sacrifice it for Ashley! HHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!_

Fairy King turned into energy, and emerged as Gearfried.

"Kunai With Chain!!!" He called out as his boomerang fired again, and grabbed a hold of sturdy wood.

With a great tug, he pulled himself up with blinding speed!

The 4 escaped the basement, just as the last floor came crashing down!

Neo, Lily, and Archfiend dove out the nearest window, as the building sank down into the foundation, trapping everything inside under 200 hundred tons of building materials.

"Where are Aaron and Ashley?" Jacob called from Chuck's duel brace.

"Oh my god, did they make it out?" Amy gasped.

Jordan didn't standby and do nothing, he immediately ran over to the rubble and began digging through it.

_Come on Aaron, don't be dead!_

Just then, he felt the rubble rumbling, the bricks were shaking.

_Yes!!_

He jumped off the pile, just as a large portion shot into the air. Chuck and Amy went running forward to see that Gearfried had changed back in to a banged up and winded Aaron, with an unconscious Ashley in his arms.

"A…little…help here." He wheezed, as he started to lose his balance.

Chuck took Ashley out of his arms, and Amy tried to keep him up right.

"I think, I'll take a little nap now." He said, as he blacked out.

"This is starting to be a nasty habit for him." Amy said.

"I knew he had it in him, he just needed a push in the right direction." Jordan said.

"After his day with you I'm surprised." Chuck smirked.

"Hey, I'll let you know I'm a good role model." He shot back.

"Yeah, when you're head's rolling from when you are spying on girl's shower." Chuck answered.

"That was you!!!" Amy, and 2 other voices coming over the duel brace shouted.

"Uh oh, Gotta run!" Jordan stated, and made a mad dash for it.

"Here hold this," Amy said, throwing Aaron on top of Ashley in Chuck's arms, "GET BACK HERE!!!" As she took off after him.

"Hey!" Chuck called out, as he lost his balance, and was now stuck with two people on top of him, and couldn't get up.

"Maybe the bomb would have been a better way to spend the afternoon." He muttered to himself.

Well into the afternoon, Aaron woke up in a hospital bed, "How you doing?" Chuck asked, standing by a window in the room.

"Feels like a ton of bricks landed on me." He muttered.

"You'll live, and so will Ashley, She made it out of there with out a scratch. Not a bad job out there."

"What'd she tell the cops? There's bound to be a whole story on the news about this."

"Actually No." Amy said, coming into the room.

"What?"

"Amy's got limited telepathic capabilities. She managed to convince everyone into believing it was bad prank played on her." Chuck answered.

"And that a local teenager found her and saved her from the collapsing building." Amy said, "A young man with a flat top."

"Oh no you didn't!" Aaron wallowed, "What am I going to say to her? Oh I just realized that some chump was playing a trick on you and knew that he was hiding in the woods?"

"Why not? You did figure it out on your own, Come on man, get a back bone and tell her you like her." Jordan said, as he rolled in with a wheelchair.

"Looks like you need one more than I do, what happened?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, he had what was coming to him." Amy said, cracking her knuckles.

"I used to remember when she wouldn't hurt a fly, and then she met Jordan." Chuck whispered to Aaron.

"And I was taking dating advice from him?"

"You could have done worse."

"How?"

Chuck paused for a second, "I guess you got a point there."

"Hey!" Jordan called out in self defense.

"Whatever, I got to get going before the press catches me." Aaron said, climbing out of bed.

"Aaron, how did you change into Fairy King Truesdale?" Amy asked.

Aaron paused for a second, then said, "I think it was an accident, I lost my focus when I was inside Gearfried, something had surprised me. The next thing I knew my brace was burning with energy, and then I changed to Truesdale."

"You have any idea what caused it?" Chuck asked, trying to learn as much as possible.

"It was the sound of Ashley's voice, telling me not to give up." Aaron said, as he made his way to the door, "Thanks for your help guys, but now comes my job." He said, before leaving.

Chuck stood contemplating, _This is still hard to believe, first he manages to reach our level in practically no time, he regains his strength faster than anyone else, and now he manages to Ascend beyond us in transformation. He has no idea either, but now why this? The Daikai had no reason to go after Ashley, and now she manages to influence Aaron into evolving to a level 6 form. If he is excelling at this pace, it may be time to step up the testing._

"Hey Chuck look." Amy said, looking out into the hall.

Chuck stepped over, and saw Aaron was stopped in front of the elevator, with Ashley standing in front of him. "This should be interesting."

"Aaron, I never got the chance to thank you. Your friends told me you went through Hell for me." She said.

"Oh it wasn't so bad, aside from a slight concussion and a sliver or two. It seemed to me you got the worse end of the bargain." He countered.

"Yeah, I was kind of worried, but when I was in the dark, I could have sworn I felt a warm presence around me. Saying it would be okay, and everything would be alright. Then when it felt like the world was coming down all around me, that presence was even stronger, I could have sworn I felt something metal, but it felt warm as flesh, it was probably my imagination, but it was so real."

"So how's Dave taking your safe return? I'm sure he must be worried sick about you." Aaron asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not exactly, sure he was worried, but I think he was too immersed in his own fear to worry about anyone but himself." She said, a little sad.

"Maybe he should learn a thing from you, you kept your cool even under fire."

"Maybe he could learn a thing from you." She said.

"Say wha?" Aaron asked, a tad startled.

"Anyone would have been scared out of their mind running to a collapsing building, but you were willing to throw your life away."

"But you were in danger, I couldn't just let you die, you mean too much to me and I…" Aaron cut himself off, _Oh man I let it slip!_

"Come on Aaron, pull it together!" Jordan spoke softly.

"And what would you know about keeping it together when dealing with a woman?" Amy asked

"I did when you were cracking my femurs, spine, and rib cage."

_That must have been something to watch, _Chuck thought to himself.

Aaron was now dead silent and his face was turning scarlet.

"Come on Aaron, you and I have known each other for over 5 years, I know you've been doing your best to try and hide your feelings. And till now I've watched you try your best to make the others around you happy, but now when you're about to let out your feelings you still hold back. Why?"

"I…was afraid, of losing our friendship if I brought it up. You were always so nice to me when we first met, and when you started to date Dave, I felt happy for you, since I knew I could never be what he was." Aaron said, looking down at the floor, afraid to look into her eyes.

Just then, she put her fingers under his chin, and lifted his face, they both stared into each other's eyes. "No, you're better."

The doors to the elevator opened, and Ashley stepped inside.

Aaron remained motionless, until a doorstop nailed him in the head, he looked to see Chuck and Jordan mouthing, "Ask her!"

Aaron spun around, and held the door open, "Uh, Ashley… I was wondering…would you go…out with me to the dance Friday?" He asked.

She grinned, "Of course, see you at 6." She said, as the doors closed.

Aaron's face turned into a burning smile, "ALRIGHT!!!"

"My Pupil has grown up so much, I could cry." Jordan started to get teary eyed.

"Oh gimme a break." Amy and Chuck said, at the same time, as they ran out to talk to Aaron.


	24. The Knight to Remember PT1

Back at the castle of Dragons, Gearfried was standing on one of the statues of the Promenade, he held his shield close to him, but held his blade out to his side.

Just then, he bounced off his statue as a taloned hand smashed the head off.

Megumi was circling him at high altitude, watching him much like a vulture was awaiting for its prey to collapse.

"You going to give up yet?" She asked.

"You wish." He said, his blade cocking back.

"You're funeral, Antimony Slash!!!" She called out as she dove in.

Gear took off in the opposite direction, heading straight for a wall.

"You're heading for a dead end." She called out.

"All a matter of opinion!" He shouted as he threw his body straight for the wall. He braced with his feet, and the sudden recoil sprang him backwards at high speed!

"Metal Forearm Thrust!!!" He shouted as he swung his blade with breakneck speed straight at her.

Megumi reformed into energy, but emerging from the light was a large scimitar! Kuro had altered her form to the Amazoness Swordswoman.

The two blades slammed into each other with incredible force, but her sword was refracting the force twice as hard as he was and the shock wave sent him backwards with the speed of a bullet.

"NOT DONE YET!!!" He called out, as his Kunai with Chain fired, and grabbed around the waist and pulled her along for the ride!

Gearfried slammed hard against the stone wall and Kuro crashed face first, but the two fell to the ground at the same speed.

"You…give…up?" Aaron groaned getting back on his feet.

"You wish." She spat, picking up her blade and the two readied for battle.

"BOOOOO!!!!" Jordan screamed standing right behind Gear.

"AAAHHH!!!" Gearfried yelled.

"Still nothing?" Jordan asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Gear turned around and shouted in his face.

Oddly, this didn't affect him in the least, "Aaron we've gone through this 8 times already. And you still can't change into Truesdale again?"

"Of course not! I said what happened shocked me and the next I was changing but that's all I know. So stop doing that!" Gearfried shouted, glowing brightly then dispersed in to energy, leaving a very angry Aaron.

"But you've been the only one to change into a higher level creature, you even surpassed Deno and his Grarl form. Heck even I haven't reached beyond 4 myself." The Swordswoman said, as she changed back into Kuro.

"I don't know, I'm still at a loss that I actually asked a girl out to the dance, let alone Ashley."

"Speaking of which, how's that going?" Kuro asked.

"Not good, I can't dance, and I have to pick out a suit." Aaron sulked.

Just then, He felt a hand grip his shoulder and pulled, he spun around and Jordan held him close, "Say no more, your worries will soon be gone!"

"Eeep." Aaron squeaked, as he was dragged away.

"This is not going to be easy for him." Kuro said, as she watched as Aaron vanished down the halls of the castle.

The next thing he knew, He was standing on a pedestal, his arms were spread out, and a tailor was measuring him. "Now how did I get here?"

"Come on Aaron, you're dance is in 7 hours and you're diddling around. You have to look good for your woman." Jordan said, reading an issue of Shogen Jump.

_This coming from Mr. Hoodie._ Aaron muttered, quickly getting irritated that he was being measured for his coffin over a suit.

The next thing he knew he was hand and hand with Sarah, dancing on a polished marble floor, "Am I dead?" Aaron wondered.

"You step on my feet and I grantee it." She said, leading him as best she could to avoid Aaron's 13 inch feet.

"Sorry," he whispered. Learning as fast as he could before he was whisked away to who knew where.

The next the boy knew, he was strapped to a chair, "Ok, this is getting too weird, even for me."

Just then, a bright light was shining in his face, "Aaron, you're going to have to clean up your act, no facial hair on the first date." Jordan said, behind the blinding light.

"No, you wouldn't!!!" Aaron called out.

"Attack!!!" Jordan called out, the next thing that Aaron heard, was the buzzing of razors.

"NNOOOO!!!!"

5 hours later.

Aaron was rubbing his sore face, every stray hair was sliced clean off, and his face ached and burned.

"I think I was better off a loner with a day job, this is torture." He moaned.

"Oh stop your bellyaching. You're almost done." Jordan said.

Aaron's veins would have been popping out of his forehead, but then he remembered the torture of the make up and manicure, definitely not wanting to repeat it, he kept his cool.

Just then, Kuro came in to the room, and had something in her hand.

"Here, the last touch."She said, handing Aaron a carnation, "Now get out there and make me proud."

"What? I did all the work!" Jordan shouted.

"But he's my responsibility, besides your taste in ties needs work, she said, pointing at Aaron's tie, several fishes were swimming across it.

"So what about it?" Jordan asked, frustrated that his taste was being questioned.

Kuro rolled her eyes and pulled Aaron's tie off, and took one from the rack and put it on him, "There you go, have a good night."

Aaron looked at the bright red flower, and clasped it to his suit's shoulder, "Thanks, time to go!" He said, as he bolted down the hall, heading for the terminal.

"So that just leaves you." Jordan said.

"Say what?"

The Zephyr Express began to take off as Aaron stepped onto the platforms, and he took off as fast as he could to jump on.

Landing with a thud, he turned to see the castle vanishing into the distance, "Thanks for everything guys. Let's see how tonight goes." Aaron said, as his body began to change into light, and fade away.

Aaron vanished from the world, only to appear at the Thompson Train tracks.

He took the next 30 minutes getting up to the gym, the traffic was horrible, cars and people were honking at each other as they tried to climb to the top.

As he made it to the top, he was admiring the large crowd had formed as they entered the building. The entire place was alive.

_I don't belong here, but I want too, I guess spending so time with Ashley has changed me in more ways than I thought._ Aaron thought to himself, as he ran down towards the crowd.

"Hey there, where's the rush?" A kind voice called out to him.

Aaron grinned, and turned to see Ashley, stunning as always, but even more dazzling than ever. She was wearing a lovely blue gown, and a bright red rose in her hair, which was flowing down her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and she was smiling like she was as happy as could be.

"I guess I found who I was looking for, and she is as beautiful as I could imagine."

"Why thank you. But you certainly did a lot for yourself; I thought you were never going to shave." She giggled.

"You don't know the half of it." He chuckled, "So shall we go?"

"Why not?" She said, taking his arm in hers, and the two headed in.

However, "Oh, don't they look sweet?" Jordan said happily.

"Aaron's going to have the time of his life tonight. Just no Chicken Dance got it?" Jacob asked.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Josh asked.

"Aaron needs something to get his mind off his transformation. And besides, it will be fun." Sarah grinned.

"If you say so." He said.

"So are we going to wait here for the night to end or what?" Paul asked.

"First we got to get Kuro to come in with us." Amy said.

"Forget it!"

They all sighed, all the guys dressed up in suits, the only real difference was their ties. Sarah and Amy had put on dresses, Kuro was also, but also was clad in irons and shackled. "I don't know how you got this on me, but there's no way in hell I'm going there!!!"

"Come on, you look great, just imagine how you'll look at our wedding." Jordan said.

Kuro quieted down and started to imagine. Her, wearing a stunning white wedding gown, her blonde hair tied behind her, wearing polished white heels, holding a bouquet of flowers, her face covered with a veil, and standing next to her, is Jordan in a Tuxedo, with his eyebrows bouncing on his forehead.

The image in her head cracked like a broken window and she lunged at Jordan and started strangling him. "Take it back!!!"

Jacob took a card out and took off his tie and all of a sudden, the card began to glow, and then fused into the tie.

He began shaking it in front of Kuro as she continued to shake the life out of Jordan. As it began to swing back and forth, she began to drift off into dream land, until she went under and passed out, with her death grip still on Jordan's jugular.

The card unfused with his tie, and appeared in his hand. Mesmeric Control.

"Works every time." He said.

"A…a…lit…tle…help!" Jordan gasped.

Josh and Paul pried her death grip off, picked her up and carried her towards the gym, Sarah, Amy and Jacob following suit, leaving Jordan lying and trying to breathe.

Meanwhile inside, Aaron and Ashley had sat down at a table, and were listening to the band, they were interesting to hear, despite the singers sounding like strung cats.

"It's nice to see you here, after all the times I went with Dave, I never saw you here once." She said.

"I never felt like I belonged here, reasons included Dave, but I just kept to myself. It was peaceful, but lonely." He said, a tad sad.

"But you're here now. And that's all that matters." She said, shaking him a little.

"Yeah Aaron enjoy yourself." A voice said, over his shoulder.

Aaron looked to see Paul's bright grin, with Amy at his side.

"Paul, Amy, what are you doing here?" Aaron asked.

"Come on Aaron, you can be the only one here trying to have a nice night to remember." Amy said.

"It's a dance, but that doesn't mean we can't show up after all." Said a voice said, sitting at the corner. It was Josh, smiling, with bite of cake on a fork.

"And don't think those Dance lessons were for nothing." Sarah said, sitting down next to Ashley.

"Aaron you learned how to dance?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"Well sort of." Aaron tried to explain.

Amy and Paul both sat down too, "Come on, you were twinkle toes out there."

_It was do or die out there!_ Aaron thought to himself.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Aaron and Ashley saw a table next to them jumping up and down, with a sign on top saying "Haunted."

"Alright, Who'd you put under there?" Aaron asked.

"Well Kuro was supposed to be Jordan's Date, but that's as far as it went, the planning stage." Josh said.

"You do realize she will kill some one when she gets out of there."

"Yeah, but her targets are going to be Jordan and Jacob. So it'd be fine." Sarah said, rather condescending.

"Aaron, is she your ex?" Ashley asked.

"NOO!!!" Both Sarah and Aaron called out in response.

Josh and Paul started to chuckle, but Amy asked, "Hey where's Jacob?"

"Follow the women." Sarah replied.

Aaron and Ashley looked at her, then at each other, "Follow the what?"

Josh pointed with his fork, "Over there."

The couple looked to see a large group of women hanging over Jacob, "Oh look at him, he's just so cute!" They were squeaking.

Ashley looked at him with a confused look, Aaron couldn't believe his luck.

"Ha Ha Ha! It's good to be me!" Jacob crackled.

Ashley, Sarah and Amy sweatdropped, while Aaron, Paul and Josh frowned, "I think his head will explode at this rate if he keeps getting so full of himself." Josh said.

"No kidding." Jordan said, hovering over his head, "He's getting my girls."

"Where'd you come from?" They all asked.

Just then, the 'Haunted' table flew up into the air, and a very angry Kuro was panting stood with broken shackles in her hand.

"Oh my." Ashley gasped, "Aaron is she a friend of yours?"

But when she turned her head, he was gone! Then they realized Josh, Jordan and Paul had vanished as well.

Kuro scanned the room, and saw Jacob in his bliss. "Your gonna pay!"

She grabbed a hold of her dress and tore it off! But underneath was a very impressive display, a black and purple top, with a black leather skirt, boots jet black and lased up to her shins. Her hair was now braided behind her, and she had a bull whip in her hands.

Amy and Ashley both were a gasped, but Sarah, "Yeah! You go girl!"

Kuro took off into the crowd, charging straight for Jacob at cheetah speed, once their, the torment began, so horrifying it could not be described.

"But where did the guys go?" Amy wondered.

Just then she felt a tug on her dress.

The girls looked under the table, and they saw that Aaron, Paul, and Josh were praying under the table, their eyes shut and apparently praying that Kuro wouldn't see them.

"OK, this is new." Sarah said.

"They look cute." Ashley cooed, at the humiliating stance they were in.

"That just leaves Jordan, and he's not one to stray away from the party." Amy said.

Just then, the music went dead, Josh and the guys climbed out from their hiding place to see Jordan arguing with the band.

"What's that fool doing now?" Paul wondered.

"Let's ask." Aaron said, as they got on stage and went over to him.

"I'm sorry sir, but we just don't do that song." The lead argued.

"And I say you have to, otherwise it will be a whole travesty!" Jordan shot back.

"Does he even understand the words that are coming out of his mouth?" Josh asked. Aaron and Paul simply shook their heads.

"Oh hey guys, I was just asking these gentlemen to play a song for your dates."

"And that would be?" Paul wondered.

All of a sudden a loud beat came out of nowhere and Jordan started ranting "Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money!"

"No!" The 3 said in response.

"Ok, how bout this." Just then, an upbeat tone and the sound of guitar in the background came out of nowhere and Jordan started to hum, "This I Promise you."

"Well, it's a better choice than the last." Aaron admitted, noting the side effects of the past song on Kuro and Sarah.

"Or how bout the Chicken Dance!!!" He said, as a Country beat came out of the wood work and he began to dance in a very strange fashion.

Suddenly a trio of fists came at him and landed him in the face, knocking him out and sent him spirally down the stage.

"Well, he had the right idea, but something less Jordan would be nice." Josh said.

"Yeah but what?" Paul asked.

Aaron was a tad confused as well, just then he noticed a Piano, "I got an idea, I hope you two can carry a tune."

The two looked at each other and shrugged their heads, "I guess so, what do you have in mind?" Josh asked.

Aaron had already walked over to the band, and they nodded their heads.

He whispered it to the guys, and they agreed, and headed over to the piano, and pulled it across the stage.

Aaron hopped into the seat and put a Mike near his face, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we wish to dedicate this song to our dates, and for the poor fool who wouldn't know a good song if it bit him in the rear. Enjoy."

He began to play the piano, very slowly at first but then began to move up in down it faster, but then slowed down again, "Its undeniable...that we should be together...Its unbelievable how I used to say that i'd fall never…The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,…Then let me show you now that I'm for real...If all things in time, time will reveal...Yeah..."

Then Josh and Paul came in, "One...you're like a dream come true...

Two... jus wanna be with you...Three... girl its plain to see...that your the only one for me...Four...repeat steps one through three...Five... make you fall in love with me...If ever I believe my work is done....then I start Back at One."

"Yeah." A voice came over the mike, and it was Jordan.

Jordan jumped on the stage, and began to sing to, "So Incredible...the way things work themselves out...And all emotional, once you know that its all about babe...And undesirable...for us to be apart...Never would of made it very far...Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart, Cause..."

Paul and Josh came in Aaron focused on playing the piano, the band was following suit, "One...you're like a dream come true… Two... jus wanna be with you… Three... girl it's plain to see…that you're the only one for me… Four...repeat steps one through three… Five... make you fall in love with me… If ever I believe my work is done....then I start back at one......"

Just then Jacob, appeared from behind the stage and grabbed a mike, "Say farewell to the dark night...I see the coming of the sun...I feel like a little child…whose life has jus begun...You came and breathed new life

Into this lonely heart of mine...You threw out the life line...just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee....."

Aaron was wondering how Jacob was getting those high notes, till he realized his under wear was wrapped over his nose while sticking out from the seat of his pants, _OUCH!_

Just then Kuro snuck up behind the two and dragged them off stage, "One…" Aaron and Josh said,

Paul, "You're like a dream come true…"

"Two…"

"Just wanna be with you…"

"Three…"

"Girl it's plain to see…"

All three came in, "That you're the only one for me…"

Aaron and Paul…"Four…"

Josh, "Repeat steps one through three…"

"Five…"

"Make you fall in love with me… If I ever I believe my work is done…"

All three of them came in "Then I'll start back at one."

The crowd applauded with the roar of a thunderstorm, the guys looked over to their table, Amy and Ashley were smiling clapping, Sarah was grinning and clapping.

"What's with that grin of hers?" Paul asked.

"Uh oh, take a look." Josh said, pointing at the horrific sight of Kuro attacking Jordan and Jacob mercilessly.

"Note to self, don't get on her bad side." Aaron said, in total shock.

"Yep." Paul and Josh said, as the 3 of them hopped off the stage.

Just then, something burst out from under the hard wood flooring of the gym!

"NOT HERE!!!" Aaron called out, as he recognized the creature immediately, a Serpentine Princess! However, this one had a large scar across its face.

_What the, it can't be, I wiped that thing out with my Iron Rock Crusher, that can't be the same one I faced on the day I met Jacob._

Just then the serpent let loose a horrible screech, and creatures began to appear as they did last time, however, the creatures this time around were a lot more menacing.

Many were Gagagigos and Cobramen, while others were Cobra Jars and Don Turtles.

"This is not looking good!" Josh said, as the monsters surrounded the exits, and the Serpentine Princess hovered over them.

To be continued…


	25. The Knight to Remember PT2

Aaron was spellbound, _it doesn't make sense, I blasted that thing to shreds, it can't still be alive._

"What is that thing?" Someone screamed.

The crowd was going into a nervous panic, but the monsters around them began to growl, quickly silencing them.

Just then, Megami launched herself free from the backstage of the gymnasium, "You're going down!"

Just then, a large beast lunged from the side of the gymnasium and grabbed hold of her. It was a Gagagigo and its weight pulled her down hard and fast.

Paul and Josh motioned for their duel braces, preparing to take the beast out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The princess hissed.

The guys turned to see that she had surrounded the girls table with large monsters; each was about six feet tall, covered in a thick scaly hide of a dark shade, while their under bodies shown as chalk white, their faces were huge, large blue eyes, spread out ears, with sharp horns, claws and teeth.

"Des Feral Imps, they can get very hungry in stressful situations, so unless you want your dates to end up as dinner, I suggest you cooperate." The princess hissed.

"And what do you want?" Sarah demanded.

"HIM!!!" She hissed pointing at Aaron.

"May I ask why?" He requested.

"Do you even have to ask?!"

"Yeah I do, how the hell did you survive? You can't be the same thing I got rid of at the mill."

"Yes and No, I was there, but that was not me that you destroyed in that mill. I sent my monster in there to kill Jacob, but then you interrupted me, and when you destroyed her, the feedback from her destruction was so bad it gave me this scar." She growled, as she began to change into energy.

In a burst of light, emerged a young woman, dressed in a similar outfit to Deno and Ser, she was ivory skinned, pericing blue eyes, coal black hair that fell right down her back, and a bright red scar from the bottom of her right side lip to the top of her left temple.

"My name is Viper, you're friends defeated my brothers, but make no mistake, they were nothing in comparison to me."

"Well then that's not saying much." A voice called from behind the stage. Viper noticed it was Jordan, he was hogtied with his bad tie, Jacob was in similar condition, except he was still in a wedgie and hogtied with Kuro's bullwhip.

"I guess I'll let that slide, considering your predicament, besides, I'm here for you." She said, pointing at Aaron.

"You still bitter about that?" Aaron spat.

"Why do you mock me?"

"Cuz you're threatening my friends, and scaring innocent bystanders that have nothing to do with you."

"And it's your fault that they must pay for your crimes." She accused.

"Then settle your problems with me." Aaron said, glancing at Ashley, "And let them go."

"No, I want an audience for your death." She said, watching him worry.

"Then let's get this rematch going!" He growled, his duel brace growling on his arm, and he drew a Gearfried to transform.

"NO, we shall duel; you deserve to be punished in the most appropriate manner possible. Crushing you by a duel will make your meat all the more tender for me to eat." She objected, as her duel brace unfolded.

"You can't do that to him, he's never faced another Daikai in a duel before." Josh tried it object.

"Then it will be a learning experience for him and you, for allowing a novice to think he can compete against us." She said, climbing atop the stage.

Aaron looked over his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I can handle it."

Ashley was worried, _I don't think I've ever seen him so mad before, he's been angry alright, but never so furious. _

The stage branched off at the end in the shape of a pogo stick, Aaron took the left side, Viper took the right.

"Let's do this." She growled drawing 6 cards.

"Ladies first," Aaron muttered.

"I'll start by summoning my Balloon Lizard in attack mode." She said, as a monster appeared, its main body was pretty much a fleshy ball, its face and head resembled a snake, but it had arms and legs, along with a long tail, (500/1900).

The crowd drew silent, as the creature had just appeared out of thin air.

"I set two cards, and that ends my turn." She said.

Aaron drew six cards, "I'm Popping that Balloon, I summon Gearfried to destroy it!" He stated, as his knight appeared and lunged straight for the monster.

"Aaron, wait!" Paul called out, but it was too late.

"Activate Traps, Spirit Barrier and Astral Barrier!" As her two traps flipped up, creating a dual layer wall of energy, the iron knight bounced right off.

"I end my turn." Aaron growled.

"Draw." She said, "I hope your not losing your cool, But anyway, now watch my monster."

The Balloon lived up to its name as it inflated itself a little.

"Next I set a card in defense mode, switch my balloon into defense mode and that will end my turn." She grinned, as Aaron drew a card.

"I summon my Marauding Captain!" He called out, as the blonde soldier landed on the ground in front of him. (1200/700).

"With his effect I special summon my Little Winguard, (1400/1800), and now I switch Gearfried and My Guard to defense mode, and end my turn." He said.

Josh looked on with concern, "Aaron didn't sound angry in that last move, he's still mad, but at least his head isn't being clouded."

"I don't know about that, he doesn't look like he's thinking ahead, he seems to be only concerned with the situation at hand." Paul said.

"Draw." She said, pulling out a card, "I end my turn without playing a card."

Aaron drew his next and said, "I switch my monster to defense mode and end my turn." As his monster crouched along side the other monsters on Aaron's field.

"Aaron's monsters all have reason able stats, but that and Viper's traps have put this duel at a stand still." Amy said.

"You think so? Looks to me like she's got herself looking pretty good, take a look at that smirk on her face." Sarah said.

"Draw." She said, and smirked, "I special summon Gilasaurs." She laided down the card and the monster appeared on the field, its sharp teeth at the ready. (1400/700).

"Not those things again." Jordan moaned.

"Next I flip over my monster, Cobra Jar!" She said, as her card flipped up and a jar appeared along side her monsters, (600/300).

Aaron looked confused, "I think that card is better stall tactic than anything else, what's the deal?"

"Simple, I'm using my jar's effect to special summon a Poisonous Snake Token!" As a small cobra flew out of the jar, (1200/1200).

"Is that supposed to intimidate someone?" Kuro asked.

"Nope, But I rather have that out rather than that jar, so I play Ultra Evolution Pill!" She called out, as she loaded her magic card, and the Jar vanished into light.

"This card lets me sacrifice one reptile to summon a Dinosaur from my hand, and I choose my Black Tyranno!" She said, as the massive beast appeared before him, its jagged skinned head was scrapping against the top of the ceiling. (2600/1800).

The crowd cried out in terror as the massive lizard roared.

"What is that thing?" Ashley asked, startled.

"Big trouble." Sarah said.

"Her deck is a combination of both Ser and Deno's decks." Jacob muttered.

"So she runs reptiles and Dinosaurs, wasn't there some report awhile ago about a family of duelists whose oldest was undefeated in the world of reptiles?" Jordan asked.

"I think so, and if she's it, Aaron's in big trouble. We have to get out of here." Jacob said.

"Like how?"

"Why do you always have to ask the obvious?" Just then, Jacob saw a steak knife from the buffet table on floor. "I got an idea!"

"Black Tyranno attack now, Furious Fang Crush!" She called out, as the giant beast's head went over his monsters and straight for him!

"What the!" Aaron formed a Rema barrier bubble as the jaws closed in around him, he lost 2600 life points! (5400)

"When all you do is defending your self, you leave yourself vunerable, my Black Tyranno allows me to make use of that weakness and strike u directly." She stated, and said, "And that will do it for me, how bout you try and come after me?"

Aaron looked at his deck and said, "I think your going to regret those words!" He drew his card, and said, "I'm gonna-"

"What the hell are you?" A voice called out, an older man in his late 40's in an old suit, balding head, with white sideburns, and shock filled eyes.

"Mr. Lovechild, get out of here!" Aaron called out.

"Dad!" Ashley called out.

"Stay out of my way old man." Viper hissed, as Cobramen began to come towards him.

"NO, call them off!" Aaron said desperately.

"Why should I? You're friends finished off my family; I think some further punishment is in order."

"Hurry up man!" Jordan said.

Jacob groaned as he used his Rema to fuse the knife with the spirit of his Amazoness Swordswoman, it had changed into a small metal figurine and was slicing away at the knot.

Kuro tried to break away from the Gagagigo, but the beast's hold was too strong for her to lose.

Josh drew a card, Paul nodded.

Aaron was in total fear and despair, as his girlfriend's father was about to be torn limb from limb by ravenous beasts. Something inside his psyche was cracking and was slipping into the darkness.

Snap, the knot came loose!

"SPIRIT MERGE!!!"

"HALO BURST!!!"A large volley of energy came flying out from backstage and incinerated the cobramen surrounding the Principle!

The curtains flapped, revealing an angry looking Reflect Bounder, and a Jordan with his tie snapped to ribbons, and his duel brace flashing.

Just then, Kuro changed into light, and reappearing into a slimmer Harpy lady, but very similar to Megami, but she took to the air and slashed at the Gagagigo's face.

Josh's right arm changed to a large golden muscled version, and he smashed it into one of the Des Feral Imps, sending it straight into another.

Paul's hand filled with Photonic energy, he held it up and it burst like an explosion, blinding almost everything in the gym.

"SPIRIT MERGE!!!"

"BREAKER THE MAGICAL WARRIOR!"

"ARCHFIEND SOLIDER!"

"INJECTION FAIRY LILY!"

"ANCIENT ELF!"

The light died away, leaving all but Josh and Aaron in duel monster form.

"Curse you!" Viper hissed.

"Any time." Archfiend nodded, as the DDL took into the crowd and began to destroy the monsters.

Meanwhile Aaron's fist was quaking. "You…you're…you're…gonna Pay!!!" He roared as his face was now full of rage and anger! His eyes glazed over, and became unreadable. The Rema of his body began to seep out of him, in the form of a black flame that was circling around him.

"Aa…Aaron?" Ashley stammered, seeing as he was being engulfed in darkness.

"And what are you going to do about it, break into tears or throw a tantrum?" She asked.

"HEAVY STORM!!!" He roared, as he threw in the card and the raging wind and rain from the card rocked the field, destroying both of Vipers cards.

"NOW I PLAY CURSE OF THE MASKED BEAST! GEARFRIED THE IRON KNIGHT AND LITTLE WINGUARD I BANISH YOU TO THE GRAVEYARD!" He shouted, as he played the card, a pair of torches appeared around a large fire coming out of stone altar.

Josh turned away from the fighting, "Did I hear him right or did he just sacrifice his favorite monster?"

The Two monsters were engulfed in the flames of the Torches, and arising out of the altar in a mighty bound was Aaron's Mighty Masked Beast, its fearsome presence was enough to scare Viper. (3200/1800).

"I SWITCH MY CAPTIAN TO ATTACK MODE AND I DESTORY YOUR SNAKE!" Aaron's voice wasn't even sounding remotely the same to his normal tone, but his monster got up from his stance and swung his blade at the snake, however both monster blew away into dust from their equal stats.

But Aaron's life points dropped another 500 from the effect of the token, but he didn't care in the least! (4900)

"MASKED BEAST ATTACK, DESTROY THE TYRANNO WITH YOUR ALL POWERFUL STAFF!!!" Aaron roared.

"He's loosing himself in his anger! Aaron!" Josh called out, "Dang it, he isn't listening!"

"What's the matter with him?" A voice asked.

Josh turned his head to see it was Ashley.

"That last stunt she tried to do to your father has put him over the edge. She's broken what ever self control he had and now is dueling with his fury, and when you do that, the game can kill him."

The Masked Beast jumped into the air with its strong leg muscles, and pulled back its staff, and with the motion of a hammer, it slammed it on the giant and crushed all the bones in its head, causing it to burst into energy!

Viper was sent flying backwards from the resulting shockwave, her life points dropping by 600. (7400).

Aaron's fury was still fueling his flaming Rema, his suit was beginning to catch fire.

"He's not going to make it!" Josh said.

Ashley looked at her friend, and how the fury inside of him was killing him. "I have to help him, but how?" She asked herself.

Just then, she saw the music equipment still in place, "I got it!"

Josh noticed her heading to the equipment, "They do think a lot a like."

Aaron had not moved since his declaration of his attack with the Masked Beast, and the flames surrounding him continued to grow.

Just then a melody of orchestra instruments and guitar began to sound in the distance.

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, you get your fill to eat… But always keep that hunger. May you never take one single breath for granted, God forbid love ever leave you empty handed. I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean. Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens. Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance, and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."

Aaron's eyes froze in his head, _That…song._

"I hope you dance!" Ashley sang, "I hope you dance."

Aaron's howling in fury died down as he turned his head.

"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance, never settle for the path of least resistance, Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking. Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth making. Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter, when you come close to selling out…

Reconsider. Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance, and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."

"I hope you dance!" She put her soul into her voice.

Josh grabbed a mike and began to sing the chorus, "Time is real, and constantly motion always."

"I hope you dance."

"Rolling us along."

"I hope you dance."

"Who wants to look back on youth and wonder, where those years have gone?"

Ashley began to step towards Aaron, "I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean, when one door closes I hope one more opens, Promise me to give faith a fighting chance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."

"DANCE!!!" She belted out with as much feeling as she could muster.

In that moment, the flames around him blew away with a breeze, his eyes cleared, and he muttered, "Of course, my lady." He smiled.

Ashley's face brimmed with a bright smile and tears on her eyes, as she ran towards him.

Just then a bright wall of energy cut her off, "What the?"

The wall circled around him and around a risen Viper, "Don't think you're done yet, that little tantrum you had has wasted a good portion of your Rema, but your still going to duel." She hissed.

Aaron was fuming, but then Ashley said, "Don't get mad Aaron, you beat her once, you can do it again."

Aaron was about to object, when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

He turned his head to see it belonged to his Masked Beast; it shrugged its head down towards Aaron's hand.

"Alright, let's finish this." Aaron said, turning around to face her.

"I play the Warrior Returning Alive and Summon Gearfried the Iron Knight back to the Field." He said, taking the monster from his graveyard and placed it on the field.

The Knight stood along side the Beast, his blade at the ready and was prepared for battle.

"You brought him back? For what? He's no threat to me."

"Says you. And that ends my turn." Aaron said, _Now that I got my head on straight this should get a lot easier, I may behind in life points, but she's got no attack power. So as long as I can keep it together, I should be able to beat her._

"PRISM FOCUS!" Reflect Bounder called out as he blasted the last stray monster. "That's the last of them. Now it's up to him." He said, looking at the boxed in duel.

"You think he can win?" Sarah asked, stepping along side.

"Sure, he's learned from the best, and he's got someone he cares for at the end of the tracks." Paul said.

"Let's hope it will be enough."

To be continued…


	26. The Knight to Remember PT3

Viper Drew her next card, and said, "I play Card of Sanctity, allowing for us both to draw up to six cards."

Aaron drew his cards, and looked at the gleam in his opponents eyes.

_I wonder what she's got planned; no dinosaur or reptile in the game has the attack power to destroy the Masked Beast on its own. But then again, I've been seeing a lot of cards I've never seen before._

"I play The Poison Altar Ritual!" She said, as a large golden Cobra head appeared before her. The large fanged orifice was flowing with brown venom.

"I sacrifice my Gogiga Gagagigo to summon my Soldier of Apophis!" She called out, as she threw the card in to her graveyard, and played from her hand the ritual monster.

The altar began to turn into liquid, but emerging from it was a monster decked out in ancient armor, colored gold and emerald green. Many fangs of large snakes sprouted up from the arm guards, knees, and a web of 16 serpents on its back. Its helmet was that of a great snake, with pulsing red eye sockets. It carried many swords, 2 hilts on its left and right, as well as a pair on its back. Each had a small snake face on the end. (3300/2100).

"That's not good!" Jordan called out.

"Next I set two cards, and play Monster Reborn, and Bring back Gogiga Gagagigo!"

Aaron's eyes focused hard, as the large reptile appeared on the field with a deafening roar. (2950/2800).

"Now its time I make you pay dearly Aaron! Apophis, Snake Fang Strike!!!"

Aaron watched as the Soldier's arms moved at high speed, the hilts vanished from their scabbards and the soldier looked like he carried six arms!

Aaron raised his arm, as the Masked Beast was sliced and Diced, exploding into dust. (4800).

"Now Furious Claw Crush!!" she commanded. Her G7 pulled back its monstrously large arm, and swung with incredible force, annihilating Gearfried in one blow.

Aaron's life points plunged again. (3650)

"And finally, Gilasaurs, your turn!" She called out, as the raptor dove straight for Aaron.

Aaron focused his Rema, forming a wall of energy to intercept the monster as it smashed into it at full speed. (2250)

"That ends my turn, and as long as my monster remains on the field, you lose 1000 life points at the start of your turn."

"Any thing else that thing does?" Aaron asked, as his life points dropped to 1250.

"Yes, as long as I don't have a hand, he is unaffected by Magic or traps cards that target him."

_Great, that means if I draw a monster destruction card, it won't work, she wasted her hand last turn. _

"Aaron looks like he's been backed into a corner." Josh stated.

"Well he's got a full hand now from her Sanctity card, maybe he drew something he can use." Sarah said.

Aaron looked at his hand. _If you only knew, but I'm still missing a piece, and I still can't use it this turn with out some help._

Aaron looked at his deck. _I've got to find out what her facedown cards are, and use what I got to beat her. With those monsters of hers staring me down, I don't think I'll going to make it in battle. I have nothing left in my deck that can beat them. I can't lose; I've got too much riding on this. I have to win, for her!_

Just then, the top card of his deck started shining, pulsating, changing. _What is this feeling? It's like the card is being born or something._

Viper on the other side was shocked, _Oh no! His feelings are creating a card!_

_I don't know what this is, but this is my last shot!_ "DRAW!" Aaron called out, drawing his card, and looked at it in his hand.

"What did you draw?" She demanded.

"Some payback, First I play my Pot of Greed, allowing me two more cards." He said, drawing 2 more.

A bright grin appeared on his face, "Now I play the Magic Card, On Iron Wings!" He called out as he threw the card into his brace.

Paul and Jacob focused hard to read the text on the card as it appeared on the field. It had an image of an array of metal wings spread out.

"This card allows me to select one monster on the field and return it to the owner's deck, and in return, it allows me to special summon a monster equal to the level of the monster returned from my hand or deck."

"So what? You can't return my Soldier back to my deck."

"True, but that's not my target! I choose to return your Gagagigo!" He said, as a metal plate flew from his card and strapped itself to the back of the giant monster, the plate burst open with 8 metal angel wings.

The monster roared one last time before it changed back into a card and flew off the field.

"And now I choose to summon this!" He said drawing a card from his deck.

The metal plate appeared again, but once it spread open, the creature attached to it roared to life.

"My Tyrant Dragon!" He called out, (2900/2500). Aaron's dragon roared as it took to the skies and floated above in the playing field.

_What's the point in that move? He can't beat my monster with that, but if he manages to raise its attack power, I'll lose my best card; I have to draw his attention away from it!_

"I activate my Embodiment of Apophis!" She called out, as both her trap cards flipped up.

Emerging from each was a purple monster. Dressed in Egyptian armor, they were snakes bearing fanged shields and swords. Hissing as they slithered about on the floor, they had humanoid heads on top of their necks, but another serpent one sprouting out from their backs. (1600/1800).

Aaron looked, and grinned, _Perfect, but I better get this right. I only get one shot._

"I now summon Makyura the Destructor to the field in attack mode."

Aaron slammed the monster down on the field, and appearing on the field was a tall man, dressed in white pants, a purple and yellow armored jacket, a jagged purple waist guard and shoulder guards. On both of its black gloved arms were guards with 3 sharp claws sticking out. Its head was faceless, save for the golden eye in the center, with a sharp metal wing that wrapped around the back of its head, complete with a bat like ornament sprouting from the top of its head. (1600/1200).

_I could just finish the duel now, but I'm going to avenge my monsters she destroyed._

"Tyrant Dragon Attack with Inferno Fire Stream!" He called out, as the dragon raised back its head, and released a powerful stream of flame. The blaze ignited both Gilasaurs and the Balloon Lizard!

Viper was confused, but glad as her life points dropped to 5900.

"Nice move kid, but my Balloon Lizard has been on my field for 4 turns, it now can take away 1600 life points so you loose!"

"Not quite! I play Mystik Wok!" Aaron said, slamming the card into his brace, and a large pot appeared.

"By sacrificing my Makyura to the graveyard, I can gain his attack points and add them to my life points, saving me from your balloon, but that's not all."

The monster was boiled and vaporized, but then Aaron's hand of cards began to glow.

"For when he goes to the graveyard, I'm allowed to play one Trap card from my hand, and it is the end for you!"

"Impossible, No Trap can beat my Soldier!"

"I didn't say your soldier, I said you! Activate Trap Card!"

He threw it into his brace, a large board appeared on the field. It was an Ouija Board, with a blue doll hand holding the needle, and it was pointing at the letter F. Appearing in a blaze of blue fire appeared a specter holding a letter F.

"Destiny Board!" all the members of the DDL called out.

"What's the matter?" Ashley asked.

"Destiny Board is an instant win combo. When all five letters are on the field; automatic victory is given to the user." Kuro said.

"But it has never been done before, the combo is virtually impossible to win with." Amy said.

"Until now." Paul said, as Aaron began to load cards into his brace.

The needle began floating across the board, following it appeared the letters I, N, and A.

Viper's eyes had shrunk to beads, she looked up to Aaron, who only had one card left in his hand.

"This duel is done you witch." He said, throwing the last card into his brace.

In a burst of Blue flame emerged a bright letter L.

"Impossible!" She screamed.

"Nothing is when you have some one at the end of the line waiting for you, taste the true power of my deck! FINAL DESTINY!!!"

The letters began to fly towards her as they spun around her. They surrounded her in a pentagram formation, with scouring lines of blue fire connecting them. The letters fueled up the flames as they buried her in a torch of roaring blue fire!

Aaron panted, the Destiny board had cost him the better portion of what remained of his Rema, but he knew now, it was over.

The energy barrier surrounding him blew apart as the destiny board vanished, and Viper was no more.

"Aaron!" He heard as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Nice job out there Rookie." Jordan said, still as Archfiend.

"It was a breeze." He laughed.

At that moment he felt something, something twanged in the back of his mind. He looked over his shoulder and couldn't believe what he saw; Apophis was still standing, while Viper and everything else had disappeared.

"Guys we got a problem!"

"Yes you do, DIE!!!" Viper called out, inside the Soldier!

The DDL members stood in front of Aaron, "Don't worry Aaron, let us handle this." Jacob said, his mirrors beginning to glow with energy.

"Ha, what can your rabble do to me?"

"Well for one we do have you out numbered 7 to 1." Ancient Elf pointed out.

"Make that 10." A voice called out.

Aaron looked over his shoulder and saw Don Zaloog, Neo and Dark Fire Soldier coming in through a broken window.

"Sorry we're late; Chuck missed the Exit on the freeway." Nick smirked.

"No matter, I have more power than all of you put together!" Viper hissed, drawing her two blades from the hilts on her back. Purple, vile fluid trickled from the blades, seeping like oil onto the gym floor.

"I guess you'll just have to prove it." Vaurnut said, as he and Jordan dove in first.

"Venom Saber Slash!" She called out as twin waves of dark energy shot towards them.

"Needle Shockwave!" "Soul Scepter Flare!"

Lily and Elf fired their attacks at her's, dispersing the energy as the two soldiers dove in for the kill.

She took off across the floor as the two slammed their blades where she once stood, heading straight for Aaron and Ashley.

Just then Breaker dove in front of her swinging his glowing blade, "Hi, there!"

Viper flipped as Paul's blade missed her by a fraction of an inch. Sailing over his head, she prepared to slice Aaron and Ashley in two!

Just then, a giant golden fist smashed her right in the face, sending her flying backwards.

"And he shoots it out of the park." Josh chuckled.

Flowing her path downwards was Kuro, as she began to change forms, as this time she became a Harpy, but this ones face was slimmer, and held a mane of orange hair, as she dove in to slash at the monster in the armor.

Aaron looked at the terrorified Ashley at his side, then he looked at his duel brace. _I've got to get back to Gearfried, but…_

Kuro slashed at the armor, but her razor sharp claws broke like a wine glass against the armor. She cried out in a sound that resembled a beast that had suffered a mortal injury.

She began falling, as Viper landed on the floor, and began charging towards them again.

Paul, Sarah, Amy, Jordan, Nick, Josh, and the others tried to intercept her, but she was moving too fast!

Just then, a pair of strong hands grabbed a hold of Kuro, and a trio of small feet tripped Viper.

Kuro looked to see that it was Freed the Wanderer, "You still alive?" Vic asked.

"I'll manage," she stated.

Viper looked to see she was surrounded by The Cat's Ear Tribe.

"Sorry, we're late. We can't drive yet," one of them said to Aaron.

Aaron had a small smirk on his face, "Nice to see you here."

Vic and Kuro dropped from the ground as Chuck and Paul swung their blades at her, and the Cat's dove in around her as well, claws and blades at the ready.

Viper bounded up from the floor, straight into the air. Kuro and Vic were caught in her wake as they both crashed to the floor.

Viper pulled back her blades, they begun glowing bright red.

"PRISM FOCUS!!!" Reflect Bounder started firing rounds of energy blasts, trying to break her armor open.

But her armor was too strong; she swung her blades at Aaron and Ashley.

"Needle Shockwave!" "Spell Saber Flare!"

Amy and Paul fired their energies at her, shooting her against the roof.

The energy waves from Viper shot down at the speed of a bullet, but Don and Elf pushed them out of the way as the floor blew apart!

"This is getting ridiculous. We aren't even scratching her!" Nick growled.

Aaron got up, and looked at Ashley, "I'm gonna stay and fight, I think it'd be better for you to get out of her as fast as you can, she wants me, and I can't let you get hurt for me."

"But what about you?" She asked.

"I got it under control, I'll be out as soon as I can." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek. Ashley looked at him with teary eyes, but she nodded her head and took off for the door.

Aaron looked at her go, and closed his eyes, _This is it._

He took Gearfried out of his graveyard, and looked at Viper, as she landed back on the ground.

"SPIRIT MERGE!!!" He called out as he swung the card onto the brace, and he erupted in a wave of Rema.

The energy dispersed, leaving Aaron as Gearfried once more.

The gymnasium was falling apart from the fires and damage from both the DDL and the monsters. Viper was gripping her blades with strength of 20 men, as there handles began to crack from the pressure.

"Everyone ready?" Neo called out. All the members of the DDL faced Viper with all their powers united.

"GO!!!" They called out as they charged forward, it was do or die.

Viper's arms sped up till they appeared to have branched into six, and she flew towards them at incredible speed.

Nick was up first. He broke out his blades, and was swinging at equal speed.

"Not good enough!" She shouted as she swung her foot into his side and sent him flying cross the room.

Jordan's blade burned with black fire, as Chuck's glowed with light.

"Saber of Light!!!"

"Noir Inferno Fissure!" They swung there blades as shockwaves of energy flew straight for her.

She puffed them out with a pair of swings; the resulting shockwaves sent Neo and Archfiend sprawling against the wall.

Kuro and Vic ran up close, preparing to strike close range and sever her head.

"I don't think so!" She hissed, as she spun in place, her fangs spun along with her, slicing away at the two of them and throwing them to the floor with large scrapes and cuts.

Breaker and The Cats dove in, Paul with his shield was out stretched as he charged his blade for a blast at close range. Vaurnut's blades burned with natural flames, and burned with brilliant fury. Josh's golden fists glowed as he prepared to strike.

Gearfried's blade glowed with what energy he still had, Jacob's damaged mirrors hummed with energy. Lily's Needle was overflowing with power, and Sarah's staff head was burning red.

"Delta Saber Strike!"

"Shadow Thrust!"

"Iron Fierce!"

"Needle Shockwave!"

"Flame Saber Incineration!"

"Soul Scepter Flare!"

"Halo Burst!"

The volley of attacks shot from the remaining warriors, but Viper's blades gleamed brightly.

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!" she called out as she swung with all her strength. The resulting force blew away the power behind their attacks and sent them crashing to the floor.

"Ha ha ha! Is this all the infamous Dark Dragon League can muster to defeat one Daikai?" She cackled.

"Don't count us out yet!"

She looked to see Aaron's form lifting itself off the ground, the jeweled portions of him were flashing brightly.

"So what are you going to do? You know you can't win on your own."

"How right you are," he said. His body began to flash with incredible force, but he wasn't the only one.

"I may have been the first, but I won't be the last!" He said, as his form began to grow, and strengthen.

On the floor, two more were glowing brightly as they began to ascend as well.

"Prepare yourself Viper, this is going to be the last battle."

To be continued…


	27. The Knight to Remember PT4

The 3 burned with furious energy, and Reflect Bounder raised his head to the glowing individuals.

"He's doing it again, and bringing them along for the ride," Jacob observed. In a bright flash, they emerged.

Truesdale's face was stern and angry, his wings unfolded and his staff glowed with energy. At his sides were two women. One was the formidable form of the Dark Magician Girl. Her wand was already pulsating with energy.

Amy inside was spellbound. "What a rush," she murmured, awestruck.

The other was a tall maiden, her skin was of a fine tan, she wore a golden yellow robe with a belt along her waist and a necklace around her shoulders. Her hair was bright lavender, and she had 6 blue angel wings. She was Sarah, and was the Wingweaver. "All right!" she cheered.

Viper smirked. "You think a few pitiful ascensions are enough to defeat me?" she insulted, as cocky as ever. "I took apart your whole group; 3 stronger ones will not make any difference. I still have more power than any of you."

Aaron raised his staff over his head, "PROMINANCE FORCE!!!" he announced, staff glowing with vital energy. A powerful blast of green energy flew from the head and slammed against her, the strike was enough to push her back a few feet.

"I'm the weakest one of these Ascended, Viper, so you should take that into account." Truesdale countered her cockiness, staff poised to strike again.

"What?"

"Gearfried is my favorite card," Truesdale explained, "and my strengths reflect with him. This form gives me strength but not true power. For these two, these are their favorite cards, and their strength will show it."

DMG stepped forward. "You ready Sarah?" she asked the seraph, wand at the ready.

"Let's have a little fun," the angel nodded, wings flared like a hawk's for battle. The two took to the air and dove at Viper.

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!" the naga shouted, her blades flying towards Amy.

"Petal Thunder Storm!" Aaron called out, as powerful, floral winds fell from his wings. The strong gale caught Viper by surprise, and 4 of her blades flew out of her hands and smashed against a wall. Nick and Vaurnut stepped in front of them.

"Lose something?" Don asked smugly.

Dark Magician Girl then ducked under Viper's back, pointing her wand right against her.

"DARK BURNING ATTACK!" she cried.

A powerful stream of pink energy flew out of the wand, sending Viper flying into the air. The blast had blown a hole from the back to a large crack in the front, leaving Viper in great pain.

Wingweaver's wings began to shine with incredible force, much more than anything ever seen before. "STRIKE HAIL WINGS!!!" She called out as she flapped her wings, and flying from them came golden winds with the strength of gale forces and silver feathers!

Viper's armor was being pelted with the feathers, which were chipping away the armor one bite at a time. She slammed against the hard wood floor with a sickening crack!

"Light of the Couragous!" Freed called out, swinging his blade and a yellow beam fired out.

Kuro changed back into energy, shifting into Fera, the Amazoness Swordswoman, "Gladius Caedis!!!" she screamed as she swung her scimitar and let the jagged force head straight for Viper.

"Twin Twilight!" Don called out, spinning his blades, then chucking them at her.

"Saber of Light!" Chuck roared swinging his weapon.

"Flame Saber Incineration!" Vaurnut shouted as he swung his flame ridden blades.

"Shadow Thrust!" Breaker shouted, his blade glowing brightly and firing the energy stream.

Truesdale was swept up in energy, and returned back to Gearfried, his blade cocking back. Jordan's blade began to burn, and the Cat trio stepped into a delta formation.

Josh stepped back; he knew he wasn't required for the final blow. Jacob stood beside him, wondering if the serpentine being was going to try and stop it.

"Delta Saber Strike!" Dalin called out as the little kittens dove in and took their stabs at her.

"Noir Inferno Fissure!" Jordan called out with all his might as he swung his blade, the black flame spewed forth and engulfed her in flames.

Gearfried bounced into the air, and came descending straight for Viper."Metal Forearm Thrust!" He shouted as he smashed the blade right against the crack and broke through it!

He looked into the mask of the helmet, and, to his astonishment, there was no one inside. _So that's how she did it, it wasn't her in here! It was what was left of her conscious after the Destiny Board got her. It was just a ghost in the shell. _Gear removed his blade, stepped away from the flames, and started to walk away.

"It's not even worth the effort anymore." He said. His form was becoming unstable from the almost complete drain of Rema he had gone through.

Just then, Viper, burning and smoking lunged up and prepared to cut him down! "DDIIIEEE!!!"

At that moment, 8 iron wings shot up from his back, and he vanished into energy. Appearing in his place was Reflect Bounder!

"What?!" Viper roared, unable to stop from striking him.

"Heh, payback from that crushed head you gave me the last time we met!" Jacob exclaimed. Her blades slammed against him, but the force did not push him back. Rather, his mirrors began to ripple and fire back at her.

"AAHH!!!" she screamed as her own strength sent her flying into the air. Her armor was crumbling easily, like ice right before spring thaw.

"DARK BURNING MAGIC!!!"

"HALO BURST!!!"

"SILVER WING TORNADO!!!" Sarah called out, as a streaming whirling energy fired from her wings.

The resulting trio of blasts tore the armor apart and shattered it to rubble.

In a massive wave of energy, everyone returned to being human, Sarah and Amy were the last to change back.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," Sarah sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll be back to your winged self in no time," Kuro beamed, flashing a V-sign.

"Not if we stay here; the building is about to break apart!" Dalin noticed. It was not that such an event took much observation; rubble was chipping off of the walls at an alarming rate. That was their cue to run. Aaron took one last glance at the burning dance floor before running outside.

Fire fighters were already coming up the embankments and rolling out fire hose to douse the flames. The crowds were on the hills, watching the blaze.

Aaron scanned the hill to find his girlfriend, and espied her. Ashley was comforting her father, who looked like an emotional wreck.

"Ashley!" He called out as he ran towards her. Ashley lifted her head, and with teary eyes ran for him as well. The two met in the middle and embraced each other with open arms, wet-eyed. Each was glad the other was still alive.

"I was worried about you," she squeezed out between sobbings.

"Yeah, me too," he sniffled. Out of his pocket, he snatched a handkercheif.

"You need this more than I do," he offered, giving it to Ashley. She promptly blew her nose in it, then returned to Aaron's embrace.

Meanwhile as the DDL looked on, they also looked at the fire. The school now looked like an ancient ruin, burned from the inside-out. It was like looking at a bizarre, massive carcass; the structure of the school was still visible, with scattered bits of wall clinging to wood. A few parts of it were still ablaze, quickly doused by plumes from the fire hoses.

"She was a tough one; I'm surprised she could transfer herself into her monster before she died," Josh stared at the flames, looking at all that Viper's encounter had lead to.

"At least we know that Aaron isn't the only one accelerating. At this rate we'll all be at the next level soon," Dalin theorized.

"Sarah managed to get to level 7; she's now the furthest we've gone," Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, but we still haven't learned how to do it. Aaron may be the only one who will figure how to do it without a life or death situation happening." Vaurnut hypothesized, taking into account that, in both times, Aaron's life was in danger.

"Well, let's put it to rest for now. Aaron and Ash have been through enough tonight," Chuck ordered, looking at the mournful couple.

The night soon passed, and the day after. The town of Thompson was in grief. Amy had altered their memories of what happened that night, but the fact that the school had caught fire remained.The school year had been declared officially over, so Aaron and the remaining seniors had been given their diplomas. The rest of the high school had to be given their grade for the year, so that they would be excused from school until it was repaired in a year's time. Ashley's father was fired from his job in Thompson and was moving out west to get another Principle position.

Aaron knew that also meant she had to go with him, and since she was moving across the country, he may never see her again. With no school for the rest of the year, he had no real obligations left in the human world. He knew there was something that had to be done.

So that morning, he filled up a suitcase full of his stuff, his back pack full of his supplies, and left a note on his bed, and headed out the door at 4 in the morning.

It was 5 when he showed up at her house. She had already had everything packed, and her house had been shipped away already. All that was left was her and her family as they were loading their car to go.

Ashley was in her room looking at her class photo. She was teary eyed; she knew she'd probably never see anyone in it again.

"Hey, that look doesn't go with that face," she heard. She whipped around her head to see Aaron's head poking out of her windowsill.

"Aaron! How are you doing that?" she shrieked in concern.

"Very difficultly," he muttered. Aaron was hanging 2 stories in the air, and the only thing keeping him up was the sill's railing.

"You here to say goodbye?" she wondered, walking towards him.

"Looked like you could use some one to talk to before you leave," he consoled, pulling himself up.

"What are you going to do now that school is over for you?" she asked.

"I'm probably going to have to make my way in life, like you will. It's not going to be easy without you here, though," he sighed, remembering the purpose of the visit.

"I know you'll pull through, you've always been strong, even when you were all alone," she happily recalled, "Me, I don't know how I'm going to make it."

Aaron put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, if I, another wise geek, could make a difference, I know you'll pull through."

"You know, you're always too rough on yourself," Ashley beamed, a ray of sunshine in an otherwise cloudy sky.

"And you think too less about yourself," he countered.

"I guess that makes us two of a kind," she finished, smiling like an angel.

"Oh yeah." Aaron remembered, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm gonna miss you, kid."

"You know you can come visit, and call me down there."

"With the prices as they are now, I don't think I can get a call past Iowa or a ticket past Nebraska. But I think I'll manage. Oh, and before I go," he fumbled in his pocket, removing a small package. "I have something to give you."

"A going away present? Why, Aaron you _are_ a gentleman!" she laughed.

"Well I'm not all that much a gentleman. I'd prefer you open it on the train," Aaron blushed.

"OK...Wait, how'd you know we were taking a train?" Ashley inquired.

"A little birdie told me," he replied with a smirk. _Well, she's been a bird half the time I've known her, after all._

"Ashley! Time to go!" her mother called down from the stairs.

"Just a minute!" Ashley called down, but when she turned her head, Aaron had vanished. Her eyes then turned to her parcel.

"Goodbye," she whispered, as she took her bag and headed out the door.

( "Can't Stop Loving You" by Phil Collins starts to Play)

(So you're leaving in the morning on the early train)

Ashley stepped down her staircase, a desire to feel happy about leaving was on her face. In her soul, it was instead a depressing look that could break a person's heart.

(I could say everything's alright

And I could pretend and say goodbye)

Aaron watched from a bird's eye view through one of her windows. The raw emotions inside him were tearing at his soul, but still he watched her go.

(Got your ticket, got your suitcase, got your leaving smile.

I could say that's the way it goes.

And I could pretend and you won't know.)

"Good bye Ashley..." he trailed, his eyes brimming with tears.

(That I was lying.)

(Cause I can't stop loving you.

No I can't stop loving you.

No I won't stop loving you.

Why should I?)

Aaron watched as the Lovechild family stepped into the taxi, and as they began to speed down the road towards the train station. He quickly changed into Gearfried and pursued them.

Ashley looked out her window, quiet as a mouse, and her eyes were a sad sight to see. She looked up to see a dark figure cross the sky. _Is it him? _she couldn't help but wonder.

(We took a taxi to the station,

not a word was said.

And I saw you walk across the road.

For maybe the last time I don't know.)

Aaron watched as they disembarked from the taxi and headed into the terminal.

"She made it. I better get going too," he said, as he dove down into the terminal. He changed back to normal before making it to the streets, and headed in for the station.

(Feeling humble,

I heard a rumble,

on the railway track.

And when I hear that whistle blow

I'll walk away and you won't know

That I'll be crying.)

Aaron made a run pass the ticket booth and down the escalators, Tears in his eyes, but still moving, he thought in his hastened state: _Time is running out._

(Cause I can't stop loving you.

No I can't stop loving you.

No I won't stop loving you.

Why should I?)

Ashley boarded her train. Her mother and father were sitting together. They had decided to let her sit alone by a window; she was losing a lot.

Aaron finally came to a stop right on the end of the platform, "I got to get in shape," he commented.

(Even try

……I'll always be here by your side.

Why, why, why

……I never wanted to say goodbye.

Why even try

….I'm always here if you change,

change your mind.)

Ashley took out the gift Aaron had given her, and began to unwrap it.

(So you 're leaving in the morning on the early train.)

It was a small photograph, a picture of Ashley and Aaron as little kids playing in a sand box. She flipped it over. On the back was a Duel Monsters card of St. Joan, but also a letter.

(I could say everything's alright.)

_Ashley,_

_If you are reading this, you are at the train station about to head out west. I know this, since I always believed you kept your word. I just wanted you to know. I was happy that you and I had one night together. I'm leaving as well; I'm heading away to become stronger. That way, when you're in danger, I'll be able to keep you safe. I'll find you again one day, Ashley Nicole Lovechild. Till then, I'll be right by your side. Good bye._

(And I could pretend and say goodbye)

The train started to pull out, and drag along the tracks. Ashley looked up from the letter and looked out the window. There was Aaron, waving away at the train as it passed by.

(But that would be lying.)

"Aaron!" She called out as she jumped from her seat, and started running down the length of the train, trying to get to the last car.

(Because I can't stop loving you.

"can´t stop loving you"

No, I can´t stop loving you.

"I won´t stop loving you"

No, I won´t stop loving you.

Why should I even try?)

She pushed and shoved until she made it to the final car. Aaron was right there as she made it through the door.

(Because I can´t stop loving you.

"can´t stop loving you"

No, I can´t stop loving you.

(that´s all I can do)

No, I won´t stop loving you.)

Aaron gave her his best smile as he waved his left hand in the air. "Till then, Ashley!!" he called.

(Why should I?

"why should I?"

Why should I?

"tell me why?")

Aaron's body then began to fade away, disappearing from his left all the way to his right.

(Why should I even try?)

A tear slid down Ashley's face, "Till then, Aaron!" She waved back, with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Aaron found himself in the engine car of the Zephyr Express.

"You sure that's the way you wanted to part, Aaron?" Kara asked.

"It was the only way. She and I are connected, but I can't stay in the regular world these days. The Daikai are getting stronger, and unless I do the same, more places like the school will go up in flames. This is the only road I can take." he stated firmly, remembering the look on Ashley's face as he boarded the Express.

The train continued along until it stopped at the castle terminal. Aaron disembarked from the train to find Kuro, Vic, and Jeregrine waiting for him.

"This castle got any openings?" He asked.

"Welcome to the family," Vic declared.

"You're in for a fun stay," Kuro winked, sealing the deal.

"Oh joy," Aaron muttered, but he was still content. This was now his new home.

To be continued...


	28. Another Day, another adventure

As the days passed, Aaron's stay at the castle became more welcome. Part of his contentment was due to the fact Kuro and Vic were getting bored and lonely, but the main reason was because he took care of the castle laundry.

Every morning he did 3 things: First get dressed, second, run around the castle courtyard 6 times, third, spend the next 2 hours folding the laundry and ironing it, bathing and cleaning whenever he got done. For some reason, he found shredded clothes in the wash, and spent the time sewing them back up.

Kuro watched from the security station, sitting with her legs on the console and reclining in the seat. "He's pretty handy around here," she graced Aaron.

"Ha! You only say that because you've lost half your work load!" Vic spat.

"What was that?" she barked. Her eyes took on a hazy look, and she was giving him a stare that could scare the life out of most people. Vic shut his mouth and returned to sweeping the castle floors.

Jeregrine chuckled to himself. He was examining ancient scrolls in the library, looking at the old records to see if he could find any thing of value that could help them against the Daikai. Some of it made for a rather intriguing read.

Aaron finished his last piece of laundry, and placed it in its corresponding pile.

"Finally! How much do they go through on a daily basis?" he wondered aloud. He put the four baskets on a ladder cart and rolled it out of the laundry room, down towards the barracks.

Kuro's load was the first. He dropped it in her room, in which he dare not dwell too long. Doing so much as touching something in her room could, after all, lead to much pain for him. After placing them on her bed, he whistled as he left; just being in there gave him the sense of being watched.

Vic's clothes were dropped by his door. Knowing the quiet librarian got on Kuro's bad side often, he decided not to set off any booby traps she had set in spite. As rose brambles wrapped around the clothes, he had been right in his logic.

Kara's laundry he tossed in her room, knowing she left on her train over 3 hours ago, and he knew she was probably the least dangerous in the castle.

Aaron finally headed back to his chamber. It was spacious, and it had quite a view out its window, but it was cold. There may have been indoor plumbing, but they hadn't bothered to install insulation for when the temperature dropped below -20 at 3 in the morning. Aaron was thankful the room came with its own bathroom the public showers were closer after his morning training. After hearing about the infamous Jordan Scandal, however, he figured his own was safer.

After taking his shower, he sat down at his desk and began to examine his deck, looking for any problems or mistakes that could be corrected.The first cards that caught his eye were the Ouija Board series.

_The Destiny Board was helpful against Viper, but it just isn't enough force. It's too weak to be used in regular combat. I need something that they won't be expecting,_ he pondered.

Knock! Knock! Someone was knocking on his door.

"Come in." Aaron beckoned, swiveling around in his chair to face the door.

The door opened to reveal a guy with 5' 11'' with green eyes and brown curly hair. He wore a black shirt with jeans, and bore a Black Skull Dragon Brace on his arm. He seemed to have something on his mind.

"Hey Aaron," he greeted.

"Josh, to what do I owe the visit?" Aaron asked, wondering what was up.

"If you're not too busy, I was wondering if you could come with me to Chicago," Josh proposed.

"Illinois? Isn't that a little out of your way?" Aaron asked. As far as he knew, Josh lived in a small town in Arkansas.

"Its kind of a favor, will you come?" Josh beseeched.

Aaron nodded, grabbing his deck, and followed him out.

As they sailed along the tracks on the Zephyr Express, Josh's face remained serious, but his eyes looked like his mind was elsewhere.

"Josh, where exactly are we heading anyway?" Aaron inquired.

"A hospital. Somebody I know there may need your help," was the reply.

"Say what? I'm a psychic not a doctor!" Aaron began to protest.

"Exactly what she needs." He said, and then spoke no more. _She?_ Aaron pondered, as the train tore down the tracks.

Back at the castle, Kuro was already putting away her laundry, when Vic slammed her door off its hinges!

"KURO!" he yelled. His face covered with black tar and chicken feathers.

"What? You didn't like what was coming to ya from that thing you did last Wednesday?" she said with a small laugh, not apparently giving him much concern. "Oh, and they look good on you" she added.

"What did I do? I was out on patrol Wednesday." He growled.

"Somebody stole whip-chan from me, and you were the only with a motive to take it!" she accused, pointing at a hook above her bed that was barren.

"Kuro, I think you should check again who had a motive to take it." Vic said, walking off to wash off his face and pluck himself. Kuro began to think about it, but then an alarm started to ring, she took off through her door and ran down to her security station.

"This is Kuro, what's the situation?" she asked.

"A mysterious entity is approaching from the south east of the detection area. It is traveling at mach 1, it will be in visual range within 3 minutes." the computer dictated in its monotone voice.

"Prepare for combat," she declared, as the emergency lights glowed red.

Meanwhile, Josh and Aaron had just disembarked from the train, and were heading down the old, worn roads of Chicago.

"How far is this hospital?" Aaron asked.

"Not too far, about a mile down the road," Josh replied.

"If you say so." He said. The buildings looked like they were nothing more than shells.

When they arrived, Aaron was a tad taken aback. The building appeared run down, but the inside was remarkably well kept. and looked reasonably modern.

"The neighborhood outside hides this place better than Kuro hides her name." Aaron muttered, looking at the desolate vicinity.

"Yeah, it took me a while to find out where it was when I heard…" He stopped.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"It's nothing. Come on, I'll show you," Josh told him, heading for the elevator.

Aaron was still bewildered. _I haven't spent a lot of time with this guy, but I never got the vibe he was this secretive. Whatever has got him this spooked must be something indeed._

They got off on the 5th floor: The resident floor. Aaron noticed many weren't in good condition; one in the first room was on life support, and another was in a coma.

"Where now?" He asked.

"This way." Josh said, taking a turn down the hall and stopped at a room number 238. Inside was a young girl, about 16. She had cerulean eyes, her hair was a long black hair that shown like Gearfried's armor when buffed, and she had a slender figure. Her body was held horizontally in some sort of gurney. There was sever bruising around her neck.

"Eliza, it's me." Josh said, coming alongside her, holding her hand in his.

"Josh, nice to see you again, why didn't you go home yet? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she ordered. It was clear she was in pain from the severity of the wounds, but she still remained high spirited.

_She has great inner strength, and with a little polish, she could probably surpass me in Rema strength and capability. Those wounds don't just stop at the neck, they go all the way down her back. Whatever happened hit her hard and fast. By the looks of things, she may be beyond repair._

Aaron saw a doctor walking by with a chart, he grabbed his arm, "Hey, what happened to this young woman? Her spine looks like it was crushed..." he whispered, not trying to alert Eliza.

The doctor looked and asked, "Are you family?"

"No, but he brought me along to see her and I wanted to know what I'm in for. So what is her condition? I don't want to be given false hope," he growled, making his point.

The doctor took another look at the girl, then sighed, "She got into an accident 2 weeks ago. A car crashed into her mother's, and a piece of the metal pierced one of her vertebrae and fused with it during the crash. So far, she retains the majority of her motor skills, but it is inevitable that she will lose more and more of her functions and become paralyzed, permanently," the doctor diagnosed.

Aaron took another look, "I'm guessing there is another option," he supposed.

"How'd you guess?" the doctor wondered.

"The room. If this was going to be the place for a doomed woman, there'd be more than a few pictures of family around. So what are you planning for her?" Aaron asked, awaiting the problem. _If there wasn't a ray of hope, she'd be in recovery, instead of still in the bed after 2 weeks, _Aaron concluded.

"There is an experimental procedure. If successful, it could return her back to 100 percent mobility with no side-effects," was the answer.

"And what can we expect from a failure?" Aaron asked, watching Josh make her happy.

"Permanent nerve damage, complete loss of functions from the neck down, and eventual death from infection. The metal is right in her neck. If she hadn't been wearing her seat belt, that metal would have killed her instantly," the doc stated solemnly. Aaron looked at the smile on Eliza's face. She was still a human, worth the risk of failure, and no doubt she would be strong of heart if it should go south.

"When's the procedure scheduled for?" he questioned.

"Immediately. Everyone on the staff is rooting for her, but unless the payment comes in, the lead surgeon won't so much as lift a finger for her," the doc growled.

"How expensive?"

"700,000 dollars. It's steep, but everyone in her neighborhood has been pitching in, and they made the total," he said, incensed. Judging by his tone, something was still wrong.

"Then why isn't she being operated on?" Aaron asked, blanching. He knew this was grave, if they hadn't done it yet.

"Because some thief attacked her family in the middle of the night and stole the whole thing!" Josh raved.

"Josh! Calm down, it's okay," Eliza pleaded. Her cool head was enough to immediately silence him.

"Aaron I brought you here so I can ask if you see where the thief is." Josh said, "Will you help me?"

"Not a problem." He said, stepping up to her.

Back at the castle, the being had landed at the front gates, Jacob, Amy, Nick, Vaurnut, Dalin, and Sarah had arrived at the castle as well to meet the visitor. She stood about 6 feet, in fine shape for a woman of 19, except for the fact she was a very pale green, and purple. She had four arms, a set of large butterfly wings, and a face that was that of a lovely lady and a grasshopper.

"Lady Crystalia, what brings you up from your nest to the south mountains?" Jacob asked. There was a little apprehension in his voice, mainly since he was primarily afraid of bees.

"I have word from the front. One of my scouts along my borders reported a large scale swarm of insect monsters is heading in two directions. One is heading for a vortex that leads straight to the human realm; the other is heading straight for this castle," she buzzed.

"Here?" Nick wondered.

"It sounds like we'll be outgunned 10 to one." Vaurnut said.

"Not if we counter attack. We could intercept them on both fronts. If we could get a hold of Josh, we could take out one whole force," Kuro analyzed.

"But he and Aaron got off a while back just after I got on." Amy pointed out.

"Then we'll need a little more help; call in who ever you can get," Jacob ordered. "We haven't stood this long without the little problem of sieging. Now let's get going!" He clapped his hands and the group dispersed.

"I'll see how many of my forces I can send to aid you," the princess declared.

"No, send them to the Vortex, but do not enter; try and defend it. If they make it through, we'll handle it." Jacob reassured her, and headed back into the castle.

Back at the hospital, Aaron took Eliza's hand, and closed his eyes. _Here goes, this better work! WHOOAAA!_

His mind was swept up fast shooting images of the future, an image of a Surgery room starting to work at 5:01 PM today, then an image of a covered body at 10:24 PM. Josh was in a corner of the room crying, with Aaron slamming his fist against a wall.

_NOO! SHOW ME HOW TO FIX THIS!_ Aaron called out at the speeding images, refusing to accept fate.

The images changed to a street in the city.A figure ran with a sack filled with money at full speed. The figure was hooded and wore a black outfit, but the brown curls flowing down from the back of the hood were clearly feminine.

The image changed to the a room filled with cheering fans. With her back turned, she was being awarded with well over 4 times the amount she had stolen. Aaron scanned the room for any clues, and saw a black spider on the wall, covering a duel monster card back.

Aaron opened his eyes, "Josh we gotta go, I got an idea where she went." He said.

"Josh," Eliza murmured, "be careful."

"Don't worry about me so much. You should start to think about your self once and a while," Josh worried, tears forming in his eyes.

"Just the same, come back in one piece" Eliza wished. Josh then kissed her hand, and followed Aaron to the elevator.

"So what did you see?" he inquired.

"A woman theif, about our age. She's entered a dueling competition, an illegal gambling ring called the Black Widow Web. I read up on it, and it's stationed around here in the slums. If we're going to win this money, we need to win it back and before 5:01," Aaron dictated.

"Why? What happens at 5:01?" Josh asked, barely wanting to know.

"Complications will set in, causing her to go in for emergency surgery, resulting in her death after 5 hours. So if we're going to save her, we need to do it fast," Aaron rushed. The information was almost too intense to handle.

"Then I'll go, I know this place better than you do." Josh said, his shoulder rubbing against Aaron.

Aaron was swept up into another premonition, It was Josh, and he was surrounded by powerful monsters. His defenses were holding, but the clock on the wall was reading 2:17.

"Josh, wait, if you duel, you'll be stalled for too long with your deck as it is," Aaron said, reaching into his deck. He pulled out a few cards, and handed them over.

"If you use these, you can speed up the duel. Now get going, we've got a safe window of 4 hours left," Aaron commanded.

"Thanks Aaron, I owe you" Josh said, as the doors began closing.

"Just win for her. Take this; you'll need to pay to enter," Aaron stated. He reached into his pocket and threw something into the elevator as the doors shut.

Josh picked it up to see it was a check book, two thousand still left in the balance. "He comes through in a pinch," Josh noted aloud.

Aaron's duel brace began whistling, "Attention, castle under siege. All available DDL members report for defensive duties."

"Great, what else could go wrong?" He moaned as he took off towards the stairs.

Back at the castle, The top portion of the keep was changing shape. The keep was about 20 stories tall, it spread to the walls from the floors 5 through 12, and the top portion was floors 21 through 27 resembling a large turret or look out tower. This section was expanding, for it bulked out from the center outwards. From the bottom of the section, there were long tunnels running vertically up through the stone.

Inside, Jacob was manning a computer, as a group of large Gradius jets descended from the ceiling, their cockpits opening.

"Everyone ready to go?" he asked. He was already wearing a blue and black jumpsuit.

"What are we waiting for?" Nick asked, hopping into one. Vaurnut climbed in behind him in the rear seat.

"Were up next." Sarah said, as Dalin entered behind her. "Let's get the ball rolling!"

Vic hopped in the back seat of Jacob's. "All wings are ready and set for launch," he stated.

"All right then, let's go!" Jacob called in as he saddled up in the seat.The canopies closed and sealed up, the machines hummed to life as the engines roared in fury.

"SPIRIT MERGE!" Amy and Kuro were swept up in the sparkling energy, emerging as Injection Fairy Lily and Harpie Lady 2.

"Wild Card Squadron, Deploy Ace of Hearts, Queen of Clubs, Jack of Spades," the computer rattled off the call signs of the craft, as both the catapults and gravity itself shot the 3 craft down the tunnels and straight towards the earth.

Everyone's faces were rippling with G-force as they plummeted the ground at breakneck speed. Just as they were about to crash, they stopped in midair.

"Air brakes and G-Diffusers online." The computer said, its robotic voice sounding in the cockpits.

"I'm never going to get used to these things," Sarah groaned, sweat was still pouring down her face.

"There the best things we have for air combat, so unless you can get back to Wingweaver, they'll have to do," Nick said, as the three craft adjusted their pitches and pointed up and over the castle walls.

"Let the wind be at our backs, guys, the chances of us making it back aren't looking too good." Lily said, landing atop Sarah's Queen of Clubs.

"LET'S GO!" Kuro screamed as she landed atop Jacob's Ace of Hearts. The engines and thrust roared with power as the 3 aircrafts barreled over the walls, and towards the battle that awaited them.


	29. Rise of Tobias, Horseman of Strife

Aaron was running as fast as he could down the streets of Chicago, heading for the train station, "I'm almost there. What's going on?"

Just then, something landed in front of him. Aaron skidded to a stop before he crashed into it.

"Hey, what's the deal?" he demanded.

The thing in front of him was a human, a man of about 19. His face was very stern looking but with the impression of mild humor. His hair was a flaming red color and shaped like a raging fire, his eyes were of a feral, lime-green hue. He stood about 5.7, about 173 pounds and wore pair of ragged jeans, and a torn white t-shirt. On his right arm was some sort of blood-red gauntlet, which had many images of Chinese dragons as well as the English variety. On his left arm was a Duel brace, which bore a dragon that Aaron had never seen before.

"Oh great. Listen pal, I've got no time to be dealing with another one of you psychos today!" Aaron said, realizing it was another Daikai.

"Oh really?" the boy said, raising his duel brace, it unfolded.

"What! In broad daylight?" Aaron gasped. Passersby were staring at the scene.

"Location is not of any concern to me Aaron, I'm here to face the one who was strong enough to defeat Viper. You've been showing great promise, so I will test to see if you are worthy of the reputation you're receiving," the kid explained, preparing to draw his opening hand.

"Wait! I'll agree to duel, but not here on the streets," Aaron stated, looking at the people that were walking along the streets around them. A businessman dropped his cup of coffee as a Petit Dragon sniffed it curiously, a sign of the impending havoc.

"Fine, then on that roof top, if you don't show up in five minutes, my pets will have some fresh meat for lunch." He said, as he jumped into the air. Aaron looked up in wonder as he saw the boy fly up 6 stories to reach the top of the building next to him.

"What did that kid have for breakfast? Jet fuel?" he wondered as he ran down the alley towards the fire escape to climb.

Josh meanwhile was heading down into the depths of the city, looking for the underground dueling group. The buildings around him were still intact, but most looked like antique survivors of the Great Chicago Fire.

"Man, this is looking like looking for a needle in haystack," he puzzled to himself, befuddled. Just then he noticed a cellar from the street top, a spider mark on the door. A red hourglass was present on the spider's abdomen.

"Well, this looks promising," he noted with relief, as he descended down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairwell, he knocked on the door three times. A small panel slipped open, showing only the eyes of a man.

"Password?" he asked.

"Nani," Josh said, taking a card from his deck.

"Nani?" The guy on the other side of the door repeated, utterly confused.

"See, you got it," Josh grinned, his right arm transforming into a giant golden version. The guy's eyes bulged as the massive fist came barreling down on him and smashed right through the door. Josh stepped through while the door man was pinned under it.

"Didn't they tell you not to leave the barn door open?" he said, picking it up and put it back in the frame. The door man was KO'ed, but otherwise healthy as a horse. Without further ado, Josh continued down the dimly lit hallways.

He soon found what he was looking for: An arena, with many screaming fans cheering in the stands. The duelists in the ring were going all out as another round finished.

Back in the DM realm, The Wild Cards were soaring there way straight for the incoming insects.

"Everyone stay close. If there is even half as many as were expecting, they'll be on top of us before we know it." Jacob said into the comm.

"Radar is picking up multiple signals dead ahead. It's them!" Dalin reported. Sure enough, it was a swarm of gigantic insects, all of various shapes and sizes. Their variety ranged from a Killer Needle to a Great Moth.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my day Jacob." Nick said, getting a little uneasy at the numbers.

"Hang in there Jack, we have to clear a hole through them, Safeties off, people! We're going in!" Vic commanded, arming Jacobs's primary weapon systems.

Kuro nodded to Amy, and she nodded back. The two let go of the crafts and took off in to the swarms.

"You better not burn any of my feathers, Jacob, or I will get you back!" Kuro warned over the radio.

"Not making any promises! All wings open fire!" Jacob called out.

In between the twin front needles of the crafts, energy began to collect. In quick bursts, they shot straight for the swarm, like a hail of bullets from a gatling gun. The hail of weapons fire began chewing its way through the moving mass; the bugs were either being roasted or exploding into green glop.

Lily and Kuro were dashing through the swarm at top speed. Lily's needle was glowing with a pinkish flame, roasting and cooking the bugs as she made her way out. Kuro, meanwhile, was swiping her talons at the bugs with fervor of untold measure, raining acid from her claws. A few drops hit a Deathstar Ladybug; it shreiked in pain as its exoskeleton began developing gaping, widening holes. Amy cringed as the acid seeped right through the bug's body with a sizzle.

The Gradius burst their way through the swarm continuing their wave of destruction. The bugs were coming in twice as fast as they were being shot down.

"Everybody hit the gas!" Sarah called out as she pulled a lever on her right side. The Queen of Clubs after Burners roared to life as they shot her out of the swarm, with the Jack and Ace following quickly behind. Amy and Kuro emerged as well as the Gradius turned back.

"V, what's the record?" Nick asked.

V looked at the monitor in disbelief, "We've only taken out 3 percent of the swarm!"

"Well, that's not good," Dalin muttered.

"What do we do now?" Amy worried.

"We're going to have to make a bigger dent in those monsters. Ready for another run?" Jacob asked.

"We didn't expect it to be easy, but this might be just a little out of our league, but I'm ready when you are." Nick said.

"Me too." Sarah said.

Kuro winked and Amy gave a grin.

"Let's go!" they called out as they dove back into the fray.

Back on the roof top, Aaron stepped up, the boy was waiting with his opening hand already drawn.

"Ok, then let's get this over with." Aaron said, throwing his deck into the brace and unfolded it.

"Well draw boy, so that I may judge what a foolish duelist you are." He said, drawing a sixth card, signaling he was going to go first.

"Fine, and what is your name? I need to know so that this duel can get going." Aaron said, drawing 5 cards. _I hope this is another chump from their ranks, if it is I can take him out and get going,_ Aaron wished.

"My name is Tobias, I am the Horseman of Strife, and the East Guardian of the Daikai, Prepare to meet your fate!" He said, as the duel was on.

"Oh, give me a break!" Aaron said in disbelief. _It took Kuro and Vic to beat Dan, the Horseman of War! Now I've got to face this one on my own?_ his mind reeled.

"I summon the Troop Dragon." He called out, as he threw the card on it the field. Emerging from it came a small dragon humanoid, green in color. It wore leather garments with metal plating, and carried with it a shining blade. (700/800).

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." He called out. (1/1/4)

"Draw." Aaron said, taking a card. _If he wasn't a Horseman I'd wouldn't be worried about that play. Considering how Dan managed to wail on them, though, he's got a plan and I'm probably already walking into it. I need to get going, so this may call for a different strategy._

"I set a monster in defense mode and two cards facedown. That does it for me," Aaron said (1/2/3).

"A defensive stance, eh? I thought so, so I'll take it apart! Draw!" Tobias called out as he drew his next card.

"Flip up my facedown card, Dragon's Rage!" he called out, as the trap flipped over. "Now, I sacrifice my Dragon to summon Emerald Dragon in attack mode!" He called out as the dragon on the field was engulfed in a burst of green fire. When the fire died to embers, Troop Dragon had been replaced by a gigantic, winged dragon. Its body was pale green, with many crystals growing out of its legs. (2400/1400).

"Well, this isn't going to be fun," Aaron noted.

"I attack!" Tobias commanded, as the Luster Dragon opened its mouth. A bright beam of light sprayed forth and struck Aaron's monster.

However ,the bright beam was halted. A man in brown pants, boots, and a purple shirt was blocking the attack with a massive shield (100/2600).

"My Big Shield Guarder. I'm afraid you're attack fails," Aaron said, as Tobias' lifepoints dropped to 7800. However, the Guarder positioned his shield like a spear after the attack, putting Aaron in a very vulnerable position indeed. Unless he switched it back ASAP, his lifepoints would be in certain danger.

"That all?" Aaron asked.

"I'll end my turn, bring it," (2/1/4) Tobias challenged cockily.

"Draw!"

Back above the grounds of the DM World, the Gradii were still flying like bullets through a rainstorm. Their weapons pulsated with the rapid fire, trying to cleave a safe passage.

"Jack on your six!" Dalin called out.

Behind Nick and V's Gradius, a Great Moth was in hot pursuit.

"Oh that's just wonderful! V, can we lose it?" Nick asked.

"We're already red lining the engines, but that thing isn't that good with tight turns!" V stated.

"All right, I got it!" Nick said, as he left the swarm. The biggest can of Raid would not be able to save them, and it wouldn't have hindered the insect's relentless pursuit in the least.

"Hang on V, this might get a little rough," Nick assured V, descending towards a mountain range.

The Gradius dove in to the valley in between the cliffs, but the giant moth was still in pursuit even though its size was clearly against it in the tiny space.

"V, arm the Cyclon Laser! Aim for the roof!" Nick ordered. V reached over to his left and armed the weapon. A large duo of laser cannons descended from underneath the machine.

"And... How am I supposed to hit the roof when it's on the bottom of the ship?" V wondered.

"Get ready! Here we go!" Nick said, pulling hard on the throttle.

The crafts thrust cut back as the craft flipped in the air! V slammed his fist on the trigger, and a powerful blast of energy nailed the valleys narrow edges. The result was large slabs of rock to falling towards the ground. The moth, unable to halt its pursuit if it tried, soon splattered upon the ground as though it by a flyswatter, rocks piled upon its carcass. The Jack of Spades hit the thrust, shooting through the manmade opening like a bullet into the swarm.

Back at the arena, Josh watched as the total of the prize money increased into the millions. A girl with brown hair was the one winning, slaying everyone thick enough to stand in her way.

"And she's won again folks! Antsy Sourbush, our 5 win champion! Is there anyone left who can summon the courage to face her?" the announcer asked the crowd. Most of the crowd grew quiet; Antsy had taken apart everyone so far.

"I will," Josh called out stepping up to the announcer.

"Are you sure kid? Do you have enough to make the entry fee? It's two thousand per duelist," he asked, a stunned look on his face.

Josh took out the check book, and saw Aaron's signature at the bottom of the check. _Whoa, he really planned ahead;_ he thought to himself and wrote out the check.

"Good luck kid, you're going to need it," the announcer well-wished.

"Thanks, but you might want to save it for her." Josh responded, stepping into the ring.

"So another lamb comes willingly to the slaughter," Antsy goaded.

Josh took a moment to look at her. She was a shorty, about 5 feet tall, but she was trouble. She wore a typical schoolgirl outfit, plaid skirt and all, her face a mass of freckles. To complete her nerdy appearance, she wore horn rimmed glasses that magnified her eyes to unusually large state.

"I see you're able to beat these small fries, but now you're up against a real opponent. Prepare yourself!" Josh bade his Duel Brace unfolding.

"Ah, so you might actually be a challenge, eh? Fine then, a perfect duel to end a perfect day!" she said, as she reached into a book bag by the table and took out a duel brace for herself.

"A Daikai, getting rich off others' suffering. I'm going to make you pay for what you have done!" Josh warned. Antsy wasn't miffed in the least.

"So you're Josh, one of the Dark Dragon League duelists, eh? I knew you'd come if I took your friend's get well fund, but I didn't expect you to find me so soon, but either way, you've made a critical mistake," Antsy foretold.

"And what's that?" Josh asked.

" You've entered the spider's parlor, and you're the fly!" she chuckled.

"You got to make it happen first, and I'm not gonna lose! I have too much on the line to let you a snobbish bookworm win," he growled, drawing a 5 card hand.

"Very well, let's see how the famous DDL Member Josh works in my court. I'll start," She called out as she loaded her deck and drew six cards.

"I play my Arsenal Bug in attack mode," she called out. Appearing on the field was a large bug with a brown-yellow exoskeleton. It carried a blade in its right front leg, and a spiked shield in its left. (1000/1000).

"Next I play two cards facedown, and that ends my turn." she declared (1/2/3). Josh wondered for a second, then drew his card.

"I set this monster in defense mode and play the Magic card Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards and discard two," he stated, as he drew 3 cards, and cast two into the graveyard. "I set these two cards, and end my turn," he said, (1/2/3).

"That's not very good for you, Josh," Antsy told him, drawing her card. "I summon 8 Claws Scorpion." She called out as a small green scorpion appeared, its stinger glowing brightly (300/200).

"Am I supposed to be afraid of that cockroach?" Josh asked cynically. Even though its eight pincers were clicking menacingly, the 300 ATK daunted their fierce appearance.

"Well, considering that it gives my Arsenal Bug an additional 1000 attack points, and itself a total of 2400 when attacking your facedown monster, I'd think so," she threatened, as she raised her hand. The two bugs dove forward, but Josh raised his hand.

"Open facedown cards, Jar of Greed!" he called out as dual vases appeared. From them came the two top cards of his deck, which were promptly added to his hand.

The scorpion nonetheless drove its stinger into his facedown card, which appeared momentarily as a woman in a red and blue outfit carrying a strange scepter. (300/400).

Then the Arsenal Bug pulled back its weapon to strike. Josh took a card from his hand and threw it into the graveyard. Appearing in front of him was a dust bunny incarnate; it was brown and fluffy, with green feet and beady eyes (300/200). The Arsenal Bug sliced it in half and Josh's Life points remained safe.

"A Kuriboh, disgusting fur ball." Antsy muttered.

"And now I can take back my Graceful Charity from my Magician of Faith's effect," Josh said, taking the card in to his hand.

"I'll end my turn, your go Josh," she said, ending her turn (2/2/3).

"Draw," he declared.

Back at the rooftop, Aaron looked at his hand and called out, "I'm going to take your pets straight to the endangered species list!" he called out. "I'll start by switching my Guardna back into defense mode."

"I'd like to see you beat me with defensive tactics like that," Tobias muttered.

"I play Foolish Burial, and cast one monster from my deck to my Graveyard," he said, as a ghostly hand snagged a card from his deck and threw it into his graveyard.

"Now I reveal my Change of Heart! I'm taking your Emerald Dragon for a test ride!" He called out as he flipped the card over, and the Dragon floated over to his side of the field.

"Now I play Monster Reborn, and sacrifice your Dragon to call the monster I lost the graveyard to the field," he said. The Dragon on the field roared as it was consumed by flames intolerable to even dragons. The flames reformed into even stronger Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500), who roared with its newfound life.

"Now I summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight to the field!" he called out as his faithful Knight appeared along side the dragon.

"Dragons and Knights are never to work together you fool! Don't you know that they can only hate each other?" Tobias raged.

"That may be your opinion, but my monsters work together to save people, unlike yours! Now I play my Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!" He called out. Gearfried's blade melted, then reformed into a metallic arm carrying a blade of incredible might. (2600/1600)

"Now let's get the show on the road, Tyrant Dragon attack!" He called out as a blast of fire came out of the monster's mouth, aiming for Tobias. Tobias life points plunged down to 4900. Gearfried proceeded to swing his new weapon at Tobias, but instead hit a bottle with bat wings on the cork.

"Open facedown card, Nutrient Z!" Tobias declared, glowing with life force. Aaron looked astonished that Tobias had that trap card. His life points jumped to 8900, but with Gearfried's slice, they dropped down to 6300.

"Disappointed?" Tobias said, noticing Aaron's hand was now empty.

"My turn is done." Aaron growled. (2/2/0).

"Draw." Tobias said, a wicked smile appearing on his face. "Now I play Fusion, fusing Lord of Dragons with King of the Swamps. Prepare yourself for Lord of Dragons-King Dragoon!" Tobias declared.

Green slime, looking vaguely like creamed spinach, swirled around the Lord of Dragons as he breathed his last. The twothen slurred together in a roiling, black mass, indistinct at first. When the fluid body had taken on a form, it appeared as a gigantic dragon that was golden and reminiscent of the Chinese string dragons. Its upper torso was humanoid, a man covered in gold and black armor the chest was in the form of a dragon's head, a white mane around his neck, a pair of black wings on his back, and a Lord of Dragon's head covered in gold bone. (2400/1200)

"Why am I not afraid?" Aaron asked sarcastically. The fusion couldn't destroy this knight, let alone his Dragon.

"Then this will change your mind very soon, for I Special Summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand!" he called out. The Majin blew a few notes on his flute, calling the massive white beast to the field. It let out a roar that made mountains quake and beg for mercy as its scaly foot hit the field, making a clear indentation upon the roof (3000/2500).

"Well, this sucks," Aaron growled.

"Burst Stream!" Tobias commanded. The dragon released a massive burst of electricity at Aaron's Tyrant Dragon. Aaron braced himself as the blast blew his dragon to dust. (7900)

"That will be all for me. So, let's see what you're capable of," he goaded.

Aaron looked at his field and said, "My Knight is still here, so I'm not without hope." He drew his card, putting every ounce of faith he had into the draw.

Back at the arena, Josh was about to declare his next move.

"I play Graceful Charity," he stated, discarding two after drawing three cards.

"Now I play Dark Hole, thus wiping out all the monsters on your field," he stated. A massive black vortex appeared on the playing field and sucked in both of Antsy's monsters.

"Now I play my Shallow Grave, reviving a monster for the both of us," he called out. Two facedown monster cards appeared on the field.

"And now I sacrifice mine to call forth the Summoned Skull!" he declared. His monster went to the graveyard again, showing three beady eyes for but a second. The Skull appeared before him (2500/1200), wings flared menacingly.

"Due to my set Sangan's effect, I can draw a monster in my deck that has 1500 atk points or less. Now, to squash your bug!" he called out. The Skull swung its bony arm and crushed her scorpion.

"I set one card and end my turn. Your move," he stated. _At least my Skull will be a decent wall against anything she tries to throw at me,_ he thought. (1/1/2)

Antsy drew her next card. "I believe it is time for the ultimate destroyer to emerge, for I summon the Petite Moth," Antsy called out as a large green caterpillar appeared on the field (300/200). It squirmed blindly in its Monster slot, as if looking for anything edible.

"This isn't good," Josh said, recognizing what this meant.

"I equip it with the Cocoon of Evolution! The count down begins!" She called out as the bug wove a thickened, hard shell of a cocoon. (0/2000)

"I also play the Magic card Swords of Revealing Light. Then, Card of Sanctity, so we both get a new hand," she said, as the field lit up with neon-yellow swords, locking down Josh's side of the field.

"That ends my turn Josh, and in another 5, you'll be a goner!" Antsy claimed. (1/4/6)

"I'm afraid I can't let you stall me forever, so I'm going to have to break you down!" Josh called out as he drew a 7th card. (1/1/7)

Back at the battlefields, the Gradii as well as Amy and Kuro were running themselves ragged. The Queen of Clubs was flying above the swarm when its bottom opened up.

"Dalin, prep the Options, we're going in!" Sarah called out as she sent the craft down into the sea of buzzing beasts. Falling out of the craft were small devices, similar in shape to missiles with small thrusters and energy cannons on their fronts. They began to fly away fire lasers at anything in their path.

The swarm, despite their best efforts, was still going strong. Roughly 60 percent was still alive, and heading straight for the castle.

"We're running in circles, and they aren't even worried about us any more!" Vic growled.

"We have to do something or the castle will be reduced to rubble!" Nick alerted. Just then, another Gradius flyer came barreling in.

"This is King of Diamonds, Chuck and Paul, calling Wild Card Squadron."

"About time you showed up," Kuro growled.

"Sorry, but we were stalled. Fighting like this is no good, we have to protect the castle and strike back there. Fall back at maximum thrust!" Paul ordered, as their fighter turned around.

"You heard him, let's go!" Sarah called out as the team strafed away from the slow moving mass of insects.

Josh took his next card and looked, "I play the Magic card, Harpie's Feather Duster, so say good bye to your cocoon and your swords!" he said as he threw the card into the brace. A powerful storm of feathers burst forth, shooting towards her M/T zone.

"Activate Trap card, Judgment of Anubis!" She called out as a trap card flipped over, and it was the image of an Anubis idol. "When you played that magic card, I can now cancel it and destroy one monster on your side of the field. Then my little doggie deducts its attack power from your life points!" She explained as she threw a monster card into her graveyard, causing the statue's jeweled eyes to glow as if possessed. A black mist spewed forth from the idol's toothy, gaping mouth. The haze enveloped Josh's Skull and caused it to explode. Josh braced himself against the shockwave as the pulsations from the explosion dropped his life points down to 5500.

"Not a bad play, but my turn isn't done, I set this card in defense mode and one card facedown. Do your worst," he challenged, as two cards appeared to protect him. (1/2/4).

Antsy drew her next card and called out, "I play the Magic card Exchange. We now both get to take a card from each other's hand."

She stepped over to him and held out her cards. _Not exactly the best of cards, but this might come in handy, _he thought as he took her Man Eater Bug. To complete the exchange, he held out his hand, a Graceful Dice, a Dark Mirror Force, another Magician of Faith, and a Metal Morph card.

"Metal Morph. I think I'll be borrowing it," Antsy stated. She took the card from his hand and pranced her way back to her side of the field.

"I'll set this card, and reveal this facedown card!" she announced, as her facedown opened. "Card Destruction!"

"Then what was the point?" Josh wondered, as he cast his 4 cards into the grave and drew 4 more.

"Now I have you! I summon Pinch Hopper!" She called out, as a large grass hopper appeared on the field. It didn't look all that great of a card (1000/1200), despite the fact that, between its jaws, a dark spitball was forming.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Josh wondered.

"Now watch as I play Multiplication of Ants, this magic card allows me to sacrifice my Hopper for two Army ant tokens!" She called out, as the grasshopper began to worm from the inside out. Its multifaceted eyes went dead as two Army Ant Tokens burst from the insect's exoskeleton, having eaten everything inside and hungry for more (500/1200).

"Now you get to summon an Insect from your hand," Josh said, and appearing on the field along side her was an Insect Princess (1900/1200). The insectoid lady smiled devillishly at Josh, as if telling him, "You're doomed."

"I'll bide my time for now, so I'll set this card. Go ahead, try and beat me. In another 4 turns it will be all over anyway," Antsy factored.

"We'll see," Josh said as he drew his next card.

To be continued…


	30. Josh, The Unstoppable Force

Back at the castle, the Gradii came in for a landing, and the crews jumped out.

"So what's the plan?" Lily wondered. Kuro was licking her toxic claws clean, only now glancing at the others.

"We're going to have to defend this place with our spirit forms. It may sound suicidal against those numbers, but the best chance we have is if one of us can ascend to a higher form. So far all those who have ascended have had incredible energy, and if we can get a strong enough form, we may have a chance," Chuck planned.

"I'll go. Don may have one eye, but his aim is the best," Nick volunteered.

"I'll go too," Vic spoke up. He was somewhat concerned that Kuro might go mauling whomever remained, and he'd faced those acid claws before.

"I'll do what I can," Vaurnut said.

"I'll stay outside with them," Sarah chimed.

"All right, everybody else to the Chamber of the Dragons. We'll make our stand there in case they make it inside," Jacob ordered. The chosen four headed outside, knowing that they were walking right into the hornet's nest.

Back on the roof top, Aaron was under the gaze of two dragons, looking at him as though he were dinner. All he had was one card in his hand, Gearfried and a facedown card.

"It looks like you're in some deep trouble, knight boy. You know you could always surrender and run away." Tobias goaded him.

"I don't surrender to smug jerks that don't understand a thing about dueling for a cause or up holding their style; you may be a dragon master, but you're far from a Master of Dragons. Whatever happens to me, I know I can at least make your day a tad more difficult. I set a monster facedown and attack with Gearfried. Destroy that Majin!" he commanded as his knight dove straight for the large beast. Cleaving it in two, Tobias' lifepoints were cut down to 6100.

"That ends my turn. I'm not scared of you," Aaron said.

"Then why do I see such fear in your eyes, you pathetic excuse for a duelist? Draw!" Tobias roared, drawing a card.

"First, I summon Sapphire Dragon in attack mode," Tobias stated. A large crystal appeared on the field, then immediately burst into shards. When the corundum dust cleared, a dragon that looked like it had been forged from the crystal stood atop its remains (1900/1600).

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy that Knight with your powerful Burst Stream!" Tobias ordered. The Dragon roared, charging powerful blast of energy. It soon fired an electrical blast at Gearfried, and blew him straight to dust. Aaron braced himself against the shockwave as his life points dropped to 7500.

"Now, Sapphire Dragon, attack with Azure Flames!" Tobias commanded. The dragon spat a stream of cyan fire from its mouth, only to incinerate a mechanical pod (900/900).

"You've just activated Cyber Jar!" Aaron exclaimed. The powerful suction of the monster drew in the two dragons on the field, and then exploded.

Appearing for both to see were the next five cards of both duelists. Tobias's were a pair of Blue Eyes, a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, an Element Dragon, and a Spirit Ryu. Aaron's were Butterfly Dagger Elma, Sword of Dragon's Soul, Royal Magical Library, Pot of Greed, and the Warrior Returning Alive.

Aaron's monster stayed as the facedown card, (0/2000), while Tobias' kept both of his in Attack mode. (1000/1000) (1500/1200)

"Looks like tables have turned." Aaron said boldly.

"Don't think you are safe from me kid, for you're about to be shown true power!" Tobias crowed.

"What?" Aaron asked in disbelief.

"I play Polymerization! Combine, my Mighty beasts, into a form of true power!" Tobias called. The sky overhead darkened, a signal for the advent of the beast. Aaron looked in amazement as the 5 monsters were swept up into the swirling void in the sky. The vortex began to surge with incredible force as a mighty creature emerged with a deafening roar.

Back at the arena, Josh looked at the cocoon. It was squirming from within like a person having a nightmare. _If I don't pop that thing soon, that little caterpillar will be strong enough to take on about anything in my deck,_ Josh winced.

He looked at his hand, and came to a decision._ I can't attack, but it might not hurt to have something out on the field as a wall,_ he concluded.

"I play Polymerization! I fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader to form my Dark Paladin!" he called out as he held up the three cards. Emerging in burst of bright energy, the wizard-swordsman leapt onto the field. Just looking at him would give off a taste of his power (2900/2400).

"I end my turn here. One more turn until those swords are gone," Josh reminded. The blades of light were growing dimmer, flickering like candles in the wind.

Antsy drew her card, then shook her head, "I'm afraid you'll be in no condition to attack me, for now even your Paladin will not be enough to defeat me."

"I don't think your reading the stats right, my Paladin carries more than enough attack power to crush your princess."

"I don't think so. I attack with my Princess. Poison Wing Scales will destroy your Paladin! " she declared. Her bug flew straight for the Paladin, wings filling the air with toxic dust. Josh watched as his monster raised his blade to slice her into quarters, only to reel with pain. Insect legs and wings were sprouting out of his body, giving him doses of pain as they wormed their way out of his flesh.

"DNA surgery," he growled.

Just then, the Insect Princess got a makeover. Her dainty butterfly wings got layered with silver plates. The rest of her exoskeleton became glossy metal as well, making her appear more like an alien technological marvel than a creature of natural origin.

"My Metal Morph!" He called out, as he raised a Rema barrier. The Princess smashed her fist into the monster's thorax and blew him away. Josh's life points dropped to 4750.

"Now that my monster has destroyed a bug, she gets another 500 attack points," Antsy smirked. Her Insect Princess blew Josh a kiss as her attack points increased further. "Now that your submissive swordsman is out of the way, I play Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards," she stated, drawing them. A wicked grin crossed her face shortly after playing the card.

"Now the fun begins! I play my Monster Reborn, and call this monster to the field," Antsy announced. In a burst of green light emerged a massive, feminine insect. She stood a good 10 feet tall, and 20 feet from her humanoid face to the end of her abdomen. Like all sensible insects, she stood on six, clawed legs. Her form was similar to that of the queen in an insect's colony, with her abdomen at least twice as long as her thorax. The covers of her abdomen cracked down the center, revealing a pair of vibrating wings. She let out a hiss similar to that of a cockroach, only amplified and in stereo, making the crowd gasp (2200/2400).

"My Insect Queen!" She called out, "And to make things a little more interesting, I play my Time Jump Magic card!" She called out, as time sped the turn tables up by 3. The Cocoon expanded dramatically.

"One more turn Josh, make yours count." She said, her insects were ravenous, and Josh was on the dinner menu.

Back at the castle, Don, Darkfire, Ancient Elf, and Freed, were awaiting the on coming forces that were going to devour the castle in less than a few minutes.

"Here they come," Elf said, seeing a black cloud hovering over the boarding mountains. If the Black Plague had been visible during the Middle Ages, this was surely the form it would have taken.

"Let's roll out the red carpet." V said, his blades glowing with roaring flame.

On top of the roof, Aaron was staring down 10 eyes. The behemoth's body was that of a 50 story yellow English style dragon but atop its body, were 5 separate, serpentine heads. One was made of flame, one of dark black scales, one machine, one like a sea dragon's head, and one matched the body, with spikes and cold yellow eyes (5000/5000).

"The Five God Dragon, a force that no mere duelist dare face, And there is no warrior in your deck that has the strength to conqueror it. Prepare for the end, for in my next turn, my dragon will crush you as the pitiful worm that you are!" Aaron looked at the monster in front of him, not with fear or dread, but defiance.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree. Draw!" He called out as he drew his next card. "I play my Warrior Returning Alive, and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight back to the field."

The black iron warrior landed in front of him, its blade held forth, pointing at the great beast. (1800/1600)

"What is your obsession with that card? It is a waste of space and effort, and even though you have what you need to play your infinite draw combo, I doubt you have the gall to use it," Tobias summized.

Aaron looked at his brace and hand, and indeed he had the means to complete his best combo. He closed his eyes, thinking, _I don't need it. I have to show him the true power of my Iron Knight, once and for all!_

"I play the magic of Pot of Greed!" Aaron called out, drawing his next two cards. "Prepare to face your fate!"

"What do you mean? A pitiful duelist like you has not the means even with your combo to win," Tobias scoffed.

"I have faith in my monsters. Now its time I show you the true power of my Knight! Gearfried, get ready!" Aaron called out, as the knight jumped into the air.

"I play the Magic card that will seal your fate, I play Release Restraints! Come forth, Gearfried the Sword Master!" He called out as he threw the card into the duel brace.

Gearfried's armor blew apart into hundreds of pieces, but underneath was a form of a human man. Strong built with massive muscles, he was garbed in a loose cloth garment around his waist, thick leather crossed on his chest, bandaged hands, brown cloth boots. Extremely long black hair fell down his back, with piercing black eyes staring at Tobias. (2600/2200).

"You may have made your pathetic knight stronger, but he is no match for my dragon." Tobias stated.

"Then I'm going have to teach you the hard way!" Aaron called out, grabbing a card in his hand and prepared to use it.Just then, he felt a strange pulsing sensation. It was coming from his duel brace.

_What the?_ Aaron asked himself. _It feels like my body is being dragged away, something is calling to me. I'm going to have to make this count. _

"I reveal my facedown card, Ceasefire!" He called out, as his card flipped up, and his library grew large and took up the field, surrounding him with the giant structure. "For every effect monster on this field, I can inflict 500 points of damage to your life points, and there are 3!" He held up that many fingers. Tobias's life point counter dropped by 1500, down to 4600.

"And what's the point of that? You still haven't made a difference."

"I'm afraid you're dead wrong, since its face up, I can set my plan in motion, now I play the magic cards, Butterfly Dagger Elma and Sword of Dragon Destruction!" He called out, as he threw the cards into the duel brace. Appearing in the Swordmaster's hands appeared the emerald-tinted dagger, along with a large sword. The sword was edged like a serrated knife on both sides, and a faint image of an eye was present on the blade's hilt. Both raised the monster's strength by 1000 (3600/2200). The massive Library's orbs lit up twice around Aaron.

"I know the effect of that Sword, fool, but you won't be able to stop me this turn with just that monster," Tobias laughed.

"How right you are, but that's not all. Gearfried the Sword master, use your special ability!" Aaron grinned, as the monster bounded into the air with the dagger in hand. He roared with a warrior's cry, slicing the dragon's original head with a single strike. With chorused roars of agony from every head, the monster exploded into dust.

"But how?" Tobias asked, awestruck.

"My monster's ability allows him to destroy a monster on your side of the field when ever he's equipped with an equip card. Now it begins! Blade of the Freed!" he commanded his monster. The warrior pulled the blade back, and, with an incredible strike, swung the blade with the force of a thousand men. A massive shockwave hit Tobias, causing a significant life point decrease.

The Dragon duelist raised a massive Rema barrier that was buckling under the tremendous strain. (1000)

"You haven't beaten me yet, fool, and now you're through!" Tobias spat, as he began to draw a card.

"I'm not done! Activate On Iron Wings!" Aaron called out as he slammed the card into the brace. The Library disappeared around him, wrapped in steel-plated wings. When the wings unfurled in a burst of light, there appeared another Gearfried the Iron Knight, battle set and ready for attack (1800/1600).

"METAL FOREARM THRUST!" Aaron called out. The metal warrior dove past its counterpart on the field. It pulled back its blade and swung at the Rema barrier, shattering it like glass. Tobias was sent flying off the edge of the building.

Aaron turned off the duel brace. He made a run for it, with "Got to pick up Josh," as the only thought racing through his mind.

Josh looked at the clock, and the duel was dragging along too slowly, he needed to win and do so quickly.Now that the Princess had the Metal Morph, her attack power stood at 2700, the queen carried a now 3000. He drew his next card, and his eyes bulged.

"I summon the Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode," he declared, placing a card containing a mage into attack mode on the field. The mage, wearing a cloak of blackest cloth and green gems, stood with his staff at the ready (1900/1700).

"Then I play the Magic card, Question!" Josh shouted. A man in a top hat and game show host garb appeared with a lightshow in Josh's Magic/Trap zone. His hand rested on a pedestal, which bore a red button in the center.

"What?" Antsy wondered, as the timer behind the pedestal glowed to life. It was counting down, to the second, how long she had to guess.

"You have to guess the card that's at the bottom of my graveyard. If you get it right, it's sent out of play, but if you mess up, I can summon it to the field. So, then," Josh smiled a challenging smile. "What do you think it is?"

"It's that Magician of Faith you played," she said with a slight falter. It didn't matter if she was a bookworm; she didn't necessarily remember every detail. The man at the pedestal put his finger on the red button, and a loud buzzer sounded.

"Wrong!" Josh grinned, as the pedestal dispersed into mirror shards. A black portal appeared in its place, with a massive blue demon emerging from it. It was about 12 feet tall, with rough skin and teeth that were designed to tear up flesh. Its chin jutted out and its batlike ears swooped back (2600/1900).

"Meet the demon Zoa," Josh introduced. "I discarded him when I first used Graceful charity, then when I brought my Charity back for another turn, it put this guy at the bottom of my graveyard." Both of his creatures then changed into insects, clutching their ribs as they sprouted wings and antennae.

"With the summon of those two monsters, you raise the attack of my Queen by another 400 points. What are you going to do now? They both lack the attack power to destroy my monsters," Antsy calmly observed. Her Insect Queen's wings buzzed as she received a nice power boost from the two Monsters (3400).

"Maybe so, but now I play the magic card, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards," he declared, as another of the Skilled Mage's orbs glowed thanks to the Pot.

"Now I play the magic of Mystical Space Typhoon, blowing away your DNA surgery!" Josh exclaimed.One of his facedown cards flipped up, and spiraling out of it was a burst of wind that tore Antsy's card apart.

"Now," Josh indicated his mage. "You'll notice that my mage has three counters. He shall now ascend to the next level, the Dark Magician!" Josh ordered.

The mage next to Zoa was engulfed in a black magic vortex, reemerging as the even more powerful Dark Magician (2500/2100).

"Now, I set this card and now, My Zoa will crush that Princess!" He called out, as the blue demon lunged at the petite bug.

"Now who's the crazy one?" She said, as the beast lunged at her's with 100 points less, but then, the beast changed to Silver and her's back to normal!

"I activate Collected Power! My Zoa now gets half of your attack power!" He roared as the monster's strength shot up to 4100. The princess was splattered with a shreik, large green chunks of her body spraying across the floor.

"Now my Mage, destroy one of the Ant Tokens!" He commanded, as the mage dove forward, and squashed an ant under its purple foot. Antsy's life points plunged straight down to 4300.

"And before I end my turn, I sacrifice my Zoa with my Metal morph to summon Metal Zoa," he declared. The beast's flesh suddenly flashed silver, right before hardening into steel plates (3000/2300).

"Fine then, it's my turn to dish out the pain! Emerge, my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" she commanded, as the cocoon burst apart. Hovering over them was now a humongous moth, its body well over 40 feet in diameter. Its massive wings rumbled like thunder, flapping to keep the green monster in the air. Despite the fact that insects bore no human facial expressions, its rage and power loomed over any that opposed it (3500/3000).

"I also summon my second Arsenal Bug." She said, as she summoned another, gold-armored insect (2000/2000).

"Now, Great Moth, Destroy his Metal Zoa with Toxic Tornado!" she bade. The Beast flapped its massive wings, causing a powerful wave of poison dust to fly into the air. While the powder caused Metalzoa's armor to corrode, the gust blew what remained into the air (4250).

"I sacrifice my last token to allow my Queen to destroy your mage!" she continued. The Queen lowered her head towards the tiny green ant, shortly afterwards biting into its innards. Although this dropped her attack power (2600), she released a powerful blast of green energy. It shot straight through the mage's chest, but that wasn't the whole assault.

"And to end my turn, Arsenal Bug attack!" She commanded, as the bug dove straight towards his last facedown monster.

It was a Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200). Josh's life points dropped straight to 4150, and a card was placed into his hand by the Witch's effect. As Antsy's turn ended, Insect Queen's abdomen began twitching. A liquid-slathered, foot-tall egg appeared behind the Queen, doing nothing but standing upright in its slimy pool (100/100, in Attack Mode). Josh looked at the two massive bugs before him.

"Don't think I'm afraid of you! I'm not going down without taking your master with me! DRAW!" he started. He pulled out the card, a Cost Down,

"Heh, It looks like fate has come through."

"Huh?" Antsy wondered.

"I reveal my facedown card, Double Spell!" He called out, as the card flipped up.

"I'll discard my Cost Down, and use a Magic card in your graveyard. Your Card of Sanctity will do just fine!" Josh declared. Antsy's graveyard flared with light, as the 2 of them drew up to six cards.

"I set one card facedown, and then I play the magic card, Fusion Challenge!" he said, loading the card. It bore the image of a pair of swirling fusion vortexes on both sides of a dueling field.

"What kind of card is that?" Antsy demanded.

"This card causes the both of us to destroy all the monsters on our fields, and we must both summon a monster from our fusion decks to the field to battle! I choose this!" He called out as he pulled out the card and slammed it on the field.

Appearing from swirling vortex appeared a giant dragon. Its body was gray and black, but it resembled the Summon Skull's body. Its wings were demonic, and its face had the horns of the Skull, but the jaws of a dragon.

"My Black Skull Dragon! (3200/2500) And since you don't have a fusion deck, you're in for a pounding! Molten Fire Balls!" he roared. The great dragon's mouth filled with fire, a giant ball of cooling lava gushing forth moments later. Antsy threw up a Rema barrier, but the blast was too powerful. It sent her flying backwards, crashing straight to the ground (1100).

"Nice shot, but you haven't beaten me yet!" she spat, after climbing back to her feet.

"You should have stayed down, this duel is just about over," Josh said. "I end my turn, and yours ends, as well."

"What?" She gasped.

"Activate trap card, Backup Soldier!" He called out as the facedown card flipped up. It had an image of three men bandaged and bruised on it.

"This card allows me to take up to 3 level four or less normal monsters from my graveyard if I have 5 monsters in there. So now I take back these 2 !" He said, as 2 cards popped out of his graveyard, and his hand of cards began to glow brightly.

"What?" she wondered, and then it dawned on her. "No! It's impossible! You couldn't!"

Josh's Rema began to broil and glow, "I have unlocked the magic seals, and collected all 5 parts. This duel is done, for I summon the unstoppable Exodia the Forbidden One!"

He picked up his Black Skull Dragon from his monster zone, and placed down the Right leg, the Right arm, the Left arm, the Left leg, and in the center, the head of Exodia, the Forbidden One. A massive black void appeared before him, with a crisscrossing, light blue pentagram. Emerging from it were large golden limbs, bound by bronze chains, along with the massive head that looked like that of an Egyptian Pharaoh. The ancient behemoth of gold and stone stepped along side of Josh, whose Rema was flaming like a torch.

"For Eliza, Exodia, Obliterate!" he roared, as the giant's hands filled with a burning light that rivaled the sun's. Antsy formed a massive Rema barrier in the form of a beetle shell to prepare for the incoming force, but she knew it wasn't going to be enough. The giant swung out its hands, collecting and launching a ball of solar energy. It collided with Antsy's Rema barrier, which shattered to pieces. The force sent her flying off the stage, and slammed her into the arena wall (LP 0). The giant vanished into thin air, and Josh's rema returned to normal.

Just then, Aaron burst into the stadium, yelling, "Josh, we've got a problem!"

Back at the castle, the swarm was descending by the millions. The automated weapons systems of the castle were overheated in an attempt to wipe out the oncoming invasion.

"Heads up!" Don called out, pulling a dagger from its sheath and throwing it. The blade speared a Killer Needle to the wall over Vic's head.

"Thanks." Vic said, as he swung his blade, carving a Hercules Beetle in half.

"Soul Scepter Flare!" Ancient Elf announced. Her scepter lit up with crimson magic, striking down an Insect Soldier of the Sky.

"Flame Saber Incineration!" V struck an Insect Knight's carapace with his flaming swords, only to have the enraged bug parry with its own. The blaze suddenly burned like a wildfire on V's swords, causing the Knight's sword to incinerate.

"We're not making any decent amount of damage!" V growled.

"How long till we get half way?" Sarah asked. She herself was struggling with a Neo Bug, whose compound eyes were looking at her hungrily.

"Another 10 minutes." Jeregrine stated.

"We're not going to hold them off another 3!" Vic shouted, skewering a Dragonfly at the same time. Another came up in its place.

"That negative attitude is getting old!" Nick growled.

"What about the other swarm?" Sarah worried.

"They are breaking through the other line, they'll be in the human world in less than 5 minutes," Jacob called through the duel brace.

"You're just full of good news aren't you?" Jordan smeared on the other side of the line.

Don looked at the swarm with a furious rage, "You aren't getting past me you stinking bugs! If I go down I'm taking all of you with me!" Just then, Don began to glow like a star, feeling growth and a surge of energy.

_What the hell?_ he thought. _Am I ascending?_

Don jumped off the wall as he grew to double his size, the light dying away to reveal what he had changed into. Its massive body donned a scarlet red cape, and was made of a light purple grayish metal. Its face was covered by a mask, but on its arms were orbs marked with spell counters.

"Magical Marionette," Nick said in awe. The power flowing through his body was incredible.

"All right!" Sarah called out.

"Now then, let's see what you got!" The giant stated, as the swarm began to circle around him. The spell counter orbs on the monster's arms began to charge up more and more brightly. Nick held his hands together and energy began to gather. _Where's this energy coming from? I can feel something transferring energy into me,_ Nick wondered.

Back in Chicago, a massive vortex appeared in the sky, as many insects began to descend from it. Josh stood atop a roof, the money in hand, and his duel brace ready. Gearfried was nearby in a emerald green shade next to him.

"I hope this is reaching Nick. You ready?" he asked.

"Leave this to me." Josh said, as the brace unfolded. "It's been awhile since I've gone all out."

"SPIRIT MERGE!" he called out as he slammed his Exodia cards on to the brace. He grew almost instantaneously, his body changing from flesh and bone to ancient metal and rock. His face froze up into the Forbidden One's, dangling chains sprouting from his wrists and ankles. He held his hands together, powerful fusion energy pouring inside.

Back at the castle, the other DDL members stood and watched as Nick's power was reaching its final stage.

"IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, I CONDEM YOU TO THE REALM OF THE DEAD," he ordered, forming a man-sized puppet. In its hands were a pair of sharp blades.

"EBONY RAZOR SLASH!" he called out as he poured all his energy into the puppets blades. The blades shown like massive torches when set against the darkened sky of insects. The puppet swung in a cross, a massive shockwave of energy spreading from the swing. The insects screeched with pain as the inferno tore them apart like so many razors.

Back at the rooftop, Exodia was glowing with unbridled strength.

"DIVINE INFERNO OF JUSTICE!" the Forbidden One announced. He swung out his hands, and a wave of unbelievable energy spewed forth, streaking across the sky towards the vortex. The bugs were incinerated by the heat of the energy as it shot towards them, causing the vortex to collapse in a burst of hellfire!

Exodia nodded and vanished back into the cards, leaving Josh back to normal.

"The world saved with time to spare," He grinned.

"Let's get going, we've got a friend of yours to see! Hop on," Gearfried beckoned, changing back to his regular shade. Josh hopped on to his back, as Gear jumped off the roof top, heading straight for the hospital.

The castle air cleared as the swarm vaporized. The Marionette was swept up in energy, and Nick reappeared on the castle wall.

"You da Man Nick!" Jordan congratulated, wrapping his arm around Nick's neck.

"Hey take it easy. And put on some deodorant on, you smell like you took a bath in a pig sty!" Nick said, his face turning green.

"Hey..."Kuro gave Jordan a death glare, and skimmed through her deck. "I was experimenting with pig cursing last week. JORDAN! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOOK WHIP-CHAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! FEEL THE HARPY'S WRATH!" Kuro roared as she went charging straight at him, shifting to Harpy Lady 1 in her pursuit.

"Uh oh," Jordan whimpered as he let go of Nick, missing the Harpy's claws by a hair.

"You did a go job Nick, nice work," Chuck complimented.

"But this was the first time an ascendance has occurred without Aaron being present. I wonder why you were able to do it?" Jacob questioned.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that; I could feel the power of his Butterfly Dagger. He was helping me get stronger, but I don't think he helped out with my transformation." Nick said.

"He still knew you had changed, and that is something we should note," Paul observed.

"Either way, we've got to check up with Josh and him to see if they managed to deal with the other swarm," Amy reminded.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," assured Jeregrine. Lady Crystalia was standing beside him, wings glistening in the sunlight.

"A burning fire appeared coming from the other side and destroyed the swarm and the vortex. It was as bright as the sun itself. I believe you had a member of your group who could do such a feat," she explained.

"So Josh was waiting for them, that's good," Vaurnut stated.

"Now comes the hard part. Who's going to save Jordan from Kuro?" Vic inquired.

A dead silence filled the air, bar Jordan's, "NO, KURO! NOT MY LADY-CHARMING FACE!"

Back at the Hospital, Aaron and Josh were waiting in recovery.

"How long is it supposed to take?" He asked.

"Long. It's out of our hands now, all her from here," Aaron said, trying to remain positive, but even he couldn't see what the future was for this girl now.

For hours on end they waited, Aaron's Rema refilling in the meantime. They decided to duel, but they didn't really get into the game; there was too much to worry about to have fun. Aaron took a look at his 3 Gearfried and his Sword Master.

"Hey Josh, who's Tobias, the Horseman of Strife?" Aaron wondered.

"One of the best duelists of the Daikai, he's well known not to forget an opponent who has beaten him in battle or a duel and let him get away with it. Unlike Dan, he's a duelist who's a strict user of one form of monsters, dragons. He's had a few scrapes with Jacob in the past, but Jacob has beaten him rather badly. Aaron, if you face him you might have a hard time dealing with him, he's not as bad as Dan, but he's close enough to crush most duelists, and he really hates Warrior users. Why do you ask?" Josh inquired.

"I met him today. I beat him with my Gearfrieds, but he was a tough opponent, he was different than Viper; he seemed to want nothing more than to try my patience. Is it because he hates my knights?" Aaron responded.

"I've personally never dueled against him. I've faced off against the former 4th horseman of the Daikai. His name was Roger, the Horseman of Death, and the Guardian of the North. He was one of my toughest opponents I've ever faced, a dangerous Beast Warrior user, but when he was beaten, and they say he disappeared. Since then, there have only been 3 horsemen of the Daikai: Dan of War, Tobias of Strife, and Richard of Famine. Each is a powerful opponent in his own right. They are usually ruled by the fourth horseman, but as of my last battle with him, no one knows if they are being lead by anyone. All of the Daikai activity seems like last minute planning, but no one really knows what they do. All of our intelligence is mainly guess work. So far as I know, Tobias only hates warriors because they are the sworn enemy of dragons, his favorite monsters. They're the source of his power," Josh explained.

"His power?" Aaron asked.

"I'm sure you noticed that Gauntlet on his wrist. It apparently gives him greater power than even Dan. You'll find out soon enough; he's bound to come back for more," Josh said.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Aaron muttered sarcastically.Just then, the doctor from before, stepped down into the room.

"What's her condition?" Aaron asked, as both he and Josh got up from there seats.

"The operation was a success. You're lucky you came in with that payment as soon as you did. She'll be here for another 3 days, for observation and recovery, but she's out of the woods with a clean bill of health," the doctor reported. Aaron could see the weight evaporate off Josh's face and shoulders, and asked, "So, can she see visitors?"

"She's pretty tired, and needs her rest, but I think she can handle one," the doctor premised. Aaron looked over his shoulder.

"Josh, get in there and give your girl a kiss goodnight," he commanded with a smile.

"My girl?" Josh stammered.

"It was a little obvious you think? I'm heading back," Aaron calmly stated, picking up his cards and heading towards the door.

"Wait! What about the money I owe you and the cards?" Josh demanded.

"I took my money out of the pile already and the checkbook. As for the cards, keep the ones you want, but don't worry about it. Now get in there before she goes to sleep," Aaron bade, walking out the double doors. Josh chuckled a little. _I wonder if he knows that Tobias is known for picking on those with good hearts out spite. He may need to be a bit tougher on himself to not let that soft side of him be a liability, but he seems to keep it in check. Good night, Aaron,_ Josh silently well-wished.

Down the road, Aaron stepped onto the train rails.

"I wonder…Maybe I could use that in my deck," he pondered aloud, staring at a pile of rocks. The shape it took looked very familiar.

Aaron then raised his hand. He was soon swept from the ground on board the Zephyr Express, homebound.

To be continued…


	31. A Day soon Forgotten

Time continued to march along after the insect siege. Things continued to remain the same as well for the DDL members, which meant bad news for Aaron.

"ARGH! Not again!" he growled, as he slammed his head on the table. Nick was looking rather pleased with himself, and gathered his full set of Black Scorpion cards (4900/0).

"That's the fourth game I've lost to you! I know I'm the rookie around this place, but this is ridiculous!" Aaron muttered. The bright red mark on his forehead, though painful, wasn't affecting his complaining in the least.

"You've been slacking on your training. It's been what, 3 weeks, since you dueled against Tobias? Skills dull over if you don't practice more often," Nick lectured, shuffling his now-complete deck as though expecting a rematch.

_I don't know what's more depressing, the fact he's the winner and giving me this lecture, or that he's younger than me and giving me the lecture, _Aaron thought to himself. He rubbed his sore forehead a little.

"I mean, come on! What had you slaving away at that desk for this long? Your deck hasn't really changed at all, so what's the deal?" Nick inquired.

"I've been trying to see if I can some how make use of these cards. So far I've been unable to come up with an effective delivery system to use them," Aaron said. He took a bunch of cards out of his pocket and flashed them.

"Where'd you find these?" Nick wondered, wide-eyed.

"After I first came to live here, I scouted around the premise in case Dan had left any traps from his last visit. I found these scattered over a 3 mile radius while searching," Aaron explained. Nick shook his head.

"I can see why you're interested in using these, but without a deck made to work with them, you're bound to have some problems," Nick stated.

"At least I haven't lost my flare for dueling hopeless battles, back to the drawing board." Aaron said, picking up his cards and headed back to his room. Nick sighed.

"He may have something to do with ascending, but he really needs to get out more. He's been spending his time either doing chores, his duties, or deck construction," the teen murmured.

"Yeah, he's been all enveloped in his research. Even Kuro hasn't been able to get him to spend anytime doing anything he really wants," Vic added, turning the page of his magazine.

"Let him be, guys," Kuro ordered, strolling into the recreation center, feeling totally secure. "He's in doubt of his abilities, and losing that many times isn't helping."

"Well it won't be fair to let him win. He needs worthy opposition, and from what he said about the duel with Tobias, he didn't seem to feel the way he did against Viper. Tobias has been hiding in the shadows for a while now; his skills may have dulled over. I think Aaron believes that he only won because his opponent wasn't at his best," Nick calmly told her. She shot him a quick glare before moving away.

"We have to let him improve on his own. It's the only way he will learn anything," declared Jeregrine. He was reclining against a window, looking out to the vast stretch of land that surrounded the castle walls.

Up on the promenade, Jacob was watching Vaurnut stacking large blocks of ice in a row about 14 yards long.

"And what's this about?" Jacob asked, curious about what the relatively silent member of the league was planning.

"Just an experiment," V told him, as he walked over to the far end of the row, and ignited a small torch. A bright blue flame ignited at the tip. He then walked back to the other end of the ice, and his duel brace unfolded.

"Spirit Merge!" he called, as he placed down a card. A vortex of energy swallowed him whole for a few seconds. After the light that rivalled that of a small star cleared, he emerged as the Darkfire Soldier, with both of his blades burning furiously.

He sheathed both of his weapons and closed his eyes.His body began to dull like a used piece of charcoal. However, on the other side of the line of ice, the flame of the torch was beginning to burn fiercely. In an instant, he shot his hand outwards to touch the ice. The flame of the torch flew from its base, and sliced down through the ice like a hot knife through butter.The flame impacted the Darkfire, and set him back ablaze.

"So it appears to have worked," V noted.

"What were you trying to do?" Jacob asked.

"My abilities to control fire have never been tested with ice separating it from myself, but as you can see, it was a success," he indicated. A perfect 360 degree hole had been forged cleanly in the center of each of the ice blocks, all the way to the torch.

"You think you'll need that power soon?" Jacob asked.

"Not exactly, but to be ready incase is always a good thing Jacob, never take anything for granted." Darkfire said, as he pulled his left blade from its sheath, and in a single swing, he sliced the entire row of ice in half and evaporated into the air. Darkfire snapped his fingers and the torch puffed out. He reverted back to Vaurnut and walked away.

"Matt's funeral day is coming up soon; that may be why he's training himself. He could be trying to forget about it." Dalin theorized, watching from the fountain.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He bears the most respect for Matt and the most guilt for what happened," Jacob said.

Down in the Cafeteria, Paul and Jordan were sitting down at a table watching some Kenshin. Sarah and Amy were in the Kitchen with the Cook, Poineswine, preparing a batch of cookies. The girls were wearing chalk white, skin tight chef outfits. Poineswine, despite being a pig, had strict governing procedures involving the use of his kitchen. If so much as a crumb was left unswept, his wrath would be swift and furious.

"How long till they're done? I'm starving." Jordan complained. The faint wisp of baked good aroma was snaking towards him.

"You'll be dead before you reach your hand out to take one; Josh is taking them to Eliza. She had to be observed for more than a few days and is finally coming home today," Sarah warned, her frying pan glistening in the light of the overhead lamps.

"Burn," Paul stated under his breath.

"What was that?" she demanded. Jordan looked to his side, and saw Paul curled up in a ball, hidden under the counter.

"Oh come on Sarah, Paul rarely does anything bad enough to get chased around like Jordan," Amy beckoned.

_Thanks a lot Amy,_ Jordan grumbled to himself.

"All men are the same, and all require some discipline in their daily lives or they become like Jordan!" Sarah preached, her finger pointing in the direction of the first offender. Paul thought for a second what it would be like to be Jordan, then saw himself being chased by whip, frying pan, and slap-wielding women. His face became very morbid.

Just then, a ding went off, the timer on the stove was done and the cookies were ready for eating. Amy opened the stove and released a powerful scent into the air as she took a plate of cookies

Jordan's nose and his hunger seized what little self-restraint he had. In a superhuman feat, he dove across 3 tables and into the kitchen. Paul took the opportunity to dive from his seat and ran towards the exit.

Sarah and Poineswine quickly grabbed the nearest cooking tools they could grab a hold of, including a roller and a spatula. With the speed of a fox, they swung and slammed Jordan against the roof. However, his dense skull nailed the sprinkler, which caused a rupture in the line. Water gushed forth from the leak, quickly flooding the kitchen.

Jordan looked up and saw something he shouldn't have: The water had soaked the chefs, and their outfits had gone transparent. Sarah's face was an expression of a fury that rivaled a volcano, and she rapidly snatched up a frying pan. Amy reached over the counter and grabbed a large wooden mallet, it about to come in contract with Jordan's head.

"Oh dear," Jordan breathed, as if that breath were his last. Paul made the cross as the beating commenced. Jordan's cries for help and bribes to the ladies ("OK, OK! Roses!") made him want to puke, yet left a slight karma-like feeling as well.

Just then, Jacob, Dalin, Vaurnut came down the hall. Aaron, Nick and Kuro were heading towards the commotion, each with their own reasons for doing so.

"V, it's a code blue," Paul warned, clutching V's shoulder.

"Oh!" V exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks. "Did you tell Aaron about the code system?"

"What? I though you did." Paul accused. The two stopped there. They promptly reached over to Aaron, and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Hey what's the deal?" Aaron demanded.

"You'll thank us, watch," V said.

Jacob, Dalin, Nick, and Kuro walked into the kitchen, "Hey what's going on?" Dalin asked. A yelp of pain turned their heads in the direction of the slaughter.

They looked over to see Sarah and Amy clubbing Jordan into a bloody pulp. Dalin and Jacob's noses started to run with a thin stream of blood at the sight of the girls' wet chests. Nick, on the other hand tried to sneak out of the room, only to be stopped by an enraged Kuro. Whip-chan in hand, she prodded him into the kitchen, and shut the door. The three outside soon heard Nick, Dalin, and Jacob's voices join the chorus of agonized screams.

"How often does this go down?" Aaron asked.

"About once a month, whether or not Jordan intends to," Paul replied. Jacob's voice was reaching record highs, and the sound of whiplash could be heard.

"Aaron, maybe you should get out of here. Staying in here will probably get to you," V suggested.

"I'd like to, but where would I go? I don't think a nature walk around here is safe or sane," Aaron surmised. The fact that monsters roamed the grounds made it somewhat risky for anyone not crazy.

"How 'bout you pay Ashley a visit? It's been a while since you last saw her at that train station," a voice invited from down the dark end of the hall. Aaron recognized the voice, although he had only really heard it once since he became a member of the Dark Dragon League.

"That you, Kyle?" Aaron called.

Out of the darkness came a kid about 17. His skin was a dark ebony. He wore a loose green t-shirt, brown cargo pants, a pair of black a purple shoes, a backwards baseball cap. His eyes were a faint purple shade. His long hair was a more striking hue than his eyes. His face was strangely familiar, but Aaron couldn't figure out why. He had a duel brace in the form of a Curse of Dragon, and around his neck was a strange pendant. It was in the form of a star, but it was made of a shimmering crystal.

"Aaron, you've spent more time here than Kuro and Vic when they first came here to stay. You should pay her a visit," Kyle offered. His voice was very calm.

"He's right Aaron," Paul urged.

"Don't worry about the guys either; the girls usually stop before killing," V reassured.

"Usually?"

"You'd have to ask Vic about what happened that time," Kyle said with a wink.

Aaron soon departed on the Zephyr Express. His mind leapt to the thought of Ashley, and the sad/happy face he saw before he vanished off the platform.

"I hope she's doing okay. It's been a while since I saw her," Aaron worried to himself. Kara stopped shovelling coal into the engine briefly.

"She sounds like a strong girl from what you and the guys at the castle have been saying. You can be sure she'll be all right," Kara chirped, throwing some more coal into the engine.

"I guess so, hey, you've been at the castle for a long time, what can you tell me about Kyle? I have barely heard a peep out of him from the day I came here," Aaron requested.

"Kyle is a strange one. He prefers his solitude in the castle's keep. He barely goes out on missions, just in case he thinks he needs to use his power," she told him.

"His power?" Aaron wondered.

"He is able to time travel. He needs a large amount of Rema in order to jump through time, but doesn't do it all too often anymore. When Matt died, he had just gone through a jump, and couldn't do another one for a least a week. He was a heart broken soul after that; both he and V felt guilty about what happened. He's gotten better and more approachable, but he still remains a mystery to everyone," Kara explained.

Aaron kept thinking about the strange feeling of familiarity he had noticed in Kyle, it wasn't the same feeling that he had when he had his original premonitions, but a feeling of deja vu. At that moment, his brace began to shine.

"It's my stop, thanks for the chat," Aaron thanked, as he faded off the train. He emerged on a trolley track. The large orange arches of the Golden Gate Bridge were clear in sight.

"At least I know I'm in the ballpark," he assured himself.

He began his trek down the downhill city. He had no idea where Ashley was, but he wasn't going to find out anything sitting still.A strange ripple in the air caught his attention, and he looked to the sky. Nothing seemed to be there, for the moment.

_What's this feeling? There is a strong pulse of energy flowing through the air, but where's it coming from?_ he wondered.

Back at the Castle, Sarah stepped out of the girls' locker room, wearing her regular clothes.

"I wonder if I went a little too rough on Jordan?" she asked herself. Then she remembered the goofed out look on his face.

"Maybe not enough," she growled.

As that very thought escaped Sarah's mind, her duel brace's eyes began to pulsate. _There's a disturbance in the world's Rema balance,_ she observed, _a powerful drainage coming from Earth. What could be collecting that much Rema?_ She paused for a second, as if expecting an answer, and then headed down towards the elevator to the vault.

During this, Kyle stood a top the highest point of the castle's keep. The winds blew cold as ice, but it didn't seem to affect him in the least. He had his eyes closed as he stood atop the stone and clay spike. The powerful gusts of the high attitude attempted to push him off the spire. His body remained solid.

"I can feel you." He said to himself. "I know you've come back; I can feel your breath on the back of my neck. Where are you?" He opened his light colored eyes, and stared out towards the seemingly endless skyline to the north.

"There's a storm coming."

Meanwhile, in San Francisco, Aaron had came to a stop on a patio that over gave a clear view of the bridge. Aaron's skin hair began to stand on end.

"That's an incredible Rema build up, but what in the world could be drawing so much towards it?" he wondered.

A bright flash appeared, shining from one of the bridge's arches. A massive white beast came flying out into the sky, its wings capsizing the cars like a tidal wave would do with a toy sailboat.

Aaron focused for second. _The Rema level dropped a sizable amount when that thing showed up,_he noted,_ but I can't sense any Rema being emitted from it. What the- oh this is not good!_

Sarah, meanwhile, was down in the CRS. She was watching the cards beneath her fingers pulsate with powerful energy spikes.

"Some thing big is happening. The cards are responding to a violent presence in the world, but what is it?" Sarah asked no one in particular. Maybe the cards would tell her.

Just then, the array of cards vanished, leaving only 3 behind. Sarah looked in confusion, but then flipped the 3 over, and her eyes widened.

"What are they doing?" she gasped. Each was one of 3 different varieties of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"What the...why are they… Oh dear god no!" Sarah shouted.

Back on top of the roof of the castle, Kyle felt the dread in the air.

"So it has begun once more," he observed, as his duel brace began to simmer. He proceeded down the stairs. His mind was clearing, focusing on the task left to him.

_Is it time to take up the fight I thought I left so long ago?_ Kyle asked himself.

Back at the bridge, Gearfried had already arrived on the scene. He was shocked to see everyone in their cars on the bridge were completely motionless, and their skins a pale white. In the hundreds of cars on the bridge, not one person was alive.

"What in God's name happened here?" Aaron wondered. He looked up to the powerful shining light shown above him. Its illumination was so pure it looked like a star had descended beyond the Earth's atmosphere.

"What power," he murmured. _A force this strong is too unstable to exist for too long. What could they possibly be thinking?_ he pondered.

"Well what do you know? It's the trash can rookie!" A voice called out from above.

Gear looked up, and saw 3 figures. One was Dan, the horseman of War, the second was Tobias, the horseman of strife, but the last one Aaron didn't recognize. He stood about 5.7, about 153 lb, he was wearing a clean cut white shirt, and designer gray pants. A Rolex watch resided on his left arm, and a Duel Brace on his right arm. His face was smug with arrogance. His cold green eyes combined with his play boy blonde hair added to the impression that this kid had self importance issues.

"What the hell did you do to all these people?" Aaron demanded.

"They weren't very useful as people, but they were quite beneficial as fuel. You understand," the play boy sneered.

"What's with the pretty rich boy? He the last of you freaks?" Gear asked. He knew perfectly well that this boy had to be the last horseman.

"My name is Richard, the Horseman of Famine, and the South Guardian of the Daikai. I know of you, Aaron Audette, user of the Iron Knight. Strangely, the first of your group to ascend. I must admit, you have impressed me so far, for a common wretch," he boasted.

"Wretch, heh. What gives you the right to mock some one who wiped the floor with one of you the last time we met?" Aaron asked, arching his blade in preparation to strike.

"That defeat was a mistake, and you know it!" Tobias barked. He raised his right hand. "Do not think that your victory was without a cost."

Aaron looked up, and saw he was holding a card in his hand, a card that was dripping something red. He bent down, and in a massive bound, Gearfried soared to the arch where they stood. He looked at the card, the card was smeared with blood, but the purple card's face remained readable. It was a St. Joan. Aaron's face froze, his heart stopping for but a second.

"…Ashley..." he murmured, the name barely escaping his lips. That was the card he had given her the day he and she parted ways.

"Do you want to see her? Bigger or smaller pieces first?" Tobias teased, his voice filled with sadistic humor. The metal warrior in front of him was quaking in with rage.

"Yo…you…you...ma…mo…MONSTER!" Gearfried roared in anger, swinging his blade straight at Tobias. Tobias's gauntlet flashed with light as he swung his hand at the incoming weapon. A blast of energy emerged and slammed against the blade with an incredible burst, sending Gearfried off the edge. Gear's body plummeted straight down to the bottom of the bridge. His solid frame smashed the pavement with a thunderous crash.

"Leave him to me. This is personal," Tobias commanded, leaping off the edge.

"Heh, and what are we supposed to do in the mean time?" Dan asked.

"Guard our assets. It looks like she's about ready to complete the mission." Richard said, looking across to the bridge arch across from him and Dan between the light. There was a woman, skin lightly tanned with snowy white hair hanging in the air. She wore nothing and was bare as a newborn. Her stare was cold, her sapphire eyes looking at the light with anticipation.

Tobias's hand was burning with red energy. It had manifested itself in the form of a dragon's head, with its jaws open, ready to crunch the iron warrior open like a tin can.

Aaron, inside the metal warrior, was still. He couldn't move; his mind was overloaded with anger, regret, despair and rage. His body was being engulfed by the darkness, his eyes changing hue from brown to blood shot red.

"We have a BIG PROBLEM!" She screamed at the top of her voice, having leapt out of the vault with greatest speed. Her call attracted the other members to the room.

"Sarah, what's the matter?" Chuck asked.

"We're going to have a major disaster happen any minute now. The Daikai are-" Sarah was cut off.

"Creating a weapon that is going to back fire," interrupted Kyle's voice as he entered the room.

"You know what it is?" Sarah asked.

"An Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon. A real one that has the ability to exist in the human world. A force of more might than anything we have to stop, and it's unstable," Kyle explained.

"Unstable?" Vic inquired.

"In order to create the dragon, 3 real Blue Eyes have to be fused together. In order to perform that, a massive amount of Rema has to be used. With all that Rema, the beast's form will self-destruct, taking out what ever is in its blast radius. That kind of power may destroy the United States," Kyle stated, a cold sternness in his voice.

"I'm assuming we can't stop it now, so are you going to try again?" Vaurnut inquired.

"I'm afraid it's the only way. Aaron is on his own, and if we don't do something, it will be too late for him as well," Kyle informed. A few gasps were heard.

Jacob snapped his fingers, ordering, "All right everyone, we have an emergency to prevent! The less time we waste here, the faster it can be averted! Let's move!"

The members of the DDL took off towards the center of the castle. Only Vaurnut and Kyle remained in the room.

"Are you sure you can handle another jump?" Vaur asked.

"It looks like I have no other choice, Aaron and the country is counting on me, I can't let them down like I did with Matt," Kyle insisted.

"Take this with you. I think its time you return to the field." V said, handing over a small key.

"I'll see you on the other side." Kyle said, as left the room to rejoin the others. V remained in the room alone, but looked out towards the horizon, and wished. _Matt, give him strength, it is time we return his spirit and his power._

Back at the Bridge, the dragon fist came swinging at Gearfried.

"DIE!" Tobias ranted in his madness. He felt an odd sensation, however, and it wasn't the sweet rush of victory.

Under him, the body of Gearfried spasmed with violent jerks.Aaron's body inside was swirling in black flames, he held three cards in his hand, and loaded them into his duel brace, which then began to burn with a dark blue flame.

Tobias's rant came to a sudden end as the knight's body erupted in the flames of Aaron's duel brace. The dragon duelist fell back on his thrust and landed few feet south of the burning blue blaze. The blaze shot up from the crater in the pavement. A rumble of heavy feet marching could be heard as it moved closer towards him.

_I'm sensing a powerful emission from this thing. __  
__What kind of force has this kid accessed? _Tobias pondered. He wasn't about to take any chances, though.

"SPIRIT MERGE!" Tobias called out. His duel brace's light engulfed him, leaving behind a Lord of Dragons.

But the flames dispersed, to reveal Aaron's most powerful weapon, the Masked Beast. Its muscled form tensed with tremendous power and fury, and its faceless head gave off the distinct impression that there was going to be hell to pay.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The Lord shouted.

"THAT BRAT RITUAL MERGED?" Richard exclaimed.

Dan looked, and saw what had happened. He turned to Richard with only, "I'm going."

"What?" Richard wondered. However, by the time Richard had asked, Dan had already vanished.

Back on the pavement, the Masked Beast stood still, his club like staff in hand, waiting for Tobias to make the first move.

"Heh, that bitch's death was enough to make you a lot stronger, but don't think you can beat me with that monstrosity of a beast. I've still got more than enough power to beat you! Watch!" Tobias shouted, reaching to his waist to grab a Flute of Summoning Dragons. He blew into it, giving off a loud droning noise.

Two real Blue-Eyes White Dragons swooped around him. Their scales shined, reflecting the noonday sun. Though they roared at the Beast, as if daring him to strike, the Beast, still furious, remained still. Now was not the time to attack.

Just then, the light above them began to dim and focus itself into a solid form. Light slipped off of razor claws, glistening teeth, white scales, and azure eyes as a mighty roar shook all surfaces.

At the castle, The DDL had started to proceed even further underground. What they sought was even farther down than the vault and the C.R.S. put together.

They soon reached a spherical shaped room; the stone walls were smooth as ice. A small platform stretched across the room, and in the center was a large apparatus.They proceeded around it. It was a large pedestal, with a group of 3 large stone rings around the base. Surrounding them was a circle of a blue crystal.

"Are we sure this thing still works?" Paul asked.

"It fired up after 1000 years when it was last used before Kyle first tried. The warranty is probably still good," Nick stated.

"If not, we're all screwed," Kuro claimed as well.

"Thanks for the report Commander Obvious." Jordan sneared.

"Enough! Time is not on our side here, we still don't know when we should aim to go back to," Chuck shouted.

"Allow me to enlighten you," a familiar voice invited from the entrance. They looked, and were shocked to see Dan and Jeregrine at the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob demanded.

"Aaron has just ascended to become the Masked Beast. If he goes into battle with the Ultimate Dragon, the resulting explosion will generate a Rema Storm capable of destroying both worlds. If that happens, everyone will die. Now it's too late to stop the battle. The only way we can survive is if you go back and stop the calamity before hand," Dan told them, calmly stepping into the room.

"But how do you know that is what will happen?" Josh inquired.

"We don't have time, what time do we go back to?" Vaurnut demanded.

"This Morning at 6:12, San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge, Tobias drained the Rema out of everyone on the bridge to fuel the creation of the Ultimate Dragon. Also, he took out his revenge on Aaron by murdering the girl Ashley Lovechild, who was aboard a bus crossing the bridge," Dan stated in a monotone voice, as though he were practicing being the worst teacher around.

"Oh my God!" Sarah gasped.

"That Son of a-" Jacob growled.

"Thank you Dan. We're go!" Kyle shouted as the crowd started to become unruly and he proceeded up the pedestal.

Back at the bridge, the three pale dragons swooped around the Lord. The Masked Beast remained at the ready, preparing for the imminent attack.

"The end is now! POLYMERIZATION!" the Lord called out as the 3 dragons were swept up into a powerful, swirling vortex. The swirling whirlpool of energy surged with unbridled power as the creature forming inside approached completion. With a burst of incredible might, the being emerged in a massive explosion, and floated above the Lord of Dragons.

It was a quarter of the size of the Five God Dragon, but still immense. Its was 3 times the size of the original Blue-Eyes to accommodate two more heads. The heads themselves had become more arrow-like in shape,their eyes had been sleeked, and each had a strange symbol branded on their foreheads.The Lord grinned as he jumped atop the middle head of his beast, and looking down at the demonic creature in front of him.

"You should have attacked me when you had the chance, for now I take you to hell with that bitch! ATTACK NOW!" he called out. The behemoth's 3 mouths came together, and they began to pool their energy together into a ball of blue energy of incredible magnitude. The Beast broke out into a running charge. Its massive form was sprinting its way straight for the dragon with impressive speed.

"What is he trying to pull?" Tobias asked himself.The beast then bounded straight up into the air, straight for the ball of energy.

_Is he trying to kill himself? Wait a second, what's that?_ Tobias wondered, looking at the staff more closely.Silphs began encircling the Beast's staff, each bearing a letter.

_He was saving up his Rema to use the Ouija Board! NO!_ Tobias screamed to himself.

It was too late, for the beast swung with all his might, and, with the added power of his Ouija Board, smashed his staff into the ball of energy, causing it to spread out of control.

In a matter of seconds, the air around them was drawn in, the space they were in exploding with a brilliant light. The spreading, destructive light was destroying everything in a 360 degree radius. Everything, including the bridge and its occupants, were merely fuel for it. The more it destroyed the bigger the storm became. The gale force winds were drawing everything into the light. The ground quaked with anger, and the waves of the ocean crashed. The tempest was growing stronger and more destructive with every second, expanding out of control.

Back at the Castle, The members of the DDL stood around the device. The blue ring underneath them glowed with tremendous force, as their collective Rema was sent straight into the machine. Dan watched, awestruck, as the stone rings lifted up into the air. Kyle floated off of the pedestal, and the rings circled around him. Each began to spin in a different direction, surrounding him in all three dimensions.

Jeregrine could feel the destructive storm come. It had already began to engulf the DM world as well, and was approaching fast. _We have to hurry,_ he worried.

The rings began to glow with the collected Rema. The air around Kyle became a blue sphere, charging with energy as it began to collapse in on itself.

The storm was crossing the bordering mountains of the castle as they were reduced to sand. The storm forced itself forward like a stampede of caffeinated elephants as it shot across the ground and began to tear apart the stone walls.The tremendous rumbling was shaking the chamber with the force of a 10.1 earthquake. Everyone began to panic as the room dissolved in the maelstrom of energy.

Kyle shut his eyes and covered his ears as everything around the ball of blue light vanished. In screams of agony, he left in a blue haze. For the next few moments, he felt nothing at all. No thoughts. No air. Nothing.

Then the blue light faded away, leaving him standing on the stone pedestal. The room was still intact, but it was so quiet he could hear his own, somewhat shaky breath. He reached into his pocket, and took out a pocket watch. It read 5:27 A.M.

"It worked…" he breathed with a heavy sigh of relief.

He proceeded out of the room, and headed up to the main castle floors. Upon arriving ground floor, he saw that the sun had yet to rise. He dashed up the grand stairway towards the barracks, and knocked on Aaron's door.

"Wake up!" he shouted. He heard moaning and movement in the room. The door soon creaked open to see a half asleep Aaron in his pajamas.

"What's the emergency?" he wondered with a yawn.

"Ashley is in danger," Kyle alerted solemnly. Aaron snapped out of his daze in an instant. He pulled his glasses out of his breast pocket, and slapped them on his head.

"What did you just say?" he barked.

"Get dressed. I'll get what help I can muster at this hour." Kyle said, heading down the hall to Kuro's room.

Aaron looked over to his desk. Next to his Duel Brace was a small picture frame, holding a picture of Ashley and him from the dance.

"Please be safe, Ashely," he murmured as he closed the door.

To be continued…


	32. Richard, The Showdown of The Daikai

The sun had begun to spray over the ocean's surface, the orange sky reflecting across the windows of the bus. Ashley squinted from the brightness.

"I'll never get used to this," she grumbled, covering the light with her hand.

"I'm still surprised you still go to school! Didn't you get a diploma from your last school?" a friend of hers inquired.

"Yeah, but the fact of the matter is that I earned that from only half a year of my education, my dad is never going to settle for that," she explained, sounding a little depressed.

"You miss your old home? Don't you like it here?" Her friend asked, acting shocked.

"Yeah, Janice, but someone was left behind. I wonder how he's doing without me?" she wondered.

"Someone? A... Boyfriend, maybe?" The girl asked, eyes gleaming with excitement. Apparently, she was weaseling for more details.

"I guess you could call him that," Ashley sighed. "I wonder, did he think of me in the same way?"

"Whoa, this is some boy. To get you all riled up like this, you must really care about him!" the other girl squealed.

"Yeah. I think I do," Ashley blushed crimson as she stated what would usually have been so simple.

At that tensemoment, the driver hit the brakes. The passengers slammed into the seats from the sudden change in momentum. Ashley nailed her head against the railing that held the seat in place.

"Hey what's the deal!" she raved, waving her fist in the air with vigor. It was a split second later that she shut up. This was no traffic accident.

About 6 feet in front of the bus, was a large red and purple beast. It stood about 6 feet tall and 12 feet long.A pair of heads, each with razor sharp teeth and menacing eyes, roared loudly. They both carried large and serrated horns, and it floated in the air with a pair of leathery wings. Standing in front of it was Tobias, his face a mixture of rage and contempt. He looked at the bus, and knew a rather precious something was on it.

He raised his gauntlet. Out of it came a burst of red energy and blew the window to shards of glass. The driver ducked under the wheel, and the students ducked for cover as the glass flew into the bus. Tobias jumped atop the engine and slid inside, his cold stare scanned the occupants of the vehicle. There she was; his sight was locked on Ashley Lovechild.

As soon as she felt his cold stare, she clutched her wallet as though it would provide salvation. Inside was the card Aaron had given to her when he had said goodbye. _Aaron, please give me strength,_ she prayed to herself. She could hearTobias marching forth, the crushing of broken glass getting louder as he strolled down the narrow path of the seats.

"You're Ashley Lovechild, that bastard's girlfriend!" Tobias sneered upon reaching her seat. Ashley, though terrified, removed herself from her duck-and-cover position.

"Sounds like he gave you what you deserved," she shot back, putting all of her heart into that one statement.

"The same impudence, I'm gonna enjoy watching you beg for merc-" He stopped in mid-sentence as something caught his attention. He turned his gaze as a large figure burst through the rear access door, heading straight for him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Gearfried roared, his blade aimed right at Tobias' head. Tobias quickly countered with his gauntlet. The blade bounced off, the resulting shockwave sending the metal knight flying backwards.

"Not done!" Gear called out as he fired his Kunai with Chain. The boomerang ensnared itself around Tobias' neck and dragged him out of the bus. Gear crashed hard into the pavement, but Tobias landed with catlike ease.

"How did you get here?" Tobias wondered.

"None of your business," a voice called up from behind Gearfried. Tobias noticed it was Jacob. At his side were Vaurnut, Nick, Sarah, Kuro, Paul, and Kyle.

"I think it's about time you surrender. Else, we may get carried away," Kuro warned.

"Ha, you do realize I didn't come alone," Tobias sneered. Indeed, the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon had floated over the bus and was now standing at his right side. Appearing beside him were Dan and Richard.

"So? I think we can handle the 3 of you losers and that thing with out breaking a sweat," Paul stated.

"If you're counting on another miracle from your new golden boy think again! I've got a special friend for you to meet!" Tobias hissed. Appearing along side Dan, was the mysterious woman from the previous timeline. Her face remained as still as stone. Kyle's eyes flared.

"So you've found her," Kyle growled.

"Yes, she was a hard one to find, but well worth it, now I think its time we settle our little dispute here for all time." Richard said, his Yamata Dragon Duel brace unfolding.

"Oh, a cutie," he observed, facing Sarah. His eyes gleamed like a predator about to spring.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Sarah barked. Stepping forth from the group, her brace unfolded.

The mysterious lady stepped forward. Appearing on her arm was a Blue Eyes White Dragon Brace. Kyle opposed her.

"Ready to finish what started last time Tobias?" Gear asked as he got off of the ground.

"No; he's my opponent, Aaron. I'll settle this," Jacob ordered.The Knight was astonished as Jacob walked past him and faced Tobias.

"Well, now, I never expected you'd come for me. I gladly accept!" Tobias grinned. He had been practically drooling at the chance for a shot against Jacob. Jacob, on the other hand, remained cool and collected.

"You're getting off easy," Aaron spat.

"Too bad you're not! Kissia, bring in the boy," Tobias smirked as his duel brace lit up. A dark form descended from the arch ways.

A large beast of tall size, it stood on two feet. It was covered in ancient style armor with a crimson finish, about 7 feet tall. With a warrior-like build, its serpentine face and green scales added to its furious appearance. In its hands was a crescent blade, which reflected the setting sun.

"What the Hell is that thing?" Nick wondered.

"A Crescent Dragon," Kuro spoke. She shot a death glare at Tobias, who merely winked.

"Let's start the show! Spirit Merge!" Tobias roared as he was swept up in light.The two beasts lunged at the remaining non duelist members of the DDL.

Gear's blade began shining as the others Spirit Merged. Emerging in bursts of light, Dark Fire, Megami, Don and Breaker joined the Knight as they assailed the beasts.

The Lord of Dragons appeared from the haze around Tobias. Dan stepped alongside.

"So the Gladiator Duelist expects to win? This might be fun to watch," Dan smirked.

Jacob gave a slight grin, "Sorry Dan, but you're coming along for the ride," as he vanished in a distortion, it was expanding and growing and soon encompassed the two horsemen.Appearing back on land, a good 3 miles away from the bridge, the 2 horsemen were wondering what just happened.

"I've pulled us away from the others. This will be our battleground, and it will be the last time I let you get away for what you tried to do!" Jacob declared, his brace lighting up with energy.

"Fine then, it's your funeral," Dan agreed, pulling out a card from his deck and slamming it on the duel brace with a "Spirit Merge."

Back at the bridge Sarah drew her fifth card.

"So you're a Horseman? I'd think a guy with your cash would be out playing croquet," she taunted.

"And a looker like you with an attitude problem would be flipping burgers at the local fast food dump. I guess we're both above the norm," he smirked as he drew his cards.

Kyle and Kissia had changed location from the bridge to one of the many arches. The two looked at each other with concern and respect.

"So, we meet again. It's been a long time since we last met," Kyle greeted to the mysterious woman.

"Indeed, but this time, our struggle must end with one of our deaths. I believe you would agree to this," she responded, pulling out 6 cards.

"Agreed. Let us end this contest, once and for all!" Kyle concurred, reaching for his pocket. He thought back to the castle earlier that morning, when he had gone down to the vault. He had stood before a safety deposit box that was among countless others.

Flashback

Kyle reached into his pocket to take out the key given to him from Vaurnut.

"Thanks, V," he murmured solemnly, twisting the key, and unlocking the safe. Inside was a deck of cards, neatly preserved for over a year. He took a breath, and took out the deck, shutting the door. Without wasting any time, he left the vault with all the speed he could muster.

End flashback.

_It's time I get back in the game,_ he urged himself. He pulled out the deck, and threw it into his Brace.

"Duel!" (8000/8000)

Sarah began her turn.

"I set a monster in defense mode, and one card face down. Your turn," she permitted, setting a pair of cards.

"I'm afraid your defenses will not hold out against my attacks, for I summon Inaba White Rabbit," Richard called out, as he put down the card. As some ether cleared, it revealed a spectral being in the shape of a young rabbit. Said lepine spirit was clinging to something that resembled a rocket (700/500).

"Oh, this is not good," Sarah muttered, recognizing the agonizing Spirit Monster. Its infamous ability to attack directly was legendary in the dueling world.

"Inaba attack!" Richard called out. The Easter Bunny on jet fumes launched from its post and blasted off into the sky. Sarah didn't bother waiting for it to show up; she instead focused her mind and formed a bubble of Rema around her. The white beast dove from the sky as quickly as it had mounted the blue heavens, and slammed into the bubble. The impact caused the energy to ripple and discharge, and Sarah's life points dropped by 700 (7300).

"I hope that gave you a little more respect for your superiors. I set one card facedown, and play the Spring of Rebirth," Richard sneered as he played the card. A small pool of water formed under their feet. Sarah watched as the faint image of the Rabbit played in the pool a bit, then vanished.

"By the effect of spirit monsters, Inaba returns to my hand at the end of my turn. Whenever a monster is returned to my hand, I gain 500 life points," he explained. His life points rose to 8500, but he was out of defenses on the field.

"Looks like your little friend left you high and dry! Big mistake! Draw!"she called out as she drew her card.

"I sacrifice my monster on the field to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" Sarah declared.Her facedown card vanished in a wave of light. Emerging from the haze was the familiar, blonde spellcaster apprentice. Her wand glowed brightly as she gave Richard a wink (2000/1700).

"I attack your life points directly!" she commanded as the young girl swung her wand. A blast of pink magic soared straight at Richard. He raised a faint barrier of Rema, which caused the blast to disperse into sparks.

"Not bad," he complimented, his life points dropping to 6500.

"I'm just getting warmed up! I end my turn," Sarah stated, her spellcaster floating close to her.

Atop the arches, Kissia drew her sixth card.

"I play Kaibaman in attack mode, a card facedown, and I end my turn," she said. Appearing before her was a man dressed like a Saturday morning cartoon character. He wore black leather pants and boots, a vest made of an ivory white material, a red under shirt, and black sleeves with red stripes. A familiarly- shaped helmet that covered his eyes, and long red hair fell out from the back (200/700).

"Draw," Kyle shouted, taking his next card. "I summon the Apprentice Magician in attack mode."

Kyle's monster arrived in a burst of energy. He wore similar purple garments on his legs to that of the Dark Magician, a skin tight garb that covered his chest, and a silver belt on his waist. His hair was blonde and tied off with a red headband, and wielded a green scepter (400/800).

"I set these cards facedown, and end my turn," Kyle stated. He looked directly at the woman in front of him, knowing what she had waiting in the wings. A trio of cards appeared on the field to protect the mage.

"Fine, draw," Kissia responded, taking her next card. "I play White Dragon Ritual." Taking a card from her hand,the sky above her began to swirl. A roar echoed from above the clouds.

"I sacrifice this monster in my hand to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" she exclaimed,throwing the card into the graveyard. The roar above got louder as a creature descended to the dueling field. A mounted light blue dragon, seeming to be rather young, descended from the sky and attempted to perch on the bridge. Its rider wore a green suit covered with white and light blue armor. His head was covered by similar metal, making his eyes dark and unreadable. He rode atop his dragon steed with long blade in hand, and faced down Kyle's mini mage (1900/1200).

"Well, that's not good," Kyle muttered under his breath. Not only could Kissia now summon a Blue-Eyes, but her Monster's other effect would make any of his set Monsters useless.

"Lastly, I sacrifice Kaibaman to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field!" she called out. The superhero was surrounded in a ball of blinding light, only to be replaced by a Blue-Eyes. It roared as it entered the field, shaking the bridge's structure with its force (3000/2500).

"Nice try, but I chain with Hidden Soldier!" Kyle called out, showing that one of his traps activated. He took one of his last two cards and placed it on the field. In an instant, the familiar form of the Skilled Dark Magician made its presence known(1900/1700).

"Paladin, Ionic Spear Burst," she commanded. The Paladin dove forth and slashed the apprentice to shreds.Kyle braced himself against the shockwave, his life points plunging to 6500. Appearing on the field was a facedown monster card and then he raised his hand.

"I activate my trap, Light of Intervention," he stated as his card flipped up to shine light across the field. Kyle's facedown monster flipped up to reveal a second Apprentice (400/800). The mage lifted his scepter, and it began to glow. One of the Spell counter orbs on the Skilled Dark Magician glowed as well..

"Blue eyes, Burst Stream," she orderd calmly. Her monstrous servant opened its jaws, and a ball of blue energy formed inside. It became like a light blue laser, and headed straight for the Skilled Mage.

"Shift!" Kyle called out as his last facedown card flipped up and created a small barrier in front of the magician.The beam bounced off the barrier and nailed the Apprentice head on, blowing it apart. Once again, a new Apprentice Magician appeared on the field in defense mode. Another of the Skilled Mage's spell counters began to shone with firefly's light.

"Before I end my turn, I sacrifice my Paladin to special summon another Blue Eyes to the field." she declared. The Paladin reverted into energy, but then solidified to become another Blue Eyes, (3000/2500). Kyle watched as the twin dragons flanked her field. Their white scales reflected the dawn sun, and Kissia had a smile on her face.

"IRON FIERCE!" Gearfried cried out, swinging his blade to blast the Thunder Dragon.The blade of energy bounced harmlessly off the scales of the beast.

"No way!" he gasped.

"Shadow Thrust!" Breaker shouted as he swung his sword. Similarly, the blast of dark magic dispersed on the scales of the dragon.

"This isn't looking good," Paul observed.

"It's about to get worse," Aaron added, suddenly realizing they were about to be floored. The beast's horns began to spark with lightning. Twin thunderbolts rained down, striking the metal- coated warriors.

"Argh!" Paul groaned in pain. He had grabbed the better end of the stick; Aaron's entire body was made of iron. The electricity was flowing right through him and kept him burning and immobilized. _It's getting hot in here!_ he thought to himself as his black armor heated up like an oven.

Dark Fire saw what was happening in the corner of his eye, "Hang on!" He called out, as he dove out of the way of the Crescent Dragon's blade.

"Double Barrel!" Don called out. He pulled out his pistols and fired off a pair of hollow point bullets. The twin bullets shot at amazing speed, but bounced right off the scaly hide of the Dragon.

"Oh, this is not happening," he muttered.

High above the battle, Megami soared higher and higher into the stratosphere.

"Here goes nothing!" she called out as she flipped around and began a mad dive straight at the dragon. The momentum grew as the speed of her descent increased.

Vaurnut swung both of his blades up, catching the crescent blade of the dragon in the scissor. The dragon's strength was still too much for the Soldier to manage, but a stall was better than becoming ribbons. The beast tried to release itself from the blades.

Nick jumped into the air, pulling out one of his blades. With all his strength, smashed it against the beast's neck. The blade snapped in two, leaving the dragon-warrior creature roaring in pain.

"Antimony Slash!" Kuro called out as she plunged straight to the ground, and slashed with all the force she could muster. The Dragon couldn't dodge the impact as the Harpy's sharp talons raked across its face, slamming it down into the asphalt. Moreover, she seemed rather eager to cause further havoc as she licked her claws clean of the blood. Relishing every stain, she gave the dragon a look that any who knew her would normally fear. It was the look of a hungry beast that had just spotted its lunch.

Dark Fire released the scissor and pointed one of the blades at Gear, the blade pulsated for a second, and began to draw the heat off the knight.

"Th…Thanks," Gear panted.

"Not a problem," V assured. The Thunder Dragon halted its assault as it jumped back from the growing number of opponents. Ashley jumped off the bus, running over to the sweltering Gearfried.

"Aaron, are you all right in there?" she panicked.

"I feel like a fried egg, how 'bout you Paul?" Gear responded.

"A baked potato, not much better. I can barely move," Breaker replied. He readjusted himself into a kneeling position.

"I think the heat wielded my joints together, I can't move at all." Gear stated, trying to move his blade.

"I guess we'll have to take care of this," Kuro grinned, changing her form to become the Amazoness Swordswoman. Though not a total carnivore like her Harpy, it would do.

"I wonder how Jacob's doing?" Don asked. The wounded serpent started to pick itself off the ground.

"Hopefully, better than this," V wished. His blades reignited with flame.

"Maybe not," Paul pointed out, aiming his sword to the shoreline. A Giant Soldier of Stone swung its granite blade wildly.

"Oh, give me a break," Aaron moaned."He's going after two of them at once? Is he trying to get himself killed?"

Back at the shore, Reflect Bounder was floating more like a humming bird. The golem was swinging its massive stone blades madly, but the Bounder was dodging at equal speed.

"Dragon Fist!" The Lord called out as he sprang up from behind the machine. His fist was glowing with red energy in the form of a raging dragon head.

The Bounder pointed his hands at the ground, and called out, "PRISM FOCUS!" Twin beams of light fired from his palms, and blasted the ground with incredible force, causing a massive dust cloud to spray up and blind everyone.

The two horsemen waited as the cloud dispersed, to reveal the Reflect atop a hill, watching the two of them. "You both need a lesson in battle tactics." He said, his mirrors charging with light.

"You're better than the average fighter, but you still out numbered." Dan stated, as Tobias landed on his shoulder.

"That's where you're wrong." Jacob said, as the charging completed and his mirrors glowed with power.

"HALO BURST!" He called out as massive blasts of energy came flying out and battering the stone monster.

Tobias jumped off and came with his fist pulled back to smash against the Reflect Bounder's head.

Appearing in front of him was a small leaf. It fluttered in front of the path of his fist and blocked the strike as it broke apart. No sooner had it ripped, 2 more identical leaves appeared in front him.

"What the hell?" he demanded. He began to swing madly, but each strike was blocked by a leaf. Each time one was destroyed, a pair of them took its place, until a massive wall of leaves was cutting Jacob off from him.

"He's using Giant Germ in combination with a leaf?" Dan wondered, as the barrage stopped.

Tobias was soon fed up with the futile effort of trying to break his way through the never-ending wall of foliage.

"That does it!" he roared. He jumped over the leaf wall and tried to land behind Jacob. No sooner had he landed on the ground, when a nearby rock exploded like a pile of oily rags exposed to a match. The shockwave and flames sent him careening over the wall, landing with a thud at the bottom of the hill.

"What was that?" Tobias asked, stunned.

"A Ring of Destruction, combined with a rock. He's fortified his position with card modifications to his surroundings," Dan stated."You think you can win with these tricks?"

"I can try!" Jacob called out, his recharging almost complete. He pointed with his left hand at a nearby tree behind Dan. Dan looked to see a massive tree branch come flying at him, smashing into splinters as he fell to the ground.

"PRISM FOCUS!" Jacob called out as he fired two massive beams straight at the Lord of Dragons. The Lord dodged at the last moment as the ground surrounding him went flying into the air.

The Giant Soldier picked himself off the ground, and with a swipe of his blade, chopped the tree to bits. Dan inside him pulled a card out from his deck and placed it in his Thousand Dragon Duel Brace. "Heavy Storm!"

A massive downpour of rain and strong winds began to blast the area, but it was suddenly halted. Out of the hill emerged a canine muzzle, followed by glowing red eyes and triangular ears. Its open mouth was sucking up the tempest as though by a giant straw.

"Judgment of Anubis!" He called out as he crossed his arms in a defensive stance. The jackal head exhaled the gained wind power, blasting away at the rocky skin of the soldier.

Back at the duel with Sarah, Richard began his next turn.

"I set another card, and summon my Inaba back to the field," he shouted. The spectral mammal appeared, its rocket launcher preparing for take off.

"Inaba, attack!" he called out as the white missile took off and shot straight at Sarah. The rabbit had its teeth bared in attack.

"Urgh!" she groaned, focusing a Rema barrier to intercept. However, Dark Magician Girl dove in front of the bunny as they crashed into her barrier. Sarah's life points dropped off to 6600, but what she saw utterly disgusted her: The little rabbit was fondling her mage.

"That monster's just as perverted as Jordan!" she exclaimed. The DMG's face was red and bothered as she attempted to pry the rabbit off with her wand.

"As I end my turn, I reveal my facedown card: Spirit's Invitation!" he called out, the card flipping up. Inaba began to vanish, still in DMG's cleavage. Wherever the bunny rubbed, a rash of vanishing appeared, spreading until both were gone.

"What the-?" Sarah wondered as she found her DMG back in her hand.

"My card's effect allows me to send a monster back to your hand when one of my Spirits returns to my hand," (7000) (0/3/4) Richard explained. Sarah wasn't happy with that, but she drew her next card.

"I summon Neo the Magical Swordsman, and I attack your life points directly!" she declared. The young magic sword wielder appeared on the field (1700/1000), dressed in medieval clothing. He dove straight towards Richard, lethal swordpoint nearly at his target's throat.

"I chain with Draining Shield! I'll take that attack power and give it to my life points!" Richard called out. A film-thin barrier stood between him and the sword. The barrier scattered the attack about on its surface, adding the damage that would have been done to Richard's Life Points (8700).

"Damn! I end my turn," she stated, snapping her fingers (1/1/5).

"Draw," Richard declared, taking his next card. His life points dropped to 8200 to support his trap card.

"I set one card facedown, and summon Inaba once more to attack your life points!"Richard yelled to her. Sarah tried to focus a Rema barrier, but the rabbit was already flying when it appeared. It shot over her, and nailed her from behind. She crashed to the ground (5900).

"I end my turn. I hope you aren't going easy on me, doll!" Richard sneered as his LP rose to 8700. Inaba vanished from the field, giggling, and Neo disappeared afterwards. (0/3/4)

Sarah, despite her anger, knew he had her cornered. _That rabbit is bouncing over anything I have on the field,_she pondered_, and he's taking everything I throw at him like it's a joke. I need to catch him off guard!_

Back atop the arches, Kyle drew his next card.

"I play the Magic card Swords of Revealing Light!" he exclaimed. Blades of light rained from the sky like shooting stars, locking down his foe's Monsters. The final spell counter on the Skilled Dark Magician lit up.

"Now I sacrifice this mage for the Dark Magician!" He called out. The mage was swept up into a swirl of darkness, to emerge as the Dark Magician, ready for battle (2500/2100). The two Blue-Eyes, although they could not attack, showed apparent fury in their azure gaze. They roared and growled at the Dark Magician; they didn't care who was watching. This wasn't normal rage, it was inborn rage that the dragons simply could not contain.

"I end my turn, and that's 3 turns before you can attack." he said. Kissia drew her next card.

"I pass," she said calmly. Had anyone known about their bitter rivalry, they would have dubbed it the "calm before the storm."

Kyle drew his next card. He replied, "I pass as well."The two passed their consecutive turns, until the swords vanished off the field. Both players had 4 cards in their hands, and two monsters on the field. Kissia still had her facedown card, and it was Kyle's turn.

"I sacrifice my Apprentice mage to summon my Dark Magician Girl to the field," he stated. She appeared with a bright grin on her face beside her master, flashing the "V" sign (2000/1700).

"I now play my Pot of Greed, so I can draw another two cards," he said, taking them from his deck. "Now for the Magic Card, Change of Heart! Come to me, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" A spirit in the form a girl, with one wing angelic and the other demonic, slipped into her dragon's body. One of its snowy wings turned midnight black, and the other burst into white feathers. Kissia cringed as her mutated creature flew over to Kyle's field.

"I play the Magic card, Black Magic Ritual! I sacrifice your Dragon to summon my Ritual Magician, the Magician of Black Chaos!"Appearing around the dragon was a pair of torches both giving off black flames and an eerie, purple pentagram. The Dragon roared as the torches incinerated it in black flames. The pentagram changed to neon red as a mysterious figure emerged from it.

It was a tall man, dressed in pitch black leather. His head dress was shaped like an axe, and in the center was a cerulean jewel with a pentagram. Many magenta belts wrapped around his thighs, boots and arms. His hair was an untamed mass of dark black. His face was a light blue with black paint around his chin and eyes which were yellow with a red iris that. In his gloved hands he carried a large staff with similar decals, a blade like bottom, and a spherical jewel in the head. It arose from the pentagram and struck its cold gaze at Kissia (2800/2600).

"Lastly, I sacrifice my two remaining magicians to summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Kyle slammed the card down in the brace. The Dark Magician girl changed herself into streamers of dark magic energy, and they spun around his magician. His clothes changed from their lavender shade to coal black. A flowing cape fell from under the shoulder armor and down his back, and gloves appeared on his hands. His hair changed from violet to blonde, and his staff had changed form. Instead of its light green shade and shell-like head, it was now black, with a tri claw head and a blue sphere in the center. It and its brother on the field glanced briefly at each other, and then to the dragon on the field. (3200/2800)

"Let's see how your Dragon stands up to this! Celestial Blast!" Kyle commanded his sorcerer swung his scepter at the dragon. Flowing from it was a bright orange flame that headed straight towards it and engulfed it, reducing it to ash. Kissia's composure remained unchanged as her life points dropped to 7800.

"Now taste this, CHAOS SCEPTAR BLAST!" He ordered his magician. The mage spun the weapon over his head, which fired a blast of chaotic energy. It headed straight towards Kissia. The blast nailed her head on, but the woman remained still. Her life points dropped straight to 5000.

"That's all," he declared. _She's still as strong as ever. If I know her, she's coming after me with everything she has,_ Kyle observed.

"Draw," Kissia stated. Her hair began to flow as Rema rushed into the system.

"I play the Magic Card, Dark Factory of Mass Production, following with Polymerization," she grinned. No sooner had the Blue-Eyes spirits returned to her hand, whena massive vortex appeared on the field. In a burst of incredible light, three heads emerged from the portal. Strengthened limbs dragged the rest of the body out, the tip of the new beast's tail trailing with some of the vortex's liquid as the warp vanished. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was on the field, staring down the mighty spellcasters (4500/3800).

"Next I play my Monster Reborn, and bring back a Blue Eyes to the field," Kissia flashed the card. As the sky clouded for a brief time, lightning struck one of Kissia's Monster zones. When the blinding flash cleared, another pale dragon stood near its larger sibling (3000/2500).

"Now I play the Magic card, Burst Stream of Destruction. This'll finish off all your magic users in one blast!" she calmly stated. The single-headed BEWD's mouth filled with light. Like a fire hose trying to douse a building, it fired energy in a stream, vaporizing everything on Kyle's field.

"You're turn, Ultimate Dragon. Neutron Blast!" she commanded. The dragon's three heads roared in agreement. Each unified in the creation of an energy body whose brightness rivaled that of the sun, and let it fly with more force than anything thrown during the match so far. It hit Kyle like a small meteor (2000). A placed Rema barrier was the only thing keeping him standing.

When the barrage stopped, he fell to his knees, panting. _I hate being right all the time,_ he complained in his mind.

"You never were the type to accept that sometimes power makes a great deal of difference," Kissia laughed.

"Ha, 5000 years and I'm still a hard learner." Kyle chuckled, pulling himself back to his feet.

"Let's see if your skills can pull you out of this!" she challenged, still remaining stiff and rigid.

Back at the shoreline, Jacob's battery on the horsemen was still going strong.

"TERRA THUNDER SWORD!" Dan called out, as he swung his blades and caused a powerful shockwave that tore the hill to gravel! Jacob took to the skies, and opened his hands.

"Prism Focus!" he yelled. Twin beams lanced out and nailed the Giant in the face, blinding him.

"Heads up!" Jacob called out as his body slammed the Giant's head. This caused him to topple and crash to the ground.

"DRAGON FIRE BURST!" the Lord called out. He cupped his hands, firing a blast of flames. Jacob pivoted his body around his right arm, and swinging his body out of the projectile's path. Teasing with, "Heh, that all you got?" he prepared for a further attack.

"URGH!" Tobias growled.

Meanwhile,at the bridge, Vaurnut, Don, and Kuro were doing everything they could to keep the beasts at bay. Crescent Dragon was swinging around violently at Dark Fire. It was partially blind from Kuro's strike to the face, but continued to fight despite the blood loss.

"Come on, what does it take to keep this thing down?" He wondered as he ducked his head under one of the slices.

"GLADIUS CAEDIS!" Kuro roared as she swung her weapon at the Twin Headed Dragon, but the shockwave of her weapon bounced off the creature with little injury.

"We're getting nowhere like this," Paul stated trying to get up. The electricity was still wrecking havoc with his motor controls.

"You're in no condition to be doing anything! Try and stay still!" Ashley barked, doing the best she could to tend to him.

"Well, we're not getting out of this mess by sitting around," Paul grumbled.

Gear remained stuck. Inside, however, Aaron was watching the worsening situation. _He's got a valid point, but I can't even move, if I could just ascend to Truesdale, but if I did, that walking storage battery would fry me. I need to get to a higher form without being a sitting duck,_ he planned.

Aaron reached into his pocket, and looked at the 4 cards in his hand. _This might just work, but I still don't know how I got to Truesdale's level._

He looked over to Paul still arguing with Ashley, and sighed._ It looks like I've got no choice. If I do this right, I'll be able to finish these bastards. If Dalin and Josh can do it, so can I!_

Sarah drew her next card, and played another from her hand:

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon! I wipe out your Spirit's Invitation!" At her words, the card glowed. A massive twister emerged from her card ripping Richard's card with its gale.

"I set a monster in defense mode, and set a card facedown. I end my turn," she shouted, placing them on the field.

"Draw," he said, taking his next card. "Now I play my Spiritual Energy Settling Machine. This card allows me to keep my spirit monsters on the field for as long as I discard a card at the end of my turn. I summon my Susa Soldier and have him destroy your facedown monster."

Appearing on the field was a man dressed in orange robes, and metal armor, his hair was a mess of white static fuzz. He carried in his hands a long sword that was sizzling with electricity. (2000/1600) He came down hard on Sarah's facedown monster, carving it to bits.

"Cyber Jar!" Sarah revealed (900/900).

"I gotcha!" she exclaimed, as her mechanical monster appeared on the field. Its ocular lense sucked in the Susa Solider, then exploded. Appearing in front of each other were the top five cards of their decks. Sarah's cards were Monster Reborn, Ancient Elf, Rogue Doll, Wall of Illusion, and a Kuriboh. Richard's were Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, Yamata Dragon, Otohime, Fushi No Tori, and Asura Priest.

All of Sarah's monsters appeared on the field in attack mode, even the Kuriboh, (1450/1200) (1600/1000) (1000/1850) (300/200). All of Richard's monsters remained in his hand.

"I knew I could get the drop on you with my Cyber Jar. Since your monster's aren't permitted to be special summoned, it would clear your field and leave you wide open!" she smiled.

"The duel isn't over yet! I reveal my Ulitmate Offering, and pay up 2000 life points to summon Inaba, Asura, Fushinotori, and Otohime to the field," he declared. Appearing on the field to challenge Sarah's monsters was the familiar rabbit, (700/500) a strange Hindu monk with gray skin and many dagger-bearing arms (1700/1200), a bird of intense flames (1200/0), and a provocatively-dressed young woman (0/100).

"And lastly, I sacrifice all my monsters and 1000 of my life points to summon Hino and Yamata!" Richard announced. His army of monsters on the field vanished in a haze of light.

Appearing first was a man wearing only a robe around his waist. His body had bigger muscles than the average bodybuilder, like he'd been taking steroids all his life. His arms were dappled in tattoos, and his hair was no less than an inferno atop his fleshly skull. A psychotic grin was on his face as he sneered at Sarah's monsters (2800/2900).

Next arrived a massive serpent of flesh and metal. It appeared to be larger than the largest recorded python, and probably weighed somewhere around 1.5 tons. It seemed to be not much more than 8 giant snake heads with corresponding necks. Their red eyes hungrily looked at Sarah's army, especially the Kuriboh, licking their scaly mouths and flicking out red tongues every few seconds (2600/3100).

"Lastly, I throw my Sinister Serpent into the graveyard to keep my monsters on the field for the turn. You're move, Hon," Richard teased. (5700)

"Oh, I'm SO going to wipe that smirk off your face! Here goes!" Sarah drew her card, and gave a sweet grin. "I sacrifice my Wall of Illusion and Kuriboh to summon Sorceress of Light!" In a fluorish of light and roses, the new lady mage made her appearance known.

She stood about 6.1, a woman of great stature. She wore a white gown that covered her long legs, and rather unique footwear. Around her waist was a belt with a images of roses and lilies, with a large crystal pendant around her neck. Her arms were bare except for the material around her shoulders and her pearl wrist gauntlets. She wore a cap that resembled the Magician's Valkyria, but more streamlined and silver-detailed. Her face was a mixture of joy and determination, hazel eyes reflected in the early sunlight. Her light brown hair flowed around in the air, and in her hand was a large staff, a long light blue pole with a head piece made of silver, gold and sapphire. In the dawn light, the woman looked like she had been set afire by the sun itself (2800/2500).

"Whoa," was Richard's only comment.

"I'm impressed. Normally I'd expect a guy like you to make a dick out of himself when seeing my card. I guess you're above the norm," Sarah praised.

Back atop the arch, Kyle looked at the monster in front of him.

"I'll never get used to having that thing hit me," he sighed, struggling to get back up.

"I guess you never will," Kissia laughed. Her dragons looked at him as though he was but a food that needed condiments.

He drew his next card, saying, "Well I guess they'll have to wait. I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw up to six cards."

They both loaded the hands, causing a fluffball that vaguely resembled a ball of cotton candy with blue eyes and antennae to appear on the field (200/300).

"Meet my Watapon, though it won't be around for long. I send him to the graveyard to summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode," he announced. The ball vanished in a puff, leaving behind a dragon covered in a light brown scale covering. It had clawlike horns on the ends of its snout and tail, and it let out a feral screech(2000/1500).

"You expect to win with that thing?" Kissia wondered.

"You could say that, I place a pair of cards facedown and play my Premature Burial and call my Dark Magician Girl back to the field." He said, as his life points dropped to 1200. But appearing before him was his faithful magician, cheerful as ever. (2600/1700)

"Now I play Sage's Stone, allowing me to summon another Dark Magician from my Deck," he stated. Dark Magician Girl fumbled around in her hat, taking out a purple stone shortly afterward. When a purple light emanated from it, a different variety of Dark Magician had appeared. His skin was a slight green, his armor was out lined in red, and his hair was blonde (2500/2100).

"Strange. You once again amass a force of pitiful monsters to face my beasts. I think you should try a new tactic," Kissia advised.

"Well, that's all I'm gonna do. Show me what you got," Kyle challenged.

"Fine. Draw," she declared, taking her card. "I first play Mystik Wok and sacrifice my Blue Eyes to gain 3000 life points." The dragon roared as it was put into the world's largest stir-fry pan and fed into her life points (8000).

"Next, I sacrifice my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! You're finished!" she announced.

The newbeing, more machine than monster, was made of white metal. Its body was now the form of a giant mech-style wyvern. Cerulean orbs were placed on its body, glimmering in such a way that jewel fanciers would be envious. It had become more streamlined and avian in its body, and its wings had changed entirely. They too had become plantium, decorated with a blue sphere in each and edged with metal feathers. Kyle admired the power the new creature had as it floated in the sky (4500/2500).

"Now, attack the Dark Magician and let it be done! Shining Neutron Blast!" she commanded her beast. Its body shone with energy. All of it came flying in a beam at the Dark Magician.

Kyle flipped up his facedown card. "Negate Attack will end your attack and stop you cold." A massive wave of energy emitted from his card, and swirled the incoming beam into nothingness.

"Stubborn as ever. Fine. I first play my magic card, Painful Choice," she announced, taking five cards from her deck. A Spirit Ryu, a Rare Metal Dragon, Spear Dragon, another Paladin of White Dragon, and a Cave Dragon were all discarded.

"The Paladin," Kyle breathed. She cast the monsters into the graveyard.

"Next I play my Soul Release. I remove my Ultimate Dragon, and my three Blue-Eyes," she continued. The monster cards were removed from the game, slipping into a dimensional rift in her graveyard.

"Lastly, I reveal my facedown card, Dimension Fusion, and sacrifice 2000 of my life points to bring back all my monsters," she finished. The brothers and sisters of the Shining on the field emerged in a glorious barrage of light (3(3000/2500) (4500/3800) (4500/2500)).

"I set my remaining cards facedown. Let's see you weasel your way out of this," she challenged, finally starting to show some emotion.

Kyle drew his next card, and announced, "Prepare to face defeat."

"How? You never have ever managed to defeat me with your mages, only bring a stalemate," Kissia doubted.

"Watch, as I first play my facedown card, Dedication Through Light and Darkness!" he declared, flipping up the card. A swirling vortex appeared behind his Dark Magician, and drew him inside. A monster that resembled the Magician of Black Chaos, but quite different, came out of the warp (2800/2600).

"Meet the Dark Magician of Chaos," Kyle introduced.

"Big deal," his opponent scoffed.

"Actually, it is. My new Magician allows me to take a magic card in the graveyard whenever it is summoned. I'll pick Card of Sanctity. First, though, I play the magic card, Dark Magic Curtain, calling my final Dark Magician from my deck at the cost of half my life points," he began. He took the card from his graveyard and played the other in his hand. The familiar curtain appeared on the field. Leaping from it was another Dark Magician, and this one too was unique. Instead of the purple color, his outfit was a dark blue, and his skin a pale blue (2500/2100).

"I'll now play my Card of Sanctity again, allowing me to redraw another 6 cards," he proceeded, taking another batch of cards. Kissia did the same.

"I play my Dark Magic Attack Magic card. Say good bye to whatever surprises you have left!" he shouted. The Dark Magician floated into the air and aimed his staff. A blast of dark energy flew from it and blasted her Magic and Trap cards away.

"So what? Your little army is still no match for mine," Kissia brushed them off.

"It looks like you never learned the value of quality over quantity. Watch as I show you," Kyle demonstrated. He took one of his cards and held it up, "I play the Magic card, Tome of Dark Magic!" Kissia watched as Kyle loaded the card. The image of a book with the symbol of the Dark Magic on the cover appeared for a second. It then appeared in Kyle's hands, where it began to pulse with dark energy.

"What kind of card is that?" Kissia asked in shock.

"My greatest weapon. The Tome's requirement to work is at least 3 monster cards involving the Dark Magician in any form to be played during the duel and at least one on the field. It allows me to sacrifice a monster on my side of the field, permitting me to choose cards from my deck equal to the level of the monster. I choose my Curse of Dragon!" The Dragon shriekes as it became energy, transferring itself into the book. Kyle then pulled out his deck and began to look for what he needed.

Back on the shore, Jacob's Rema was running low. He had been running Tobias and Dan down, but at the cost of the better part of his strength.

Dan's body was cracked and damaged, but his strength remained as he continued to swipe at the floating machine.Tobias wasn't quitting either. He was chucking fireballs at the Bounder, Rema and temper like a raging fire.

_If something doesn't happen soon, I'm going to be in big trouble when I lose what Rema I still have left,_ Jacob thought to himself. He ducked under another of Dan's blades.

"Come on! You're getting slower. Maybe you should cut back on the bear claws," Jacob taunted.

"Who are you, my diet expert?" Dan shot back, clapping his massive hands together. Jacob was nearly suffocated in his grip.

On the pavement, everyone was running low on strength. The two beasts were running low on stamina from the constant battle. The Crescent Dragon in particular was panting extremely from the fatigue and the blood loss. DarkFire, Kuro, and Don were all running low on Rema from all the damage they had been dealing. Their forms were becoming unstable.

Paul's body was still a mess, and to keep him from moving, Ashley was sitting on his chest.

Aaron saw that if something wasn't done soon, the DDL would lose what strength they had left and be the breakfast of the monsters. Without furtherhesitation, he loaded the cards onto his Duel Brace, and his form began to change.

Meanwhile, Sarah was just about to finish her duel. Richard wasn't ready to believe it.

"Sorry Doll. Despite you having a strong chick on the field, I've still got the advantage," Richard sneered.

"Looks can be deceiving, Dick, just like your whole façade of security," she corrected, holding up a card.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"he retorted.

"Watch as you're hopes of victory vanish before your eyes! I activate the De-Spell magic card!" she announced. Her card slapped a purple, gilded padlock on the machine. A turn of the key the Spiritual Energy Settling Machine card.Richard's eyes bulged as his Spirit monsters vanished off the field, leaving him wide open.

"Attack!" she commanded her monsters. They all collected their energy into a massive orb of light.

"This… is going to hurt." Richard muttered. He threw as much Rema as he could into a sphere around him. The orb of power was released into a massive wave of energy and slammed into Richard's sphere. His life points plummetted to zero. The shockwaves generated by the impact had shot the ball of Rema straight down the bridge into San Francisco.

Sarah smiled at her monsters. They waved her farewell as they vanished back into the cards.

"If that's the best a Horseman could do, the tournament's going to be cake. Now, for the other problem I-" she paused. A strong disturbance was in the air, occupying her attention.

_What's that feeling?_ she asked herself._ Something's wrong..._

Back on the arch, Kyle reloaded his deck with 5 new cards in his hand.

"Took you long enough," Kissia grunted. She wouldn't have to wait long, however.

"I play Polymerization, combining my Dark Magician on the field with the Buster Blader in my hand. Come forth, Dark Paladin!" he called out. The Dark Magician on the field was swept up into the churning warp in the sky. With a flash of black lightning, the Magical Swordsman appeared alongside his fellows (2900/2400).

"What's the point of bringing that thing to the field?" Kissia scoffed.

"He's the real deal. The others are for moral support, and you have no idea how screwed you really are," Kyle began. "The Dark Paladin's power is increased by 500 for every dragon played in this duel. Last I counted, that's 11, so that's 5500 extra attack points!"

"No!"Kissia shrieked.The Paladin's power began surging violently for a grand total of 8400.

"You're finished! Diffusion Wave Motion!" Kyle called out. He threw the Magic card into the brace, and his life points dropped by 1000.The Paladin raised his blade into the air, and swung with an incredible force, sending a barrage of violent aftershocks. This sliced and diced every Blue-Eyes on the field like some superior vegetable chopper. Kissia's life points were cut straight to 0, but her fun wasn't over; when the dust subsided, Kissia's back had sprouted giant, blue-white dragon wings.

"You may have won the duel, Kyle Mahado, but the battle is just beginning!" she roared, flashing pointed teeth. A white-scaled tail snaked from her spine, twitching indeed like a serpent itching to strike. Her fingernails elongated, eventually fusing into three swordlike claws on each hand.

"So be it, Kissia Kisara! Spirit MERGE!" Kyle called out as he grabbed a card from his graveyard and slammed it on the Duel Brace. The boy was swept up in a funnel of energy, and emerged as the Skilled Dark Magician.

Across from him, Kissia's transformation was complete and she had reverted into a real Blue Eyes. She hissed at the mage, knowing that he was her opposite since the dawn of her existence.

Kyle held back his staff, and watched her float into the air, "So it ends here, fine then, let our fates be decided here!"

Back on the ground, Aaron's attempt seemed to be working, his body was fazing in and out, seemingly trying to stretch and grow. _It's working! Just a little more._

Kuro dove at the Thunder monster with all her strength, planning to carve the beast in innumerable directions.

"You're going down!

The beast itself was tiring under the constant attack. It wasn't dead yet, but in agony from a slew of strikes. Kuro jumped in between the twin necks, but the behemoth jumped back wards, causing her to hit the pavement.

"Why you- " she cursed as a blast of lightning shot from one of the horns. Her form grew unstable as it dispersed, returning her back to (relatively) normal, right in the beast's bite range.

"KURO!" Don called out as he dove in and snatched her up.

The Thunder beast clamped both of its massive jaws towards them, but when they opened, nothing was inside.

A few feet away, next to Paul and Ashley, Nick was standing with a unconscious Kuro in his arms. She seemed to be barely alive.

"That was too close," he muttered.

"But that just leaves V out there!" Paul exclaimed.

Indeed, Vaurnut was already waning, the odds had just doubled against him and he was about to drop from exhaustion.

Gear's body began pulsating further, as it was trying to change form.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" Ashley asked.

Gearfried didn't answer. Instead he had become a ball of energy, his form shrinking.

"What the hell?" Nick wondered.

The orb of energy suddenly split up into 3 pieces. Each of which took positions that triangulated themselves from one another.

"He spilt himself up!" Sarah gasped. "I thought Dalin was the only one with that skill!"

The energy balls began to change into matter, each of which was about 4 feet tall. They resembled robotic children, each with different aspects of a magnet. The three of them instantly were recognized by everyone in the group save Ashley.

"Magnet Warriors!" Alpha, Beta, and Gamma awakened, moving about in the air.

"Where did he get Magnet Warriors?" Paul wondered.

"Rocky," Nick replied. "Aaron must have found them after I defeated Rocky when Dan raided the Castle."

None of the 3 monsters had mouths, so the only things that could be heard were droning and buzzing noises from their electricities as they took to the air. Then they got into a triangular formation, the seams around their body parts glowing.

"What are they doing?" Ashley asked.

"He's...Gonna try merging together into Valkyrion," Kuro murured, coming around slightly. It wasn't a normal awakening.

"But Josh is the only one who has pulled something like that off before." Paul said, taking into account Josh's Exodia form consisted of 5 parts.

"None of this makes sense. If he can make it happen, though, we'll be all set," Nick analyzed, the creatures beginning their transformation. The magnets' bodies broke apart into their many separate pieces. The pieces began to move on their own, as they combined back together.

Jacob glanced back to the bridge, and saw the mass of parts combining into limbs and body sections.

_What the? _he wondered, astonished_. Is that Valkryion? Impossible! Even if he's a fast learner, there is no way for him to go that far this soon!_

That lapse in concentration was all Dan needed. His massive stone blade nailed Jacob like a ton of bricks. The strong impact sent him crashing straight into the ground. The resulting damage was causing Reflect Bounder's form to be come unstable.Tobias towered over him, his fist glowing with red energy.

"How the mighty have fallen. I'm gonna enjoy this," he laughed.

"Don't miss," Jacob spat defiantly, watching only the Valkyrion transformation. The limbs clamped with the main body. Finally, the head came together, and the eyes lit up with digital life.Valkyrion was awake and ready for battle, his sword gleaming in the light.

"Yeah!" the crew called out. Vaurnut was the first to notice something.

"Why is he not moving?" V inquired.The group watched as the giant monster floated motionlessly in the sky. It levitated in the air like a massive statue.

"What's the matter? Why isn't he doing anything?" Ashley asked.

"Oh no! Look!" Sarah called out, pointing at Valkyrion's blade. The blade was cracking. Not only that, the metal was breaking apart, fissures growing all over Valkyrion's body.

"He's losing the stability, he's gonna blow!" Paul exclaimed. The cracking was spreading even faster.

Just then, his left leg exploded! It was soon followed by his right arm, then his wings! The crumbling monster plummeted to the ground as it exploded into thousands of pieces, shrapnel flying in all directions.

"NOO!" Ashley cried in horror, tears streaming down her face. The one she loved was in grave peril, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

To be continued…


	33. Kyle, Icarus

Out of the hail of falling metal and stone appeared a barely living body. It hit the ground with a sickening thud. As it came to a rest on the ground, 4 streamers of energy came flying out of it and shot in different directions.

"Aaron!" Ashley moaned in agony. She got off Paul and began to run towards what was left of him.

"Ashley! Wait for us!" Sarah called out to her, Nick running along side her in pursuit.

"Hey look out!" Paul shouted as the Thunder Dragon cut the 3 off.

Just then, one of the energy streams came down and struck him head first, engulfing him in a surge of Rema!

"Paul!" Kuro called out to him as she saw his body was changing.

"Hang on! I'll be right there!" Vaurnut shouted as he broke away from the Crescent Dragon, dashing towards Paul. Another of the streamers shot towards him, though, enveloping him in a pillar of energy. The other two streamers shot in different directions, one out towards the shore, the other up towards the arches of the bridge.

Up above the chaos on the ground, Kyle as the Skilled Dark Magician was jumping form one arch to another as Kissia the Blue Eyes White Dragon was diving in on him!

"I don't think so!" He said, swinging his staff at her, and having it bounce of her scaly face.

_HA HA HA! Still trying to fight me with such pitiful strength?_ she telepathically taunted .Kyle grunted as she came around for another pass, probably to try and gobble him in one go.

"Come and get it!" he pressured, preparing to fire a round off at her. The streamer of energy got to him first, and he was caught up in the windfall of power.

"Whoa!" he said to himself, his body beginning to grow.

Back on the shore, Tobias stood over Jacob with his fist glowing, "It's been fun, Jacob, but now its over!" he roared as he swung his fist down towards the Reflect Bounder's head. As the fist came down, a streamer cut it off, It slammed into Jacob's body, igniting with an incredible force.

"URGH!" he groaned as the force was causing him to expand. Tobias jumped away as the force grew even stronger around him.

"What is he doing?" Tobias inquired.

"He's ascending! All of them!" Dan exclaimed. A trio of the lights on the bridge gleamed like stars.

Back on the pavement, Paul and Vaurnut's forms were finishing their transformations.

Paul's body had grown to 6'3".He wore an outfit startlingly like that of the Dark Magician but the robes were as white a snow. The staff in his hands was a silver shade instead of a teal green.

In comparison, Vaurnut's body didn't grow too much, but his flaming body had changed significantly. Instead of a samurai, he was a gentleman. His clothes matched, but the same fiery power flowed around him. His face was relatively calm; despite his hair was a ball of fire.

"Light Magician!"

"Mr. Volcano!" The two ascended monsters quickly bounded over towards the two other monsters on the bridge, blocking their path to the others.

"Leave this to us." Paul ordered. "Aaron needs your help now."

"Okay then, but what about you?" Sarah asked. Nick and Ashley ran towards Aaron's body.

"We'll be fine. Now go!" Vaurnut barked, walking over towards the Crescent Dragon. The injured dragon hissed at the approaching Pyro, raising its blade and getting into a fighting stance.

"Not this time." Vaurnut said, his body beginning to flare up even more.

The Twin Headed Thunder Dragon started to back away from the Light Magician, its horns sparking with electricity.

"Oh, I don't think so! You're gonna pay for what you did to me." Paul said, his staff beginning to charge with magical energy.

Back on the arches, Kissia saw that Kyle was changing his form. He was a sitting duck in mid-transformation.

_Good bye, Mahado!_ she telepathy announced. Her mouth filled with energy. The Dragon opened its jaws, allowing the ball of energy to fly towards the pillar of energy. The blast hit home, a massive explosion that took a good portion of the arch out. The smoke coming off it was clouding up the morning sky.

"Not bad, but your aim could use work," a voice complimented.

The Dragon turned around in shock. There before her was the Dark Magician, with Kyle's voice. "So it ends the way it started, between our true selves. Now it's time I finish this once and for all!"

The Dragon's face twisted with anger. Another burst stream flew from her fangs, aimed at her eternal rival.

Back on the shoreline, Jacob's transformation completed itself. Dan and Tobias backed away from Jacob slowly.

Standing in at 6.5, and weighing in at 212 lbs, he wore an orange robe around his waist, large boots with blue steel shin guards, and a breast plate of similar color and style covering his pecks. Similar metal composed his twin gauntlets, shoulder guards, and the large helmet he wore atop his head. His body was tan and heavily muscled, his eyes were hidden behind red lenses, and over his shoulder was a large hilt to go with his five foot long sword.

Jacob had become Gilford the Lightning, and the air above him was growing dark with storm clouds.

"Aaron, thank you," he graced solemnly. His hand found his weighty blade.

Back on the bridge, the DDL and Ashley had finally made it over to Aaron.

"Oh... my... God..." Sarah gasped. Aaron's body was a mess that vultures would see as a banquet. Patches of his skin were missing, and blood was squirting out of his wounds. Portions of his hip, left arm, his legs, and his right shoulder were simply gone, leaving him bleeding all over the road. His chest rose and fell, the only indication of life.

"He's still alive! Get back!" Kuro bade, taking a card out of her pocket. She loaded it into her duel brace.

"Cold Wave." A strong breeze of freezing air surrounded Aaron's body. Suddenly, it was incased in a block of ice, freezing all liquids within him solid.

"We'll get him back to the Castle. Nick? Get us a ride," Sarah suggested.

"You got it." Nick said, taking off down the street, heading towards one of the abandoned cars that had been left on the street when the whole event started. Ashley only looked down at Aaron's frozen face, twisted with pain, but at the same time it looked like he was crying.

"Aaron…" she murmured, tears forming in her eyes.

The Thunder Dragon had enough of the stalemate between Paul and itself. With a blood-curdling roar, it released a powerful pair of lightning bolts.

"Not smart! LIGHT MAGIC ATTACK!" he called out as his staff fired a beam of concentrated energy. It blasted clear through the lightning, nailed the beast head on. The force of the beam was too powerful for the beast to handle. Its flesh and bones unraveled under the strain, causing it to finally disintegrate. Paul saw what he had managed to do, and looked at the staff in his hands.

"Whoa. I guess I made this guy a little stronger than I thought," he observed. He then glanced over to the girls hovering over Aaron's ice block. "What the heck happened to him?"

Across from him, Crescent Dragon dove straight at Mr. Volcano, his blade held over his head. Though it swung with great speed, the Pyro dodged with little to no effort. The dragon swung again and again, but each time V barely moved and the blade missed by an inch or two.

"Rage of Fervor!" V called out as his fists turned white hot. Swinging his fist, a powerful inferno of white hot flames spewed forth. The spiraling flames surrounded the dragon in a circle of endless fire. The heat was too much for even a dragon. It cried out in agony, right before it was reduced to a pile of smoking bones and burning flesh. V looked at the remains of the beast, and then at himself reflected in a car window.

"Impressive," he rated. He then looked up at the sky. The Blue Eyes and Kyle were performing a bizarre, lethal ballet on the light blue stage. "I hope he knows what he's doing up there."

And high in the sky, Kyle was flying like a kite, while the Blue Eyes was chasing him around with all the speed she could muster.

"Give it up Kisara. You can't win. Don't make me hurt you!" Kyle warned her. She only responded with a burst stream. Its blue energy was aimed at his chest, more precisely at his heart.

_So be it, if death is what you want!_ Kyle told himself. He was suddenly surrounded by a large silk hat. Three more appeared, surrounding the dragon in a circle.

_NO!_ Kissia cried in her mind. The blast hit the hat, hitting only the air within. Appearing out of another hat behind her, Kyle landed on her back.

"I'm sorry, but this is the end," he apologized, aiming the staff at her head. "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" A beam of Dark energy came flying out, it sliced cleanly through her scales and blasted her head clean off. It flew off towards the ocean, but the body quickly broke apart into millions of specks of white dust. They rained down towards the water like a blizzard. Kyle looked down at the ocean water, tears floating down from his cheeks.

"Goodbye, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, you were a worthy rival." He said, his eyes still full of regret. He began a slow descent down to the bridge.

Meanwhile, on the shore line, Jacob was preparing for some action of his own.

"You two are in for a world of hurt," he declared. Unsheathing his weapon, he held it up to the stormy sky.

"RAINING THUNDER BLADE!" he called out as he swung the blade with all his strength. Following its path were monstrous lightning bolts that rained down from the sky, headed straight towards Dan and Tobias.

"Time to GO!" Dan yelled, snatching up Tobias and disappearing at an amazing speed. They narrowly dodged the hail of electricity that obliterated everything in its path.

Jacob gave a slight growl. He resheathed his sword, and looked over to the bridge. He could see very faintly the 3 forms of the Dark Magician, Light Magician and Mr. Volcano.

"Aaron, what did you do to make this happen? And what happened to you?" he wondered, looking at his new form.

"How bout you ask someone who knows a thing or two about the situation?" A voice asked behind him.

Gilford turned around to see a man, probably in his late twenties or early thirties. He wore a robe of black silk, a white undershirt, baggy brown pants, and a Death Volstargaf Duel brace on his arm. His face had a jolly smile, blue eyes, a small mustache, and around his neck was a strange looking pendant.

"Master Roy!" Jacob yelped, startled at the man's presence. He genuflected on the spot.

"Come now, Jacob. It may have been a while since we last saw each other, but I would think you would remember that I don't need my pupils bowing before me. It gives people a false sense of superiority," Roy chuckled, stepping down from the hill and walking towards him.

"I must say I'm impressed with the power you wielded with Gilford. The devastation to the ground is more than enough proof of that," he praised, looking at the massively ravaged land where the Horsemen once stood. The ground had large slashes in the surface that led down into the bedrock.

"Thank you, but I don't believe I deserve all the credit. I-" he tried to speak, but the Master cut him off.

"Jacob, I know what happened. Just the same, it's your bond with Gilford that gave you that power. You don't give yourself enough credit. Now, come with me. Your friend needs your support, and I believe you all need answers," Roy extended his hand as he spoke. Gilford got off his knee and followed Roy down the shoreline towards the bridge, and the DDL.

It was Noon when Aaron's body had been placed in the Castle's Infirmary. He had been placed in a horizontal tube attached to a rather large piece of medical equipment. His body had been perfectly preserved in the ice, and was now being worked on by whatever was inside the Doc's strange device.

Ashley looked over the still form of Aaron's wounded body. The chamber was filled with a strange green gas, making his skin glow an eerie green.

"Is he going to be all right?" she wondered.

"Physically yes. His wounds, despite their severity, can be healed. The missing portions of his bone and muscle tissue can be repaired vi_a_ this mist of protoform cells. While his blood loss was extensive, he's just short of requiring infusions. He'll be back to 100 percent in about a month's time," The Doc assured. Portions of his skin were glowing brighter as the muscle tissue regenerated.

"What about mentally? He hasn't shown any sign of consciousness since he broke apart into Valkyrion," Kuro inquired.

"That's the strange thing. His mind is perfectly active, but despite my attempts to revive him, he's remained inactive. It's as though he is aware, but has no control of his body. I can't find any reasons for this anomaly in my scans. It's completely baffling," Doc responded, looking at one of the displays on the machine.

Paul and Nick were looking at his Duel Brace records, searching for what could have caused him to lose the stability of the form.

"It just doesn't make sense. We all saw him complete the transformation. What could have made him lose it?" Paul asked, looking at the data on the screen.

"Well, it still doesn't make sense how he managed to spilt into 3 monsters. Dalin's ability to control multiple forms at once is a rare ability to find, and Josh is the only one who has anything else close to it. Aaron's power is clairvoyance and strong sensing capabilities, so he shouldn't have been even close to that kind of power," Nick stated, looking at the Valkyrion card on the brace. It was still on the playing field from where Aaron placed it when he had tried, and failed, to merge.

"Also, we still haven't figured out how he managed to ascend first or why he has been the cause of so many of ours. It just doesn't seem possible that one person could be able to do so much," Sarah noted, looking over Nick's shoulder.

"It's because it isn't. Well, not normally," replied a voice from behind them. They turned to see it was Roy, with Jacob behind him, and Chuck as well.

"Are you saying you know what is happening to him?" Ashley demanded. She looked as if about to break down and cry at any moment.

"In a sense, I do. Many in the council find it hard to believe, but it seems that boy possesses something that shouldn't be possible," Roy explained. He stepped across the floor, heading straight for the machine. "Doctor, can you set the spectral scanner to a degree of nine point five, and direct it towards his upper torso?"

"Certainly, one moment," the Doctor said. He reached for the controls and began to program the machine.

Sarah paused for a second. Then, she inquired, "Why are you scanning in the range that is used for detecting spiritual influence?"

"Spiritual influence?" Nick asked.

"Ghosts, spirits, and all things that could be considered beyond normal means of detection can be picked up on that range. It's commonly perceivable by those with higher senses, like Aaron and myself, but it's not something unique. So, why are you looking?" Sarah wondered.

"There is something amiss here. The council first noticed it when we got the report from Jacob about how Aaron managed to learn spirit merging in a matter of moments. Then, when he had recuperated in a matter of hours after that double duel on the day of Dan's assault on this castle, we grew even more suspicious. Upon learning that he managed to ascend the level four barrier in under a year's time, and in the same week managed to influence two more into achieving it, we grew certain that he had to be getting some assistance that even he was unaware of," Roy stated. A small robotic arm extended from the machine and hovered over the portion of the tube where Aaron's chest was located. A dark blue light emitted from the arm, and began to flow down his chest. The light caused the skin to glow intensely brighter, like it had been set on fire.

"What's that?" Ashley asked, confused at what was causing the light.

"What you are seeing is the light of Rema, the energy of his soul. Look closer, and you'll see what is making all of this happen," Roy bade. He was looking upwards towards Aaron's neck. She looked and gasped. There was another light, a tad brighter than the surrounding light, in a spherical form. It looked like a stone sphere made of blue rock, but there were etchings of an ancient language carved all around it. It was pulsing in and out with the same the rhythm as a heartbeat, buried inside the light of Aaron's Rema.

"What the hell is that?" Nick asked.

"A soul stone chamber. A soul of another being is held in that rock, a being that has been reincarnated into another of her linage," Roy told them, taking note of the object.

"Her? So, does that mean you know who is in that thing?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes, Erin of the Lanodra line," Roy answered calmly. Almost everyone else in the room couldn't believe what he just said.

"Erin? The one who dueled in the 4th Tournament?" Paul contemplated.

"The one who lost the in the final round, giving the Daikai their first tournament victory?" Chuck questioned as well.

"Yes. The only time the League of the Dark Dragon competed in the Tournament was when she was its leader, and she lost against the leader of the Daikai. Now her soul chamber resides within a descendant of hers," Roy answered, his gaze not leaving the stone.

"Can't we remove it? Is that why Aaron's not waking up?" Ashley panicked.

"It probably is, but there isn't much we can do. It's residing on a plane of existence that isn't really accessible. There maybe a reason why Aaron hasn't woken up, and it may involve whatever reason she chose to come back for this tournament," Roy stated.

"Speaking of reasons, what are you doing here Master?" Jacob wondered.

"I was sent here to observe Aaron in action, and I must admit, the boy does have potential, but I also came here for his naming ceremony. With him unconscious, I can't give him his title," he responded, looking towards his former pupil. "At this time we need all available dragon league members on standby."

"What? Why?" Chuck asked, confused.

"We've gotten reports from the other leagues and seen increases in the amount of duel monster activity in both worlds. They all involve the possible inclusion of the Saparity," Roy explained, serious in his voice.

"'Saparity?'" Kuro questioned. The word wasn't ringing any bells.

"I've heard of them, aren't they a group of fanatics that have connections to organizations with the most money and the most influence in the world?" a voice wondered from the doorway. It was Dalin. Behind him Josh, Vic, Vaurnut and Amy were entering the infirmary.

"Yes. They normally only cause trouble that's easily dealt with, but lately the crimes committed by these people is starting to rival the Daikai in brutality. We've gotten unconfirmed reports that they maybe trying to bring into being the rebirth of the God cards," Roy replied. A sudden silence gripped the room.

"The Gods? How could they bring them back? They exist in the card game, but they won't work with out the actual spirits of them are sealed inside," Josh pointed out.

"We don't know, but the facts remain that it is a possible threat. Even the Daikai aren't willing to let such power be brought into the world without someone with the proper knowledge using it," Roy informed.

"So, what are we supposed to do about it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah she's got a point; the Dark Dragon League is the last line of defense for monster related issues. The Silver Dragon League is responsible for domestic issues like that." Dalin pointed out.

"Even so, this threat could affect the whole world. It's up to every league to pick up the slack to protect both worlds," Roy added. As the conversation carried on, Ashley listened with all her attention focused on the master. She was taking in all the information, ignoring almost everything else. To her side, however, the boy in the tube was starting to stir slightly.

Deep inside the confines of the stone, Aaron began to awaken. He looked around to find himself lying in a meadow. The landscape was nothing but an endless field of green grass and a gigantic blue skyline. He glanced everywhere, and saw that he was no where near the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself.

"In my domain, Aaron, son of Raymond," a placid, omnipresent voice spoke.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he demanded of the empty landscape. The voice had struck a chord in his heart; he'd heard that voice before.

"Yes, you do Aaron. You heard it once before, a long time ago," it responded. The sound now stopped surrounding him, and came to a focused point in front of him. The air had started to swirl in that location. Dust and blades of grass began to spin in the air, and a person appeared in the center of the twister.

It was a young woman, probably in her early twenties. She was wearing a skirt made of thick brown leather, and a pair of shoes that looked like they were made from skin of a mammal. They were light and apparently made for running long distances. On her wrists were bracelets made of gold and bronze, each with ancient hieroglyphs running along the band. She wore a white robe that wrapped around her waist and over her shoulders, but a plate of bronze armor covered the front bearing a faintly familiar design. Her face was a one of peace and tranquility. Her light brown hair floated in the air as the wind continued to spiral around her. She stood about 5.6, and her appearance was spellbinding. Aaron couldn't believe it.

"Wait a sec. I've seen you before!" he exclaimed. He recollected the day Kuro and Sarah brought him the CRS.

Flash Back begins

"What does this mean?" he wondered. Just then the cards began to glow, and so did his eyes.

"WHOA!" he called out as everything went black.

Just then, he saw blinding bright light. He was looking straight at a woman dressed in ancient Egyptian robes. Her eyes were full of exhaustion, but she had willed herself to stand. Her brown hair was a mess from some sort of struggle, and her face was dirty.

However, to the side of Aaron's vision was a Dark Paladin. The creature was calm as usual, but something in its eyes made it seem that it was struggling inside.

_It looks like this guy is about to break down and cry_, Aaron thought to himself. Just then, the right arm of the body Aaron was looking through pointed at the girl.

"Attack now!" he heard the voice command. The Paladin clamped his eyes closed and dove for the girl. Then the image shattered like a broken window.  
Aaron's vision returned, and found himself back in the chair.

Flash Back Ends

"You were the one I saw in that vision, you were struck down by a Dark Paladin," he recalled. The wind surrounding her soon came to a stop, and she opened her violet eyes to his.

"I am Erin Lanodra, former leader of the Dark Dragon League during the 4th tournament. At last, we meet face to face," she introduced with a smile.

"How do you know so much about me, and why am I here? The last thing I remember was being spilt apart into the Magnet Warriors, and now I find myself here."

"You failed your attempt to complete the transformation. Your body was summarily punished for that mistake," she explained rather coldly.

"What do you mean? Wait, you said you were the leader during the 4th tournament." Aaron realized, suddenly realizing what that meant. "But... that was over a thousand years ago!"

"Indeed, it was," she confirmed. "So, I suppose you think you're dead, eh?"

"Well, the thought has crossed my mind. Am I?" he asked.

"No, at least not yet. Your friends managed to get you to a medical facility. Whether you awake or not may depend on you," she informed.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked, now somewhat worried.

"You are in my soul chamber. I was reincarnated into your very soul and have been watching you since you were born. I've seen you grow from a babe to a young man. When you lost the transformation's stability, your consciousness was transferred here for your safety. Now that it is here, you are stuck until you master the necessary skills you need back out in the real world." Erin summarized.

"How am I supposed to do that? I still don't know what the heck is wrong with me. I've been doing stuff that has got everyone else spooked, and I don't know why. So, how am I going to learn this stuff if I'm going to make another mistake like this?" Aaron inquired.

"You won't if you don't drop that attitude. Everyone makes a mistake every now and then. Unless you accept it and learn from it, you'll remain a failure for the rest of your days." she reminded, stepping across the grass towards him.

"Aaron, I've been helping you ever so slightly in your battles. I've given you my power of reflection, the power to copy from others. It was that that allowed you to Spirit Merge for the first time after Jacob did it in front of you. Ditto with Gearfried's effect when you were trapped on the train," she explained.

"So, you're the reason behind my ascensions, aren't you?" Aaron surmised.

"Actually, no. I've allowed you to make excessive progress, but it was you and your feelings that allowed you to ascend," Erin answered. She stopped a foot in front of him.

"What? Everyone else has been doing this forever, and you're telling me that I did it on my own? That's just not possible. It can't be…" Aaron tried to object.

"Oh? Why is that? Everyone is different Aaron. We all learn at different levels, some faster and some slower, but there are also other causes for progress. Remember that your companion did it on his own, and he's been at it only a few months more than you. You both seem to forget the reasons how you managed to do it," Erin told him.

"Huh? I was surrounded by a herd of reptiles when I first became Truesdale and Nick was caught up in the bug swarm. I doubt being outnumbered makes that kind of difference, otherwise the others would have ascended by now," he objected.

"In a sense your right, but remember your feelings when that happened. What was your mind set? Nick's was the protection of the castle. He let his emotions give him strength, but his rage spilt his concentration didn't it?" Erin pointed out.

Aaron tried to remember out loud. "I was thinking at the time I was going to die, but I wasn't going to let them get to me. I gave a prayer to Ashley, but then I heard her voice. The next thing I knew, I was changing into the card Vaurnut gave me."

"The both of you were willing to die in battle. At the same time, your minds were elsewhere, to what you both felt were more important. That lapse in concentration is what gives rise to the power of ascension," Erin explained. A cool breeze crossed the fields. The gentle wind grazing across the grass brushed against their legs, and caused Erin's hair to flow in the breeze.

"Lapse in concentration? But wasn't that why I failed the Valkyrion merge?" Aaron wondered.

"No. What you did there was go too far beyond your limits. Like the boy Icarus and his wax wings, you flew too close to the sun and your wings were clipped. Be thankful you have such loyal friends that were able to save you! The Rema of your body was shot out and sought out those capable of taking it, thereby allowing them to ascend." she informed. Then she glanced over to the east, and added, "I believe you may be able to become Valkyrion one day. For now it is far beyond your capability. You need to be a better duelist in order for such a transformation, also if you ever want to become the Masked Beast again."

"Masked Beast? What are you talking about?" Aaron blinked in confusion.

"In the previous timeline, when you found out about Ashley's death, the darkness in your heart took over, forcing you to transform. It was still kept in check by your conscious mind. While it was a more manageable transformation than Valkyrion, you still need to improve before you should try again," Erin suggested.

Aaron took a deep breath, then looked to his wrist. His duel brace and his deck were gone.

"How am I going to do any of this with out my cards or my Duel Brace?" he inquired.

"Those items of yours were given to you out of necessity and pursuit for them. In this world they must find a higher purpose," Erin told him. When Aaron asked, "Higher purpose?", she went on.

"The deck of cards you wield in battle against the forces of evil isn't just a bundle of pieces of paper with statistics printed on them, nor is the duel brace just a machine that allows you to do battle. They are extensions of you. Whether they are your soul, your interests, or your loves, they represent you, and in order for you to grow, they must change as well. So from here on out, you will have to start from scratch."

"Scratch? Pardon my frankness but I don't exactly see a card store to even start off with," he observed. She gave a slight grin.

"As your training progresses you will earn cards to make a deck. With each of my lessons, you will learn about the proper uses of them and how you can become even stronger. At the very end of this endeavor, we shall see if you have what it takes to leave this realm and be a true duelist," Erin reported.

Aaron raised his right hand in the air, as though asking a question in class. "Bonus question: Where's the payphone?"

"Hm?" Erin wondered.

"I think I should tell my friends what the situation is. If you managed to contact me, I think you have to have someway to contact the outside world," Aaron supposed.

"All right then. I believe you may need this," she offered, holding out her right hand. In it, Aaron saw a Gearfried the Iron Knight card.

"Thank you," Aaron graced, taking it.

"Don't thank me yet, a long path lies before you, and it may take more out of you than that explosion." Erin warned.

"I can hardly wait," Aaron sighed. "Let's get started."

"Hold on. I'll get your friends' attention," she directed.

Back in the real world, Aaron's Tyrant Dragon Brace began to glow.

Vaurnut, ever vigilant, was the first to notice. "Hey what's happening to that-"

A card fired free from the graveyard slot on the device and shot towards the tube. It smacked against the side, and began glowing.

"Uh, explanations?" Jacob asked. It was one of Aaron's Gearfried cards. It was emitting a faint red light. Appearing in a fuzzy haze was a hologram of Aaron, all in one piece.

"Hello! Am I getting through?" the hologram asked.

"Aaron! Is that you?" Ashley wondered, hope in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry for making you worry. It looks like I screwed up big," he started, a little sadness in his voice.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're all right, and you'll be okay, right?" Sarah inquired.

"I hope so, but I better tell you what I just heard," Aaron responded, preparing for a long discussion. For the next few minutes, Aaron gave what information Erin had given him. Jacob and the others explained the situation Roy had given them.

"It sounds like I lucked out, what are you going to do about these guys?" Aaron asked.

"We're planning on splitting the DDL up for now. A small number of us will remain at the castle to take care of our normal duties. The rest will be spilt among the other Dragon Leagues to help out with the threat," Roy planned. "We're also planning on sending a small commando unit into Daikai territory to find out information about Roger, the Missing Horseman. We've been receiving reports about a possible challenger to his position and we need to know who that may be."

"Who do you plan to send?" Aaron wondered.

"Kuro and Vic have volunteered, seeing as the 2 of them have no obligations in the human world anymore. We were planning on asking you to join them, but as you are now, I'm afraid we'll be one man short on the DDL side," Roy informed. Aaron gave a slight growl. In the recent weeks, he had come to think of Kuro and Vic as extended family. He didn't want to leave them hanging.

"Could I go in his place?" The words struck a chord in his heart. He saw that it was Ashley who said it.

"Ashley, we thank you for your support, but you aren't responsible to take Aaron's place in his duties," Chuck dissuaded.

"Aaron only got hurt because of me! Please! I know I can learn to be a good duelist like him," she begged, tears forming.

"Ashley…" Aaron murmured.

"Aaron, you know I can handle it. Trust me," she assured him.

Roy thought for a second. Then, he finally said, "You do realize that you have no training, or for that matter a deck for you to use, yet you still wish to go?"

"She can use cards in my collection to duel with. It looks like I won't be using them for a while," Aaron suggested. "I guess the same could be said of my Duel Brace."

"What about training? She doesn't know how to duel or battle," Josh pointed out.

"I can teach her how to duel along the way," Vic volunteered.

"I can show her how to fight," Kuro piped in.

"She can start her deck with this," a voice announced from the doorway. It was Kara. With her were Kyle and Jordan.

"Sorry we we're late," Jordan apologized. Kara glanced over to Roy, stopping but briefly. With a small smile, she continued to walk over to Ashley.

"An old friend of mine gave this card to me when was first came to work here. I've barely used it, but maybe you can use it with that card Aaron gave you," she offered, handing over a Fire Princess card.

"Thank you," Ashley said politely.

"Just a friend? Kara, I thought we had a relationship going on back then!" Roy whined in a Jordan-esque manner.

"Oh give it a rest you fossil. That ship came and sank a _long_ time ago," Kara retorted with a wink.

"Whoa, that was cold," Jordan chimed.

"Very well, with all the authority invested in me I shall grant you a position in the Dark Dragon League. Since Aaron can't receive his title yet, how about I give you yours?" Roy asked. He was apparently trying to get off the subject as quickly as possible.

"Title?" Aaron and Ashley both asked in sync.

"Every Dragon League member besides a Duel Brace is given a title that they are identified by. They are given based on either your talents or in some cases special events that you may have been involved in," Kyle spoke for the first time.

"Jacob earned the title of the Gladiator Duelist for participating in a 4 on 1 match in a train exercise, and winning without a single life point lost," Roy explained.

"I earned the title of the Buster Duelist because no matter the obstacle, I broke through and it's been with me ever since," Josh added. He was sitting down on a hospital bed.

"Since she has never dueled before, what name can we give her?" Nick pondered.

"Aaron, do you have any suggestions?" Ashley asked.

"Personally, I don't know. If it were me I suppose I'd be called the Icarus Duelist for what I pulled," Aaron suggested.

"Fine then, I'll take that," she accepted.

"What?" everyone asked in astonishment.

"Ashley, I didn't mean it literally." Aaron spoke.

"I know, but it is something that kinda reflects on me, don'tcha think?" Ashley chirped. Aaron sighed. He knew she was as stubborn as he would be, and she wouldn't let it go.

"So be it. As of this day, the Council of the Sacred Dragon bestow upon thee, Ashley Nicole Lovechild, the title of the Icarus Duelist. May fortune smile upon thee," Roy announced, placing in her hands a small badge. It bore the symbol of the Dragon League. On the bottom of it was a small plaque with the title "Icarus."

"Welcome to the League. Aaron, I'll be back in a month's time. Be sure to wake up by then," Roy ordered, preparing to take off.

"Considering what I might be in for, it could be a while before I get out of here. I'll try and aim for a month." Aaron replied.

"Well, then, I'm off. Take care then!" Roy bade goodbye, waving his hand. He then headed out the door. Aaron took one more look at Ashley as the hologram began to fade in and out.

"It looks like I gotta go too, I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Aaron apologized. Ashley smiled with a pair of teary eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself, I chose this myself. Now finish your training and come back to me. You hear?" she ordered, despite the fact that she was overwhelmed by emotion.

"Yeah! Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise. Jacob, Dalin, Amy, Paul, Kyle, Jordan, Nick, Sarah, Chuck, Vaurnut, Vic, Kuro, Josh, take care of her until I get back. I'll be missing you!" he called out, the hologram dissolving. As he faded away, Ashley wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked to her new teammates.

"Can we get started?" Ashley asked.

"Sure. Let's go!" Kuro beamed, putting her arm around Ashley. They walked out of the infirmary together.

Vic wandered over to the Tyrant Dragon Duel Brace, extracted all of Aaron's cards from it, and put them into a deck. He then placed them next to the machine.

"They'll be right here for ya, seeya soon," he bade farewell. He picked up the Duel Brace and followed the others out of the room.

(Song: Reason, by Tamaki Nami begins to play)

(Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru)

The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.

Back in the realm of the Spirit chamber, Aaron looked on towards the endless expanse of green fields. The brightness of the sun covered the lens of his glasses with light, but trails of tears could be seen coming down his face.

"Are you ready?" Erin asked.

(Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku kimi omotta nara)

Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you.

"…Yeah," he replied. Turning around, he began to follow her across the vast fields of green, and to his new adventure. In his back pocket, the Gearfried card gave off a small shine.

The view changes as it points upwards towards the endless sky, and back into reality.

(machi mo hitto mo yume mo kaete yuku jikan ni)

In a time where streets, people and dreams change, (tada sakaratteita) I could only oppose them

Ashley and the gang are in Aaron's room, going through the large pile of cards in his desk. Vic and Kuro are arguing over what Ashley should pick out for her deck.

(kotoba wo kasanete mo wakariaenai koto mada shiranaka atta ne)

I still did not realize, That there are things that can't be conveyed even with words

Ash turns her head away from the almost imminent blood bath between the two and looks up at Aaron's desk. She sees the picture from the dance, with her and Aaron smiling the best they could with the rubble of the school in the background.

(Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa Akiramen aide to itta)

My lost dreams of wanting to hold you by my side, For them, you said "Don't give up!"

She sniffles a little and dives into the pile of cards, more determined than ever. Both Vic and Kuro stop their little feud to witness her conviction.

(Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru)

The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.

(Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku kimi omotta nara)

Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you.

Ashley pulls out a quartet of cards: Forgiving Maiden, Marie the Fallen One, Polymerization and Gearfried the Iron Knight. Kuro applauds her choice, and Vic gives a reassuring smile.

(Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera)

The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream.

She pulls out her wallet, and takes the ST. Joan card out, putting it together with the Fire Princess and the other cards. She holds them up in the air.

(Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mouichido shinjite)

The miracle that is our chanced meeting, believe in it once more.

She smiles and loads them into the Duel Brace.

The scene changes back to the Spirit Chamber. Aaron and Erin walking across the vast field of grass and hills.

(Kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachidomatta)

In the days without you, I've stopped moving.

(Demo arukidashiteru)

But now I am walking out of here.

Aaron gazes up unto the bright blue sky and the wisps of white clouds.

(Kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen ni mo imi ga)

All the coincidences we shared, certainly

He starts to see a familiar shape of a cumulus cloud float on by.

(Sou kanarazu atta)

They all have their meanings.

The cloud's size grows as it begins to filter the sunlight.

(Sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki)

When our dreams comes true one by one, and we meet again,

(Guuzen wa unmei ni naru)

The coincidences become fate.

Through the piercing light, he sees a faint image of Ashley's face, happy and joyous.

(Yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaeta nara)

If even the torn promises can change into vows,

(Ano bashi de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kara)

Can we also change back to the two of us from the time we met at that place?

His eyes begin to tear at the beautiful sight, but he continues to walk along the path of grass and his new mentor.

(Yasashisa ni miteiru natsukashii omokage)

The dear faces that resemble "kindness".

(Me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu aru koto wo shiru kara)

I can see with my eyes closed, I know you are here though our hands don't touch.

The scene turns dark. The only two images left are Aaron and Ashley both walking in opposite directions. The faces of the members of the DDL stream up and down beside them.

(Asuni hagurete kotae ga nani wo mienakute mo)

Even if I can't see the astrayed answers tomorrow,

(Kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku kyou to iu shinjitsu)

I carry the truth known as "today" in order to meet you

The two of them vanish in quick flashes of light, remaining in there place are two Duel Monster Cards.

(Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru)

The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.

(Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku kimi omotta nara)

Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you.

The cards turn around to show they are Gearfried and St. Joan. They start to drift closer to one another.

(Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera)

The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream.

(Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mouichido shinjite)

As it is, the miracle that is our chanced meeting, believe in it once more.

A faint image appears of two hands, one in the other's grasp. It's a loving embrace.

The End of Saga One: The Intro Saga


	34. The start of a new Adventure

Music from Warriors Begins to Play:

All is black, and suddenly a sparkling light begins flying towards you.

"yureteiru omokageni bokura no negai eien ni hateshinai"

(Within the swaying traces of memories...our desires have no end)

The light flies by at incredible speed, but as it grazes the screen, letters in silver print appear, and leave behind the letters DDL.

The Letters spread apart from one another and words appear.

Dark Dragon League, Saga 2, the Trial of Warriors

"itsushika ukiru tameni okisarinishita shiawase"

(Sometime ago, for the sake of living, we left behind our happiness)

The scene changes to the castle of Dragons, the view shooting by quickly as it enters the castle, to show Ashley, Vic, Kuro, Kevin and Joseph.

"itsuwaru koto de sugatte ototteta tadano maboroshini"

(We deceived ourselves, clinging to this mere illusion as we danced...)

Each's Duel Brace unfolds in turn, as they draw cards from their decks.

"hitomitojitashikai no atede kimi no ega o sagashiteta"

(With closed eyes, I sought out your smiling face at the edge of the horizon)

Hovering over each of them appear, Shinato King of a Higher Plane, Theinen the Great Sphinx, The Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, The Blue Eyes Metal Dragon, and the Thousand Eyes Restrict.

But then everything vanishes in a bright flash!

"yureteiru omokageni bokura wa yume hidakidakenuketeku sou"

(Within the swaying traces of memories...we embrace our dreams and continue on...)

The scene returns to an urban surrounding as the background, Kyle raising his hand, appearing around him are the Magician of Black Chaos, the Dark Sage and the Dark Magician. But drifting to his side is Paul, who raises his hand also. Appearing around him is Breaker the Magical Warrior, The XYZ Dragon Cannon, and the Light Magician. To the south of them, Appearing behind Justin is Kozaky, Fiend Scorpion and Moke Moke, and to his left, Mike holds up a trio of cards, appearing beside him is the Mystical Elf, the Double Coston and the Skilled Dark Magician.

"itsunohika munenishimatteta kono omoi moichido nigirishimete ima"

(Someday, I will once again grasp hold of these feelings I have locked away in my heart...Now)

The scene switches to a rooftop, Josh holds up a card, and The Snake Chief Vistaki appears in a flash of purple, green, and yellow gas. Richard jumps in beside him, and surrounding him appear Inaba White Rabbit, Yata-Garasu, Yamata Dragon and Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi. They stare down the opposite side the roof, where a figure draped in darkness awaits, with the Winged Dragon of Ra hanging above him.

The scene changes to show a desolate area of town, flying over it slowly till it reaches an abandoned hotel.

"koyoi mo ore o nashite tatakai oeta senshitachi"

(Tonight also, the warriors have finished fighting)

Flying in through a window, you see Amy holding a newborn infant, tears flowing down from her eyes.

"itsunotoki mo koereba kotae o bokura wa mitsukeruno?"

(How many eons must pass before we can find it?)

Standing outside a doorway is Nick, Sarah and Kristen, looking sad as well.

"tooisora no mukou ni tsutsuku mihatenuyume ga naiteru"

(Far beyond the edge of the sky, our limitless dreams are weeping...)

Suddenly many different Warrior monsters come barreling up the stairwells.

"yureteiru omokageni bokura no negai eien ni hateshinai sou"

(Within the swaying traces of our memories...our desires have no end)

Nick and Sarah Pull cards from their duel braces, and appearing out of them come Don Zaloog, Meanae the Thorn, Magical Marionette, Ancient Elf, Sorceress of Light and Wing Weaver. Kristen pulls out a few cards and appearing before her is Nightmare Penguin, Mermaid Knight, and Mobius the Frost Monarch. And appearing around Amy appear the Dark Magician Girl, Injection Fairy Lily, and the Pharaoh's Guardian.

"koboreteku ikutsumononamida nuguttewa ashita o mesashiteiku"

(As we wipe away our falling tears, we reach out for tomorrow )

However, on the roof, Kathryn stands up; appearing behind her is the Holy Night Dragon, its skin reflecting brightly in the sunlight. And to her side is Dan, his Gate Guardian standing fast. On the other side of the roof stood another ominous figure, with the silhouette of Obelisk behind him.

The scene changes back to the castle, Jordan, Raikoo, and Chuck stand behind a ring of dark energy, Vaurnut is inside and facing down an opponent with a large number of monsters.

"itsuka ienakattakoto kyoowa kimi ni sasagetai"

(Someday, I will offer to you these words I could not say)

Vaurnut's face is raked with confusion, determination, and guilt, but he reaches for his deck and draws a card.

The scene flashes back towards a small lake side town.

"yureteiru omokageni michibikarerumama kakenuketeikou"

(Guided by the swaying traces of our memories, we'll continue on)

Dalin jumps into the frame, appearing around him are Cat's Ear Tribe, Winged Sage Flacos, and the Mystical Knight Jackel. The scene pans over to Josh, his Exodia Necros stands high above him, his Black Skull Dragon and his Vampire Lord float over him.

"sou munenishimatteta kono omoi moichido nigirishimete ima"

(I will once again grasp hold of these feelings I have locked away in my heart)

And alongside the Beach, Jacob stands in the sand with his Gilford the Lightning behind him, storm clouds roaring in the sky. Tobias stands with him as well, the Five God Dragon roaring with its many heads. And across from them lies a figure draped beneath the shadow of Orisis the Sky Dragon.

"mekurumeku jidai no naka korekaramokitto aruiteikudarou"

(As the ages come and go, we will walk on forever more...)

And lastly the scene changes to the Soul Stone Chamber, Aaron stands up towards a figure dressed in heavy metal armor. He takes on last look at Erin, who gives him a nod, and dives forth, his body changing to Gearfried the Iron Knight.

He swings with all his strength and a powerful shockwave is thrown from the blade.

The scene pauses there as the song finishes, and all turns dark again.

Chapter 34: The Journey begins.

Several weeks had pasted since the day that Roy had given the new orders of the DDL, but so far nothing had really changed.

Aaron's body was healing rapidly; he had roughly less than a week before he'd be ready to leave the tube. Ashley meanwhile, was making excellent progress herself. Over the Weeks, Kuro had taught her many basic battle maneuvers and Vic had trained her well with her choice of monster cards, not much was left to each her before she was a professional herself.

And since the battle at the Golden Gate Bridge, the Daikai had remained perfectly quiet, so the DDL was left on standby till the orders to separate to the different Leagues were cleared.

However, that has soon coming to an end, the Council of the Sacred Dragon was sending a convoy of representatives to the castle that morning, and the castle was a buzz, preparing for the arrivals.

"This is inhuman!" Jordan wailed in grief. The man was dressed in a janitor uniform, and looked at his assignment for the day. "I have to dust the entire main hall before Noon?"

"So?" Sarah wondered, she was stuck wearing a maid's uniform and wasn't in the mood for any of Jordan's antics or commentary.

"SO? The place is big enough to install a hockey rink and a football field, and enough room left over for the parking garage!" Jordan called out, the echo rang through the massive room. The room itself was made for the obscenely large Duel Monsters that lived in the world to step inside and plead their case, but the room's dimensions were still staggering, the single room took a good third of the castle, and hadn't been cleaned for over 60 years, let alone 600.

"Jordan, deal with it, I have to clean the mess you left in the Library last night, and I'm not feeling too happy about it." Sarah miffed, as she turned around, and headed for the mess of magazines and dried food that awaited her.

Jordan grumbled for a second, but looked at the very attractive sight that was heading away from him; his face softened up and turned into a blissful stupor.

"Jordan, you're having perverted thoughts aren't you?" Sarah said, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Absolutely," Jordan blurted out, but then the words registered in his brain. "NO! Wait! I didn't mean it!" He raised his hands, trying to take it back.

"TOO LATE!" She said in a voice that could freeze a person's soul, she spun around; her face was that of a psychopath, her right fist sprang open.

In a powerful "WHACK!" across Jordan's face, she sent the janitor flying into the air, and smashed him against the roof of the Hall, a good 10 stories in the air!

"….ow." Was all that Jordan could muster.

"Consider this a blessing in disguise Jordan. Now you don't need a ladder." Sarah piped in, as she and her French style uniform strolled out of the hall.

In the arena, Kuro watched from the balcony, observing the bout between Ashley and Vic. Ashley had amassed 9700 life points, her field consisted of a Mystical Shine Ball, a small floating bubble in the air (500/500) and a trio of facedown cards, she had one card in her hand, and it was Vic's turn.

"Draw," He said, taking his next card, currently he only had his Freed the Wanderer on the field, (1700/1200), and a facedown card, 4 cards left in his hand. His life points stood at 7300, and he announced his next move, "I activate my trap, Pyramid of Light!" He said, as the card flipped up, the arena was enveloped in the haze of a blue pyramid of light, "And now I sacrifice 1000 life points and special summon my Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia."

His lifepoints dropped to 6300, but appearing before him appeared the twin sphinxes, the massive brute with the head of a lion that stood on two legs, (3000/2500) and the beast that had the body of a cat, but the face of a woman, (2500/3000)

"Freed the Wanderer attack! Pop that balloon!" He commanded, as the monster charged in for the kill.

"Activate trap card, Soul Recall!" Ashley called out, as her trap card flipped up, her monster vanished into a card and returned to her hand, "This trap negates your attack and allows me take a monster off my field, then I can special summon one level 4 monster from my hand. I choose my Gearfried the Iron Knight." She said, as she placed the card on the field, and in a flash of light, the familiar black armor warrior appeared to protect her. (1800/1600)

"Nice, but its still going down, Sphinx Teleia attack the Knight!" Vic said, as the cat jumped into the air to crush the metal clad warrior in a single bound.

"Open facedown card, Blast with Chain!" She called out as the facedown card flipped up, and a bundle of dynamite strapped itself to Gearfried.

"I choose to destroy your Pyramid of Light!" She said, as Gearfried swung the explosive straight at the wall of blue light that surrounded them.

The dynamite exploded with a thunderous blast, shattering the pyramid. As it did, the two sphinxes began to fade away along with the pyramid.

"Not bad, Ashley, but it's not over yet. I sacrifice another 500 lifepoints to special summon my Theinen the Great Sphinx!" He called out, pulling a card from his deck and slammed it on the brace, appearing in the wake of the destruction of the Pyramid was the dual form beast, half Andro and half Teleia, but all Sphinx, it roared as loud as the explosion that had brought it to life. (3500/3000)

"And lastly, I pay 500 life points to fuel this boy's attack power to 6500! Now Theinen, finish Gearfried once and for all!" Vic commanded, as the Sphinx charged for the Knight.

"Sorry Vic, but this ends here! Ring of Destruction!" She called out as her facedown card flipped up, and a ring of grenades snapped around Theinen's neck!

"Uh oh!" Vic muttered as he threw up a Rema barrier as the Sphinx exploded in a ball of immense flames!

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close eh?" She asked the Knight in front of her. However, all the Gearfried managed to do was give her a slight smile, before fading away back into the card.

A small frown came upon her, as she picked the card up, "What I'd give to have the real one come back."

"Way to go Ashley! You rock girl!" Kuro cheered from the balcony.

"Hey! Don't forget who trained her you know!" Vic growled.

"Thanks for the duel Vic." Ashley said, as the arena closed back up and the floor was reassembled.

"Not a problem Ash, you're really a quick learner, I'm glad I had a part in raising you." Vic said, holding out his hand.

"You're a pretty good teacher Vic." She said, shaking it.

"Hey hey, Keep it up Vic and Aaron's gonna skin ya alive!" Kuro chimed from her perch.

"Excuse me Ash, I got a Chicken to pluck." Vic said, taking off out of the arena.

Ashley gave a slight chuckle and headed out of the arena, as she went she looked at her deck, a finely tuned weapon she had made her own with the help of Aaron's card collection as well as a few gems Kuro had given from the Vault. She began to pick through it, Aaron's cards were quite diverse and she could have picked anything at all to work with, but the St. Joan he had given her lead her down the path of dueling she now played. "I wonder how long till I get a card of my own, Aaron's got his On Iron Wings, Kuro her Amazonite and Vic his Drifting Dream, I wonder what I'll get?"

It was at that moment, she crashed into Jacob, he wasn't watching where he was going either, but I suppose that's to be expected.

"Sorry!" Jacob sprang to his feet, raising his hands in a frantic defensive maneuver.

"It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going. What's with the hands?" She asked, picking herself off the ground.

Jacob suddenly realized he wasn't going to be sent flying down the length of the hallway, and put his hands down, "Heh... force of habit." He muttered.

It was then, that Ashley noticed what Jacob was wearing, he was wearing his usual blue jeans, and his mezuzah around his neck, but he had on a black, white, and silver jacket. It looked like a combination of a uniform and a flight jacket, on the shoulders were patches that had the emblem of the Sacred Dragon Council on the left arm and the Dark Dragon League on the right. At the base of each shelve was a small patch that looked like it could be rolled under the shelve, Jacob had done so on his left arm so that his Duel Brace could fit, and on his left breast was his name tag and the Badge with his Gladiator title on it. He also had on a pair of black fingerless gloves with silver fabric covering the tops of his hands.

"Jacob what are you wearing?" She asked.

"Each Dragon League has a uniform style accustomed to it; it can be just about anything as long it gets the point across that you belong to that dragon league. For us its stuff like this, mainly jackets, black or silver pants, gloves, and shoes if you want, but I just stick with this." He explained.

"But why are you wearing it?"

"The Council will be sending some representatives, to decide which of us go to which league, but we have to greet them with respect, so every league member is going to have to put on one of these things." He said, "But before they get here I was going to check on Aaron's condition. Care to join?" He asked.

"Sure." She said, putting her deck in Aaron's Duel Brace and followed Jacob to the infirmary.

Up at top the spire of the Castle, Kyle and Dalin looked out towards the horizon, the hour had just reached noon and the sky was shining with the high sun. "I wonder how the visit is gonna do? Jacob has no tolerance for Jeff." Dalin said.

"Knowing that is still no grantee that he's gonna show up. The EDL refuses to acknowledge him as a good duelist, and they don't really give a damn about us either." Kyle added on.

"Well either way, the other two leagues are gonna show up and we'll have to deal with the aftermath. HDL and SDL both get along with us for the most part, but they get along with the EDL as well as we do." Dalin said, holding a suitcase in his hand.

"Hey what'd you doing with that?" Kyle asked.

"Watch and you'll see." Dalin said, as he left the suitcase on the roof, and headed back downstairs.

"Hey!" Kyle said, as he took off after him.

Back on in the infirmary Jacob and Ashley had just came in to see Vaurnut over by the tube looking at the body stuck inside, "Hey V, what's up?" Ash called out to him.

"Oh, hello, I was just keeping him company, that's all." V said, looking over from his chair.

"How's he doing?" Jacob asked as he stepped along side him.

"His body is just about repaired; I give him 3 days or so. Then it's up to him to get himself out of there." The Doc said, coming towards the tube also.

"Any sign of him making another one of his phone calls?" Jacob asked V.

"No luck. I'm wondering how he did it the first time, but all I know is that it worked when this card slapped to the side of the chamber," V said, pointing at the Gearfried card that had been duct taped to the glass.

"Aaron would not be happy." Ash stated at the offense taken towards one of his favorite cards.

"No doubt." Jacob chimed in.

"Well it was like this when I found it here this morning. I have no idea who framed his monster." The Doc testified.

"Well Aaron's not gonna be happy to see it like this." She said, reaching for the tape.

Just then, the card's face flashed, and a red hologram of Aaron tried to come out, but was being pulled back. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL?" He managed to blurt out before he was sucked back into the card.

"AARON!" The 3 called out at once as they pried the tape off the card and waited.

After a few seconds the card flashed again, and this time the hologram remained stable. "That was not fun." He muttered.

"Aaron, it's great to see you." Ash greeted, Aaron's fatigued face lit up at the sight of her.

"Aaron what happened? You look like you've gotten into a fight." Jacob deduced.

Aaron's clothes were far more worn out then when they last saw them, the edges ripped up and patches were torn, his skin was filthy and was sweating, his glasses were slightly bent and his normal flattop had gone through a major problem, the hair had grown longer, but it appeared he failed at cutting it himself, resulting in it looking like a slope from his brow to the back of his skull.

"Training does a body bad." Aaron stated looking at the poor shape he was in.

"And I thought my training was bad." V said, looking at the burns on his left knuckles.

"Oh those, piece of advice, when running for your life during a volcano running test, never tick off the Lava Golem that lives at the bottom of the crater." Aaron grimaced.

"Volcano running test? What the heck is she trying to do? Kill you?" Ashley accused.

"Sad to say this, but it was my fault, in order to get out this place I must duel Erin and win, then she'll let me take the final challenge that will let me leave this place, problem is I have to win tests to get my cards to duel; however, the stronger the card, the harder the test. That little lava test got me my Dragon back." Aaron said, taking his deck out of his pocket, and held up the Tyrant Dragon card.

"And how much longer till you finish your deck? I assume you must have gotten up to 40 cards now." V inquired.

"Actually 1 more card, I've been able to assemble almost every card I use in my deck, however, I made few changes to it, and need one last card to assemble it here in this place. I called to say that if I pass this last test I will be able to try and get out of here, if I fail the final test, I'm afraid I'll be bedridden for a while longer." He said a sound of reluctance in his voice.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Ashley asked, in a more serious tone you normally found in mothers when their children are holding back something.

"If I screw up I don't get another chance for 30 weeks." He let go.

That kinda time line put a damper on Jacob and V's spirits, and the Doc too, since he liked his infirmary vacant, but Ashley's confidence didn't shake in the least.

"I believe in you Aaron, you'll do it and come back to me."

"You don't know how much that means to me Ash." Aaron said, tears forming in his eyes.

Just then, a loud horn blew out, the echo ringing through the halls.

"What's with the noise?" Aaron asked.

"The Convoy, they must be coming in. Ashley you better get going to the Locker room and change into uniform." Jacob said.

"Alright then, Bye Aaron, I hope to see you soon." She said as she waved good bye and ran down the length of the room.

"Maybe sooner than she thinks," Aaron said, then glancing at Jacob, "I got a few things to tell ya about spirit merging, Erin's quite the expert."

"Do tell." Jacob said, as he and V stepped in closer.

As Ashley ran down the hall she heard a loud scream of anger, it was coming from the Girl's locker room. She ran inside to see a very angry Sarah roaring at the room, the locker doors had been all opened and several had been raided.

"This is a disaster!" Amy said as she came in as well.

"Somebody is gonna need a body bag." Kuro growled, Vic was lying on the floor, he was out cold.

Back at the Main Hall, Dalin, Kyle, Paul, Josh, Nick, Jordan, and Chuck were present in a line. Chuck took the front, he wore a pair of black dress pants and shoes, wore a uniform coat that was coal black with silver buttons running up the sides, his collar was secure around his neck with a pair of insignia, on his shoulders were clasps and on his shelve was a Red Eyes Black Dragon Duel Brace.

Behind him everyone wore similar gear to Jacob. Paul, Nick and Josh wore the jacket and black pants, however none wore the gloves. All the others wore a vest, black ones with silver clasps with there name and their badge over their left side breast pocket.

Jordan wore his over his blue hoodie, but kept everything else the same. Kyle wore the vest and had a black T-shirt under it and Dalin the same, but both wore black shorts. For Kyle it was for style, for Dalin it was for lack of pants that could fit.

Jacob soon entered the hall, looking around and quickly noticed something. "Hey where are Vic and the girls?"

"No clue." Paul said.

"Haven't seen 'em." Josh said.

"I spent the better part of the morning lodged in the ceiling." Jordan confessed.

"I don't know, what about you D?" Kyle asked.

"Nope, I got no idea." Dalin said straight faced, a little too straight faced for Kyle's liking.

Just then, Vaurnut came in the hall, dressed in his uniform and carrying with him Aaron's Hologram, still being projected from the card.

"Well the gang's all here, or not? Hey, where the girls?" Aaron asked, looking at the loss of about one quarter of the league.

"You got us." Jacob stated shrugging it off.

Just then coming down the halls came the girls, however they were proceeding at a speed that exceeded the sound barrier.

Aaron squinted to make out the distant figures, but then recognized the situation, "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

He shut his eyes, covered his head and crouched on the floor. V, upon realizing what he was doing followed suit, with Paul in close pursuit.

"What?" Josh wondered.

"Uh oh." Jordan murmured.

Coming in at break neck speed were Sarah and Kuro, they were in rather 'interesting attire.' Both were wearing matching Black and Silver Bikinis, sandals, and what resembled brass knuckles, all with the DDL logo on them.

Upon viewing the situation, Josh and Nick fainted and collapsed on the floor, However Dalin, Jacob and Jordan's noses was running with blood and their faces was dazed over.

"You idiot!" Kyle said, as he cut the feet from under Jordan causing him to crash on the ground. He didn't have time to save Jacob, so he covered his eyes and hopped for the best.

The girls came in and in under 2.8 seconds, nailed Jacob in the face with a swift kick, sending him sailing cross the floor and crashing into the railing, and spun around and smashing their brass knuckles into Dalin's waist and sent him crashing into the wall. Then with out giving him time to react, they pinned him against the wall.

"DALIN! What the hell did you do with our uniforms?" They demanded, their death grip on his esophagus wasn't helping matters though as he struggled to breathe.

"He left them on the roof, silver brief case. Hurry, the convoy will be here any second." Kyle said, keeping his face covered.

The girl's looked at each other and nodded, they let go of his throat but before they left they double kneed his gut, leaving the man out of breath in kneeling over in agony.

Paul lifted his head, "Is it over?"

"When is it ever?" Vaurnut said, as he got back on his feet, "Aaron you can get up."

Aaron's holo looked around before getting on his feet, "What the heck goes through that man's head?" He wondered, looking at Dalin's huddled over body.

"A lot of untamed thoughts that get everybody else in trouble." Jacob said, rubbing his wounded face.

A few moments later, Ashley and Amy were bringing in the unconscious Vic into the hall. Both of the girls wore similar jackets to the guys, black shoes, and the fingerless gloves. However, Ashley wore a skirt of black cloth, with a silver belt with her deck pouch resting on her left side. And Amy wore a pair of jeans, silver streaks ran on the black fabric on the bottoms, her normally spiky hair was combed down, and a pair of dark sunglasses rested on her head.

"Not a bad look on you Ash." Aaron complemented.

Ash looked to her side, her face blushing slightly.

Just then the doors of the great hall began to open slightly; a vessel was sailing straight into the hall!

Sarah and Kuro both descended back into the hall, clad in their uniforms, and every one lined up behind Chuck, one way or another in some cases.

The vessel in question was a large wooden boat, a good quarter mile long, and about 3 stories tall. Arrowshaped, and stream lined, it was quite a daunting figure to come flying towards them. Atop its deck was a mast, tied to it was a huge sail made of a white material that flapped in the air like it was a wave on the ocean. The mast pulled in its sail and descended beneath the hull, and it floated into the grand chamber.

"Whoa! How can it float on the air?" Aaron wondered.

"It's a magic ship, duh." Jordan blurted out.

"Jordan, that wasn't nice." Ashley shot him a disapproving look.

The vessel came to a halt, and a plank extended from the bow, landing on the edge of the stair case. A small compartment rose up from under the deck, a door opened from it and a steady stream of people came up from under the wooden planks.

Coming up in front was Roy, he wore a simple garb of black and dark blue clothes, with a large dark blue cape flowing over his shoulders, his duel brace shining as though it had just been polished.

Following up behind him were two others in similar garb. One was a young woman dressed in a red and light pink garb, her hair was tied back in a ponytail, her green eyes were expressionless, and she wore a Divine Dragon Ragnarok duel brace on her left arm. The other was another guy, but he wore gold and white, his skin was a dark tone, he was a little jollier than his two companions, and his duel brace was that of a Serpent Night Dragon duel brace.

"Who are they?" Ash asked, looking at the 3 as the disembarked the vessel.

"They are called the Senvas, the name means Divine Sentinels, there are 4, each represents one of the 4 aspects of dueling combat, Offense, Defense, Focus and Justice. Along time ago these we're the toughest warriors on the planet, each of them today is trained effectively in the ways of combat and dueling, they train members of the Dragon leagues to be the best in the world. Jacob was trained under Roy, the Inferno Duelist and the Senva of Offense; the other two up there are Casey, the Star Burst duelist, the Senva of Focus, and Patrick, the Dragon Teeth Duelist, and the Senva of Justice." Sarah said, as they walked on to the red carpeted floor, and lined up along the railing of the floor, parallel to the Dark Dragon League members lined along the back side of the wall.

Coming down the plank next were men and women of similar ages to the DDL, a quartet of them came down and greeted the DDL with smiles on their faces. The first of them were all men, each wore similar colored outfits to the DDL, silver and black, but the balances were off. Where the black was prominent on the DDL, Silver was for the new warriors.

The first of them was a young man of about fifteen; he had on a cheerful expression on his tanned face, his light blue eyes shinning brightly, his hair was a bright blonde that waved slightly in the breeze from the open gate in the hall. He wore what looked like a dress uniform, more for fashion than function, red ribbons rested on his shoulders and gold thread was woven on the cuffs of his pants and shelves, on his right arm was what looked like a Blue Eyes duel brace but it looked more metallic. "Hey there, the name's Kevin Hunter, The Full Metal Dragon Duelist. Been a while Paul." He greeted.

"Sure has." Paul said, his gaze becoming a tad more emotional, Aaron noticed his voice was calmer than usual. Amy breathed a slight sigh.

The next was another man in his latter teens; he stood reasonably firm, his outfit was almost identical to Kevin's, save for the color of his ribbons were a dark green instead of red. His face was quiet still and pretty expressionless, his hazel gaze behind his small glasses didn't waver, nor did the hair of his goatee or short dirty blonde hair in the breeze. On his arm was a Petit Dragon Duel Brace. "Hello, my Name is Justin, the Sentinel Duelist." He said quite simply.

The third man to step off the bow was about the height of Dalin, 6.4 making him the tallest guy in the room. His uniform was as big as he was, a large black cape flowing down is back, and sticking out of his pocket was a golden chain, the size of which resembled the ones that are attached to pocket watches. His brown hair was a mess, flop sided with red bangs in his eyes, which were blue with hazel speckled around the iris. He had a relative patient look on his face, and around his right arm was a Red Eyes Black Dragon Duel Brace. "Hey, Raikoo the Dark Dragon Duelist at your service."

And lastly, the final member stood forth. He was another Teen, about the same age as Kevin. His uniform stood out as much as Chuck's did from the rest of the DDL, therefore noting that this guy was the leader. He wore black slacks, silver material shoes, and large silver jacket that had a dark blue cape flowing from the back. He had on his right arm a Duel Brace that shined brightly, a Horus the Dark of Black Flame. He was grinning like an idiot but it was out of joy, he wore a pair of small framed glasses over his brown eyes, his curly brown hair was covered by a Jack Skellington Beanie, and he held out his hand, "Josh, The Rising Duelist and the Leader of the Silver Dragon League, Nice to see you Chuck, you look as bad as I feel in this get up."

"You haven't changed, and it's still a pleasure to see you in the same boat I am again." Chuck chuckled shaking his hand.

Aaron looked over to V and asked, "What's going on? Why do they look so different from us, and why is Chuck wearing that?" He was pointing at Chuck's Duel Brace.

V quickly responded to Aaron's barrage of questions with quick replies of his own. "This is the Silver Dragon League's representatives, they are here to present there opinions at the meeting. Their uniforms are different from us because of our backgrounds, back when the dragon leagues were founded; groups were created from different backgrounds. The Dark Dragon League was founded by commoners and craftsmen and women, the Silver Dragon League was founded by Royalty and they were all men. Our outfits are similar but we all carry the past, and our uniforms reflect the past traditions. Another of our Traditions is that the leader of the league must wear the dragon that represents the league as their duel brace. Chuck had to use the Red Eyes, just as Josh did with Horus, both of them use different monsters as their braces but this is for the meeting."

"How many other leagues are there?" Ash asked.

"2, and here comes the next representatives." Nick said, as a pair of ladies came down the plank.

The first was quite petit, she was about 5 feet tall, but exuded the presence of a grown woman. She was thin and her skin had a pale complexion, but her face was full of life. Her deep, blue eyes shown as though they lead to the great ocean and her shoulder length brunette hair floated peacefully in the breeze. She wore a rather unique outfit, it was a combination of silk like robes of azure and cerulean that wrapped around her. It flowed around her waist and dangled around her knees, up and around her neck and hung on her shoulders. In her hair was a small sapphire brooch, shaped in the form of a clam shell with a drop of dew, and hanging on her arm was a Leviadragon- Daedalus duel brace. "My name is Kristen, or Snodin, I'm the Tsunami Duelist, pleasure to meet you." She greeted.

"She's nice." Kyle stated, Jacob nodding in agreement.

And following right behind her was another woman, but this one was quite a sight as well. Her hair was a ghostly white! Her appearance was that of a woman of 25, 5.7, and about 128 pounds, but she drew the presence of someone who was over a hundred years old! Her toned body was only clad in a bright yellow robe that barely covered her at all. Her face was pleasant, but her amber gaze was as fierce as a lion's. Her white locks were tied in a ponytail that stretched to the base of her spine and ended with a golden ring. On her arm was a duel brace of the Seiyaru, and she held out her hand to Chuck, "Kathyrin, The Dawn Duelist, and Leader of the Holy Dragon League, It's a pleasure to see you again Chuck, it's been a while."

"Oh yeah, at least what? 5 years?" He smiled as he shook her hand.

Aaron turned to V for answers. "The Holy Dragon League is an entirely female division of the Dragon leagues; they are the ones who deal with the more personal duel monster issues." He said.

"Issues?" Ash wondered.

"Some monsters like Vampires come after humans directly, and the HDL's task is to protect and aid the victims of such actions. The SDL and the DDL are both leagues that protect the general public from the reality of what's really going on, but the HDL ends up having to take care of what slips past us." Nick said, glancing towards Kuro, who was looking down at the floor, avoiding the sight of the HDL members.

"Uh, what about their… um, uniforms?" Aaron tried to get out.

"The HDL's beginnings were founded by women, but back then the only real jobs for women were as wives, nurses, and prostitutes, and like our uniforms represent our leagues beginnings, so do they." Joshua said, glancing towards the bow of the ship, and clinched his fists.

The final convoy of duelists came up; there were 3, each of which seemed to have an attitude problem by the looks on their faces.

"Oh joy, they bothered to show up." Jordan smeared.

Aaron leaned his head over to V, "I assume they aren't very friendly."

"What gave it away?"

The first of them stepped up and off the plank; it was a young man of about 16. He looked as though he had spent the better part of his life as a body builder. He wore an army camouflage jacket on it were a few medals, under it was a black t-shirt with the words "Shoot First, No Questions Later." in bold white. He wore gray pants, and black army issue boots, and on his arm was a Duel brace of a Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, "Name's Joseph, the Binder Duelist, don't wear it out." He said smugly.

"He's a lot of laughs." Sarah said to Kuro beside her.

The next was a woman, about 19. She had platinum blonde hair that reached down to her waist in a ponytail, very braided. Her face was the kind you'd find on a supermodel, blue eyes highlighted and plump red lips but her expression was the kind that said, "Look at me the wrong way and I'll feed you your eyes." She wore a very small pair of shorts that had army issue colors, and small black t-shirt that looked 3 sizes to small. On her arm was a duel brace of a Catapult Turtle, and she greeted every one with, "Eva, the Trebuchet Duelist." And she joined along side Joseph.

"They seem like such nice people." Aaron muttered under his breath.

"They are the EDL, or Emperor Dragon League. Each of them is a soldier that fights as the offensive unit of the Dragon Leagues, they are frontline soldiers and use decks solely as weapons to kill and win battles. They were the first Dragon League to participate in the Tournament and won, they have used that sole victory to brag how good their league is. Their league was founded by the military of the times; as such they follow strict rules and brutal efficiency." Jacob answered, as the leader of the EDL stepped off the boat.

He stood proudly in front of the other league masters, he was roughly 5.9, had chiseled black hair in the form of a flattop, but riding atop that hair was a large golden headdress the kind used in the old wars of Rome and Greece. It was in the form of a Dragon's mouth that looked like it was gobbling up his head with emerald green eyes. He wore a breast plate over a black shirt, covering his shoulders were the remains of dragon claws that held a crimson cape with fur of a tiger lining it. He wore a pair of white trousers, and black boots polished to a blinding shine. Physically he was at his peak, far more developed than anyone else in the room, on his arm of bulging muscle was a Duel Brace of a Chaos Emperor Dragon. His cold black eyes fixated on Chuck, who returned with a somber glare, "Bryan, the Chaos Thunder Duelist and Leader of the Emperor Dragon League. So Chuck, how's the wimp doing?" He smeared at him.

"Fine Bryan, but it looks like you haven't changed one bit either." Chuck spoke up, clinching his fists.

Aaron and Ashley looked at the growing conflict between the two leaders, but then looked to see that both Josh and Kathryn had moved their gaze from the fight and towards their crowd, namely Paul and Kuro.

"That's enough." Roy stepped in, "The council brought you all here to work together, Not murder each other for your disagreements in the past or your own differences. Everyone is to head to the Hall of the Dragons on the double."

Everyone of the different leagues nodded and followed the 3 Senvas as they lead them towards the upper stories. However, Aaron's transmission was breaking up.

"Sorry Guys but it looks like I'm out of reception. I hope you'll get by without me." He said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." V assured him.

"I hope to see you in the flesh the next time we speak Aaron." Ashley wished.

"Yeah, OK take care!" He said as the hologram vanished and the Gearfried card in V's hand glowed.

He looked at it with a kind stare, and then held it out to Ashley. "Take it; I think he would want you to hold onto it for him."

"I'm sure he would, but I have one of my own, hold on to it for him, I'm sure the two of you will speak to each other sooner than I will." She said, politely declining.

V paused, but then pocketed the card and continued the trek with the group to the hall. But holding in the rear was Joshua, Kuro, and Paul, all of whom had faces that suggested the new arrivals had brought with them bad memories.

Back in the Soul Stone Chamber, Aaron got up from his meditation position and looked around. He had chosen a mountain peak to rest and attempt to communicate with the outside world. Looking out to the vastness of the fields, the single stone rising from the earth signified how desolate the interior of the chamber was.

"So how was your trip?" Erin's voice called out.

Aaron looked behind to see her slowly marching her way up the embankment. "Interesting, say, you wouldn't know anything about the other 3 Dragon Leagues would you?"

"The prima donnas, the rich brats or the muscle heads?"

"I'll take that as a yes. What's the deal with the EDL? They're all so full of themselves."

"Ever since they won the first tournament, they have developed a false sense of superiority. When the Dark Dragon League lost at the 4th tournament, they started to shoot up the rhetoric that there only needed to be one league, theirs. However, even after facing off against the Daikai in the 5th tournament, they didn't stand much longer than us when we fought them. But there feelings haven't changed over the millenniums." She said, stopping in front of him with a canoe over her shoulder.

"Pardon my frankness, but isn't that thing HEAVY!" Aaron shouted, his jaw dropped and pointing at the heavy wooden boat she had been holding with her left hand.

"Enhanced strength, a little trick I picked up back in Athens, a nice guy taught it to me by the name of Hercules. He was strong as an ox, but had the brains of a donkey."

Aaron was starting to lose it to the amount of nonsense was coming from today, and for that matter, the time from the day he showed up in the chamber till now, everything was strange, from the grass he ate that tasted like hamburgers, to the sun setting in the east and rising in the west.

"Ok then, so what's with the row boat? I'm gonna go diving off Niagara Falls?"

"The card you wanted to add to your deck has a special challenge that dwells in a portion of a cave covered by a water fall. If you intend to get there, you'll need to row." She said, "are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"Why do you ask that?" Aaron asked, his face was quite serene, as the wind began blowing about, the ragged clothes he was wearing fluttered in the breeze.

"You could have challenged me already, you have over 80 cards, why don't you wish to fight me now and leave?" She asked.

"Because when I managed to collect the cards I had before I came here, I realized if I stay the same in the way I duel, why did I bother to train here in the first place? So now I intend to finish what I started, and become a true duelist." He said, as he stepped slowly towards her.

Erin looked at the boy in front of her, the unwavering tension in his eyes, clearly in his mind he was thinking about what had happened on the bridge, the pain of having body literally exploding.

_He never once spoke of it, but it is clearly what's been plaguing his mind for the past month. The pain is what is driving him, forcing him to drive himself to the limit. _She thought to herself.

As Aaron neared her, she glanced towards his deck in his hand, a large amount of cards indeed. _He's completed more challenges in a month than most do in a year. Yet he still seems to be restraining himself, unwilling to use all that he possesses, something in his heart is holding him back. _

She glanced once more into his eyes; the tan brown iris behind the glass seemed to have a slight sorrow, _Fear. That's what is holding him back. But this kind of fear is not breed from insecurity, it is mortal dread. Something is scaring him day and night and now when he is on the verge of leaving, it is taking its toll on him. If he doesn't face this fear before his trail with the Gatekeeper, he will be doomed to a fate much worse than death._

"Are we ready to go?" Aaron asked his teacher.

"Yes. Follow me." She said, closing her eyes and turning around, _He's more like him than I thought._

The two descended down the mountain path, and towards a long blue river. Aaron looked onward to the azure road, _So this is it, the final card I need is on this path. I hope I really can defeat this final challenge; all I've worked for depends on it._

Back at the Castle, Everyone was sitting down around the statues, as the 3 Senvas stood up in the center of the room. "Everyone, we have all gathered here to address the threat of the Saparity, they have been on the move, spiliting there forces among the country. Its unconfirmed if they truly are after the Gods, but if they are we must face them with force. So till the situation dictates otherwise, The Dark Dragon League will be spread among the other remaining leagues." Patrick spoke up.

"And who will be going where?" Amy asked.

"Kuro, Vic and Ashley, The Tsubasa, the Aurora and The Icarus, These 3 will go with Joseph the Binder and Kevin the Full Metal Dragon, to find the whereabouts of Roger, the Horseman of Death." Casey spoke. Her cold gaze focused on Kuro, who was also looking at the Senva with mild contempt.

"And to protect this Castle for the time being, it has been decided That Raikoo the Dark Dragon will stand along side Chuck the Warlock, Vaurnut the Fervor, and Jordan the Sapphire. With the DDL spread so thin, the castle will be under great risk." Roy said.

"Now each of the remaining leagues will take in at the least 2 members of the DDL. The Silver Dragon League will take in Paul the Maigus and Kyle the Sorcerer. Josh, I hope you have no objections." Patrick inquired, looking at the Leader of the SDL.

"Nope. Do you Paul?"

"None." Paul said, glancing at Kyle, who simply nodded his head.

"As for the Holy Dragon League, you will take in Amy the Spitfire, Sarah the Passionate Soul, and Nick the Shadow Raider." Patrick continued.

"Couldn't we just stick with Amy and Sarah?" Kathryn asked.

"Hey! I'm standing right here." Nick argued.

"'Sitting' Nick, and no Kathryn. The HDL maybe an all female dueling sect, but Nick's expertise and experience as a professional duelist makes him a valuable asset. Treat him with respect." Roy stated to the Leader of the HDL.

"And lastly, The EDL will take in Jacob the Gladiator, Josh the Buster and Dalin the Strike." Patrick finished.

"Well well, so the wimp and the punk are going to be our house guests." Eva sneered.

Jacob quickly glanced over to Joshua, he was quaking, with fear or anger he didn't know, but being stuck with the EDL was definitely not going to make it much better. "Master Roy, I request that Josh be removed from the list."

"What's the matter? Running scared?" Bryan chuckled.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but it's been decided." Roy apologized.

"Then I hereby challenge you by right of Succession, If win, I'll take your place as the Senva of Offence. I only wish for Josh to stay out of the EDL, but if I must defeat you to do it I must." Jacob decreed, shocking a good portion of the crowd.

"Fine Jacob, your loyalty to your friend is very admirable, but if you lose, you'll have to follow all the commands set forth by Bryan. Are you ready?"

"If it means I have the chance to protect my friend from them, I will." Jacob said, his duel brace warming up.

Josh looked up at Jacob, "Jacob what are you doing?"

"Keeping my promise." He said, turning his attention to the Senva.

"So be it, Jacob, let's see how well you fare." Roy said, his duel brace armed and unfolded.

"DUEL!" They called out, the two men with equal focus, both knowing that both were willing to go all out, and there was only going to be one victor.

To be continued…

Next Time on the DDL:

An image of Aaron and Erin rowing the canoe down the river towards a waterfall appears.

It changes to show him looking at a strange looking wall, many panels clinging to its surface.

"This is the Wall of Dueling, if you want the card you seek, you must pass through it." Erin says.

The image changes to show Jacob and Roy dueling.

"You've learned much Jacob, but its time I showed how to finish your opponent effectively!" Roy says drawing his card.

The scene changes to show Richard, Dan and Tobias standing in the Hall of the Dragons, with the collective Dragon Leagues staring at them.

"We've to declare a Ceasefire." Dan says.

DDL Chapter 35: Roy, The Raging Inferno


	35. Roy, The Raging Inferno

The air was as calm as the surface of a pond in the Hall of Dragons, however, between the two duelists, the air was a whirlwind of strength that was roaring like a lion.

"Well Jacob, we meet on the dueling field once again, how many turns do you think we'll last? I believe 10 was our record." Roy spoke, holding out his right hand, gesturing that Jacob take the first turn.

"That maybe the case, but when last we dueled I was but the learner. Now I am the master." Jacob said, drawing his 6 cards, his life points rolled up to 8000.

"Only the master of bad quotes, Jarth." Roy smirked, "Remember, you may have learned a great majority of dueling knowledge from me, but you didn't learn it all."

"I learned a lot on my own too, let's see who burns who." Jacob said, taking a card from his hand, "I set one monster in defense mode, and two cards facedown! I end my Turn." 3 facedown cards appeared before him.

"Well now," Roy said, his eyes closed, he put his hand on his deck, "Draw." His eyes flashed open with an intense expression, but his mind was clear as crystal.

"I start off by playing my Graceful Charity; I draw 3 cards and discard 2." He said, pulling three card from his deck, but immediately threw 2 cards from his hand to his graveyard.

"Next I play the Magic Card Heavy Storm; I'll wipe out your facedown cards." He said, loading the card, and a massive windstorm began to sweep towards Jacob's cards.

"Activate Magic Jammer!" Jacob called out, throwing a card into his graveyard; his left hand trap card flipped up, black fumes flowed forth and calmed the air.

"Stubborn as usual, I play my Shallow Grave, allowing us both to special summon a monster from our graveyards facedown." Roy said, as two monster cards facedown appeared on field.

"Why'd he do that? If he's the Senva of Offense why did he provide another defense for Jacob?" Eva asked.

"Because what he's planning overcomes that problem." Dalin said, noticing that Roy was taking the monster off the field.

"I sacrifice my facedown card, and I summon my Death Volstargaf!" Roy called out, as the card on the field dissolved and his new card appeared on the field, but glowed brightly, and his beast appeared.

It stood about 16 feet, standing on all 4 massive blue limbs with red scaled armor covering its body. Its was one of the western style dragons, long scaled neck with twin leathery wings on its back and a tale rolling behind it. Its eyes were a cold blue, and it was staring directly at Jacob, small spews of smoke flowed from its nostrils. (2200/1700)

"That's not Good." Jacob muttered. His own dragon monster was facing him down.

"Looks like Roy's got the upper hand." Bryan said, "Tactically speaking even though its out numbered its strength is enough to over power any of Jacob's defenses."

"That's not all, look." Josh said, watching as the dragon's jaws began to glow.

"Death Volstargaf attack! Dragon Stream!" Roy roared, as a beam of blue energy flew from the dragon's mouth, incinerating Jacob's original monster, however off streaming from the card, the beam nailed Jacob in the chest, sending him back wards. (7500)

"What happened?" Amy gasped, looking at Jacob clutching his chest.

"Death Volstargaf's special ability allows it to inflict 500 points of damage to the opponent when ever it destroys a monster, hence the reason why Jacob and Roy use it in their decks." Kathryn said quietly.

_Damn, I forgot how it did that and didn't put up a barrier. No matter, he made the real mistake here._ "Activate Special Effect!" Jacob called out, his graveyard and deck glowing.

Appearing before him were twin blobs of slime that were also the size of basket balls. Patches of hair covered them and they hovered in the air, (1000/100)

"Ah, Giant Germs eh? No matter, I lose 500 life points as well, my turn is over." Roy said.

"Draw!" Jacob roared, as he drew his next card, Gilford the Lightning.

"Open facedown monster, I summon the Stealth Bird!" He called out as the monster card flipped over, a small bird appeared. Its wing span was about 2 feet long and its head was small with beady eyes and had what looked like ears. Its feathers lacked any pigment, but they reflected the surfaces around them, changing their color to match the surroundings. (700/1700)

"I activate its power, when this card is flip summoned I can inflict 1000 points of damage directly to your life points!" Jacob called out as the small bird took flight, flapping its wings and sending a barrage of small feathers at Roy.

Roy waved his hand, a wall of Rema appeared and caught the feathers in mid air, but his life points dropped to 6500.

"Now I reveal my facedown card Cease Fire!" Jacob continued as his trap flipped and all the monsters on the field began to shine. "There are 4 effect monsters on the field, so that's 2000 points of damage!"

Roy remained calm as his life points plunged straight to 4500.

"And now watch, I sacrifice my 3 monsters, to Summon Gilford the Lightning!" Jacob roared as he slammed his card on the field.

The 3 monsters on the field changed into streamers of light that shot towards the ceiling. But descending from above came a blot of lightning, and stepping in front of the Gladiator Duelist stood the mighty warrior of lightning, (2800/1400)

"And you know what this means! Raigeki Blade!" Jacob commanded, as his warrior pulled his heavy blade from over his shoulder in a massive swing towards the ground, but following the arc was a hail of thunder bolts. The massive surges of electricity struck the dragon hard as it roared in pain before exploding into dust.

"Now let's see you handle this master. Gilford, Thunder Bolt Cut!" He shouted, as the huge warrior held the blade to the sky, and watched as the blade began surging with electricity. In a single bound, the massive warrior jumped into the air and swung his blade straight for the Senva's throat!

Roy however didn't let the strike go unchallenged, as the Blade came down on him, he snatched the blade with his two hands. Gilford looked shocked as the man held its blade with two old hands, and with an incredible feat of strength, Roy threw Gilford across the floor and sliding towards Jacob. Everyone was awe struck by the strength of the Senva.

"Not bad Jacob, but the duel's not won yet." Roy said, as his life points sinking to 1700.

"I end my turn." Jacob called out, his proud warrior got off his back and stood along side Jacob. Jacob turned to him and gave him a shrug, "Hey, don't worry about it, it could have been worse." Gilford gave a chuckle.

Back in the Soul Stone Chamber, Aaron and Erin were rowing down the swift currents of a river. The peaceful surroundings of the empty fields flowing in the breeze were as far as the eye could see for miles around them, save for directly ahead of them. A large cliff that seemingly reached up towards the heavens cast a large shadow to the west with the Sun high in the sky, and a torrential cascade of water falling right off the edge.

"So your telling me what I'm looking for it's behind that eh?" Aaron asked, he was soaking wet from the splashing water that slammed against the canoe.

"Yes, a card like that one is especially hard to get because of the test that reflects it. I believe you remember what you had to do to get that Mirror Force card." Erin answered, she was soaked to the bone as well, her hair shining brightly in the sun, and the drops on her face reflected like little diamonds.

"Oh yes, every time I got close to grabbing it I got shot off the cliff, 3 stories is a long way to fall you know." He grimaced.

"You wanted the card, and you figured out the test eventually."

"Taking 3 days to figure out that all I had to do is walk with my back to it and I wouldn't be shot of the cliff wasn't a true stroke of genius. How long do you think it will take for me to complete this one?"

"Hard to say, this Test doesn't have a definite answer to solve it, it requires you to figure it out on your own and at your own pace."

"Why do I have a bad feeling this could take me a week?"

"Because others have gone over a month and still never figured it out." She said calmly, as Aaron's face fell.

The two rowed along side the river bank, and moored the canoe. Stepping out, they headed the rest of the way to the falls on foot. Aaron's shoes squeaked against the grass, and he gave a small smile for something so stupid happening.

"You seem in higher spirits today, seeing Ashley's face again must have done you some good." Erin smiled walking alongside him.

"I suppose I do, it's been a long time. Not that I'm complaining, its been fun, but I'd like to see the guys in the flesh for a change."

"Yeah, I know, this world is peaceful and soothing, but it lacks a few bare essentials, one being people to talk to." She said, looking towards the massive wall of moisture.

"How long have you been alone in here?" Aaron asked.

"Ever since you were born, I was incarnated into this world inside your own soul. I have watched through your eyes since you first opened them, so I do know what has happened from when I first departed the world so many years ago. But with no one to talk to, leaves one feeling lonely." She said.

"What about the Gate Keeper, doesn't it keep you company?"

"Let's just say it's not much of a talker. It awaits a challenger to leave the world, and that is all it chooses to do."

"So," Aaron said, hesitating to ask, "What's gonna happen when I leave?"

"I'll continue to dwell in this chamber till my purpose is fulfilled, I came back to this realm of existence for a reason, and I have yet to find out what it is, but I will remain here till it is complete."

Aaron turned to her, her body was soaked, but he could swear he saw the beginning of tears in her eyes.

_So If I go, she'll be trapped in here, all alone, till its time for her to die. I can't even imagine how horrible that is, I want to help her, but I don't even know what the hell I'm gonna do to get out of here myself._

"There it is." She said, raising her left arm and pointing at the waterfall, behind the millions of gallons of H20 was a large crack in the stone cliff, the opening of a cave.

The two clung to the rocky wall of the cliff, as they stepped along the slippery rocks. Thankfully, the millions of gallons over the years had worn the jagged edges down to dull and smooth stones. At the mouth of the cave, Erin held up her hand, and began to chant, a dialect Aaron could barely hear, let alone understand what it was. Suddenly, a ball of fire hovered over her palm. "And in we go." She said, taking the lead in to the dark cavern.

Aaron looked and was amazed, "And since when can you conjure fire? It would have been nice to know you could when you made me start a fire out of damp wood."

"Its been about 2 thousand years, and you should know the answer to that question."

"More appreciation for training eh? I'm starting to hate the fact I know the answers." Aaron grumbled, despite he knew the reasoning, it just didn't make him feel better.

They descended about a 100 feet into a lower portion of the cavern; the only light in the enclosed space was Erin's fire ball. They finally stopped at a large structure. It looked like a gateway, a stone doorway with ancient architecture, but where the door would be, there was a wall.

Aaron looked in mystification, the wall was made of solid brass, save for about 17 metal panels that were slightly extended from the surface of the wall. There were no markings to identify anything significant about them, and it looked like it would take a month just to cut through it with a plasma torch.

"Are you sure I'll find the card I want behind this thing?" He asked.

"This is the Wall of Dueling, if you want the card you seek, you must pass through it." She answered.

"Had to be a wall eh?" He sighed, but noticed Erin leaving the cave, but she had left the ball of fire floating high above him.

"Hey! Where you going?"

"It's you're test Aaron, you did all the others on your own, I'll be outside the cave if you need me." She said, waving him good-bye.

Aaron sighed again, and returned his gaze to the wall, "I had to be choosey didn't I?" He whined, as he stepped up to the wall.

He stepped up to a panel; all of them circled around the front of the gate save for one in the center. "I wonder." He said to himself as he pressed against the center one.

Just then, a panel to his lower left shot out of its slot and nailed his leg and caused him to crash to the floor! "OW!" He shouted in pain, and watched the panels return to their normal positions.

"Great, a fighting wall. What else are they gonna think up?" He growled, nursing his injured shin.

Back at the Castle, everyone was spellbound by the brutal counteract Jacob had pulled on Roy.

"Whoa, Jacob really took it to the Senva." Kristin stated.

"Yeah, but lets see how Jacob can hold it, the Senva of Offense is well known for pulling the winning card when he's out matched." Raikoo said, noting Roy's calm expression.

"You don't think that title gives him an edge do ya Paul?" Jordan asked.

"I would think not, but just look at Jacob, he's fighting with all his strength, while Roy looks like he's barely putting up a fight." Paul pointed out.

Jacob stared into the cool gaze of his master, _I managed to drop him to less than one quarter his original life points, and he still as strong as I remember him, but it looks like he's watching my moves more than his own. What are you planning?_

Roy drew his next card, making the total in his hand 4. "I place a monster in defense mode, and 3 cards facedown. I end my turn." He said, as his 4 cards appeared in front of him.

"Draw." Jacob said, drawing his next card, "I summon The Reflect Bounder." Appearing along side his warrior was the familiar machine, its mirror shining brightly in the well lit room. (1700/900)

"Gilford, carve up that defense monster." He said calmly. His large sword wielder acknowledged the command with a swing of his sword and a massive shockwave flowed as it soared towards the facedown monster.

"Negate Attack." Roy said, as his left hand facedown card flipped up.

A transparent swirling vortex appeared in the area in front of Roy, the shockwave dispersed among the rippling field.

"I set one card facedown, and that will end my turn." He called out, as the card appeared beside Reflect Bounder.

"Draw." Roy said, as he drew his next card.

"Activate Trap! Ring of Destruction!" Jacob called out as his facedown card flipped up, and a Ring of Grenades appeared around his Reflect Bounder's neck.

"Now watch as my monster explodes, taking the rest of your life points with it!" Jacob called out as the monster exploded in front of him.

But as the smoke cleared, Roy's duel brace was still running, and Jacob's life points had dropped to 4100.

"What the hell?" Nick demanded, Jacob's life points had nearly been cut in half.

"Normally that move Jacob would have clinched the match, I'm proud your skill is still as sharp as I remember. But you forgot who you're facing." Roy said, holding up a card, Barrel Behind the Door.

"Oh give me a break!" Dalin couldn't believe his eyes.

"The perfect defense against any of Jacob's normal tactics, I can't believe it." Josh gasped.

"This will be the final turn." Bryan said, noticing that Roy had closed his eyes as he glanced at the card in his hand.

"Pot of Greed." Roy said, as he placed the card in the duel brace, and the green jar appeared in front of him.

Roy lifted his head and stared at Jacob, his calm expression had changed to a frenzied face.

"You've learned much Jacob, but its time I showed how to finish your opponent effectively!" Roy said, as he drew his cards.

"I play Monster Reborn and call back my Death Volstargaf." He shouted, as a blinding flash of light summoned back the fierce dragon

"And so it begins." V looked on, as field began to rumble, Roy was drawing a lot of Rema to complete his next move.

"I remove from my Graveyard, Sangan, and Reflect Bounder." He said, taking two monster cards from his graveyard from play.

"Must have ditched 'em early when he played Graceful Charity." Joseph stated.

"That means the monster that was Shallow Graved earlier was Reflect Bounder." Eva pointed out.

_Clever Roy, he could have special summoned Sangan and gotten a monster when it would be sacrificed for the dragon, but he chose Bounder because it hid the fact he had both a light and a dark monster in his graveyard. _Chuck though to himself, as the two monsters appeared briefly on the field, but were swept up in a flaming green circle.

"Now watch as I summon the Deadliest Monster in the World of Duel Monsters, Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of the End!" Roy roared with great fervor, as the beast rose up from the great flames.

It stood about the height of a Blue Eyes; it was a monstrous dragon indeed. Its body was a sickle green with pale bony scales covering itself at its knees, claws, the segments of its neck and tale, the bones of the wings, chest and arms, and composing the skull. Flaming red hair sprayed from the back of the demonic looking face of the beast with its burning red eyes. Its arms and hands resembled humans rather a beast's and it roared with so much might that it caused the statues to vibrate. (3000/2500)

"Oh damn." Jacob muttered, as he was looking down a very serious problem.

"A CED. It's over." Bryan smiled gleefully, but causing the entirety of the DDL to scowl at him.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon, attack Gilford the Lightning, Fusion Annihilation!" Roy roared, as the Dragon heeded, a large ball of fire filled the bony teeth of the beast as it set loose a flame of incredible might. Gilford held up his blade to counter the strike, but the flames were too intense, he literally vaporized from the blaze!

"Death Volstargaf, Direct attack!" He called out to his second dragon, as a beam of energy flew forth from the creature's mouth and nailed Jacob dead on. His life points plunged straight to 1200.

Joshua looked up and saw that Jacob was struggling to stay up, the beast's assault had done a number on him as he tried to stay in the game.

"And now it ends." Roy said, his life points plunging straight to 700. "Chaos Emperor Dragon, RAGING INFERNO STORM!"

The beast's body glowed for a brief second, as a powerful light began to spew from its jaws. It was light that rivaled the intensity of the sun; the teeth of the dragon were beginning to melt from such intense heat. And with that, the dragon released the blaze with the force a small supernova!

A Rema barrier was formed around the Dueling field as the flames began to spread all over the field, everything inside was incinerating in the heat of the fire.

"JACOB!" Joshua called out as he dove into the fires of the Dragon, his duel brace was shining brightly.

"Spirit Merge!" Joshua called out as he entered the blaze, instantaneous growing to immense size to become Exodia, but even the strength of the forbidden one was waning in the flames of the Envoy.

Jacob was barely holding his Rema barrier together, it wasn't going to be long before it would fail and he'd be roasted alive! But it didn't matter, the mental exhaustion was his undoing, as he fell unconscious, but before his barrier faded away, he was quickly covered up by Exodia!

Joshua inside it was feeling the blaze melting the skin off the Forbidden One's rocky hide. "Have to hold it together! Can't let him die! I got to make it happen!" Joshua said to himself as he pulled a card from his duel brace, "Please God, let this work!" He closed his eyes and focused hard on the card, causing it to shine brightly.

"SPIRIT REVOLUTION!"

The form of Exodia transformed into a massive ball of energy that shrank down immensely, and vanished into the hell fire.

"JOSH! JACOB!" Paul called out as he tried to get in, but the blaze was too intense.

Outside the Castle, 3 figures darkened in the shadows of the Castle leaped over the wall and made a mad dash up the walls and towards the center of the structure.

When the flames finally died away, the ground had not been scoured since the barrier had kept the flames inside the dueling field. Roy had remained untouched by the power of his dragon. But were Jacob and Joshua once stood, there was nothing.

An ominous silence filled the room, "What happened to them? Where did they go?" Amy gasped.

Kuro sniffed the air, "They didn't get incinerated, no smell of burned flesh."

"But then where did they go?" Nick questioned.

As if to answer his question a dark vortex appeared in the floor, and something came up from it. It was covered in a large black cloak, with what looked like a large demon's hand holding it, but it lacked an arm to go with it.

"What the heck?" Kathryn wondered.

Vaurnut looked with disbelief, "Can it be?"

Josh looked shocked, "He…ascended!"

"What? Impossible!" Eva exclaimed.

"See for yourself." Roy said, with a smile on his face.

The cloak unfolded to reveal a man, wearing a purple and black suit, black dress shoes, a pair of bright yellow belts around his waist, a red underbelly of the black cape he wore, his face was calm, but animalistic, with his fierce eyes. His hair was a sea foam color and his skin a pale purple, and in his arms was an unconscious Ari Jacob Wolfe.

"A Vampire Lord!" Half the crowd gasped.

"How did that Loser Ascend!" Bryan demanded.

"He cares about others." Roy said, rather coldly to the Leader of the EDL, mostly likely getting fed up with his attitude.

Joshua inside the creature awoke to his new surroundings, "I…I…I did it!" He called out happily.

He looked down at the young man that was resting in his arms, scratched and bruised, but alive nonetheless. _That was close, and for what? A promise you made with me along time ago, come on Jacob, you didn't have to nearly throw your life away for it._

(Flash Back Begins)

A younger Joshua stands on the Promenade and a younger Jacob and Chuck are walking towards him.

"So what about our offer? We know you've been on the run from them for a while now, but you're welcome to join us." Chuck says, standing in front of him.

"I don't know. Compared to the EDL, this place is paradise. But as long as they know I'm alive, they will keep coming after me for running away like that. I don't want to cause more trouble than I'm worth for you." Joshua answers.

"That maybe true, but as long as you're a member of the Dark Dragon League, we will standby you. I promise you, that if the EDL ever comes after you, I'll protect you with all that I am." Jacob says.

"Are you sure about that? You might live to regret it." Joshua points out.

"Hey, Safety isn't worth having if you aren't willing to fight for those who need your protection. So are you going to join or what, Joshua, Buster Duelist?" He asks.

Joshua is a little taken aback by Jacob's words, but smiles and says, "Sure, why not?"

(Flashback Ends)

_I guess I learned the meaning of that a little late eh?_ Joshua chuckled, as he turned his gaze to Roy.

"Joshua the Buster, you have done well." Roy said, clapping his hands.

"Huh? What do you mean? And what were you trying to kill Jacob for? He nearly died in there!" Joshua demanded angrily.

"Jacob risked his life, so that you could see the strength you have inside you. He told me of how you were chased by the EDL, and that he gave you refuge here. But I see a person different from what he told of when he first met you. You are brave and willing to throw yourself in the way of danger for your friends." Roy said answered.

But then he looked to Jacob, "He is still a kid, rash and foolhardy but a true duelist and great friend. He has learned a lot, I admit he has extended his potential far from the young kid who used to make fun of my mustache. But he still lacks the final lesson for one to become the Senva of Offense, and it is up to him to find out, if he ever truly wishes to be my successor."

He turned his gaze back to Joshua/VLord, "When he wakes up, be sure to tell him I have no intention of keeping that wager, as much as he could use a lesson in humility, I don't subject people of caliber to slime."

"I don't believe it, I missed Jacob lose! It's the end of the world!" A voice called out from a far end of the Chamber.

"Who's there?" Vic demanded.

"Oh come on, you guys forget us already?"

Ashley recognized the tone of the voice, "Tobias!"

Indeed, across the chamber stood the 3 Horsemen, Dan of War, Tobias of Strife, and Richard of Famine.

The leagues sprang to their feet, "What the hell are you doing here?" Patrick demanded.

"Are you guys insane?" Kevin asked.

"We've got you out numbered 27 to 3." Dalin stated.

"We've come to declare a Ceasefire." Dan said simply.

"What?" Casey was flabbergasted.

"There is no way you can defeat the Saparity with your ranks alone. You need people who can find them, and deal with them with force where as you can't." Richard explained.

"And anyone stupid enough to try and conjure the God cards is a threat to the tournament as well as the Daikai. So for now, We the Horsemen of the Daikai to halt all hostilities between us and the Dragon Leagues." Tobias stated.

"What about the North Division of the Daikai, what about Roger?" V Lord asked.

"Josh, if that's you in there, you did a real number on Roger. Ever since that defeat he's gone reclusive, hiding out in his Lion Den Castle in the DM world, he's been ranting about planning on joining the Daikai as a single unified body. But He has lost his place as the Horseman of Death and the Leadership of the Horsemen." Dan stated.

"Then who took his spot?" Kuro asked.

"A person who has taken the position, but has yet to reveal himself to us, he's been locked up along with the North Division in their Castle in the Daikai Territory." Dan said, then turned to the Senvas, "We know of your mission of sending a commando squad to find out about Roger, but we shall not interfere."

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Because he refuses to speak with us, and if he thinks he can strike out against you or us, he is a threat that must be dealt with. We are permitting you to travel through our domain, but do not linger for too long." Tobias said.

"Then what are you 3 gonna do?" Justin asked.

"We will spilt up among the other leagues, Tobias will go with the Emperor Dragon League, Richard will go with the Silver Dragon League, and I shall go with the Holy Dragon League." Dan stated.

"Hey! You can't just invite yourselves along for a journey like this." Kathryn argued.

"And what will you do against them? The Dragon Leagues have never seen what these people have been preparing for their rituals, and if they do manage to summon the Gods, you'll need fire power and more man power then you currently have available." Richard pointed out.

"And how come you know so much?" Josh inquired.

"While you people think were your only problem, we deal with all problems that threaten us or the Tournament. We've been dealing with the Saparity in the shadows, preventing them from getting too strong and causing chaos." Tobias said.

"They sound kinda like you." Bryan pointed out.

"When was the last time we attacked the public directly? I'm not talking about the random duelists you've dealt with, I'm talking us. We tried to create the Ultimate dragon to prevent the possible appearance of a God monster, but you interfered. We may be evil as you perceive us, but we do it to keep us and the whole world safe, maybe you shouldn't perceive us so badly." Richard barked.

"Yeah, the sacrifice of all the people on the bridge was going under necessary losses?" Kyle shot back.

"FOCUS." Dan said in a loud voice, not a shout or a scream, but enough to stop the arguing, "We may not like each other, but we have to work together, at least for now try and deal with your differences."

"Dan's right, we could use their help and for once we have a common view. No more arguing, we accept your ceasefire." Roy said, shocking a large portion of the crowd, but those who weren't surprised knew he was correct in his choice.

"We'll be waiting at the Castle Gate, seeya soon." Richard said, cutting through the crowd and heading for the door, Dan was in pursuit of him, but Tobias stopped in front of Ashley.

There was plenty of frustration between the two, but neither spoke a word to each other, until Tobias reached into his pocket and took something out and held it out to her.

Ashley looked, and was shocked, a silver colored frame, they had been expertly polished and the lens were flawless, but despite their new condition, she instantly recognized what they were. "Aaron's Glasses."

"I found them after our scuffle on the bridge. After I heard what happened to the guy, I figure I'd keep it as a trophy, however I decided to return them. Use them as a symbol of who you are and any Daikai will allow you entry into their territory." He said, as he headed away.

Before Ashley could say anything Tobias said, "Don't think this changes anything between me and him."

Ten minutes later, everyone had dispersed among the Castle. Chuck stood by the Ship, awaiting everyone's departure.

Paul and Kyle were the first of whom to arrive to leave. "Try and take care of the place while I'm gone." Kyle said, "With no Kuro to keep you guys in line the place is gonna fall apart."

"Well see about that. What about you Paul? Any final words before your voyage?" Chuck asked.

Paul took on last look back towards the castle, then to Chuck, "I'll be back, I hope." He said, as he and Kyle crossed the plank and headed below deck.

_Paul, you've made a home here, going back there doesn't change it. You came here for your reasons, and I hope you haven't forgotten them._ Chuck though to himself.

Next came Nick, Amy and Sarah, all of whom were in high spirits, save for Nick. "I can't believe I'm stuck with that ogre, he's going to ruin the whole trip."

"Oh come on, it could be worse." Sarah said, putting her hand on his shoulder and gave him a playful push onto the plank.

"I'll watch them Chuck, don't worry about us." Amy said to Chuck and dashed across the plank.

"Thankfully they're the group I can have faith in." He said, "It's the others I'm worried about."

Coming next arrived Jacob, still scowling about his loss. "I can't believe it! I had him so close! I just needed one more turn!"

"Oh give it a break man, He's still the best and you have to accept that you're still second best." Dalin said exasperated, getting fed up with the whining.

Joshua seemed in a better mood, he wasn't as depressed as he was when the convoy arrived.

"Are you going to be alright Josh?"

"Don't worry Chuck, I got it under control. I'll be okay." He said, as he hopped across the plank and followed the others down into the boat.

And coming up behind them, was the final group, Kuro and Ashley were dragging the wounded Vic across the carpeted floor.

"Come on Vic, if you don't get better you'll be food for the Kuribohs." Kuro baited, getting tired of dragging his carcass through the castle.

"Well I wouldn't be in this condition if you didn't beat the crap out of me now would I?" Vic countered.

"Sorry we're not in such good shape Chuck, we'll manage some how." Ash apologized.

Chuck gave a slight chuckle, as he watched the final group cross the plank and watch the entrance disappear beneath the planks.

The vessel pulled itself away from the stairs and floated backwards out the Gate and back into the realm where Duel Monsters called home.

Chuck watched as the gates closing, and the view of the ship was gone. "Good luck everyone, come back safe and sound. This is your home, and it will always be open to you."

To be continued…

Next Time on the DDL:

An image of Aaron appears writing on the ground, the pattern of the Wall of Dueling's panels is the subject.

"I have to find a pattern, something's got to trigger the spring action." Aaron says.

An image of Richard, Paul and Kyle standing before the SDL headquarters.

"Welcome to the Silver Liner Complex, this will be your base of operations during your stay." Says Josh.

The scene changes to a high class restaurant, Richard is ducking for cover as a hail of bullets fly over head.

Justin and Paul raise their duel braces, "C.A.S. ENGAGE!"

DDL Chapter 36: Armor Of the Silver Dragon


	36. Armor Of the Silver Dragon

Paul took in a deep breath, looking off the side of the deck. The land was so far away, and the buildings of the city they were flying over seemed merely specks of dust.

"Got something on your mind, Paul?" Kyle asked, coming up topside.

"A little. I came up here for a breather; being stuck down there with all the frustration between Jacob and Bryan was getting to me," he explained.

"That all of it?" Kyle pressed.

Paul looked again at Kyle. There before him was a reincarnation of a Duel Monster, a being that had existed for thousands of years, and he apparently had a keen sense of observation.

"I'll manage, don't worry about it," he reassured.

Richard, who had been remaining silent behind the mass watched from afar.

"So the Maigus still is bothered by what happened? He's so reserved you wouldn't expect that from him. This reunion is going to be a bumpy ride for him," Dan noted.

Just then, Justin and Josh came up on deck.

"OK guys, it's our stop, I hope you brought parachutes." Josh grinned.

"You're telling me we have to jump to get off this termite buffet?" Richard asked, clearly not believing what he had just heard.

"Fraid so. Geronimo!" Josh said, as he plunged off the side of the boat, with Justin in close pursuit.

"Are they NUTS?" Kyle exclaimed, as he ran over to the side, but couldn't see where they had gone.

"They just disappeared," Richard stated.

"Thanks for the update, Commodore Obvious, but people don't just vanish into thin air," Kyle pointed out.

"Don't worry about them. They just headed off ahead of us, probably to prepare the welcoming committee," Paul deduced. What had just happened didn't surprise him in the least.

Kyle and Rich both turned to each other, looked back over the side, then back to Paul with, "This a normal thing for these guys?"

"Yep," he stated.

Kyle and Rich turned to each other again, with the same words on their minds: "What's with these guys?"

Back in the Soul Stone Chamber, Aaron's face was sweating, and now rubbing his left shoulder.

"This is definitely getting old," he grunted between his teeth. So far his progress with the wall wasn't quite stellar. He dropped to his knees, and looked to the design he made on the floor, it was the pattern of panels on the wall.

"Urgh," he grunted, taking his hand off his shoulder. He then glanced up towards the right side of the wall, and towards the panel that had nailed him in the shoulder. He reached down towards the diagram, and wrote the number 7 on the panel. So far Aaron had nailed almost every portion of his upper, luckily not the head, and his leg. He, after pressing the center panel, realized it switched the panel that would fly out and hit him, and so far had been writing the order of the panels that came and struck him.

"I have to find a pattern; something's got to trigger the spring action!" He vowed to himself, trying to picture what the hell was making the machine fire in different times.

"All right, number 8. Let's see where you come from this time," He muttered, as he pressed the center panel, and it sunk into the wall. Aaron braced for impact, but got only some calm air to greet him. None of the panels lashed out at him.

_What the? _he wondered. His time to dwell on it, however, was cut short as a panel nailed him in the gut. The powerful blow to his gut sent him sliding across the ground. Aaron lifted his head to see what happened, the center panel had launched itself at him and was withdrawing itself in its standby position.

"Well…that…wasn't…nice," he groaned. He threw himself to the ground, and crawled to the diagram. He wrote with his left forefinger, and scrawling an 8 on the center panel. Aaron clinched his fists, and used them to push himself off the ground, coughing slightly as he got back on his feet.

"That does it," he said, proceeding slowly towards the wall. "No more Mr. Pushover."

Back in the human world, Paul led the way for Kyle and Rich through a very large city. People were bustling around the streets like ants in a colony, traffic was more clogged than a corked wine bottle, and the noise of honking horns were causing the glass windows of the stores to start buckling.

"Lovely. What a pleasant little town," Kyle's sarcasm was so thick in his speech that a chainsaw would be needed to find any true concern or appreciation.

"What are you? A country boy? Never would have guessed with your wardrobe," Rich sneered.

"Listen up, rich boy. I grew up in an orphanage in the Bronx, but I never had to deal with this much madness in New York," Kyle barked.

"We've got about another mile to go. You could have asked for us to be dropped off closer," Paul observed, stepping to his left and dodging a bike messenger.

"How could we? Tobias got caught in the little spat between Bryan and Jacob, and the havoc got the Senvas rather pissed," Rich pointed out.

"Shows what you guys do to society," Paul responded.

"Heh, at least we handle corruption with less difficulty then you seem too. Although, we did appreciate whatcha friend Vaurnut did to Forester," Rich praised.

"Forester? The freak that attacked the Castle? The guy who ended up taking out a good portion of the woods? That him?" Kyle asked.

"Yep, the guy was loose cannon, as were all the others you've been dealing with this past year," Rich informed. The other two stopped walking.

"What are you saying? That all of them weren't working for you?" Paul inquired.

"Viper, her two brothers Ser and Dino, Jeni and Ken, Forester, Antsy, and even Rocky, all were members of The North Division, Roger's League," Rich answered, pausing.

"But Rocky attacked the castle with Dan," Kyle pointed out, noting Nick's encounter with him.

"Rocky was on his own tie-raid when Dan said he found him, and managed to convince him to draw out the defenses. Dan's got his own agenda, and I'm not one to pick with it," Rich countered, raising his arms. He then started walking.

"Why not? I thought you rich kids loved sticking your nose in other people's business," Paul inquired.

"Let's see you try. I recommend bringing along a chiropractor," Rich retorted. The two DDL members resumed their trek, trying to understand why only one division of the Daikai would have been broken up and why they would attack the DDL in the first place.

Back on the boat, Sarah and Amy were watching Nick and Dan seemingly doing everything they could to avoid each other. However, they were both on deck, and it was a small boat.

"Flab man, you're really starting to annoy me," Nick muttered.

"Well, you're so small I figure you can hide in a hole until we get to our stop," Dan countered.

"Small? Listen up, I'm 5'10," Nick growled.

"Am I supposed to be surprised or shocked by it?" Dan wondered. After all, Dan stood roughly the same height, but his hat and boots managed to give him a more towering presence than Nick.

"These two are getting off to a bad start," Amy watched, sighing.

"Men...Can't they take their fights somewhere else for a change?" Sarah wondered to herself.

"He started it," Dan defended.

"No, you started it when you showed up," Nick flamed.

"And what are you gonna do about it? I don't see you being stupid enough to pick a fight with anything other than words," Dan challenged.

"How 'bout I duel you, and if I win, you get your fat ass off the boat?" Nick proposed.

"Fine, if I win you shut your mouth for the rest of my stay here," Dan added.

"It's a deal then. Start up your Duel Brace!" Nick commanded, as his warmed up, unfolding for battle.

"Yo ho, Lord Helmet," Dan smirked. His own Duel Brace warmed for the duel.

"Sorry boys, but I'm afraid no duels for you!" commanded a voice from the lower decks. Kathryn and Kristin stepped up.

"Don't worry, I'll have the big guy on the ground in five moves flat," Nick assured.

"That long? I'll have you done in 3," Dan countered.

"Give it your best shot!" Nick challenged.

"While I'd like to be without one less trouble maker during your stay, I'm afraid we have no time. I hope none of you get airsick," Kathyrn warned. The boat was making a steady increase in pitch, causing the bow to rise upwards towards the sky, but also changing the flat angle of the craft.

"What the?" Dan panicked. The ship was capsizing at a rather fast rate.

"Abandon ship!" Kathryn called out. She and Kristen dove towards the ground, which were blocked with clouds.

"Sarah, grab on!" Amy held out her hand and grabbed a hold of Sarah, but called out, "SPIRIT MERGE!" The two girls were swept up in the vortex of energy as Lily appeared, with Sarah riding the syringe. The two descended into the clouds.

Nick looked to Dan as they clung to the boat.

"I can't die staring at that face of yours. I haven't been done anything bad enough to deserve it," he moaned, but smiled a second later.

"Same goes for me," Dan shot back, but gave a slight grin. Nick and Dan both let go as the boat finished its angle adjustment and was hanging upside down in mid air. Dan held up a card.

"Thousand Dragon!" he called out, as in a brilliant flash of energy, his Duel Brace dragon appeared under him as he descended to the bottom. Nick however, folded his arms to his side and shot down past Dan's dragon.

"With all that weight you're falling awfully slow!" Nick spat with glee.

"So young, so naïve. Sophomores," Dan shook his head, as he flew below the cover of the clouds.

Back with Rich and the DDL, they finally arrived at their destination. It was a large sky-scraper, well over 70 stories tall. It seemed to be the largest building in the city. The walls were of a glass composite, a one-way mirror reflecting the outside, while keeping the inside hidden. Atop the structure was a strange architectural spire. A work of metal and glass combined into a sort of pyramid, with a large spike at the point.

"So this is where the SDL hangs out." Richard said in mild tone.

"It's a lot more than I'd expected, but then again, we're talking about them, aren't we?" Kyle commented.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Paul agreed, but pointed up ahead. "Hey, look!"

Josh the Rising Duelist came down from the front door's steps and meet up with the 3.

"Welcome to the Silver Liner Complex, this will be your base of operations during your stay," he greeted.

"It hasn't changed much, eh?" Paul asked.

"Nope, just a little lonelier," Josh replied, with a small reservation in his voice.

After a moment or two of uneasy silence, Rich broke it up with, "Well I don't know about you people, but now that I know where this place is, I'm gonna get something to eat. Seeya."

As he started to get away, Paul shouted, "Hey, I'm keeping my eye on you! Wait up!"

"Are you sure? I don't think your wallet's big enough to keep up with me," Rich teased. He soon blended into the crowd, getting too far ahead.

"Don't worry about me," Paul shouted to reach him, then turned to the other members of the SDL. "Sorry, but I still don't trust him."

"No problem, but you won't be alone. Justin will go with you, just be careful out there," Josh told him.

"I'll be all right. Kyle, take a look around the place till I get back," he said, dashing after Richard.

Kyle watched as his friend vanished into the crowd. _Just don't get yourself in trouble; Richy is going to be enough for you to deal with,_ he worried, almost as though expecting Paul to hear him.

Back on the boat, Jacob and his group waited alongside Bryan and Eva. The ship was coming to a landing on a large body of water.

"We gonna have to swim?" Dalin asked.

"Keep ya mouth shut and you'll see," Bryan snapped.

"'Scuse me, Josh what's his deal?" Dalin inquired.

"Bryan is always up tight; don't let it get to you. He's right, our ride we'll be here any minute," Josh responded. Jacob and Dalin looked around the boat, but couldn't see anything other than water as far as the eye could see. Just then, the boat began to rock violently, the water splashing and quaking. Josh braced himself against the mast, while Jacob and Dalin grabbed onto the side of the boat.

Something black and gray emerged from the churning waters. It was a sleek looking vessel, well over a football field in length; its shape almost resembled a harpoon with its arrow shaped bow. On the aft there appeared to be a powerful looking thruster, and extending out the sides were a pair of gigantic fins. The submarine's hull opened up, a hatch appearing from under the steel plating at the entrance. An officer in a military uniform saluted with "Welcome back to the Dominance, sir."

"As you were, Neil. What's our situation?" Bryan inquired.

"All hands are standing by for your orders; our course is set to the coordinates you specified." Neil informed.

"Excellent, escort our passengers to their quarters till I summon them later. Place Tobias in the brig 'til I call for him as well," Bryan ordered, pointing over his shoulder. Tobias had been sitting on the bow of the small boat, reading a paperback, and hadn't even budged during the events that had just transpired.

"Fine with me. I could use some peace and quiet around here," he agreed, immobile in his seat.

"Get up or I'm gonna drag you to the brig," Eva threatened, but the Strife Horseman apparently wasn't in a listening mood. More so apparent was the fact she didn't like being ignored.

"Why you-!" she growled, reaching out to grab him by the neck of his shirt. However, she stopped in mid-sentence when she felt a left hand groping her right butt cheek.

"My, what a firm buns you have! You really must work out," Tobias quite casually stated, his eyes not lifting off the page. Jacob, Dalin, and Josh looked at the sight and watched. They knew what Pandora's Box Tobias had just unleashed.

"Why…you… LECHER!" she roared. She smacked him upside his face over 20 times before hurling him inside the sub.

"What's with that guy?" Dalin wondered.

"Yeah, didn't he used to be jerk that only cared about fighting?" Jacob added.

"Now he's stealing Jordan's act. Must be too much of a Jacob influence," Josh surmised.

"You saying I did that?" Jacob gasped. "I must be more of an influence than I thought." Sick and perverted thoughts began to swirl through Jacob's mind, as he wondered what he could get out of this new found power, but his day dreaming was cut short by a crushing grip on his right earlobe, and was slowly dragged into the sub by Eva.

"Come on, you're taking forever!" she ordered.

"OWW! That's still attached you know! OW!" he wailed as he clutched his aching appendage.

"I feel for him," Dalin said, as the wailing became an echo inside the vessel.

_Course you would. You go through that with Sarah and Kuro on a weekly basis, _Josh thought to himself. The two got onboard, and the hatch sealed behind him as the vessel prepared to dive.

Back in the City, Paul and Justin were covering their eyes. A blinding light reflected off the golden sign of the restaurant they had followed Richard to. The place was clearly a place for the rich and shameless, even with the song from Good Charlotte playing from speakers spread around the main entrance.

"He would choose this place for a snack wouldn't he?" Justin asked.

"Rich people," Paul muttered as he and Justin stepped inside the building, immediately halted by a crack team of waiters. Each was about six feet tall and clean cut.

"Reservations?" he inquired.

"We don't have any, and neither did the young man who got in about a minute ago," Paul answered. Evidently, there was more to this place than met the eye.

"He cleared our spending requirements. Now, if you petty commoners don't mind, we want you to leave our property immediately," a man in a gray suit and tie scoffed. It was not too hard to figure he was the manager of the shack.

Paul looked at Justin, asking, "Did you bring it?" Justin gave a slight grin, taking out his wallet and presented a silver plated credit card. A faint hologram of Black Flare Dragon Horus was present on it.

"Check our balance." Justin told the manager, handing over the card.

The manager looked at the card for a moment, but nonetheless walked back to a card reader and swiped the card. Paul and Justin both gave a slight grin as they watched the manager's jaw drop to the plush carpeted floor. The card's account was well into the trillions.

Justin pried the card out of the manager's hand and said, "Now that we meet your client base, direct us to Richard Lucre."

The manager snapped out of his shock and snapped his fingers. Waiters lined up in along the sides of the doorway towards the dining area, and a trio of scantily dressed waitresses awaited the 2 Dragon League members.

"Follow us, please," they ushered, turning around and heading into the fine dining area.

Paul and Justin followed inside, and were quickly disgusted by the behavior displayed by the occupants. One old rich man was dining on some filet mignon with a few green beans atop a naked woman's body, while another served him some wine straight from the bottle. A little further down the halls, a young woman and old woman, both filthy rich and gaudy, were being served alcohol by muscular young men. Said men were wearing black bow ties and not much else.

"Rich people," the two hissed under their breath, as their guides lead them to Richard.

Sure enough, he wasn't any better off then the others. A pair of waitresses had their backs turned to the DL members, but a third was giving the rich kid a lap dance, as he waved to the guys.

"Hey there! They let you in?" he laughed. A waitress plopped a grape into his open mouth a few seconds later.

"We're not exactly paupers, Rich. Now, why the hell did you pick this place to eat?" Paul demanded.

"It's like being back home, and they always bring me the good stuff," he grinned. The waitresses stepped aside, and the two looked down at what he had ordered, and were starting to quake.

"BWUHAHAHAHA!" The Dragon League members started laughing; he had ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and a little plastic toy. A kids meal, served with orange juice.

"And what's so funny?" Richard asked, apparently not getting the point.

"You went halfway across town for this?" Justin asked when he finally caught his breath.

"Must have cost a fortune," Paul chuckled.

"I'm glad I could be of such entertainment. Now, what business do you have with me?" Rich spat, reaching down and snatching a fry.

"We're keeping our eyes on you, and that's all you need to know," Paul informed as he sat down. Justin followed suit.

"All right, enjoy the show," he invited. The waitress continued to dance.

Justin rolled his eyes, but suddenly felt a pair of hands massaging his shoulders. He glanced over to see Paul was in the same predicament. The waitresses that had been serving Rich earlier had gotten behind them and granted them a dual massage.

"We're so busted," was the general thought on their minds.

Back at the Silver Liner Complex, Kyle was getting the tour. Josh had already explained the function of the first 20 floors, and was now getting up to the 21st. Kyle was borderline conscious. Every few seconds the sand man paid him a visit. _Somebody, please kill me,_ he silently prayed.

"I'm not boring you, am I?" Josh asked.

"Oh no, of course not. Learning about the functions of the water cooler was a real eye catcher," Kyle spout. He was too tired to make the sarcasm more apparent.

"OK then, now onward to…" Josh started, only to be interrupted.

BRING! BRING! BRING! A loud alarm rang throughout the building. Josh's Duel Brace hummed a few seconds, before a face appeared on the screen. "What is it Mike?"

"We're picking up strange signals from inside the city, and one is converging on Paul and Justin's location. ETA is 20 seconds," Mike's face replied.

"Warn them immediately. Kyle, come on!" Josh commanded as they ran towards an elevator.

At the restaurant, Paul remained immobile as the waitress worked her way down from his shoulders to his chest.

"Yo Paul, loose up," Richard called out to him. He was getting similar treatment, but obviously had more experience in the matter.

"You know something, why don't you shut the-" Paul started when he felt his Duel Brace vibrate. A rumble came from outside the restaurant. Justin noticed it too, and realized it was coming from the north wall.

"GET DOWN!" he exclaimed as he jumped off his seat. Without even thinking, he pushed the waitress over and covered her up as the wall exploded. Paul and Richard both got to their feet as they ran over to Justin.

"You OK?" they both asked, grabbing Justin by the hand.

"I'm fine, but what the hell is that?" he pointed behind them towards the hole in the wall.

It stood about 8 feet tall, and probably weighed in about a ton. It was a large machine, standing on two large legs that bent out until the knee joint. There they folded back till they reached the ground with heavy and pointed feet. Its chest was extended outwards, probably containing an engine. Its arms were long and loaded with powerful motors, and at the end of each arm was a 3 clawed hand that seemed to have a gatling gun in the palm. Atop its metal frame and body was a head, oval shaped, with a single red lens poking out at them. The lens telescoped outwards, and rotated, like a single eye trying to get proper focus.

"That's... Not a Duel Monster," Richard pointed out.

"But then what kind of robot is that?" Justin wondered. "Some daikaijuu fan's newest creation?" Just then, the robot raised its arms, and the barrels of the guns protruded outwards.

"Shuddup and run!" Paul shouted. They ducked for cover behind a wall, while bullets came flying out like a metal hail.

"Cover me," Richard hissed. He took 3 cards from his Duel Brace, dove from behind the wall, and ran towards the robot.

"Richard! Get back!" Justin called out.

But Richard didn't heed. He jumped passed the robot and over the couch he had been sitting on earlier. He ducked as a rain of bullets flew over his head.

"INABA!" he called out as he slammed the 3 cards onto his Duel Brace.  
Appearing before the robot were 3 spectral rabbits, armed with their rocket posts. Their engines roared as they shot towards the robot and slammed against it, however the second they touched the machine, they shattered. The force of the impact sent the robot crashing against the wall, however.

"What the hell?" Richard wondered.

"A Rema dispersive field," Justin theorized.

"Great, Spirit Merges won't work in that kind of interference," Paul noted.

"So what do we do?" Richard asked, as the robot started to get back up.

Justin looked to Paul, and said, "Paul, I'll handle this one, you don't-"

"No Justin, I got to face this now or never, so let's do this," Paul countered. His Duel Brace grew to full size.

Justin paused for but a second, then agreed, "Let's do it, then."

The two got on their feet and raised their Duel Braces, and shouted, "C.A.S. ENGAGE!" The two Braces began glowing brightly, lighting up the room.

Back at the complex, Josh and Kyle had entered the command center. Mike couldn't believe what he had just received.

"Josh! We've got a Converge Armor Signal from Justin…and Paul," he stammered, almost too quickly for Josh to comprehend. Josh looked a little shocked, but quickly recovered.

"Activate the T.A.S. immediately," he decreed. Mike nodded and watched two units from the armory vanish from the security monitors.

"Good luck Paul," Josh wished. 

"Hey, what's the deal?" Kyle wondered.

"Bring it up on the monitor." Josh called out, as a large monitor lit up with video coming from Justin's Duel Brace.

"The Silver Dragon League has more financial power than any of the other leagues, so we have used it to come up with a means for us to battle with out relying on Spirit Merging. We've developed powerful armor units. Each is powered by a small fusion core, and are stronger than the skin of a Valkryion. Each is designed after a card designated by the user. With the Converge Armor Signal and Transmit Armament System, we can send the armor to our members anywhere they are," Josh explained.

Twin lights began to swirl around Paul and Justin as the transference began.

Justin was first, appearing before him briefly was what looked like a Moke Moke. The block spilt apart into portions. The top quarters spread apart and landed atop his shoulders, while the bottom clamped to his legs. Spreading from the shoulder guards, ivory white metal flowed down his arms, becoming gauntlets and gloves. A similar process happened to his feet as they were incased in thick metal. Thick plating spread from the shoulder guards, becoming breast plating, then wrapping around his waist. The final parts remaining attached as the wings grew to match his size. The red question mark that hung above him stretched outwards, and landed on the space between the wings. Metal plates extended from the shoulders and encompassed his head, forming a helmet.

Paul's was next. The form of a monster appeared briefly; a creature that had a resemblance to the Spellcaster family, but looked more like a warrior. A breast plate snapped on him, lightweight and thin with black and red colors. Spreading down from it was a loose around his waist. Thin black plating formed around his shins, and black sandal-like foot wear appeared. Shoulder armor clapped on, sliding down the arms like ancient samurai style armor. Black gauntlets with gloves of black leather slid over his hands. A black helmet clamped around his head, leaving his face exposed. The helmet resembled the trademark high class Spellcaster headwear of say the Dark Magicians, but it was sleeked backwards, with red trimming. Lastly, appearing on his left side was a blade and scabbard. The design was clearly Japanese, probably 17th century, and a long staff that had a headdress shaped like a shell appeared on his back.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, the second card," Josh confirmed. The two armored warriors looked at the robot, which had gotten back to its feet.

"You want this one, or should I?" Paul asked.

"I don't mind either way," Justin shrugged.

"Attention, scanners are picking up additional signals coming from your area," Mike's voice streamed over the communications system in their helmets. Indeed, four sudden explosions came from the rear. Emerging from the smoke were more of the same model of robot, their guns already drawn.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Paul said, his right hand already on the hilt of his sword.

"Don't get carried away now, you just came out of retirement remember," Rich jeered from his couch.

The robots released a steady stream of lead slugs straight at them. Justin lowered his shoulder and his wings turned. Where one would expect feathers, there were small ports, each of which released a powerful blue thrust. The sudden acceleration sent Justin flying straight at the original robot. With the bullets bouncing right off the metal missile, he slammed his shoulder into its chest, crushing the engine and causing the mechanical being to explode into a pair of smoking hulks.

"That was nice," Rich praised, applauding as though it were part of the entertainment. The remaining robots split apart from each other, flanking the two in the crossfire.

Paul dove to his left and with lightning swiftness, slashed one the machine's legs, then spun around and swung upwards as the machine's heavy top fell forward. The engine was sliced in two, and exploded in a fireball as it crashed beside him.

"Whoa," Mike gasped, astounded.

"So, this is the second card of Paul, the Silhouette Breaker," Kyle noted, looking at Paul on the screen. An image of the card was seen on the computers in front of Mike. "I heard of it, but only as a rumor among the castle."

"Yes, Paul's soul created two cards formed instead of one. One was the Light Magician, the second was the Silhouette. He chose the Silhouette for his armor, and has mastered it to its maximum potential. Observe," Mike demonstrated.

One of the Robots jumped into the air, intent on crushing Paul in a single bound. However, Paul reached to his back, and grabbed a hold of his staff. With a singular thrust, he smashed the sharpened point right into the head of the robot. Around the point of the weapon, a recoil shockwave fired from inside the head, causing the heap of steel to fly towards the wall and combust.

Now with two robots remaining, Paul returned the staff to its spot and held the blade with only his right hand. The two remaining trash cans with attitudes came at him with blinding speed, bullets blazing.

Paul jumped into the air towards the closer incoming machine. With his left hand he reached over his shoulder and held up two fingers. He kicked with his right foot, nailing the machines center frame, but also slicing through the engine and causing it to explode in a pile of flaming debris. The final robot was firing with both weapons, trying to hit Paul as he was flipping, however.

"Forgetting someone?" Justin asked. A blast of highly charged plasma hit the upper torso of the machine, incinerating it, leaving a pair of wobbling mechanical legs standing with nothing to hold up.

Paul landed back on the ground, and looked over his shoulder.

"Nice shot, could have jumped in sooner though," Paul thanked.

"Wanted to see if you still had the touch. Besides, it's no fun if I have to do all the work around here," Justin stated, red cannon in hand. The punctuation mark of the Moke Moke had changed into a handheld beam cannon.

Richard stepped out from behind the couch and proceeded to the rubble of the first robot. Immediately, he picked up the remains of the head. Its metal was scarred and smoking, but was otherwise intact.

"I think we have some evidence here, got a lab?" he wondered.

"Then back to the SLC; we're a little overdressed to go anywhere else," Justin pointed out. Paul nodded in agreement.

"OK then, we'll be awaiting your arrival A.S.A.P. Nice to see you back in action, Paul," Mike said, as the screen blanked out.

Josh turned to Kyle with, "So what do you think of our Armor system?"

Kyle gave him a slight grin, and only had one thing to say: "Does it come in Dark Magician?"

Back on the boat, below deck, Kuro stood beside a wall, watching as Vic kept an eye on Ashley. She watched out a porthole in the side of the ship staring out to the vast extend of forests of the DM world. Kevin and Joseph stood on opposite ends of the vessel; they weren't getting along any better than Jacob and Bryan. All the while, the Senvas watched the final team as their journey came to an end.

Vic stepped back towards Kuro, and asked, "You ok? You've been silent since we got on the boat."

"I've been keeping my sights on our possible problems. One is Kevin. He maybe an ally, but he's an SDL, and they don't play by the same rules as we do. Another is Joseph; he's been hostile since we met at the castle, no telling what kind of crap he'll pull. And lastly…" she listed, her focus solely on Casey. The Senva's gaze was as icy as it ever was, and met the Tsubasa Duelist's eyes with no apparent change. Kuro could feel something else, however, and it filled her with a fire felt only a long time ago. "My teacher."

"You think she'll try to pull something?" Vic wondered.

"Not likely, she's too focused to break away from her orders and try and finish what she started. But that doesn't mean I'm any safer," Kuro observed.

"Hey, you're still alive. That's more than I can say about everyone else she's gone after," Vic laughed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Kuro smiled. _He really has no idea,_ she thought.

Ashley suddenly spoke up, a welcome break in the tension.

"Um, is it me or we descending?" she asked. The tree line was starting to get closer. Vic looked out and realized something else.

"Why are we in a dive?" he wondered.

"While the Daikai may have given us passage into their territory, that doesn't mean that Roger is going to welcome you with open arms. You're landing just short of his detection range, and will proceed on foot," Patrick ruled calmly.

"You mean out there with all the monsters?" Ashley pointed, seeing that there was a Berserk Gorilla bounding through the trees.

"'Fraid so, and in order to prevent further exposure, this vessel will be destroyed in about 50 seconds, so I recommend abandoning ship." Roy said, calmly as a portion of the port side slid open, causing wind to fly into the chamber.

"Good luck on your journey," Casey bare farewell, getting a glare from Kuro. The 3 Senva jumped out the opening and began free falling outside.

"What's with people today? Everyone's jumping ship!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Never mind, look!" Joseph shouted, sticking his head out and pointed straight ahead. A massive tree, the size of a 10 story building, was directly ahead, with plenty of the same kind of tree to blocking off view of anything else.

"We're gonna crash!" Vic shouted.

"Everyone bail!" Kevin commanded as he dove out, Joseph right behind him. Ashley looked at Kuro.

"How are we gonna make it to the ground?" Ashley inquired.

"Follow my lead, I got a plan," she assured, looking at Vic, "Hope it works." She took out her deck and loaded it into her Brace, and drew 3 cards, placing them on the dueling field.

"RISE!" She called out, as 3 streamers of energy flew from the cards. Vic looked at the rate of plummet, and waited for just the right moment.

"Time to GO!" he shouted, shoving the two and himself out of the boat as it sailed straight into the thick bark of the tree. There, it shattered itself into hundreds of wooden planks.

The 3 plummeted with incredible speed, Ashely and Vic were screaming for dear life, but Kuro keep her eyes to the sky. _Come on babies, I know you can make it,_ she willed.

The next thing they knew, each fall was cut short, leaving them dangling in midair.

Ashley looked to her shoulders and saw aquiline talons. She looked up to see that she was being held up by an emerald-winged Harpy Lady #1.

She gasped, and said, "Thanks," in a somber voice.

Vic was being held up by a black-feathered Cyber Harpy, who was looking at Ashley like fresh meat. Then he looked to Kuro, who was being held up by none other than Megami.

"You still got it, K," he praised.

"It's all in the approach," she smirked, as the 3 Harpies slowly lowered their altitude, heading straight towards the forest floor.

Meanwhile, in the Soul Stone Chamber, Aaron now lay on the ground. Bruised and beaten, he looked up to the wall, with the utmost contempt.

On the ground, the drawing he had made was now a smear. Aaron had realized it after his 12th hit, when he had thought the cycle was through, the panel to the lower left had hit him again. However, once he had pressed the center panel again, he prepared to block the blow that would come from his second hit, his left kidney. Instead, the top middle panel had fired and nailed him in the face.

Now lying on the ground, on his back, Aaron looked once more at the wall. He could make a shadowy figure, the silhouette of the card he desired.

"I know I was unworthy of your power the last time, but I have learned, and I have paid," he told the shadow. His nose was streaming with blood, his face drenched with sweat.

"But I swear, I won't stop, I will not give in. I've got too much to lose," He started to pick his beat and battered body up. "I've come this far, and done all that I could to get this far, so I'll be damned if some wall stands between me and the people I care for. So listen up, I'm coming for you! I WILL BEAT THIS WALL!"

He got on both feet, and started at the shadow with his broken glasses with blood shot eyes. He drew in a deep breath and with all his spirit, he shouted,

"VALKYRION!"

To be continued…

Next Time on the DDL:

An image of Aaron being dragged out of the cave, unconscious and bloody, by a careful Erin.

"It never ceases to amaze me that a wall can wail on someone so hard," she comments.

The scene changes to show Nick and Dan outside of a temple gate, both having their Duel Braces armed.

"You're going down Dan," Nick vows.

"Let's see if you can make it happen," Dan challenges.

The scene changes to show Amy and Kristin opening a fire-scorched door.

"Oh my god!" Kristen gasps.

DDL Chapter 37: The Blades of The Holy Dragon.


	37. The Blades of the Holy Dragon

Atop a large mountain, Dan and Nick were holding up the rear, both of whom were doing there best to ignore each other. Sarah and Amy gave a slight sigh as they looked over their shoulders at the two, while Kristin and Kathryn headed their troop up the rocky embankments.

"How much farther?" Dan asked.

"Not too far, we're almost to the summit." Kathryn called back.

Dan gave a slight grin, as he crouched back, "Seeya Nick, Ladies, hang on."

In an amazing blast of speed, he shot pass Amy and Sarah, and picked up the two older women in his arms and was shooting towards the top of the mountain.

"Oh no you don't, Amy and Sarah, brace yourselves!" Nick warned, as he began to glow with a golden radiance.

An in the next moment, the three of them vanished off the mountain top, only to appear atop the summit. But as they materialized, Dan crashed into them at full speed!

The girls were sent flying through the air, but Kathryn and Kristin landed on their feet, catching Amy and Sarah as they fell. Dan and Nick on the other hand went sliding across the ground and skidded to a stop.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" the two growled at each other as they sprang back to their feet and their faces were about an inch apart.

"QUIT IT!" Sarah shouted, "For crying out loud you are acting like 3 year olds."

"He started it." The two claimed, pointing at each other.

"And people wonder why we have a no male policy in the temple." Kathryn said.

"Huh?" The DDL and the Horseman asked, as they looked behind them, to see a massive temple, its gates were a 40 foot tall Oriental with an emerald paint job, and standing on pedestals on the sides of the gate were large Tiger statues, each was carved in the position that they were bounding into the air.

"Impressive front door. But what's on the inside?" Dan asked.

"Off limits to men, but especially thieves." Kathryn stated coldly, but the demonic stare she emitted from her eyes caused both Dan and Nick to crouch in fear for their lives.

"Sorry Guys, but you'll have to stay out here, don't worry, we'll send out some blankets and dinner for you if you want to stay on the mountain." Kristin said, as she led the two DDL girls inside.

"Take care Nick." Amy waved.

"Don't kill each other." Sarah warned.

As Kathyrn followed them behind the gate, twin doors that had to weight 20 tons each swung forth and slammed the doorway shut with a loud bang!

Dan and Nick stood quietly, apparently stunned by the sudden events, but with shocking speed, they turned to each other and pointed, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Back in the Soul Stone Chamber, Erin had been watching the clouds roll by, waiting for Aaron to figure out how to beat the puzzle or how long till he'd have to give up and try again.

The sun was beginning to set in the distance; the hour had gotten late in the day, and so far Aaron had not come up for a break.

Erin looked at the cave entrance and still no sign of him climbing his way out, it was beginning to worry her.

_He's as stubborn as a mule; I don't think he'd be able to beat the wall on his first time in the pit. Valkyrion's test is more than just a slight difficultly and going after it half- heartened is a failure waiting to happen. But I sense he's got a will strong enough to cover come that test, he just needs a change in perspective._

She got up off the grass and dusted herself off, "I better go check on him." She said to herself, as she headed down towards the entrance.

Descending down into the depths of the cavern, she wondered what was with the silence; it was like she was walking straight into a tomb. As she reached the end she heard heavy panting. _Sounds like he's exhausted, how has he been doing?_

And around the final corner, she saw something shocking. Aaron's breaths were labored, the left side of his face bruised and bleeding down onto his shredded shirt and worn pants. His chest, was patched with blue bruises, and partially splashed with the blood from his head. His arms were cut and purple and lying on the ground next to him were his broken glasses.

_He hasn't given up yet? What is trying to do? Kill himself?_

She watched him struggle to get back on his feet, nearly falling over in the process. In his right hand, he held a rock, and he gripped it hard. His good eye widened as he growled, "HEYAH!"

He pulled back and chucked the hunk of stone straight for the center panel, causing it to recede into the wall. He started a mad dash towards the wall.

Erin watched him, if anything remained rational inside his broken body, but no sign of it could be seen on his enraged face. It was twisted with anger, but a feeling inside of her told her that under all the bruises and madness, it was determination that was fueling him.

Suddenly one of the drawers, the upperleft, fired out at him.

Aaron, with a quick glance with his good eye, swung his fist, slamming it against the face of the drawer. The object shook for a second, and then receded into the wall.

_He's figured out the first half!_ Erin exclaimed to herself, _But does he know how to finish it?_

However, the panel on the bottom center shot forward, nailing Aaron's left leg head on. The sudden pain caused him to slouch forward, and land on his right knee. He didn't have time to react, as the center left panel shot forward, and smashed him in the face!

The impact crunched his nose sent him flying backwards, his face covered in blood and eyes closed. He hit the ground hard, and his limbs fell limp at his sides. Erin got over her initial shock and ran over to the wounded duelist, he wasn't going to die in this world where the laws of physics had been curtailed, but the pain was going to make him feel like a corpse nonetheless.

Erin reached down and pressed her hand against his chest, checking to see if he had any broken ribs, giving a slight sigh of relief when she didn't. But with all the battered damage he had received, without the rage he had driving him during the test, he was probably going to be immobilized with pain.

She looked over to the side of his head; he nearly crushed the remnants of his glasses when his head hit the ground. She picked them up gently and put them under her breast plate, then turned her attention to the unconscious boy before her.

_Stubborn little fool, humph. _She thought to herself, _Just like him though._

She wrapped her arm around his waist and his left arm over her shoulder, "Let's call it a day." She whispered into his ear as she carried the boy up and out of the cavern.

Once back outside, she looked at the poor excuse of the face she had known for the past month. The light of the sun was fading fast, but the shadows cast upon the damaged body made him seem like he had crawled out of a war zone.

"It never ceases to amaze me that a wall can wail on someone so hard," she smirked, but then she took into account that the poor boy couldn't hear what she was saying. "Hang on Aaron, I'll have you battering that wall by tomorrow morning."

_I hope._

Back in the real world, Paul and Justin had arrived back at the SLC, Richard was waiting by a doorway in the Command Center while the SDL conversed.

"Nice job out there Paul, you were incredible." Kyle complemented.

"It was nothing." Paul said solemnly, but with a smile on his face.

"Any clues on what the heck those trash cans are and what they were doing coming after us?" Justin asked.

"Sorry, so far we've been doing search procedures to find the manufacturer from the fried wreckage from the restaurant, but so far we've been running into dummy companies and layers upon layers of bullshit." Josh stated.

"It's like your friends out there came out of thin air." Mike said exasperated, as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Oh I don't think so. Take another look." Richard called from the doorway, as he chucked the salvaged robot head at the group. Josh raised his hand and caught it in mid air.

"Whatcha getting at Rich?" Kyle asked.

"The optical piece is made with a different kind of technology than a camera lens. It's designed with a photosensitive material that absorbs light, all across the spectrum, and collects data on objects that reflect the majority of the ambient light. It's meant to lock onto patterns that reflect light on a certain wavelength, the wavelength that corresponds with the Rema conduction fields found in certain humans," Richard said, as he stepped down the metal stairs to join the group.

"The certain humans, called Dragon League Duelists, Daikai, or simply Seekers, because its only people such as us whose Rema is enough to appear on these eyes." He finished, pointing at the camera.

"And this helps us how?" Josh asked.

"Its unconventional technology, meaning there's a limited number of facilities capable of producing it." Justin said.

"How'd you know what this thing is?" Paul asked.

"My family didn't get as rich as it is by being ignorant of the advancements in all lucrative fields." Richard said smugly.

"Lucrative as in Weapons R and D?" Mike asked.

"Science in general, but the US Military is quite the pioneer eh? Anyway, I believe I can track down the facility that produced the camera, there by which you can find out who bought them, and created our party crashers." Richard stated calmly.

"Richie's pullin his weight after all." Josh smiled.

"The only thing that weights him down at all is the wad of cash he has in his pants pocket." Kyle muttered under his breath.

"Alright then, give me a few hours and I'll have a name for you, where or not it's the right one is up to you to find out." Richard said casually as he headed back up the steps and towards the door.

"I'm gonna keep my eye on him, what about you Paul?" Kyle asked.

"I'll," Paul said, pausing for a second, "wait this one out, tell me when you get a name." He then proceeded to leave through a door on the opposite side of the room.

Josh and Kyle exchanged glances then turned to Justin, "You wanna keep an eye on him?"

"Do I have a choice?" Justin asked, but shrugged, "Fine, I'll go with him, but I expect a raise if all I'm doing is babysitting around here."

"Check's in the mail." Josh responded and pointed towards the door.

Justin headed after Paul, and Kyle ran up the steps after Richard, and Josh peered over Mike's shoulder, scanning for any trouble on the screens.

Back on the Mountain top, Dan and Nick had ended their bickering session and decided to remain silent, though clearly, neither was willing to back down from accusing the other of all the misfortune that had been happening so far.

Both had come close to start their epic arguments again, but so far each was waiting for the other to start it, and the tension was growing ever so steadily.

"Oh settle it with a duel and be done with it!" A voice broke the silence.

The two turned their heads towards the wall of the temple, a young girl, no less than 12 years old was watching them, with curly red hair and green eyes.

"She does have a good suggestion." Dan pointed out.

"I'm up for it, and its time to see what you can do." Nick grinned as he turned to face him, his duel brace's eyes glowed as it unfolded into position.

Dan took in a breath, and then raised his arm, his duel brace arming up for action.

"You're going down Dan." Nick vowed, as he drew his first 5 cards.

"Let's see if you can make it happen." Dan challenged, as he drew 6, signifying he had first turn.

"I summon The Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode!" He declared, as in a massive surge of energy, the humongous sentinel appeared, holding both of its stone sabers in a cross. (1300/2000)

"And I end my turn with one card face down." Dan finished, as a card appeared to his far left.

Nick drew his 6 card and glanced at it for a second, then said, "I'll summon the Blindly Loyal Goblin." Appearing in a quick burst of light was human sized ogre, he was a dull brown shaded, wearing a pair of pinkish purple pants, and a metal breast plate. He had a rather clueless expression on his tiny horn sprouting face. And carrying at his side was a sword, not very long but an average weapon none the less. (1800/1500)

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Nick said as two cards appeared in front of him. _Dan's strategy the last time I saw him in action was wide ended monster destruction and the Gate Guardian, but its been a few months since then, so I wonder if anything's changed._

Dan drew his next card and said, "I activate Graceful Charity, I draw 3 and discard 2." As he did, he pulled a card from his hand and threw it into his brace, "I activate the Cost Down Card, I discard one card from my hand, and I can lower all the levels of the monsters in my hand by 2, so now I summon Blowback Dragon."

Appearing on the far right of Dan appeared the large machine dragon, its red armor's luster shined with the sun in the sky. It turned is cannon barrel head until it was facing Nick, (2300/1200)

_I thought as much, but not this time!_

"Fat chance, Trap Hole!" Nick called out as his facedown card flipped over. A vast pit appeared under Dan's newly summoned monster, as it sank beneath the surface and into the graveyard.

Dan however, didn't seem affected by what just happened and continued to play, "I now I set a card facedown, and end my turn."

_He's being strangely defensive, when he went against Kuro and Vic he was a freakin bulldozer plowing through them. However, something's up. He left that cinderblock of a soldier in attack mode, and now he has two cards face down. He's planning something, but if all I do is wait for it to spring, I'll end up falling into it anyway. _

Nick drew his next card, and said, "I summon Chick the Yellow!"

Appearing to the left of the Goblin was Chick, the young boy of the Dark Scorpions, his blonde hair waved in the mountain breeze; he reached over his shoulder and grabbed a hold of his mallet. (1000/1000)

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Dan asked the monster, pointing at the weapon. Chick responded with a growl and a fierce stare, gripping the handle of his hammer tighter.

"Mock all you want, but I'm afraid you're the one whose gonna be doing the crying. I activate my Magic card, Secret Pass to the Treasures." Nick said, as the card appeared along side him, glowing brightly and causing Chick to glow as well.

"This allows my monster to by pass that soldier of yours and go straight for your life points!" Nick called out as Chick sped down the space between the Soldier's massive legs, and dove straight for Dan!

Dan keenly reacted as Chick swung the hammer, swinging his right fist, he stopped the hammer in mid strike and sent Chick flying backwards, however the effect and damage already engaged. (7000)

"Chick's special ability allows him to send one card from the field back to your hand, and I choose your Stone Soldier!"

A large vibration shook the ground, as Dan's monster was forced off the field, and returned back to his hand.

"Ok Goblin, your turn!" Nick commanded, as his monster charged forth and attempted to jab Dan in the chest.

Dan once again did not put up a Rema barrier, instead he charged forth and linedrived Nick's monster into the ground, but it didn't do well for his life points, (5200).

"And that's all for me." Nick said, glancing at Dan's two facedown cards.

"Fine then, I draw." Dan said, adding a card to his hand, leaving him with 3 cards, one of which was his Soldier of Stone. He raised his hand and said, "I activate my facedown card, Card Destruction, and send the cards in our hands to our graveyards, and redraw from our decks equal to what we discard."

Nick looked at his hand briefly before tossing away, and redrew 2 cards, _Wait a sec, he's been throwing away cards all duel, something's up!_

Nick glanced at his duel brace and looked at Dan's Graveyard counter. So far Dan had discarded 10 cards, Graceful Charity, Monster Reborn, Time Wizard, Cost Down, Polymerization, Blowback Dragon, Card Destruction, Stone Soldier, Raigeki, and a Pot of Greed.

_Am I hallucinating? He's thrown away a Pot of Greed and a Raigeki?_

Dan continued with his turn and said, "I set two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Nick stared at Dan's field and knew something was definitely wrong, _I'm walking right into a trap and I can't even stop my self, I'll have to hope this card counts._

Nick drew a card, and smiled, "I play the Magic of Double Spell."

He reached into his hand and threw away Dark Scorpion Poison, and held up his hand, "For the cost of a magic card from my hand, I get to take one of your cards in your graveyard, and I'll take your Graceful Charity."

After playing it he drew 3 cards, and threw two into the graveyard. But Dan raised his hand, "And now I'll activate my facedown card, Fiend's Comedian!"

Nick cringed; _a card that stupid can only mean one thing. _

"My trap works like this," Dan said, as a purple skinned comedian monster sprouted from the card, "My comedian is going to try and make your monsters laugh, if It does, say goodbye to the cards in your graveyard, if not, I must send cards equal to the amount in your graveyard from my deck to the graveyard."

The comedian apparition ran up to Nick's monsters ears and whispered something into their ears. However, both of Nick's monsters apparently didn't understand whatever the fiend was saying and simply shook their heads.

"Looks like I lost." Dan said solemnly.

_No, you knew it was going to happen, and now I'm in trouble._

Dan took the top 6 cards of his deck and threw them into his graveyard. Then grinned, "Now I activate my Trap card Exchange of the Spirit!"

_Damn it! I was right!_

"Since I have 16 cards in my graveyard, I can pay up 1000 life points, and switch our decks with our graveyards. And since you only have 6 cards in your graveyard, that's all the turns you have left before you automatically lose."

Nick growled, but knew the game wasn't over yet, but with only 6 cards left in his deck, he was at a serve disadvantage. "Well my turn isn't done yet! I summon Don Zaloog!"

Nick's prized Thief appeared alongside Chick and the two exchanged a high five, (1400/1500)

"Am I supposed to be afraid of that amateur?" Dan asked rather pompously.

"Take a look Dan, you have no monsters out on the field, and if you know how to count, you can see I have just enough fire power to wipe out your life points!" Nick called out, as his monsters lunged for Dan.

"Nice try, but you forget my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, and I use it to call my Barrel Dragon to the field." Dan countered, as his metal dragon cannon appeared infront of him growling at Nick's monsters as they stopped their assault. (2600/2200)

_Damn! I'll have to bide my time._

"I end my turn."

"Goodie." Dan said as he drew his next card, "I play Pot of Greed, and draw 2 cards."

Nick glowered in frustration, _He's been leading me on since we started and now he's got me cornered._

"I play Polymerization; I fuse the Barrel Dragon on the field with the Blowback in my hand!" He shouted as the swirling vortex appeared and engulfed his monster on the field.

Appearing next was a machine of ruthless design, it rolled on a pair of wheels reminiscent of the ones that drew cannons and gattling guns back in the early 19th century, however they were lined with razor sharp spikes. The main body was the heavy armored, but now its appendages were connected by long gray hoses, each with a gatling gun in the end, including the one that comprised its head, but instead of an armor plate surrounding it like on its arms, under the barrel was a the jaw of the Barrel dragon.

"Meet the Gatling Dragon." (2600/1200)

"I was better off with the last one." Nick muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Inside the temple. Sarah and Amy were being lead through to the center. So far they had witnessed amazing spectacles of the Rema manipulation the HDL had been able to produce; trees that manifested themselves to be used as chairs, ice statues that never melted, gardens of crystal, and many others.

"How do you guys make all of this happen? We haven't seen many Seekers with this kind of power." Sarah asked.

"It comes from extreme study and practice. Rema is the life blood of matter, energy and thought in living creatures, and by learning to utilize it through each of the spiritual elements, amazing feats can be conceived. No other league has progressed as far as we have into the understanding of it and the potential it is capable of." Kristen said, as they entered the hall.

The room itself was rather plain, polished wooden floors surrounding a red carpet with a large fire roaring in the center of the room. Many drapes hung around the ceiling, each of brilliant and dark tones. The room was quite dark, cept for the flame in the center, leaving the walls cast in shadow. Their appeared to be a doorway on the other side of the room, but it was blocked off with a rather large slab of rock; many Chinese talismans were strapped to the hulk of stone, signifying that neither living nor nonliving, holy or damned were getting in there.

Kristen and Kathryn stepped towards and sat around the blaze, Amy and Sarah soon followed till they were sitting in each of the cardinal positions.

"So why'd you bring us here?" Amy asked.

"We come here to this room to speak with the forces of nature, sense disturbances in the world, and to focus our skills. The flame you see here was forged by the feather of a Phoenix; its power has kept this blaze going for the past 2000 years. We have come to call it the Ember of Eternity, since it's more than likely that human kind will be extinct before this flame will ever fade. We use it as a focusing medium, with it we can see many things that are hidden from view and all around the globe." Kathryn said as the blaze jumped and roared, its fervor was incredibly intense.

"So you're going to show us how you do it?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, you in particular can see things with far greater intensity than any of us. With the power of this blaze, you could see the very fabric of reality, the essence of existence. Humans who have gazed upon it are never the same, so I advise you to beware if you ever have to use it." Kathryn warned.

Amy glanced once again towards the stone, "So what's with that rock?"

Kristen jerked slightly, but responded, "It blocks the entrance towards the Fallen Shrine, a place where the early ones kept forsaken devices and magics that have since been sealed to prevent misuse. A lot of dangerous traps were set to prevent their theft, but after the last attempt, Cassidy ordered us to seal it with that rock, its core is made of solid iron and the talismans prevent any demons from attempting to touch it."

"Iron? Why?" Sarah wondered.

"Ancient civilizations long ago found that pure iron had a strange property, it was virtually magic resistant. I recall a member of your team who was a profound Gearfried user, who destroys magic cards that are equipped to him. The ancient power of iron is only awakened from blessing it, and hence why its strength is unparallel in this temple." Kathryn said, as the fire began to glow brighter, turning white hot.

"What's happening?" Amy asked.

"Something is amiss. The Ember is an embodiment of the Rema's balance in the world, it flickers because the world is in constant disarray, but this is different. Some thing wrong is happening, and the flame is responding in turn." Kathryn spoke as she turned to Kristen, "Go and fetch Emily, we'll need her to see if we can find what is disturbance."

But as Kristen headed out of the room, Sarah asked, "Why not use the Ember to find it?"

"It's wise not to mess with fire, especially the kind that came from a phoenix. Trying to see through it now would be the equivalent of sticking your brain it in. The Rema flowing in that blaze is more potent than that of the whole population of New York."

Amy suddenly felt cold, like a frigid breeze had flown into the room, but the room was especially warm from the incredible fire in front of her, _Something is really wrong, I can feel it in my bones._

Back outside, Dan suddenly twitched, feeling the same freezing sensation that Amy had just gone through. But he didn't dwell on it, his dispute with Nick came first.

"I now use my Dragon's effect, by flipping 3 coins, I can destroy up to 3 monsters by how many heads I claim, so here goes." He said, as he pulled 3 quarters out of his pocket and shot each into the air.

Each thudded onto the sandy ground, and sadly for Nick, each was a heads. The Gatling Dragon's guns fired a barrage of bullets that sawed through each of Nick's monsters, and leaving him wide open.

"Now I attack with My Gatling Dragon, Bullet Barrage!" Dan shouted as all three of the guns fired at Nick!

Nick held up his hand, and shouted, "I activate Ordeal of a Traveler!" His facedown card flipped up, and the bullets froze in midair.

"In order for your attack to go through, you have to guess what the type of card in my hand is." Nick explained.

"I know, and I'm betting the card in your hand is a Monster card." Dan grinned.

Nick scowled, as he held it up, it was a Karate Man. And he quickly focused as he brought up a Rema field, causing the bullets to disperse. His Life points dropped to 5400.

"And now I activate my De-Fusion card, and spilt my monster back into his original parts."

Nick couldn't believe it, as the monster glowed for a moment before it split in half, but the glowing parts returned to its two machine dragon halves, (2600/2200) (2300/1200)

"And since I know your card, your trap is invalid, so I attack once again and devastate your life points!"

The two opened fire, and Nick's barrier buckled under the unbelievable stress of the fire, but it held. Nick's legs buckled for a second, his life points had dropped right to 500.

"There's nothing left for me. So the move is up to you Nick. I recommend you surrender while you can." Dan said, his voice was cold, but his eyes showed remorse.

"Sorry to disappoint you. But I'm not the kind of guy who gives up without a fight," Nick said, as he motioned his right hand toward his deck, "I know I've got less of a chance of survival than a snowflake in the desert,"

He clasped his fingers on his top card, "But there's no way I'm quitting now!" He shouted as he drew his card, and slammed it into his M/T slot on his duel brace, not even looking at it, and then stared at Dan with cold hard determination, "I'm done, and so are you!"

Dan raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What do you mean? You've got no monsters to stop me from wiping away the final specks of your life points."

"But I don't need a monster to finish you; because you've already dug yourself a grave, now I'll hammer in the last nail of your coffin! TRAP CARD GO!" Nick shouted, as the card flipped up.

Its image was that of a graveyard, a maelstrom of energy funneling above it, "CEMETERY BOMB!" Nick called out as the card began funneling an incredibly large charge!

"This card fires 100 points of damage for all the cards in your graveyard, and since you have over 3 hundred cards, that's 30,000 points of damage!"

Dan braced himself with both feet as the bomb went off, sending a massive shockwave heading straight for him! He threw out his hands and formed a huge wall of Rema, which began to crack under the incredible power of the trap!

The surge of power continued for another 10 seconds before finally dying down. Dan's monsters faded away, and his life points had dropped to zero.

Nick returned his duel brace to its folded position and walked over to Dan, who was now sitting on the ground. Dan's head was down, and his shoulders were quaking.

_Was losing that bad? I didn't take the big guy for a crybaby._

Just then, he was bound in the massive limbs of Dan in a crushing embrace, and was nearly driven deaf by the sounds of laughter ringing out of him.

"You're not bad kid! You got guts." He said, tears in his eyes.

"And I'd like to keep 'em! Let go!" Nick shouted, as he felt his ribs starting to crack under the strain.

Dan let go of his bear hug, and sat down on the ground, but Nick had beat him to the ground and was now lying on his back, his limbs pinned to his sides.

Dan looked south, towards the closest city from the mountain, the scene was serene and peaceful, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his hat, and plopped it onto his head. "That was fun eh?"

"Sure, why else would I be throwing my free time into saving the world?" Nick spat from his agony.

Dan froze for a sec, but then reached for his deck and went through it, and took a pair of cards out. He turned to Nick, and tossed them onto his chest, and pocketed his deck.

Nick lifted his head as best he could, and caught a glimpse what they were, a Greed card and a Pot of Greed.

"What's the deal?"

"You won the duel, so I figured you deserved a trophy, for pulling off a miracle." Dan smirked, as he continued to look towards the city.

Nick finally got feeling back in his limbs and took the cards and placed them in his Duel Brace, and looked over to Dan, "Why were you crying? It wasn't that funny was it?"

"You reminded me of an old friend; back when I was still a normal person." He said with a hint of anxiety in his voice, "He kinda looked like you, but a bit smaller and could take a bear hug unlike you."

Nick growled a little, but Dan continued, "He was a wise cracking idiot that always aimed for the impossible, and ended up having me bail him out of it. But he was a kind, hanged out with me when no one else would; stuck up for me when I got myself into messes I couldn't solve with my muscles, and was my best friend."

Nick pulled himself to his feet and asked, "So what happened?"

Dan remained silent, but Nick had spent plenty of time studying Dan's emotional behavior so far, and could tell whatever had happened to his friend was tearing at him from the inside.

"Hey, if you don't wanna ta-" Nick was interrupted by a huge Explosion!"

It was coming from the city, a huge portion had simply been leveled to the ground. A single tower of a building, probably a hotel, was standing in the void of space that was at least 12 city blocks. Smoke was flowing from the top floors, and wisps of orange flame erupted from the black veil.

Dan's gaze flashed to Nick, it was intense, but Nick understood and nodded quickly. The two of them seemingly vanished into thin air as they sped towards the burning building.

Inside the Temple courtyard, Amy felt the ground shake, and looking up into the sky she could she the black smoke from the hotel. She was alone outside, since Sarah had remained in the Ember Chamber with Kathryn, but she had left to find out what was wrong on her own.

_Well when there's smoke…_

She held out her arm, and her duel brace unfolded, and she held up her Lily card. But as she prepared to place it on her brace, an arm landed on her shoulder. She turned her head to see it was Kristin, she said in a calm voice, "You're going to need help, fire's a kinda of a breeze for me, so count me in."

"Thanks, SPIRIT MERGE!" She called out as the brace exploded with energy and she was swept up in a funnel of Rema.

Barreling out of it was Lily, and Kristin riding shotgun as they soared with blinding speed for the damaged city.

Dan and Nick had already arrived in the destroyed section of the city, the ground was littered with hundreds of tons of debris. Whatever had happened had to have leveled the structures in a matter of seconds, snuffing whatever was alive in them, thankfully a swift death. But there was no clue as to why the single building in the center of the destruction was still standing, but burning.

"Any idea what happened?" Nick asked.

"Explosions and Implosions are unlikely, the destruction is too clean for any normal means of mass annihilation, and the hotel there would have gone first if either had." Dan pointed out.

Nick looked behind them, and saw that the debris was clogging up the roads, no way a fire truck would be able to get into handle the fire. He looked up and saw that the fire wasn't going to end on its own, "You ready to be a fire man fat man?"

"I wouldn't mind, but I think they would." Dan said, as his duel brace unfolded.

Nick looked down as he saw a large number of figures running towards them, they came in three different colors of red, white, and blue, and each was about 5.6. They wore Japanese ninja outfits, covering all but their eyes, which were as blank as snow banks. The blue carried long poles with crescent sickles on the ends, the red carried with them twin curved sabers, and the white carried throwing stars and kunais.

"Armed, Crimson and White Ninjas. Looks like we got a work out." Dan cracked his knuckles.

"I'll handle it." Nick said, as he took out Don Zaloog and unfolded his brace.

However, a swift bolt shot right pass them and over the incoming forces. Nick and Dan both hit the dirt when they realized what it was, as a sonic boom cut through the air and knocked the army of ninjas to the ground.

Lily waved to Nick as Kristin jumped off the syringe and plummeted towards the ground. Her hair was flapping in the draft as she held out her hand, and her duel brace began to shine like a star.

"Wha?" Nick wondered, "That's not the same light as a spirit merge, what's she doing?"

"I see you've never seen the HDL fight, watch and learn." Dan said as he picked himself up.

Kristin flipped as shouted, "SNODIN!"

Her duel brace flashed even brighter and a huge streamer of energy spun around her. Wrapping around her legs were cerulean leg guards, they were very vibrant and scaled like armor, with similar shielding found on the top of her shoes. Appearing around her neck was a strange shoulder armor that stretched across her chest, similarly designed and even sleeker in appearance. And appearing on her right arm was a recreation of a Levia Dragon Head, it wasn't to lifesize, but it had all the scales, fangs and the 4 eyes of the might creature, but a strange port was present at the base of the skull. And finally, a strange looking spear was on her left arm, or more accurately a harpoon; it was ended with a standard arrow head but the blades were serrated, and on the end of the pole were 3 red sharp blades sticking out on both sides.

"What the heck is that?" Lily wondered.

"It looks like body armor, but nothing I've ever seen before." Nick stated, as Kristin continued her rapid descent.

"It's called R.S.W., or Rema Solidified Weaponry, The Blades of the Holy Dragon." Dan answered, as he watched the Tsunami Duelist pulled back her right arm.

"LEVIA SHREDDER!" She shouted, as the Sea Serpent's head launched off her arm and sailed straight towards the ninjas!

The weapon plowed straight through the army of ninjas like a knife through butter, the edges of the head were spraying blades of highly pressurized water, slicing apart whatever got in the way! As the weapon sliced through the back end of the forces, a streamer of energy flew back from the port and attached back to Kristin's arm. With a tug from her arm, the weapon pulled back along the energy chain, and snapped back to her.

"RW.S. is the primary form of combat used by the HDL, instead of using transformations or technology, they utilize their Rema and form living weaponry out Monster card spirits, they provide excellent offensive capabilities and are only limited by the power of your creativity." Dan explained, as he pulled out his Stone Soldier card.

"Even so, she's out numbered." Nick said, as he placed Don on the duel brace.

"So let's get started." Dan smiled, as their duel braces began shining.

"SPIRIT MERGE!"

The Giant Soldier of Stone lunged from its vortex with amazing speed, Don was riding atop his head as they slid across the devastation towards the army.

Lily pointed her syringe down as she began a steep descent upon the battlefield, the air around the needle's point was beginning to swirl with energy, and the charge itself was magnifying as she plunged even faster!

Kristin watched in surprise as Dan's massive, merged form crashed straight down into the mass of monsters, crunching over 50 percent and sending the survivors running to escape the sliding bolder. She flipped once again and landed on Dan's backside, and said, "Nice entrance."

"I aim to please."

"Well they aim to kill! Look out!" Don shouted as a hail of Kunai flew from the sides of Dan's body.

"DAN MOVE!"

The Stone Soldier suddenly jerked, and in surprise to his riders, vanished into thin air!

The next thing Don and Kristin knew, they were standing in the open palms of the Stone Soldier, roughly 36 yards from where they were. The hail of Kunais landed meaninglessly on the ground where their target had disappeared.

"How did-" Kristin wondered aloud, but was interrupted by Dan.

"Look up."

She glance up, and saw Lily's syringe was overloading, but she held it directly toward the ground, and pulled up the plunger.

"NEEDLE SHATTERSHOT!" She shouted as she let the plunger fall like a hammer.

Flying out of the needle was a hail of energy bolts in the shape of needles, but in the firing pattern of a shot gun!

Hundreds upon hundreds of yellow bolts rained down on the ninjas, shredding and tearing apart the ninjas and vaporizing them back into the Rema energy that spawned them. As the dust cleared, nothing was left but a shallow crater.

"Nice." The giant golem said in his deep voice.

"She knows how to clear a room." Don smirked, but got a smack across the back of his head.

"Whatca do that for?" Nick demanded, but Kristin didn't answer.

Lily took a moment to wipe her brow, _That was tiring. _

She suddenly felt the light behind her become eclipsed; she turned her head to see an assailant come up right behind her! He was 7 feet tall, in a black ninja suit, in his hand was a silver and razor sharp kunai, his face was hidden behind a golden face mask with a red headband, with blue eye lens. It was a Strike Ninja and was within killing range!

"AH!" She screamed as she raised her arms in defense.

The Ninja swung with lightning swiftness, but a sudden bolt smashed his hand, tearing a good portion of it off.

The next thing the Strike knew, it was in a very strong, and very hard grip! Dan had snagged him out of the air and in a single downward motion, slammed the ninja against the ground and threw all his weight onto his right arm, crushing him instantly.

Amy looked to see the giant standing below her, and Nick blowing the smoke from the barrel of one his pistols.

"You ok Amy?" Nick asked.

"I…I'm fine." She stuttered, then looking at the giant, who turned his monolithic head towards her, "Thank you."

The giant winked an eye, but suddenly focused his glance toward the hotel, Lily looked behind her to see another force of Ninjas evacuating the burning building.

"This is going to take forever!" Don growled as he pulled out his second pistol.

But to his surprise, a bright red streak flew from the sky and struck hard against the vanguard of the enemy.

The 4 looked behind them to see The Ancient Elf and another figure hanging in mid air. The second figure was Kathryn; however she was wearing similar gear to Kristin. Around her feet were pink fluorescent talons that were holding onto the Ancient Elf's shoulders, with similar colored plating surrounding her shins. Sprouting from her back were ragged but long wings of the same pink color, and scales ran down her arms that ended with sharp and jagged claws. Her face was encased with a helmet, it's resemblance to the Seiyaru was vague but all the characteristics of its head were present.

"Kristin, take Amy inside, the rest of us we'll handle them." She commanded.

"Alright, Amy you ready?" Kristin asked.

"Grab a hold." She said, as she drifted over to Dan's shoulder.

Kristin grabbed onto the Needle and the two flew towards the blaze of the hotel.

Nick jumped off Dan's shoulder as well and began firing, blasting several of the ninjas heads off and reducing them to vapor.

He landed with a loud thud as he landed on his feet, quickly holstering his weapons and dove forward into the crowd. Whipping out his blades, he sliced two Armed Ninjas jugulars before ducking under the slice of a Crimson, whom was soon decapitated and burst into vapor. Don's endurance was rivaled only by his fury as he slashed and dodged his way through the mass of the enemy.

Dan took a rather simple approach; he simply marched through the incoming forces, crushing at least 20 per step as he headed for the hotel. Meanwhile Kathryn and Sarah were gliding there way into the battle zone; Kathryn wasn't used to having passengers so the trip was progressing very slowly.

Kristin and Amy had entered the hotel through one of the burning windows, and had flushed out the flames when the got inside. The place was deserted, and flames had all but burnt out. Amy had changed back to normal since it was too cramped to carry around Lily's weapon, and they now were proceeding upwards toward the top.

As they continued, they failed to find any skeletons, or any charred bodies, or for that matter, any sign that any one was in the building when it had caught fire. The void of death, instead of being reassuring, it was starting to unnerve them.

They eventually came to a door, the sides of it were solid black from the fire and soot, and the door was fried to a crisp, however directly across from it was a large gaping hole that burned straight through to the outside.

"If I didn't know any better, Amy, I say that this is where the fire started. But it looks like the fire came right through the door, and for some reason it didn't incinerate." Kristin stated as she examined the door.

"Nothing's making sense today. But at least we have an idea where it started." Amy said, as she put her hand over the scorched door, but felt no heat.

"Let's see what's inside."

They pushed hard on the door, and got it out of the doorway and let it crumble to the floor. However, inside…

"Oh my God!" Kristin gasped.

Inside was a hellish sight, a body of a woman was strapped to a table, her body was barbecued and her flesh gone. The remains of a demonic seal were present on the table's surface, and 5 torches that surrounded the table had been knocked over. The whole room stank of death and burnt flesh, and the added darkness made it seem like they had just stumbled into the bowls of hell.

Amy turned her head to cry and Kristin resisted the urge to throw up, and from inside the room came a small crying. The two girls turned to look back in the room, and saw something moving, it was under the dead woman's body!

The two girls nodded to each other and headed inside, as they headed for the body. The closer they came to it, they saw that strange markings were still visible in the destroyed flesh, and that her abdomen was sliced open, still oozing.

And directly under it, was a crying baby infant, bundled in a dark black silk towel. It was a boy, but his skin was unusually blue, but he was crying and breathing perfectly healthy.

Amy carefully picked up the child, and slowly rocked and cooed the baby, "There, there, it's alright little guy."

Kristin, though disgusted, looked at the abdomen; the skin had been sliced open with a blade, all the way to her placenta.

"They cut her open like a fricken roast." She growled in anger.

"But what where they after? The baby?" Amy asked, as the baby grew quieter.

"That'd be my guess. But if that's the case, where are the butchers that did it?"

Amy looked at the child in her arms, its eyes were still closed, but it seemed so alive and alert. Something was special about this child, and they had killed his mother to get him.

"I can only hope they were lost in the fire, and won't be coming back for him." She spoke softly.

The two remained quiet, the battle outside was coming to a close and now they were to find out what were they going to do with a baby.

To be continued…

Next Time on the DDL:

An image of Aaron awakening appears, resting in a hot spring, "Where am I?" He wonders.

An image of the Dominance parked in a lake appears, inside Tobias is arguing with Bryan.

"So what if I'm a Horseman, you know I'm better than anyone else in that search party so why am I stuck on this tub?"

And in a small town neighboring the lake, Dalin is running for his life from a slow moving mob.

"Jacob! We got Zombies!

DDL Chapter 38: The Darkness of the Emperor Dragon.


	38. The Darkness of the Emperor Dragon

Outside the hotel, Don had finished his maddening assault on the army of ninjas, and now was sitting on a slab of concrete from one of the flattened structures. Sweat was pouring off his brow in waves, as he looked up across the barren fields of cement and mortar. Kathryn and Sarah were walking about the piles of rubble, searching for any life among the destruction. Nick was happy to see that they were still looking for survivors but he knew in his heart, that the possibility was virtually none existent.

He was soon eclipsed by the shadow of the Stone Soldier, who soon sat down and hung his arms to his sides.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"About as much as could be expected after a day like this," Don said solemnly, "But at least they stopped coming."

"You know as well as I do, that what ever started here today hasn't finished yet." Dan spoke.

"That's a reassuring thought." Nick spat, looking at the massive devastation, "If they can do this again, we'll be in it deep."

"I don't think it was them that did it."

Nick looked over to the monolith; his face was indistinguishable so he couldn't see what he was on his mind, but the way Dan said it, he sounded like he knew what had just happened.

"Dan, do you know what happened here?"

Time appeared to pause; Dan remained silent and motionless, but was apparently hesitant under Nick's question. After what seemed like an eternity, Dan finally said, "Allow your Duel Brace to accept this file."

Nick, inside the spectral void of the Spirit Merge, reached for his duel brace and accessed the higher functions, and allowed for incoming data.

Suddenly a file came up, the heading said "Amazon, 1200 B.C.". He opened the file, and a hologram appeared in front of him. It was that of a rainforest, but there was a large void in the mass of trees, all of them had been reduced to splinters, but in the center was a stone pyramid, it was scorched and smoldering like it had been on fire.

"Around the second tournament, a Daikai scout had discovered the ruins of ancient tribe's civilization in the Amazon. The scout had no idea at the time, but the tribe was at the peak of its existence, and should have survived another millennium, but something had leveled it into nothing." Dan said, apparently knowing what was contained in the file.

"Any clue what did it?" Nick asked.

"Upon approval from the Horseman of the time, the Daikai began their search. After 12 years of study, they believed that the tribe had attempted a dangerous ritual. A ritual that involved human sacrifices to fuel the creation of something that was supposed to give them the edge in a war they were having with a neighboring tribe. Whether or not the ritual was a success was undeterminable, but the Daikai of the time knew that such a ritual was bound to appear again, so to this day we have watched for something like this to happen again."

Nick looked at the devastated jungle, and then at the destruction that surrounded them, they had both suffered under this unbelievable power. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, the Saparity no doubt committed the crime, but the level of destruction had to have come from the bringing of such a force to this world, so it's up to us to keep the Saparity from either trying again if it was a failure or keep whatever caused this destruction from falling into their hands." Dan said, as he dissolved the Spirit Merge and returned to being a human.

Nick followed suit and said, "Looks like Amy has found something."

Coming out of the hotel was Kristin and Amy, and the young infant in tow. Kathryn and Sarah were both on the far edge of the ruins and were a good five minutes away at running speed, so it was only the two guys to meet the young child.

"Was he the only survivor?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I don't know how, but he survived what the bastards did to his mother. The room was a wreck so I don't think we'll be getting thing else out of it." Kristin answered, wiping her hair back and looked at the peaceful boy.

"So what are we going to do with him? I can't be sure, but I think the city's hospital is buried under this mess." Dan pointed out, looking at the remnants of the district; something looking like a cross was poking out on the eastern side.

"More trouble." Nick groaned, as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well look on the brighter side of this, the city is still standing, and that means we still have survivors." Amy said, the baby stirring a little.

"But with a blow this bad, it will be a miracle if the infrastructure is still capable of supporting itself." Kristin added, feeling slightly bad for bring it up.

"Our first priority is to evacuate the remaining populous. If we go into battle again, there's a good chance the rest of the city will crumble and take the remaining survivors with it." Dan stated.

"I'll speak with Kathryn; she's got a way with getting people to run." Kristin smirked as she headed towards her leader and Sarah.

Dan smiled slightly, but then looked at the baby, who slightly opened his eyes, the color of his pupils was hard to see, but he could have sworn it was crimson.

Dan could feel his heart stop for a second, _Oh dear God, so that's what happened. _

Quick flashes of memory shot through his mind, a baby in the hands of a young mother in a hospital, the corpse of a boy in his late teens with a gun shot through his face, and a younger Dan crying at a funeral.

Dan shook it off and turned to Nick, "Nick, whatever happens, promise me you will defend this child with your life."

"Wha?" Nick exclaimed, _Sure I protect the kid, but what's with the promise?_

"I can't say now, but this child's safety is more important than any of us. So I need someone if I should fail to defend him, so will you?" Dan asked again, stone cold.

Nick took in a deep breath and said, "I'll do it. You have my word."

Dan turned about face and headed away, but saying as he left, "Thank you."

Nick and Amy exchanged glances, "You have any idea what's got him so concerned? I've never seen Dan act like this." Nick asked.

"Well what do we really know about him? The only real records we have on him were his tournament victories. All other personal data was erased when he became a member of the Daikai, and any other records that were kept of him are under lockdown from the Senvas." Amy said, wiggling her finger in front of the baby.

"We'll were not going to learn anything with out digging for it. I'll see if I can get anything out of him."

"Why the all the interest in Dan? Before all this began you were totally against him being here."

"If I'm going to fight with him by my side, I'm not going to be short any information that could put either of us in danger." Nick explained, and headed off after him.

Amy sat down among the rubble and looked at the little boy, he couldn't have weighted more than 5 pounds, but he didn't seem much like a new born. He may have had a small body, but he wasn't crying like a baby and so far had remained quite peaceful.

"Alright now, what are we going to call you? Jeremy? Eric? Tommy? Or maybe Yugi?" She giggled a little, but suddenly she heard a beep on her duel brace, and a hologram of Dan appeared.

"His name is Oscar." He said briefly before the holo shut down.

Amy looked down, and saw a big grin on the baby's face, despite the fact he had no teeth. "Oscar huh? Well you're not the right color so I don't suppose you'll turn into a Grouch."

The baby simply giggled.

Back inside the Soul Stone Chamber, Aaron was slowly stirring from the disastrous beating he had received from the Wall of Dueling. His head was hurting like his skull had been split open and someone was stabbing his brain with red hot spikes. But Aaron quickly threw out that as a possibility for the headaches, the brain lacked pain receptors.

He lifted his eyelids, they were sore, but the bruises that were covering them before he had been bashed in the face had subsided. But his vision was still clouded, he was missing his glasses so he couldn't make out far away images clearly but in front of him was the gray haze of steam.

"Where am I?" He wondered, but then realized he felt his bare legs were cooking in water!

_What the?_ He looked and saw he was lying against a rock, and was sitting in a hot spring.

_How did I end up in here? I hate water! I bathe like everyone else, but a hot spring? And where are my clothes? I distinctly remember not wearing just my birthday suit when that drawer hit me in the face._

He continued to wonder about what had happened to him, why he was naked in hot spring in particular, a silhouette was present in the fog, and was watching him.

Aaron's spine tingled and his skin twitched, his extrasensory power was picking up the form in the fog, and was directly behind him.

_Uh oh, I'm in trouble. I'm alone, naked, and half blind. I'm a goner. _He swiftly surmised.

He could feel the form behind him treading through the murky water and come straight for him, and the unnerving feeling of potential death was washing over him faster than the boiling water.

_This wasn't how I expected to die. Sure I figured water, but not quite like this._ He quirked, despite the figure was less than 3 feet away.

Aaron clenched his teeth together, _Well if I'm gonna die, at least I'm gonna face the Grim Reaper head on!_

He spun around to see who it was; the combination of steam, mist, fog and his poor eye sight cut away all his visibility, all he could make out was a dark shadow that seemingly looked humongous. But then, he could hear a little chuckle or giggle among the cool breezes that blew through the spring.

_Am I missing something?_ Aaron wondered and was slightly unnerved. _I don't think anything's funny here. Well, maybe my lack of chest hair is, but not something to laugh about._

Aaron, amidst the confusion and embarrassment, stepped forward towards the shadow, not noticing that the ground beneath his feet was very slick. And in an impressive display of stupidity, the boy flipped into the air and landed on his already sore back, causing water to fly into the air.

"Ow." He moaned, as he rubbed his wet backside, as he heard the giggle again, but much louder.

He looked up, the fog had been cleared by the flash flood, and his face was as red as a tomato.

Standing above him was Erin, who had a boyishly cheerful look on her face. She was as naked as he was, the only thing she wore other than her smile was the rays that shone from the moon in the night's sky. Her arms were crossed as she raised her left eye brow, "Like what you see?"

Aaron's brain pretty much shutdown; he was frozen at the sight of his naked mentor, and the embarrassment of being naked in front of her. His brain rebooted with the following words running through his head. _Ashley is going to kill me. Kuro is going to butcher me. Sarah is going smash my head in with a boulder. Jordan's going to give me a job well done. I'm as good as dead!_

Erin looked down and said, "I guess you do."

Aaron snapped out of his standstill and tried to cover himself with his arms. Erin chuckled and bent down on her knee and looked into his eyes and said, "I hope you don't act like this in front of all the naked girls you've see."

Aaron tried to respond but he was so embarrassed he couldn't open his mouth. In the entirety of his life so far, the only naked women he had seen was his sister when she was a newborn, and the near blinding time he had seen his mother. The mere memory of it caused him to shake his head violently, "I've…never…" He stammered, but felt the tip of Erin's finger on his lips.

"Aaron you don't have to say anything. I've seen everything you've seen since the day you were born, the good and the bad. So don't worry about anything, I'm sure Ashley will be willing to forgive you for this." She said calmly, but her cheerful expression hadn't changed in the slightest.

Aaron stammered as he asked, "You're…not…going to kill me?"

"No. Geez Aaron, has all the time you spent with Kuro and Sarah warped your understanding of a woman's tolerance?" She sighed, but saw Aaron's gaze was focused on the water. It suddenly dawned on her that her bare chest was perfectly visible and he was purposely avoiding it.

_A gentleman to the end eh? I'm surprised he's still holding on to his morals instead of his loins._ She thought to herself, _the first time he's seen a naked girl his own age and he's staring at water._

She looked down at what he was staring at, and saw him holding a cut on his hand, the wound was old but still present enough to be a sore he felt everyday. She had been wondering about that cut for a while now, it had been on his hand since the day he began his training. It wasn't a deep cut, but the line it resembled looked like a blade had done it.

She paused a second for reflection, but then smiled at her conclusion. "You're still worried about her, aren't you?"

Aaron simply nodded his head.

"Aaron, give yourself a little more credit than that. She's been your friend since you met her; she gave up her boyfriend for you. She likes you, so why do you fret so much?"

Aaron's gaze softened, but the beginning of tears formed in his eyes. Erin could sense what was troubling him, he may have seen her today in his appearance before he began his journey to the Wall, but he was scared of something else.

"Are you worried you're forgetting her?" She asked.

Tears began to dip from his eyes, as he nodded, "I…remember her face…but everyday it grows fainter. It's only been a few hours but it seems it's been a life time since I saw her last. If I stay here too much longer, I'm afraid I'll lose all my memories with her."

"That cut on your hand, you made it with the card I gave you. It was to remember what you were fighting for." Erin stated, "A testament to your goals."

Aaron remained silent, but Erin knew she had guessed right. She closed her eyes and reached out and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Aaron looked up as he found himself being pulled towards her. She pressed him against herself in a tentative hug, he was both nervous and confused, but she held him firm.

"Aaron, life is a constant clash of duty and obligations. You may not have come here of your own free will, but you have made it you duty to survive and leave here. I know you have your doubts, and they must have become more difficult with the Wall, but I know you too well. When you feel it is the most important thing you must do, you forsake everything else to get it done, even at the cost of your own life." She said, as Aaron pulled away to look into her eyes.

"So have faith in yourself. You can succeed." She smiled.

Aaron lowered his gaze back to the water, but said in a single breath, "Thank you."

She knew that she had dispelled most of his doubt, but she felt she had one last thing to teach him. She pulled him close, but spun him around, until he had his back to her, and the back of his head was lying on her chest. Aaron's face was blushing to his ears, "Uh, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice riddled with unease.

"If you expect to get anywhere with Ashley, you've got to loosen up. Your middle school years may have been rough, but you need to get rid of some of this apprehension you have so much of." She said, as she looked up at the starry sky.

"But but…" He stammered.

He was silenced as Erin put her chin on his head, "Just sit back and watch the stars with me, ok?"

Aaron panicked for a moment, but soon realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, so he took in a deep breath, laid back, and watched the stars twinkle in the black veil.

Back in the real world, the Assault ship Dominance was traveling at top speed under the eastern seaboard of the U.S., all aboard the military vessel were busily working in their assigned work areas. The only exceptions were the 3 DDL members that were stuck in their quarters, and the Horseman of Strife who was snoring away in the brig.

Josh was resting in the darkness of his quarters; they had been traveling at top speed since they had boarded, but so far Bryan had not called them in for a mission briefing.

He felt worried, _I know Bryan has it in for me, but to keep us out of the loop for this long is a sign that even he doesn't know what's happening. If I didn't know any better I'd say that the Dominance is sorely in need of information. _

He also started to wonder what happened to Jacob and Dalin, he hadn't seen either of them since he was thrown into his room, and hadn't received any word from his Duel Brace.

"I hope they're alright." He whispered to himself.

Suddenly he heard a knocking on his door, and Eva's voice at the door, "Bryan wants to speak with you on the bridge."

Josh hesitantly got off the bedand headed for the door, and Eva waited for him outside. "Uh, I do remember how to get there on my own."

"I want to talk." She said stubbornly.

Josh gave a sigh and said, "Alright, but were going to be late and I remember how well Bryan held tardiness in his contempt."

As the two headed down the tight corridors Eva asked, "So why did you do it?"

"I can ask you the same question, I left because of what I saw, and you however decided to stay with them."

"We lost a lot of our people that day, and to see one of us desert us didn't make the situation any better."

"Bryan wouldn't have given me any other choice if valued my life, I saw some really horrible stuff while I worked here."

"Like what? What was so horrible that you had no choice but to run away in the middle of the night and hide for 5 months before shacking up with the DDL?"

"If I told you, and you didn't agree with what Bryan's doing, you'd be in the same boat as I am. No pun intended."

Eva snickered, but Josh remembered how tough she liked to her persona, so he paid it no mind.

They past a large steel door and were onboard the ship's bridge. It was quite spacious, it was split into 8 manned stations that lined the sides of the room, a captain's chair sat in the center, a large window that showed the immediate outside but was over a foot thick, and in the back of the room was a table that had numerous view screens and maps. Bryan was standing beside the table with Jacob and Dalin, and looked rather smug.

"Finally decided to show up I see."

"Well considering you were blind to begin with I'd be glad to see me too." Josh cracked, but knew Bryan wasn't going to let it get to him.

Bryan continued and said, "Well now that you're all here, let's get on with the briefing."

The table suddenly lit up with an eerie green light, and a hologram of a sea side landscape appeared, though surprisingly out of focus. There appeared to a fisherman's village, it looked like it was still a veteran of the 1970's in terms of the buildings present in the image, and it had a large enough port for the Dominance to lay anchor.

"This is an image of Sherbury, a small town on the east coast, it's barely ever noticed and as such it is all most completely isolated from the rest of the world. As of 800 yesterday, there has been no sign of life present in the town, which had a population of about a thousand. We've received reports from both the SDL and the HDL involving similar strange activity today, so we may have just stumbled into the Saparity's third active zone."

"So what are we going to do?" Dalin asked.

"We've opted to send in a small search party to enter town and go on grid sweep, try and see if we can find either the hostiles or any potential survivors. The team will consist of the 3 of you, Eva and two other of my men. Each of you will be assigned a search vector in town, your goals are to find out what happened, save what you can, and destroy anything that looks like its going to eat you."

Josh peered at Bryan for a few moments, something wasn't right at all, but Jacob broke the cycle by asking, "What about Tobias?"

"He'll be waiting here for you to return. As much as I would like his help, he's a Daikai and a horseman at that, we can't have someone like that threaten the mission. We'll be at the port within the hour, so gear up, and have your wills filled out, you'll never know what you're going to find out there." Bryan said, as he proceeded out of the bridge.

Eva soon followed behind her superior officer, but Jacob turned to his teammates. "I think we better check up on Tobias, as much of a pain he's been in the past, I don't think he'd jeopardize our mission."

"Are you sure? Tobias hasn't exactly seen eye to eye with us." Dalin pointed out.

"I agree with Jacob, Bryan is more worried about Tobias than us, so I say we pay a visit." Josh chimed.

"Josh, you know this place the best, you think you can pay Tobias a house call and get ready for the search party?" Jacob asked.

"Without a sweat." Josh said, as he headed out and down towards the brig.

When he arrived, he saw that the door to the brig was being flanked by two guards and could hear the distinct tone of Bryan's over bearing voice coming from the other side.

He reached for his duel brace, but heard the click of a gun at the back of his head. "Nice to see you Josh."

Josh recognized the voice as Kerry, Bryan's loyalist stooge. Josh quickly pressed a button on his duel brace and turned around.

"So Kerry, still licking the bastard's boots I see."

"Oh Josh you wound me, after all the grief I went through to find you, you still don't like me."

"It's kind of hard to like a cold blooded murderer." Josh spat.

"Well I can't say I really like you either. Now hand over your Duel Brace."

Josh grumbled and cursed as he took off his brace and tossed it over to Kerry. He picked it up and motioned Josh to head towards the Brig door, the guards stepped aside as they entered.

Tobias was in a cell, but lacked a door. Apparently only a force field was required to keep prisoners inside. His Duel Brace and the Gauntlet he carried were on a table on the far end of the brig.

"So what if I'm a Horseman, you know I'm better than anyone else in that search party so why am I stuck on this tub?" He growled.

"I don't doubt that you are, Strife, but I'm not taking any chances that you will screw up everything I have planned." Bryan snickered.

"And what are you planning?" Josh demanded.

"Oh, you're here too." He sneered; his face was twisted with malcontent.

"Tobias, any idea what the hell is going on?" Josh asked.

"To be honest I was hoping you had a clue." He responded with disappointment.

Josh felt a strong kick in the back as he was thrown forth, and landed in a cell. Heard the low drumming come from the emitters as a force field covered the entrance.

"I hope you two will enjoy your stay here." Kerry waved as the two EDL members left them locked up.

Josh glanced behind him; his Black Skull Brace was on the table next to Tobias' Crescent Dragon Brace. "At least they haven't the time for an execution."

"Josh, these were your people once right? What the hell is going on?" Tobias demanded.

"Bryan is on his own little parade of glory and it's up to everyone else to make it happen. At least that was the impression I was under when I worked here. But now, I don't know what to think."

"Well it looks like were going to have plenty of time to think it over. Does Jacob know about this?"

"I sent a quick message before getting grabbed, Jacob and Dalin will have to go on this mission alone, and it's up to the two of us to get out of here before the crap hits the fan."

"Any clue how?"

"I have one, but I'll have to wait until the right moment." He said calmly.

"And that will be?"

"A long time from now."

"I was afraid of that."

As the two began there lamenting session, the Dominance soon came to a halt, they rose to the surface and were in plain view of the town.

The town itself was blanketed in a thick field of fog, so much so that you could only see the beach and port, but not the town's buildings.

Meanwhile, Jacob and Dalin had risen to the deck of the submarine and were waiting with Eva, Kerry, and another flunky who only went by the name of Brice.

"You worried about Josh?" Dalin asked.

"Of course I am, but I know as long as we don't screw around anymore than we have to, Josh will be able to get out of this by himself." Jacob growled.

"You sure about that?"

"Am I ever wrong?"

"Frequently."

"Now that's cold coming from you."

The two stopped their conversation as the ship ground to a halt; the ship's bow was scraping alongside a pier.

"All passengers its time to disembark." Eva called out as she and her fellow EDLs headed down the slick metal down to the pier.

"This is going to end badly." Dalin pointed out.

"What was your first guess?" Jacob quipped.

The two soon followed the others into the fog, but then split up as they spread to cover their search grids. The town was barren, no sign of life anywhere, nothing but the hollow infrastructure of a civilization was there. The place was haunting because for all the signs that life was simply snuffed out, cars with the doors still open and keys in their ignitions, meals at restaurants half eaten, school buses in the middle of the streets with the kids backpacks on the seats.

Jacob had finished searching the North West section of town, mostly the homes of the fishermen, an eerie place since it looked like what ever happened had struck with such speed that it looked like some of them had been nabbed in their own showers.

He looked around, and saw no signs of struggle or disturbance in any of the houses to show that the bodies had been moved or they had fought back. But something was definitely wrong; the air was pungent with a fowl and awful stench.

"Dalin, I'm all done here, nothing but empty houses and the smell of a ruptured septic tank."

"I'm almost done too, head back to the ship, and try and see if you can find out what happened to Tobias and Josh." Dalin responded.

He was stationed in the south eastern corner, the second closest party towards the docks. Nothing more to it than streets and empty cars, however the smell was a hell of a lot more pungent than anywhere else he had been in town.

"Jacob, have any idea what's that smell?"

"No clue, but its everywhere, it's not toxic according to the Duel Brace, but it's bad enough to knock out a horse!"

"No kidding. I need a fricken air freshener or I'm going to passout!" Dalin whined as he covered his nose.

Suddenly, he heard a low groaning noise, steadily growing louder and louder. He hopped on to a bench and looked over a railing, what he saw shocked the hell out of him.

Proceeding down the street was the town's inhabitance; hundreds of people were marching through town. However there was one problem.

They were all dead.

The Elderly, children, everyone. The entire population of Sherbury was deceased, and they were decomposing rapidly. Their skin looked ragged like cloth and many had gapping holes through their limbs and craniums. They were all groaning and moaning indistinct noises and agony seemingly flowed from them. Their legs were suffering from rigger but through some unbelievable feat, they continued their march down the street. Their eyes were glazed, most of whom were bloodshot, but none appeared to glare up at Dalin.

_The entire town has been turned into Zombies? How? I don't see any Necromancers or Zombie Monsters around to do this, and where the hell they going? The only thing in that direction is the water._

Suddenly it dawned on him, "Oh shit." He cursed as he made a mad dash towards the pier.

"Jacob! We got Zombies!" He shouted into his duel brace.

"Say what?" Jacob called back.

"The entire town is undead, and they're trying to cut us off from the Dominance!" Dalin shouted.

"Get to the ship, I'm willing to bet by the time we get there the EDs will already to go." Jacob said, as his duel brace cut off.

Dalin reached into his deck and drew a card, "SPIRIT MERGE!"

He was swallowed up in a ball of light and split into 3 smaller balls, each of whom became one of the Cat's Ear Tribe. The 3 kittens wasted no time, making descent time against the vast, but slow zombies.

Meanwhile Jacob had already changed into Reflect Bounder and was floating towards the docks. Already he could see the mass of corpses that managed to stand on their own and were blocking off the Dominance but not trying to board it surprisingly.

"Bring out your dead!" He shouted as he aimed both of his hand mirrors at the crowd.

"PRISM FOCUS!" He shouted as twin blots of energy fired out, and lanced through a portion of the crowd.

He glanced inward, and saw that although he made a clear shot, the zombies were still standing, now with perfectly round holes steaming through their abdomen.

"Well this isn't good." He grumbled.

Dalin had finally gotten to the docks as well, and found roughly half of the entire population cutting him off. The 3 cats stared at the army of death and wondered what to do. The simple fact of the matter was that it was a war of attrition and so far Jacob and Dalin were simply out numbered.

The cats and soon the Reflect Bounder parked themselves roughly a quarter of a mile from the vast mob of rotting flesh.

"I don't suppose charging through this mess is the way out." The blue kitten asked Jacob.

"Not a chance, I can't put out enough energy to reduce them all to dust and the 3 of you can't chop through them all. What we need is a plan, I could fly over them, but once I get to the water my lift will be gone and I'll sink right to the bottom."

"What about the EDs, where are they?" asked the orange furball.

"I can only guess behind us. The ship hasn't unmoored itself yet, so we can at least assume that they aren't leaving without them."

"And what's that say about us?" The White kitten asked.

While the cats sulked, Jacob noticed the movements of the 3 ED members, each of them had with them shotguns, and were charging head first into the corpses.

"What the hell?" The white kitten gasped.

"Looks like a suicide run." The blue kitten piped in.

"So what are we gonna do?" The orange kitten asked.

"Give them a hand." Reflect Bounder said, his eyes flashing.

Eva pumped her shotgun, and fired a spray into the mass of the undead, however instead of lead pellets fired from the rounds, hundreds of light blue blobs of liquid flew loose and sprayed into the zombies.

All most like it was acid, the blue liquid landed on them and started to spread and scorch them. But it started to glow brighter, and soon the zombies that were hit were falling like rag dolls!

Jacob couldn't believe the sight, _Whatever that stuff is, it's incredible!_

The 3 EDL members were firing into the mass, going in a straight line, heading straight for the sub.

Jacob and Dalin were charging as fast as they could go to try and reach them, but still a fair distance away.

Suddenly, the anchors onboard the Dominance was withdrawing into the ship! Its massive bulk was pulling itself free from the pier!

"What the fuck?" Kerry shouted, as the Ship was already clearing the wooden planks and into the open waters!

"Dalin! We got to get them out of there!" Jacob shouted.

"I know! We're on it!" The cats shouted as they dove into the fray, slicing and dicing there way into the mass of rotting flesh.

Soon the EDLs were simply surrounded; the zombies outnumbered them 100 to 1, and were closing in quickly as the ED's were running out of shells.

Eva was soon seized by several hands that were tugging her in several directions at once, and she struggled in their grip. Kerry and Brice failed to notice her predicament in time, and with her lack of firepower, their flanks were wide open as the two of them were sucked into the sea of flesh eating zombies!

"EVA!" The cats shouted as they flung themselves into the abyss, but strangely glowing in a fiery Rema!

The 3 separate lights fused together and grew to an even bigger size than Dalin was originally. The sudden change in size caused a low level shock wave that cleared out a small portion around him. The light sizzled away, leaving a large and lean figure standing in them mass.

He stood 7 feet tall, his muscles were in prime condition and a rich brown tan. He wore Egyptian clothes that draped his torso, they were light icy blue, slim plating on his shoulders and covering his upper chest, similar color armor covered his hands in the form of gauntlets. He had a dark blue cloak on his back, and an Egyptian head dress covering his head, which was a match to that of the God Anubis. In his hands were powerful looking weapons, they resembled sharp spear points that could cleave through armor, they were made with a golden mineral and added even more ferocity to his form.

"MYSTICAL KNIGHT OF JACKEL!" The powerful monster roared as he cleaved through 4 corpses as he charged for Eva.

Jacob dove in hard and fast, as he opened his palms and let a pair of focused beams slice off the hands binding her. He out reached a hand to grab her, but a sudden a violent pain over took him and he over shot her.

"What the hell was that?" He wondered, as he turned around for another run.

However the Mystical Knight had beaten him to her, cleaving a chunk of them from around her.

"Run!" He barked, quite literally.

She got on her feet and ran down the path he had made, which was quickly filling up with more Zombies.

"JACKEL JAVELIN STRIKE!" He roared as he pulled back both of his arms and swung with all his strength. A powerful thrust of incredible magnitude flew from the arc, and leveled all the zombies in her path.

"Time to run for it flea taxi!" Jacob shouted as he dove in and gave the beast warrior a strong shove in the right direction.

"Take it easy!" Jackal growled as he was treated like a cow catcher!

As Eva cleared the horde, so did the two DDL members as they plowed through the last of them.

"Keep Running!" Eva shouted, as the undead began to chase them.

The horde of the Undead weren't exactly running due to extreme arthritis, but the threat they posed wasn't exactly changing either. The blood of Kerry and Brice was clear enough prove of it.

Back on board the Boat, Josh could feel a strange pull and at the same time Tobias felt it as well.

"Hey you feel that?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah, What was it?" Josh wondered.

"The pull of the Dead," Tobias murmured, "We've been betrayed."

To be continued…

Next Time on the DDL:

An image of Dalin looking at a scratch on Eva's leg appears.

"You're a tough cookie you know that."

"Oh please." She scoffs, in the back ground Jacob is chuckling.

An image of Aaron and Erin standing before the cave again.

"I'm breaking that wall, or I'll die trying." He vows.

"Aaron, follow your instincts." She says, as she puts her hand on his shoulder, "And you'll do fine."

Scene changes to a Campfire, Ashley is being protected by a Tyrant Dragon, while Kuro stands beside a strange woman.

"Go. We shall handle it from here." The Stranger says.

DDL Chapter 39: Ashes of the Tsubasa Duelist


	39. Ashes of the Tsubasa Duelist

This chapter belongs to Kuro, my editor and dear friend.

DDL Chapter 39: Ashes of the Tsubasa Duelist

The sky was completely invisible in the air above Sherbury, the thick fog was still blanketing the town and rendered all visibility virtually zero after 4 feet. But the light was fading in the sky, signifying that it was getting late and night would soon be upon them.

"This is fun; I feel I've been dragged into a Resident Evil game." Jacob glowered as he looked out a window in the damned fog. The 3 surviving members of the search party had escaped the port and had taken shelter in a motel room, the wandering dead so far had not found them, but the eerie silence was unnerving.

"Well at least we didn't have to pay admission." Dalin joked as he looked over to Eva.

Eva remained quiet as she checked her supplies; she had been wearing a bullet proof vest, a utility belt and a backpack when she had disembarked the Dominance. The contents of them had been thrown askew on one of the queen size beds in the room along side her shotgun.

He noticed a red scratch on her left leg, it wasn't a deep wound, but it was probably bothering her a lot.

"You're a tough cookie you know that." He complemented her.

"Oh please." She scoffed, as chuckling came from Jacob by the window.

Dalin turned his large head and asked, "Did I miss the joke?"

"We're in a town infested with zombies, we may not make it out of here alive, and you're hitting on someone? Sounds funny to me." He chimed.

Dalin turned his head and looked again at the scratch, "Shouldn't you get that checked? Who knows what the hell those freaks are carrying."

"If you think that scratch is going to turn me into one of them, you can rest your fears, it's not possible." She said, as she counted up her shells as well as magazines for a small hand gun that rested on the bed as well.

Jacob peered over his shoulder and looked at the ammo; they resembled regular bullets, but the shells glowed a dark blue and the bullets were transparent except for inside them was a fluid, it was sapphire and viscous.

"What is that stuff anyway? The stuff in your ammo, it stopped the zombies with a single shot."

"Classified." Eva responded briefly.

"Classified? Eva those bastards left us to die, who are you protecting?" Dalin asked calmly.

Eva was about to speak, but something held her tongue. Jacob stepped forth, "Is this stuff Aecanap?"

She looked up to him in shock, "How did you know about it?"

"When I reached for you, I felt like my hands were being sheered off. Josh never spoke about it, but I did some digging and heard rumors, a special substance that the EDL had created, its capabilities were secret, but the rumors said that it would provide them the ultimate protection from Duel Monsters."

Eva looked like she was torn in thought, but then reached into her shirt and pulled out a small vial, inside was more of the blue fluid.

"After Josh had run away, many among us wondered what we would do since he was one of the strongest of us, but Bryan presented each of us with these vials. He called the Aecanap after the word Panacea, which meant cure-all. The substance creates a potent radiation when exposed to Rema, causing to become unstable and disappear. With it around our necks, it provides us with protection against Rema based attacks, used in our weapons; it instantly kills Rema apparitions and severely injures all other life forms."

"Cure all indeed." Dalin snickered.

"There's no way this stuff could be found in nature, life exists because of Rema, and life and death balance each other out, so whatever this is, it throws the balance to hell." Jacob stated, looking at a bullet in his hand.

"Well it's not with out its side effects." She said, as she tucked the vial back under her shirt.

"What are the symptoms?"

"Some of us have developed mild headaches after the first use against an opponent, others of us have suffered immune system failure, and our quartermaster was admitted to a psy ward due to mental instability."

Jacob put the bullet down, "Looks like another item of the damned if you do damned if you don't category."

"Yeah, better we start getting some sleep. I'll take first watch, Jacob; you take over in 2 hours."

"Gotcha, you fine with it?" He asked Eva, who simply nodded to him.

"Alrightly, Nighty night, don't let the flesh eating zombies bite." Dalin chimed as he left the room to watch the first floor.

"He really knows how to tick people off, doesn't he?" Eva stated drearily.

"Oh you have no idea." Jacob agreed.

Back in the Soul Stone Chamber, the Night was still young, and the two occupants with similar sounding names were finally out of the hot spring.

Aaron still felt sore from his ass kicking from the Wall of Dueling, but the quiet time with Erin had all but vanquished all the welts and broken bones in his body. He had finally gotten dressed, and put on his damaged glasses, Erin had repaired them, but they were still scratched and a little bent.

Aaron patted his pocket, his deck was still there, and it didn't feel like a dead weight anymore, but a part of him.

"Do you need a moment with your cards or something?" Erin asked him, she was standing behind him.

"Are you dressed?"

"Hehe," She giggled and answered, "Yes, you can put your fears at rest, Aaron remember to lighten up."

Aaron turned around and was relieved as he breathed a sigh saying, "If I took that to heart every time someone said that I would be flying above the clouds. But for your question, I don't need a moment, but I feel a little different."

"How so?"

"Well, after all that 'relaxing', I suddenly felt more connected to them." He said, stepping back and reclining alongside a rock.

"Connected how?"

"I take a look back, back before I came here, back before I finally hooked up with Ashley, back before I was a member of the DDL. I was nobody, just a geek who liked playing a game and was constantly miserable. All the time I spent being alone, staying out of the way, just letting the current drag me along, I wasted completely. And now the only reason I am who I am, is because of these cards. They brought me to the DDL, they helped build my confidence, and they've shown me to true happiness."

Erin stepped alongside him, and leaned back herself, "And I can see it in the cards you choose, as you have changed so have the cards you use, you first started with cards you liked and didn't give it much thought, then you changed it to try and become a better duelist but you held onto the cards you felt strongest with, and now its become an instrument of yourself. They are apart of you, and as long you recognize it, you will be a true duelist."

"I just wish I could use them to show me how to defeat the wall." He sighed.

"You figured out half of the puzzle, now it is up to you to find the rest."

Aaron rubbed his cheek, a dark brown bruise was still there and ached like a bastard, "So I know the Wall can fight, and if I fight back it comes back just as hard. But how do you fight something like that?"

"Well maybe you should look at it a different way." Erin said, stretching her arms over her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Aaron asked.

"It's not called the Wall of Fighting; it's called the Wall of Dueling. If you can't beat it by fighting, why not try dueling it?" She suggested.

Aaron pondered what she said, _Duel it? ...Of Course!_

"Erin, you a genius!" He exclaimed, craning his neck over to her face, and planted a kiss on her cheek before bolting down a grassy slope.

Erin smiled lightly as she rubbed her cheek, "I think he's got it."

Aaron continued to run, a foolhardy smile brazened across his face as he franticly kept up his mad pace. His feet slipped and slide across the grass, but through frantic effort he kept his footing and down he went.

He was out of breathe when he finally stopped, panting like a beaten animal, he looked up and saw the familiar sight of the waterfall, pounding away at its perpetual cycle as the cave remained hidden from view.

Aaron for the first time heard the footsteps of Erin as she had given chase, and finally had caught up with him. "Aaron…" She gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"Don't worry about me Erin, after all this time I've spent in here, I finally feel at peace, so don't worry about it. I'll be alright." Aaron answered, as he stared hard at the falling water, and saw the faint outline of the crevice.

"I'm breaking that wall, or I'll die trying." He vowed, clinching his hand, the cut singed with fury.

Erin caught her second wind, and stood up, "Aaron, follow your instincts." She said, as she put her hand on his shoulder, "And you'll do fine."

Aaron's gaze softened, as he nodded his head, and headed down the embankment toward the cave.

Erin stood atop the cliff, and watched the boy run for the cave, a small tear fell from her eye, she gave a slight shiver, _Aaron, forgive me…_

Far, far away, inside the Duel Monster Realm, The wayward trek of Kuro, Vic, Ashley, Joseph, and Kevin pressed on. The day had wasted away fast; the crew of the destroyed boat had made their way farther into the forest of humongous trees, the light of the sun was flittered so badly that very little made it to the ground. But still they pressed on, climbing straight to the top of a small mountain, until they could see over the tree tops.

What they saw they couldn't believe.

"What the hell happened?" Kevin wondered.

The vast tree line extended for as far as the eye could see, but directly to the north, was a huge gap in the forest. Hundreds of acres were simply leveled to the ground, no trees, no sounds of animals, no sounds of moving water. Just the coldness of death itself seemed to permeate the desolate region of the forest. Something else seemed to be standing amongst the devastation as well, but all that could be seen from that distance was a tall black spire that hung over the tree line.

"All that forest, it couldn't have been a natural disaster could it?" Ashley wondered.

"No, even if it was a tornado, the level of destruction wouldn't be confined to such a small area. And look, no sign of fallen trees, meaning something destroyed everything in that space, and nothing survived." Vic said, his gaze drifting to his right.

Ashley glanced over, and saw Kuro shivering slightly, but the look on her face wasn't of fear, but of rage. Ashley was now starting to worry, _she wasn't feeling good after we landed but now she's gotten really angry. What's happening to her?_

Kuro felt her skin crawling, _What the hell is happening? First I feel somesort of void in the air, and now I can hear the cries of the animals that are gone. They died in moments, but in pure agony. Something is really freakin wrong and it couldn't have come at a worse time._

Vic, who had been with her the longest, knew how she was feeling, but sadly could do nothing about it, but he glanced over at Joseph, who had so far remained quiet. Something was off about him, he seemed too relaxed, like he had nothing to worry about in a forest that had things that could devour a human in two bites.

_I know he's got more firepower on him than anybody the ATF are after, but the things that live here can tear an infantry officer into mincemeat, so why is he so carefree?_

Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees, and the sound of swift footsteps!

"Ambush!" Kevin shouted as his duel brace unfolded.

But it was too late, a blade was pressed against his throat, and he froze in place.

Vic and the others remained still as they realized that they were out maneuvered. Surrounding them were 4 figures dressed in thick black cloaks that covered them entirely, the one closest to Kevin's hand was sticking out of the robes, handling a very sharp knife with incredible grace; it was a woman's hand.

"Are any of you Ashley Lovechild?" The voice asked.

Ashley gulped and answered, "I am."

The figure's hood turned towards her, "Show it."

Ashley was confused, _What? Oh wait!_

Flash back

Tobias reached into his pocket and took something out and held it out to her.

Ashley looked, and was shocked, a silver colored frame, they had been expertly polished and the lens were flawless, but despite their new condition, she instantly recognized what they were. "Aaron's Glasses."

"I found them after our scuffle on the bridge. After I heard what happened to the guy, I figure I'd keep it as a trophy, however I decided to return them. Use them as a symbol of who you are and any Daikai will allow you entry into their territory." He said, as he headed away.

Flashback ends

Ashley fished into pocket and held them out to the cloaked figure.

The woman removed her knife from Kevin's throat, and removed her hood. She had ebony skin, with pink war paint stripes on her temples, her eyes were a bright emerald, and her hair was as dark as night. "My name is Kanna, Vice Chief of the Eastern Daikai. We have been awaiting you."

"Funny way of showing it." Kevin snickered, rubbing his throat.

"We had to be sure, Reports have been received from both the Horsemen of War and Famine that Saparity contact has been made in both of there respective areas."

"What about Tobias? Shouldn't he have called in as well?" Ashley asked.

"Knowing the EDL, he and our guys might as well be dead." Kuro answered.

"That's some talk coming from a monster, anit that right?" Joseph sneered.

Kuro's gaze did instant transformation from a concern hazel, to animalistic turquoise as she turned to Joseph, whose smug attitude hadn't flickered in the least. She was about to turn into Megami and eviscerate him from his bowels to his clavicles, when she felt her strength draining from her body, like something was siphoning her dry.

_What the hell? What is he doing?_

She focused, and saw a glow emitting from his shirt, _Wait a sec-, the void…_

Vic was there to catch her as she was sent unconscious by the strange fatigue. He shot a cold stare at Joseph, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Seem's the bitch isn't very human now is she, other wise why would this be hurting her?" He said, prying out a sapphire tube from a chain around his neck.

Kevin shifted a little, apparently getting ready to jump him. But he was met with the cold face of a gun barrel; Joseph had upholstered it from his hip and aimed it right at him. "Try me cowboy."

"Enough!" Kanna shouted.

Joseph snickered as he put the Aecanap and his gun away, Kevin backed away, and Vic carried Kuro out of range of the EDL stooge.

"The reason we are here is because of a strange occurrence, a few weeks after Richard had locked himself inside the Lions Den castle, all life within the perimeter of the castle was snuffed out like a candle. Since then, Tobias has ordered us to observe any other strange activity; so far, all I've seen is the grass refusing to grow again." Kanna summed up.

"Well were going give him a courtesy call. Thanks for the visit." Joseph sneered again, as he proceeded down the mountainside and towards the castle.

Ashley looked over to Kanna and spoke, "Thank you, I think we can handle it from here."

Kanna gave a small smile, "You are as Master Tobias said. Small, but with much potential. Take care, and beware of Joseph, he is neither a friend nor an ally to anyone besides himself."

She turned to leave, her companions seemly vanished into thin air, when she lifted her head over her shoulder, "One last thing, tonight's a full moon, and a clear forecast at that. Aurora, you know it's time she embraced her destiny."

Vic looked down and the still form of his friend, she was still cringed from the effects of the Aecanap. "I know, she's my friend, and I will help her as best I can."

And with that, Kanna vanished into the still air, and Kevin walked over to him. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing too important, at least to us. We have to catch up to Joseph, if he alerts Richard to our location we could easily under attack from the entire Northern Division of the Daikai."

"But didn't the Horsemen say that he wasn't in charge anymore?" Ashley pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that some of them didn't decide to stick with their insane commander in chief." Vic pointed out.

"Yeah, we got Bush to show us that it can be done." Kevin chimed, as the three of them headed off the mountain top and into the forest once again.

Ash and Kevin took up the lead, while Vic proceeded to take up the rear, with Kuro riding on his back.

She stirred awake, and asked, "Why are you carrying me?"

"You fell asleep on the job."

"That son of a bitch, he screwed around with me." She growled, as she rubbed her forehead.

Vic remained silent for a second before saying, "K, you're planning on doing it aren't you?"

"I've waited a year to do it Vic, and I'm going to. I'm sorry, but tonight is the last night I spend as myself." She said, as she clutched something she had hidden in her shirt.

"I know, but it was fun. Just don't pick a fight with Casey ok? I don't think I'll be around to save your ass next time."

"You know you love me. And I'll be alright ok?" She said.

"Damn tease," He muttered, but with a few tears in his eyes, "Sunset's in a few hours, think you can walk?"

"Maybe, how bout getting your hands off my ass?"

"Well it will be the last time I get to touch them won't it?"

"Damn straight."

Kevin glanced over his shoulder to see the two bickering and asked Ashley, "Are they always like that?"

"I'm afraid so. I just don't get it, they seem like a married couple to me, but they bicker so often."

"Ash, that's one of the many lessons you can never learn in school." Kevin said, as they continued their trek to catch up with Joseph.

Night soon set, Joseph and the others had set up in a clearing, the massive trees had been left behind, but the devastated land was more than visible in all its horror. The crew decided to call it a night early, and Vic nominated Kuro to be the night watch. Ashley felt something was up, but she didn't disagree, and so everyone packed it in for the night, and sleep beside the camp fire.

Dazzling stars filled the night sky of the Duel Monster World, accompanied only by scant clouds and a full moon. While the rest of her comrades were asleep, Kuro walked, as silently as possible, to a clear, small brook. She dipped a pale-lit finger in, and tasted some of the water.

i Mmm/i she thought, i Nothing's died in here for a while. /i She sipped a bit more, then moved a few spaces back onto the untrodden path. With Whip-chan, she made a circle, and returned to the stream. Scooping up a cup of the water with her hands, she trickled it over the circle in a pattern. As said design formed, moonlight illuminated the lines, which soon joined into a hexagram. Both the whip and the lines shown with a blue aura, tinted similarly as the stray clouds in the night sky.

"Now, then," she skimmed through a small bag she had brought alone, taking out a couple of cards. "I believe it's time this...Thing...Was gone for the umpteenth time." The cards she had taken out were placed dead center in the hexagram, and an odd mist swirled up. It soon formed into one of Kuro's signature bird-women, with azure body and wing feathers, a fiery red crest of hairlike feathers, and razor-sharp talons that could cut anything they desired. In her upper right talon was a fan, folded at the moment. Normally, she'd only whip it out at anyone who pissed her off, but this time was special.

"Yeesh, again?" Azu complained. "You get more of these things than a stray dog, I swear!" Indeed, it had been the second time in two weeks during which Azu had been called up to do this. Then again, her job wasn't nearly as clean as that of several other creatures, namely succubi.

"Yes. Again. Hopefully, this'll be the last time I'll need it done," Kuro consoled. She was always hoping that the chance would come up, but it just never came to pass. She needed a place where no one would be watching, a place where there would be room for such a summon, a place from which she could easily escape if things got ugly.

Even though she didn't know what the summon would be like. The last summon had occurred around two millennia ago, after all.

i On a night just like this, too/i she pondered, recalling the old legend. i Full moon, clear sky...No one watching...Perfect. /i

She took from her deck a card that had never actually seen play. Nor would it ever, so long as she was part of a Dragon League. This was the card that she had been sent to steal in the first place, what had gotten her mixed up in the Dragon Leagues to begin with.

Well, that and her gift, if you could even call it a gift. Her cards were not just cool-looking pieces of paper to her.

No. They were so much more. More like a family than anything she had ever known.

SLASH!

A sudden swipe, accompanied by a shriek, at her back snapped her back to the present. On her back, layered upon many more scars, was a fresh, three-fingered mark of carnation. As the winged spirit tried to escape, Azu's Gust Fan split it right down the center. It shredded into ethereal wisps, never to come back in that form again. Kuro took out two cards, keeping one in her hand, but placing the other on the ground.

The one she had placed on the ground was her "Amazonite" card. Glowing green angles appeared along the card, and it soon shattered into several pieces of white-lined, teal stone.

"It's finally over," she whispered. Gathering the pieces of stone, she held the other card out for Azu. The Harpy nodded, understanding what that one card meant, and flew off with said card into the moonlit night. In midair, the card vanished. Black-feathered, brachiated wings burst free from the Harpy's back, shedding a few umber-colored feathers to the ground.

"So, she's going to be awakened, soon," a soothing voice observed. Kuro looked up into the tree branches for the source, and spied a woman with white, fingered, feathered wings, dressed in indigo edged with snowy feathers. A sheathed sword was attached to her waist by means of a dark, lacy belt. Like her skin, her blonde hair was snow white. She seemed to be in her early 20's,if one were to guess. As Kuro knew well, however, Mink was around 500 years old.

"Yes, yes she is, Mink," Kuro agreed. Azu flew off, using her own wings as opposed to her new pair to fly. "What brings you to this neck of the woods, though?"

"Joseph," she answered rather simply. Then again, it was a rather simple question. "Most newer assassins have tried taking him on, only to perish. It's about time they sent an immortal to do it."

With a click and a swish through the air, Mink took out her sword in preparation. The hilt, decorated like a raven's head, yielded a blade made entirely of semitransparent black stone. The very sound made Kuro wince a little; it was the last sound she wanted to hear in battle.

"Ah. So I wasn't crazy in assuming there was something weird about him, eh?" Kuro wondered. Indeed, she had gotten an odd feeling from him. It was...Nothing. Nothing, yet the weird kind of nothing that didn't make you want to say "nothing." This nothing had a name: Void.

"Good of you to notice," Mink confirmed. "He's got Rema drainers, they call it Aecanap. But you..." She trailed off, and Kuro took a card out of her deck by the implied meaning.

The card was a Trap card bearing embossed, metallized Japanese text and foil. Its art was a black-winged, circular hand mirror, with a raven's head craned over the glass surface. Reflected in the glass was a fluffy, pink goat, with small horns that curled over like cinnamon buns. The Scapegoat was looking at his minute, cloven hooves with wide eyes and a sweatdrop. At its owner's direction, the card dispersed into streams of dark energy, and reformed into a mirror in Kuro's waiting hands. The black, feathered wings covered the mirror's face, with the raven head's eyes closed.

"Heh...It's the will of the Clan, eh?" Kuro wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a "what Clan?" from the direction she had left. Ashley, still in her uniform from the day, seemed to have overheard the conversation.

"It's none of her beeswax," Mink scoffed. She was about to unleash her sword's power on the human that had intruded, but had her hand stopped by Kuro. With the mirror in one hand, Kuro approached Ashley.

"Her friends ARE her beeswax," Kuro explained. "That's how these humans think. They think self-sacrifice for a friend is a noble deed, while it's really just foolishness. Ashley's not part of your mission. In this case, there can be no substitutes."

Now...Don't make me eat those words, Ashley, Kuro thought, grabbing Ashley by the hand and dragging her away to another area.

(Eyecatch: The Spirit Shapeshift Mirror and Obsidian Noble's Blade crossed over. Both raven-head "ornaments" have glowing crimson eyes.)

"Sorry, but they might hear if we stayed there," Kuro hurriedly explained, letting go of Ashley's hand. As much as a part of Ashley wished to run back and report this, the other part wanted to know exactly what was going on here.

"Hear what?" Ashley inquired.

"Ah, right," Kuro recalled. "You wouldn't know, would you, about the 'Ring of Ghosts?'" Ashley shook her head in the negative fashion, so Kuro proceeded.

"The Ring of Ghosts is known only in human files as a secret fellowship. Of course...That's all I can say," Kuro teased. "Look it up on your own if you so desire. The point is-"

"You're part of the Ring?" Ashley asked, somewhat stunned. Kuro had been so nice to her. How could she have been part of an organization the Dragon League didn't know about, let alone one that had an eerie connotation to it?

"Yes," Kuro responded. "You see..." She removed her deck from her Duel Brace, then set the gold-plated Brace itself down. Its glided plating melted off in a crimson blaze, leaving only the blank skeleton. Ashley touched it delicately, testing to see if it was hot. It was as cold as ice.

"My soul was never human," Kuro explained with a slight laugh. "I never knew what it was...But I was never satisfied with the simple Spirit Merging of the human scape. Tonight, that will change. " She looked to the darkened trees to which every birdlike creature had flocked. Wildcats strode through the forest, as though all hunting one quarry. They were all looking in the direction whence Kuro had come with expectation.

"What're they all doing, exactly?" Ashley inquired. Her wrist was dragged to the previous area by Kuro, who'd said nothing except a small spell. Kuro then approached the center of the area, clutching her mirror.

The land had changed, however. Instead of the relatively-flat forest ground, stalagmites had pierced the terrain. From the rock formations hung iron chains, crisscrossed around a feminine form in the center. The chained maiden's body was scantily-clad in pitch-black leather, edged with onyx feathers. Said leather had been cut in several places, revealing flesh as pale as the very moonlight that shone upon it. She had a pair of large, black-feathered, batlike wings sprouting from her back, along with a smaller set on her head. The former set were crossed over her chest, allowing her long, ivory hair to dangle freely from the bondage.

"It's time," Kuro stated. The beasts which had come to the forest looked at the glowing moon in the sky, disturbed only by Azu's floating silhouette. The extra wings the Harpy had donned faded into the moonlight, becoming a green twine of energy. The twisting string wrapped itself around the chains, but seemed to struggle as it tried to tug them open. Azu's body drifted back into a Japanese Harpy Lady card, which floated back to Kuro's waiting palm. The energy streams still remained, gnawing vigorously at the iron chains.

"What's going on?" Ashley inquired. She had taken a position beside Mink, who had her snowy wings folded. Despite the odd nature of the succubus, at least Ashley wasn't liable to be eaten by her.

"The magic of the key wasn't strong enough," Mink explained. "So...The bearer of it must give up something else." Sure enough, Kuro put her left hand at her heart. When she removed it a second later, a fireball rested in her left palm, vibrating with energy.

"What kind of 'something else?'" Ashley wondered. The wings shielding the panel of Kuro's mirror opened, and it flapped up into the air. The raven's head, normally crested over the mirror, was looking straight at its mistress almost impatiently. It positioned itself near one of the monoliths, and-

FLASH! With almost an explosion, Kuro threw the fireball at the mirror. A warbling, haunting song rang through the clearing as scarlet and gold fire raced through the crossed chains. A snap, and then another, sounded as the chains broke, link by link. Just as the formerly-bound woman was about to fall, Kuro dove underneath the spot to make a small cushion. The mirror landed on soft ground while the monoliths retracted back into the earth, leaving Kuro with a feathered succubus on her back.

"I'd say," Mink started, gazing at the cooling chains. A firebird rose from them, and flew into the night before extinguishing like a candle that'd been burning too long. "She's given up her Ascension."

So, I'm supposed to give Joseph this box, but not open it myself? Ashley tried to remember. She fingered the box. It was just an ice-cold, steel cube with a latch. There were no labels or numbers of any kind on its surface. Heck, not even a scratch blemished its facets.

Had it all been a dream? All she remembered was that Ritual, and Mink telling her that the box was something only Joseph should open. She should also take everyone else and run, fast, after opening the box. Assuming it was true...

Then again, the box and her new Duel Brace were proof, right?

On her arm was a brand-new duel brace, it wasn't a dragon, but a large metallic bird, made of gold and shined in the moonlight. Aaron's duel brace she was carrying under her arm, but her deck now rode in her own personal duel brace.

As she approached the campsite, she wondered what she was going to say, Vic obliviously knew what had happened tonight, but what about Kevin? And how exactly was she supposed to give the box to Joe without him asking about it, he wasn't the type to take no for an answer.

When she finally reached the campsite, she suddenly realized that something was wrong, the sleeping bags were empty. Nobody was there!

"What the hell?"

Suddenly she felt someone reach from behind her, and covered her mouth! She dropped both the box and Aaron's duel brace as she struggled to pry the hand of her mouth. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw the familiar shape of a Dragon Dwelling in the cave Duel Brace. Joseph!

"Hehe, what took you so long? I was starting to wonder whether or not I went through all this trouble for nothing." He snickered.

Ashley struggled hard as she tried to pry him off, but the bastard was too strong. She saw beyond the fire, and saw what had happened to Vic and Kevin. Both were frozen in place, with the look of utter despair on their faces, and behind them was monstrosity. It was at least 7 feet tall, it looked like it was a machine in design but had a vile purple flesh. It had two large arms that dangled on its sides, and while not having any feet or legs it had a strange top that kept it hovering off the ground. It's body was lacking in structure, save for a large orifice that was lined with teeth. Dangling over it was some strange appendage that resembled the trunk of an elephant, but on the end was a golden orb with the eye emblem. Extending out its flank was a long cylindrical tail and hanging over its shoulders were flaps of flesh that resembled wings. Covering this whole creature, were thousands of eyes, protruding out of its pulsating flesh. They twitched and focused every few seconds, their glaze was all consuming.

"My Thousand Eyes Restrict will take care of your little friends, while we get better acquainted." He spoke, as his left hand was drifting towards her chest.

"I've wanted you since I saw you at the castle, and now…" He started, when all of a sudden, he saw Vic glowing brightly.

"…G.et..a...way…fr..om…he..r!" He struggled to speak as he tried to break away from the gaze of the monster behind him.

"Give it up, I'm not the Binder Duelist for nothing, Nobody can break free from my monster, no even a freak like you who spent all his time with an even bigger freak." Joe spat.

Kevin too was straining, his arms were twitching as he tried to move, but Vic was starting to move his legs, and begin to lurch forward.

"She's less of a monster, than you bastard!" Vic growled as he continued.

Joseph couldn't believe his eyes, "Stay down!" He unholstered the gun on his waist and fired!

"AHHHH!" Vic cried out in agony as a large hole burned where his shoulder once was.

Ashley began to cry, _Please God, no!_

Suddenly, there was a large, "ROOOOAAAARRR!"

Joseph turned around to see a very menacing figure standing behind him. It's huge wings flapped a powerful maelstrom, and its emerald pearl on its forehead shined in the moonlight.

It was Aaron's Tyrant Dragon, and it was pissed!

Joseph nearly pissed his pants as he aimed and fired! The Dragon opened its jaws, and a stream of incredible flames came flying out, the bullets were incinerated.

Joseph was stunned, but didn't take into account Ashley opening her mouth and clamped it down on his hand, blood spewing from the bite!

Joseph cried out in pain as he clutched his hand, and Ashley fell to the ground. "You bitch!"

Ashley spat out the blood, "Who you calling a bitch!" She shouted, as the Tyrant Dragon roared and charged forth.

Joe jumped back, dodging the huge animal as it protected its owner. Ashley looked up, and saw the poor dragon's eyes were straining, and the blue light of the Aecanap was pouring out from Joseph's shirt.

_Aaron's dragon is strong, but that stuff is draining its strength, what can I do?_ She wondered, she looked down at her deck, and paused as she looked at the new Duel Brace. _Mink._

She spun around and saw the box she had given her, still lying on its side from her dropping it. She lunged forward and snatched it, "JOE!" She screamed, as she picked herself up, "CATCH!" She screamed as she flung the box at him, with the latch undone.

Joseph fired the gun at the box, the rounds bounced off the sides until the box flung open.

Inside was a bulbous crystal, no less than 3 inches long in length. It was glassy, and, had it not seemed perfectly dry and rigid on the surface, would have resembled the offspring of a black slug and a pile of snot.

The object flew from the container and landed on the end of the gun barrel. Joseph froze for a moment, giving pause to the strange substance.

"What...The crap is this?" Joseph wondered. He turned to Ashley, who was just as confused as he was. Gently, carefully, he reached to remove it from the gun. The stone stood upright on its end, and wound itself around his finger like an undead piece of calamari. It slithered up his arm, cutting him slightly every few inches. The thing (what was it exactly?) swelled when it touched blood, developing scarlet bubbles periodically on its surface. Blackened tendrils, similar to its first length, pushed the mass along while draining more blood. These too pulsated, siphoning blood to the main worm. When the thing got close to Aecanap vial, however, it pounced on the fluid, and forgot entirely about bloodsucking as it gorged itself.

"How...?" was all Joseph could ask as he clutched his wounds. It didn't make sense; why would a living thing want its energy drained? "OK, OK...This is what you want?" He tossed off all of his vials, placing them on the ground. Instantly, the grimy form slipped off of him, and leapt at the chemicals. It remained there, a roiling mass on the ground, with a duet of sticky strings latching onto its previous victim.

"Nice, isn't it?" a voice chimed. Joseph looked up to see Mink, in all her indigo and white glory. Beside her was Kuro, dressed in teal leather edged with shadow feathers. Like her sister, she had phalanged, feathered wings. Instead of white, as per the pattern, her wings were as dark as a starless, moonless night sky.

"Kuro? What're you doing?" Joseph inquired.

"Moi? I'm doing nothing, and the leech crux is doing everything," she replied with a laugh.

"Leech crux?" the boy asked. With a sinister smile, Kuro summoned a white fireball in her right palm. The mass of black and scarlet swished towards the new flame, which was extinguished soon after. The thing did not stop, however. It instead twined itself around Joseph, first rooting his legs like a tree to the ground with black, sludgy yarn. It then encased his arms in similar matter, coursing up his back and over his shoulders. The tendrils bound his hands in their sinuous grasps, almost as if to crush the boy's delicate bones.

Mink looked over to Ashley and the dragon, giving them quick stares, but her gaze fell to the Thousand Eyes Restrict whose gaze fell on her.

"You really want to try me?" She asked. She had her blade in hand, and yet the monster didn't back away.

"Foolish."

She swung her blade through the air, never even getting close to the monster. But suddenly, the Thousand Eyes Restrict's top half began sliding off the other half and fell to the ground, dead.

Kevin and Vic suddenly freed, fell to the ground, Vic gripping the wound. Mink turned to Ashley, "Go. We shall handle it from here."

Ashley nodded, as she turned to the Dragon, it nodded in kind as it marched over to Vic, clutching him in one of its front claws, and bent down. Ashley and Kevin quickly scaled the dragon's thick hide and climbed on top. With that, the Dragon flapped it's massive wings five times, until it was off the ground and beginning its ascent into the sky. Ashley took one more look behind, and watched as Mink turned back to Kuro and the traitorous Joseph in his horrifying condition.

Accompanying this bondage was a cold sensation. It made Joseph want to go to sleep, yet part of his brain told him that going to sleep was the worst thing in the world.

i Is this what it feels like/i he wondered. i Is this what Rema draining feels like/i

"Now, then," Mink chimed. "Have you learned your lesson?" Joseph would have nodded, had his neck been unrestrained by black crystal. Kuro grinned as her sister stepped over to the cross, and gave it a small flick with a gloved finger. The whole thing crystallized under a layer of ice, which then shattered into a million pieces.

Joseph, although he had half a mind to run, suddenly felt something sear through his soul. Kuro winced as Mink pulled out the dark blade, which was now covered with a thin layer of white semiliquid.

"You thought I'd let you off that easily?" the white succubus asked. The fluid left her blade, swishing into an orchid-bordered card. The writing for "tamashii" filled the card's surface. The boy looked up at her with a "damn you" grimace. Even though the sword hadn't actually pierced his flesh, it felt like blood -or perhaps something else- was trickling from the spot.

"As for the body...Kuro, would you like to handle this one?" Mink inquired. She was gathering the subzero ice fragments like ripe berries, stuffing them into a handbasket made of snowy feathers.

"But of course," Kuro grinned. "After all...She's hungry." With a whistle, a sudden gust of wind ripped branches from the trees. A giant shadow drenched the forest below in darkness as it descended.

The shadow belonged to a bird, over 20 feet from skull-masked beak to serpentine tails. Her gigantic, tawny wings folded as she stepped over to the succubi and their victim, talons ripping the ground. The Roc's horned face looked at the young man curiously; he was giving a dazed, blank stare in return.

The calmness of the bird didn't last. Joseph's body was pushed towards the bird, which pulverized him with one snap of her hooked beak.

Kuro gave a grim smile, but then turned back towards the fleeing Dragon. "Farewell, but not goodbye, I still have one last thing to take care of."

"Like what? Another charity case?" Mink asked.

"No, just one last loose end to tie up, wouldn't you agree?" She asked the Roc.

The giant creature nodded its large bill, and the three looked onwards to the destroyed forest.

Next Time on the DDL:

An image of Vic with bandages around his bare chest is shown; Ashley's tending to his wounds.

"So she's not coming back?"

"She's where she belongs, and that's all we can say."

An image of Aaron standing in front of the Wall of Dueling appears.

"Here goes!" He calls out.

He makes a made dash towards the wall.

And an image of the Castle of Dragons appears, Vaurnut looks petrified, as he stares at the form of a stranger on the Promenade.

"Hi V, why it looks like you've seen a ghost?"

DDL Chapter 40: The Ghost of The Dark Dragon League.


	40. The Ghost of The Dark Dragon League

It was barely a few minutes later when Ashley asked the Tyrant Dragon to return to the campsite, Kuro and her friends had long since disappeared with the mangled corpse of the traitor, and cleaned all evidence of such an encounter from the scene. Ashley, though shaken by the attempted rape, was more focused on Vic. The bullet had burst into hundreds of fragments upon impact, the Aceanap inside had sprayed over the wound track. She and Kevin did their best to clean the wound, and Vic was now resting by the reignited fire, compliments of the Tyrant Dragon. Ash looked at the Duel Brace, it had come alive when she needed it most, and now had gone to sleep as well.

"Thank you." She whispered to the device.

Kevin had decided to keep watch over them, probably scared about what happened within the past hour, and was patrolling the perimeter. Ashley wanted to thank him, but she knew he was probably was too concerned to even acknowledge it.

She peered over to Vic, his body apparently had a stronger regeneration system; the wound was already sealing itself the second the Aceanap was cleaned up. He was wrapped tight in bandages, and he looked very still.

She glanced over to his duel brace, and saw how worn it was, it had been through a lot since he had been a duelist for the DDL, and it looked like it was barely operating. "You need to take better care of you're stuff Vic." She said as she took the machine in her hands and started to see if there was anything she could do about it.

Suddenly a bright light flew from his deck, and appearing in a bright haze was a Pikeru, her fluffy pink hair was alight in the fire's blaze.

"Whoa." Ashley gasped.

"Is masta Vic awight?" The little girl asked.

Ashley looked at him and gave a somber look, "I wish I knew, there's so much more to this world than I could ever know, and he is just another mystery."

Pikeru stepped over to him and placed his head on her lap, "He'll be Okey. I will pwotect him." She said with a big smile on her face.

Ashley couldn't argue with her, despite her small size and cute behavior, she was a Duel Monster, and clearly had more power than she did. Ash pondered the strange attraction the chibi had with Vic, it seemed like she was more of a caretaker of him than a mere servant that she had seen so far in other monster human relations.

Vic began to stir, and open his eyes, the sky was still lit with the light of stars, and morning wouldn't be coming for another 9 hours. "Ash, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, shaken, but fine. How bout you? You got shot after all."

He gave a small smile, "As long as it wasn't silver, I'll be ok."

"Silver?" She asked.

Vic groaned as he picked himself up, Pikeru helped in steadying him. "I kinda have a small curse to deal with. Happened along time ago and since then I've stayed at the castle to keep myself together, Pikeru keeps an eye on me so I don't get hurt, right?"

"Wight!" The chibi chimed.

"What happened?"

Vic took in a deep breath, and answered, "Along time ago, I and my so called family ended up with our first real duel monster experience. It was late at night, I woke up to the sight of my brother being mauled by a Pitch Black Warwolf, a small pack of 3 had struck our house, and my parents were already dead. I knew I was going to die if I stayed, so I made a break for it and ran out of my house."

Ashley fell deadly silent, as Vic continued to speak, "I dodged the first two as I made it out the front door, but I didn't see the last one jump from the second story window and come down on top of me. I felt it bury its teeth in my shoulder, and I fell into shock. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel, I just felt empty. The next thing I knew, a bright beam of light scared them away, and Pikeru was standing over me. From that point on, Pikeru has been by mine side."

"What happened then?"

"I had to leave, the police would never have believed me, and I really never had a family, my parents were horrible and my brother was just as bad, even now I don't grieve for them. I took what I needed to survive and I hit the road. I went from town to town; stealing what I needed to keep me from starving, never feeling safe. One stormy night I came across a small town in the Appalachian Mountains. The town was flooding like a monsoon and the wind was howling like a beast. I had taken refuge in the local church; the priest was away on a trip to Rome so it was vacant. During the night, I heard a battle, an epic battle between Kuro and Casey."

"Why were they fighting?"

"Kuro joined the HDL when she was eleven, recruited because of her Rema powers and her strong connection to Duel Monsters. She served under their order for 2 years, training under the Senva of Focus, when she stole a sacred artifact from inside their temple. Casey soon caught up with her, and the two began to fight. Kuro was strong but Casey was a Senva, a master of combat. Kuro got the living crap kicked out of her." Vic remembered, grimacing at the sight of the powerful memory.

Vic continued, "I managed to pull her out of the fight, Casey had been injured in the fight, and had taken too much of a beating to keep up with me as a beast."

Ashley spoke up, "Is that when you joined the Dark Dragon League?"

"Almost, Kuro wasn't too thrilled about joining another League like she just ran away from. But she also knew that the HDL's forces were too much to face as a mere mortal, so she and I were on the run for a few months, living off the wild. But soon Casey caught up with us yet again, the only reason were still breathing was because of something strange."

"Strange?" Ashley asked, the term seemed to be quite flexible since the night had begun.

"As she prepared to drive her blade through Kuro's heart, a weird looking spellcaster appeared out of nowhere. Whatever it was it scared the living daylights out of the Senva because she took off with her tails between her legs. The thing told us it had come to save us so we could guide another to the truth."

"The truth?"

"It never explained, all it did was say that the Dark Dragon League was our best place to stay, the HDL wouldn't be allowed to come after us since we be under the guise of fellow Duelists for the Tournament. Kuro resented it at first, having to hide among those she despised, but after a while she grew more attached to us, like me, people didn't judge me for what I had become, and they accepted us."

"How long did you stay there before Aaron came along?"

"2 years, sure we were the only ones to live in the castle besides Kyle and Kara, but it was a home we were proud to live in. When Aaron came to live with us, we felt we were becoming a true family. And now you." He said, looking at her, his eyes watering.

Ashley reached over to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"So she's not coming back?"

"She's where she belongs, and that's all we can say." He said solemnly.

Kevin came beside them and sat down by the fire, "Well I've looked everywhere, no sign of anyone or anything coming back to get us."

"That's good to hear." Vic groaned a little, the wound flaring with some moderate pain.

"I don't think I can sleep after all that's happened, mind if either of you want to duel? I think we can all use the distraction."

"I'll give it a try." She said, as she stepped up. She looked at her new duel brace, "Need to give her a test drive anyway."

The two stepped 5 meters away from each other as they readied themselves for the duel, Kevin's strange dragon duel brace simmered to life as it unfolded for the duel.

Ashley's turned on, as the Phoenix's jaws opened up and her deck became visible, the left wing unfolded and even spaced slots for her cards were setup.

Ashley drew her 5 cards as Kevin drew his 6th. Vic and Pikeru watched from beside the fire, Pikeru was happy as a chibi could be, Vic was concentrating on Ash. He knew she had become a descent duelist, but Kevin was a veteran duelist, the Full Metal Dragon was rumored to be one of the strongest of the SDL, Josh and Justin apparently just outranking him.

"I'll start off with a monster facedown." And with that Kevin's turn came to an end, (1/0/5)

Ash drew her next card, and glanced at it carefully, "I'll summon my Archlord, The Agent of Creation-Venus!"

As she placed the card down, she felt the familiar flushing feeling of her Rema being drained to summon a card, and appearing in a flash of brilliant feathers was her monster. She stood roughly six feet tall, wearing a gown of bronze and gold, with silver gauntlets on her wrists. Her blonde hair floated in the air, but her eyes remained closed, as she opened a pair of large angel wings. She floated over to Ashley, and crossed her arms at Kevin. (1600/0)

"I'll set 2 cards; now Venus, I pay up 1500 life points to special summon 3 Mystical Shine Balls to the field." She called out as her life points dropped to 6500, but appearing before her were 3 balls of light. (500/500)x3

Pikeru turned to Vic, "Why Swe du dat?"

"Even though those are small balls, if they strike directly, Kevin will lose as many life points as she did to pay for them." Vic surmised by the current layout. Kevin hadn't set any facedown cards to enforce the monster, so if it fell, so would quarter of his life points.

"Venus attack, Meteor Volley!" She called out, as 3 orbs appeared rotating around her angel; a red on her left, a blue on her right and a purple hovered over her head. Each spun as they flung towards the facedown monster.

They crashed hard into the card, but the image didn't buckle!

"What the?" She gasped, her life points dropped to 5900.

The card flipped over, and appearing atop it was a rather large machine. It stood a little higher than Venus, and was a bout 5 feet wide with a pair of large shields dangling on its sides. Its body was made of steel with a light blue finish, bronze was it's small and diminutive head that rested in the center with a large spike hovering over it. It was finished with large and sharp spikes protruding around the sides of the body and shields, and it seemed to roll on its tiny legs. (800/2200)

"Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress. Should have guessed as much." Vic grumbled.

"Nice try Ash, but your little bubbles aren't getting through this defense."

Ash shook it off and said, "Oh well, I end my turn, but before your turn starts, I activate my trap."

"What?"

"Activate Solar Ray." She said, as the card flipped up, it looked like a Radiant Angel was shining.

"This card inflicts 600 points of damage to your life points for each of my light monsters, that means 2400 points of damage." She smiled, as 4 beams of light fired from each of her monsters and nailed him head on. (5600) (4/1/3)

"Draw." Kevin groaned as he drew his next card, "I summon my Mechanical Chaser."

Appearing along side the mini fortress was a small ball of terror. It had a face in the center of its green metal body, it had 6 small arms that extended from the center, and each armed with a different weapon. On its back was a pair of wings and a thruster that propelled the machine. (1850/800)

"I'll have him carve up that ball!" he called out as it flew towards Ashley's closest ball.

"I chain with Dimension Wall!" She called out as she flipped up her other facedown card, a vortex appeared as it sucked up his monster, the next thing Kevin knew, the monster had came behind him and slammed him to the ground, (4250)

He growled as he picked himself up and said, "I set 2 cards, and that will do it for me." (2/2/3)

Ash drew her next card, "I'm activating a Field Spell card, The Sanctuary in the Sky!" She called out as a slot opened on the tail end of her Duel Brace, and she threw it inside, and suddenly the ground began to change.

The ground was replaced with soft white clouds, and appearing behind Ashley was a huge ruin or temple, hanging in its center was a tower with a crescent shaped monument in the center, a glowing orb drifted in the void. The Angels Ashley had amassed drifted above her to hang in the sky.

"And now I summon my 5th monster, Archlord Mars, the Agent of Force!" She called out as she threw the card down, and a flash of fire burst across her field.

It floated alongside Venus, it was a male Angel, firey red skin with purple wings. He wore a red loin cloth and white pants, a brown wrap over his left shoulder, and a golden headdress. In his hands was a large stone hammer, and he looked mighty angry. (1650/1650)

"So? The guy is too weak to attack either of my monsters."

"Is that so? I play my Poison of the Old Man, and increase my life points by 1200! She said, as her lp rose to 7100, and Mars' began to glow brighter, (2850/2850)

"Crud!" Kevin growled, as the monster spun his hammer.

"Mars! Hammer of the Stars!" She called out as the monster flew down on Kevin's Mechanical chaser!

The Machine was crushed in a single swing, reducing it to slag. Kevin braced against the shockwave as his life points dropped to 3250, and Mars grew to 3850.

"Yey!" Pikeru cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet," Vic stated, "Kevin has yet to bare his teeth."

Ashley said, "I set one more card and I end my turn." (5/2/0)

"Draw." Kevin called out as he pulled it from his deck; his eyes glanced at the card, a flash of white. _Yes._

"Activate second Solar Ray!" She called out, and 5 beams of light lanced from her monsters and struck him dead on.

Kevin crouched on his knee, his life points down to 250. He looked at Mars, his power rose 3000 to 6850.

"Not bad Ashley." He said, as he picked himself off the ground, and looked at her straight in the eye. "But I'm afraid I've got this victory in the bag."

"What! How? Mars almost has 7000 points, there's no machine that can reach that high."

Kevin looked at her with almost paralyzing confidence, "True enough, but there's always a way, and mine is one with Blue Eyes."

Vic's eyes bulged, "No way! He can't have gotten it in time."

"I play my Call of the Haunted, this card resurrects my Mechanical Chaser, but he'll only be around long enough for my ultimate monster." He said, as the machine appeared in a haze of purple fog.

"I now sacrifice both of my Machines," He called out as the two were transformed into light.

"I call forth!" He shouted as a powerful down pouring of energy filled the air, and appearing in all its majestic glory was…"Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Ashley remained calm, although the Dragon's ferocity and cool azure gaze made her definitely uneasy. (3000/2500)

"Your Dragon is strong, but it's still no match for Mars, its more than twice the power of yours." She said, her monster twirled his hammer preparing for imminent battle.

"We'll see about that Ash, I'm not the Full Metal Dragon Duelist for nothing. Watch and learn, activate Metal Morph!" He commanded, as his second facedown card flipped up.

_That doesn't make sense, even if he uses its effect to add 300 and half the attack power of the target monster, it's only 6725, 125 too few to beat Mars._

The Dragon was transforming, the pure white scales of its body were becoming metallic.

"Now I sacrifice both Blue Eyes and my Metal Morph to summon my greatest monster!" He exclaimed as the transformation was complete. The Wings of the Dragon were now giant sheets of silver, its tail a combination huge links, powerful mechanized claws, its mouth was now full of sharp titanium teeth, and its blue eyes glowed bright sapphire. "The Blue Eyes Metal Dragon!" (3400/2900)

Ashley recognized it was the card his duel brace was designed after, but despite the formidable creature's presence, it was no match for Mars now.

Kevin reached for his remaining 3 cards, and said, "I play Limiter Removal, doubling the attack power of my monster." As he spoke, the monster glowed a light blue as its attack doubled to 6800.

The two monsters floated towards each other, both showing clear hatred towards the other.

"Almost Kevin, but my card is 50 points higher than yours." She said.

"I can fix that with this, I play Machine Conversion Factory. This card adds 300 attack and defense points to one machine on the field."

Ashley was awestruck as the Dragon's eyes flashed even brighter as its points rose. (7100/3200)

"And now, it ends, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to Destroy your Sanctuary!"

Ashley froze, _Without the power of the field spell, Mars loses its ability to raises its points equal to the difference in our life points!_

A powerful cyclone flew from his card and caused her card to fly from her FSZ. The temple crumbled to sand and the ground returned to normal, and Mars' radiance faded away as its points dropped right to zero!

"Brace yourself Ashley, Shining Nova Stream!" He called out as the Dragon opened its mouth, a stream of energy so powerful it lit up the sky, sailed down in Ashley's field, and incinerated her Mars in moment.

Ashley threw a barrier around herself as her monsters vanished as her life points dropped to 0.

The Blue Eyes roared once, and vanished as well. Kevin turned to Ash and asked, "You alright?"

Ashley nodded her head, "That was incredible."

"Yeah, but we better get going. The light of my attack has probably alerted the attention of the enemy." Kevin said.

"What about Vic?" She asked, his injuries were still fresh.

"What about me? Come on you two." He called, riding his Kaiser Glider.

The Icarus and FMD stared at each other before they cleaned up the campsite before taking off again.

Aaron began his descent into the cavern; the darkness had an almost draining effect on his soul, the peace in his mind grew restless. The memory of getting himself beaten by the wall kept replaying in his mind, and for each of his memories, each injury burned with pain.

But with every step he took, he kept repeating in his mind, Duel.

After what seemed like an eternity, he saw the ball of fire that had been burning since he left. The room hadn't changed in the least; his blood was still dripping off of several drawers.

He stepped forward till he was directly facing the large obstruction. Aaron could see it in his eyes, the feeling of frustration and aggravation that seemed to be seeping from the brass and steel.

"So you still want a fight eh?" Aaron asked. He knew the wall had no means of answering, but he could imagine how the destructive piece of upholstery would respond.

Reaching down to his pant leg, he patted his deck. _It all comes down to this, everything I've worked for. It all rides on this last test!_

An image of Ashley flashed in his mind, His eyes focused hard on the panels.

"Here goes!" He shouted as he made a mad dash straight for the wall.

He pulled back his left arm and smashed it straight into the center panel. Aaron took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Focus, and Duel!_

He suddenly saw the wall in a new way. Instead of a mechanized combatant, it was a child, maybe 10 years old. It was a boy, bright orange t-shirt and shorts, with a purple cap on his head. He had a smug look on his face as he slammed down a monster card, a Drillago.

Suddenly the right side middle panel flew out to hit Aaron.

Aaron, in his mind, flipped over a monster card of his own, Gearfried.

Aaron swung over to his left, dodging the attack with ease.

The kid scowled, but Aaron drew a card from his deck and sacrificed Gearfried for Fairy King Truesdale.

Aaron jumped into the air and kicked the right hand panel that had flown out at him. The impact sent it flying inside the wall, and sunk even further into the wall.

The kid growled as it drew a card, and played it, A Fissure card.

The upper left hand panel flew out and nailed Aaron hard, as it sent him flying across the dirt floor.

In his mind, Aaron drew a card, Pot of Greed.

He picked himself up, rubbing his shoulder blade, and turned back in the direction of the wall.

He drew two more cards from his deck. And played one, Monster Reborn, Gearfried appeared once again on the field.

Aaron focused hard at the center panel, and with all his strength he bolted straight for it.

Release Restraints. The Iron Knight was exchanged for the Sword Master. The kid on the other side of the table was shocked.

The Walls panels sunk to their standby positions, as if they were bracing for an attack.

Aaron looked at the miserable kid with the utmost contempt, "You lose!" He called out as he pointed at the kid.

"Aaaaahhhh!" He roared as he swung with all the strength he had and smashed his fist into the center panel.

The wall shook violently, cracks spread from the panel like a dam about to burst. Aaron opened his eyes, and saw what was happening to the wall.

"Game over." He whispered.

The wall had it, as it came tumbling down upon itself, and was soundly reduced to dust. The air turned to gray as the wall's remnants continued to obstruct the way.

_This is it, here I go._

He stepped forth into the dust, and entered the inner sanctum within.

Awaiting him on the other side was a huge statue made of marble. It was a flawless life-size version of what he sought.

"We meet at last, Valkyrion." He spoke softly, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck. He began to shift through the cards, until he grabbed each one of the Magnet Warriors and had them in his hand.

"Okay, it's up to you guys." He said, as the 3 began to glow bright.

Springing to life from each came Alpha, Beta and Gamma. All 3 made their familiar humming and droning noises as they began to change into small balls of energy that hovered above the ground. Aaron stepped back as the 3 picked themselves off the ground and flew at the statue. Each dispersed upon impact, but as each did, the statue began to change color. And with the final blast, the mighty Rock Monster began to move on its own.

Aaron looked in awe of the incredible sight, the pain, the agony, and the fighting; all of it was worth seeing the monster in front of him.

"Hi." He managed to speak.

The giant's gaze appeared to soften, as it soon faded away into the air, but appearing on the ground, was the card.

Aaron strode up to it slowly, and took a knee as he reached down to pick it up. He smiled as he looked at the printed title. "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior."

He placed it and the other Magnets inside his deck and prepared to leave, but as soon as he did, the cards began to fly from the pile and spun around him.

"Hey what's going on?" He demanded.

Suddenly a dark void appeared at his feet, he couldn't move!

Fear and uncertainty began to prey on his mind as the void began to climb up his legs and his body. It felt cold as it past his waist, and crept up to his shoulders.

"URGGHAHH!" He yelled as it swallowed him whole.

Outside the cave, Erin could hear, but she didn't move; only tears flowed down her face. "Please, don't die."

Back in the DM realm, the Castle of Dragons was all but silent. So far no one had contacted them with any news of the other leagues activities, and Chuck was getting more and more worried.

Raikoo was starring at the ceiling in the Library, it was boring as hell, and everyone else was busy being worried that no one wanted to duel, though Jeregrine had made a pass at chess. Jordan meanwhile was stuffing his mouth full of cereal down in the cafeteria, Poineswine was kinda worried since Jordan's appetite normally consisted of half his stock, but so far Jordan hadn't made any attempts to eat anything else that was within arms reach.

And Vaurnut, he was sitting on the balcony of the promenade, watching the sun fade behind the mountains. He had his deck in hand, the Mr. Volcano card was resting on the top. The coolness of night was picking up and he was wondering what was going to happen next.

Suddenly there was a strange presence in the air, he snapped his head around and saw figures hiding in the shade of the castle. Each was of varying height, but apparently there was one who stood 5.8 and seemed to have the others behind him.

"Who's there?" V demanded, climbing off the side of the balcony.

The figure seemed to chuckle, "John you wound me, don't you know who I am?"

"You seem to know who I am, and you knew how to get this far without setting off a single alarm, so who are you?" V asked. The voice sounded eerily familiar, but V shook it off, the owner of that voice was long gone.

The figure turned to his companions, all 5 of which took off in different directions.

"You might have wanted those thugs of yours to stick around, you might get lonely after I kick your ass back to whatever hole you crawled out from." V said, as he threw his deck inside of his duel brace.

"Oh really V? I think you won't lay a finger on me." He said as he stepped out of the shade.

Vaurnut braced for combat, but as soon as the figure stepped into the fading light, he froze. _IMPOSSSIBLE!_

"Hi V why it looks like you've seen a ghost?"

Standing ahead of him was a boy in his late teens, he wore a black t-shirt with the sleeves torn off, army issue jeans, black sneakers, and a Pitch Dark Dragon Duel brace on his arm. His face was a mix of childlike innocence and an adult's scowl, his maple brown eyes had a blood lust, and his hair was shaved down to the smallest hair.

"Matt." Vaurnut whispered.

"Oh so you do remember me John? You had me surprised, since you let me die." Matt sneered.

"What?" V gasped.

"After I dove into that fire, did you even bother trying to find me?"

"The building collapsed…there was no way for you to have survived that kind of destruction."

"Wrong! I survived, but nobody even tried to find me in all that rubble. I spent 4 months buried under all that mess; I was near death when I finally escaped." Matt shouted, "I spent the next year recovering and now I'm back to repay the favor!"

Matt's duel brace unfolded, and he drew a card, "Spirit Merge!"

V's eyes widened as Matt was engulfed in energy, and came bursting out of it the Dark Blade, with his blade already drawn for a slash!

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

_CLANG!_

V looked up and saw The Archfiend Soldier standing in front of him, He had caught Matt's weapon, but black blood was flowing from his hand.

"Jordan." Matt growled as he tried to swing the other sword at him, but Jordan was already one step ahead, as he kicked him in the chest and sent him flying across the promenade.

Jordan turned around to V, "John, that thing is not Matt, at least not any more."

"Not any more? What do you mean?" V asked.

"I don't have time to explain, but if you want to know, fight, it will become clear soon after."

And with that Jordan disappeared in a quick burst of speed, but the Dark Blade was already picking himself off the floor.

"So what are you going to do V?"

Vaurnut was a mix of confusion and shock, but his gaze hardened as he turned and stared right at the Dark Blade. "I'm going to fight."

He pulled out his Dark Fire Soldier card and slipped it onto his duel brace, "Spirit Merge."

V was engulfed in a swirling vortex of flames, and in a few seconds emerged as the flaming samurai. His face, though calm, was also quite pissed.

The Dark Blade stepped forward, both its swords in position for combat, and DF pulled his two flaming blades out of their sheathes, and held one out at Matt.

The two lunged for each other, V swung for his throat, Matt bated the swing with a strike of his own as he swung under and aimed for V's belly.

V bent over backwards with incredible speed as the blade shot over him, swing his right leg under Matt, causing him to topple over.

V flipped back to his feet and tried to slash at him, but the Dark Blade countered too quickly by swinging his blade up and knocking V's aside.

The Dark blade spun his legs, V jumped back to dodge them, and the Dark Blade was back on his feet, His cold red eyes were full of malice.

DF jumped into the air and slashed at him with his left blade with his right aimed for a thrust. DB crossed his jagged blades and caught the first strike and threw V to the ground.

"DIE!" The Dark Blade shouted as he swung both of his weapons down at the prone soldier.

V's eyes flashed as he turned up the heat! A massive inferno spread out from his body and caught DB on fire!

V picked himself up and watched as the spirit merge failed and Matt returned to normal. V focused and the flames shot around the two of them forming a flaming circle. The intense heat was incredible, Matt looked confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I need to know what you are. You look like Matt, you fight like him too, but I can feel a different energy, the power in your blows, you don't feel like him. And there's only one way for me to truly know, I challenge you to a duel. And only the victor can escape this fire." V said, as he canceled his merge and returned to normal.

"Are you sure about that? What happens if you lose?"

"I'm not. And you'll see why." V declared as he drew 5 cards. "Let's see what you can do."

"Prepare to die V, I've been waiting for this moment for so long, and now I'll take you apart piece by agonizing piece." Matt gloated, as he pulled five cards from his deck.

Up in the infirmary, Jordan had returned to normal, and had placed a card on Aaron's tube, "I hope this reaches you in time." He said, as the card vanished into Aaron's soul stone chamber.

And with that he sprinted out of the infirmary as fast as he could, but meeting him at the end of the hall was one of Matt's thugs. He had a standard issue duel brace on his arm, but it had no decal. He was about 5.9, but mostly it was due to his hair, it was growing all over the place. He had a pair of thick nose glasses and smelled of marijuana.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked.

"Through you. Out of my way."

"I'm afraid you have to duel me before you go anywhere."

Jordan readied his body for a quick sprint out of the way and around the stoner with hair issues, but suddenly the kid spoke, "Syugei!"

Suddenly Jordan's duel brace began to beep.

"What you do?"

"I've enacted the rite of a duel to the death, the duel brace on your arm will self destruct and kill you if you try to refuse. Only the victor may leave here alive."

Jordan growled, "Damn you."

"Come now surely we can get along well enough before I blow you into tiny chunks across this hospital. My name is John."

"And I don't give a damn; you're going to be the one leaving here in a sponge!" He growled.

"Oh well, let's begin."

Next Time on the DDL:

An image of Paul and Justin watching on the roof top of the Silver Liner Complex at the stars appears.

"Paul you don't have to keep punishing yourself for what you did."

"Say that after you kill an innocent bystander."

An image of the leveled city appears, Dan and Nick are staring at the moon.

"So why are you a Horseman anyway?"

"A promise to my best friend, and I'll continue to honor it after his death."

And an image of the Dominance's brig appears, Tobias and Josh are talking.

"Why did you leave these guys anyway?"

"Because they carry the sin of Genocide."

DDL Chapter 41: The Past


End file.
